EU10: Flashblack
by textehexe
Summary: Sirius fragt sich, was von ihm bleibt, wenn er die letzte Hülle abstreift.
1. Gleiten

Meine Lieben,

nach einer langen Textehexen-Sommerpause kommt hier also der Auftakt zur neuen Story. Keine leichte Kost diesmal, aber vielleicht habt Ihr ja trotzdem Lust, Euch darauf einzulassen. Und weil die Frage vermutlich aufkommen wird: ja, wir sind im Emilia-Universum, und ja, es passt alles zu meinen bisherigen Texten, und wenn Euch nach der Lektüre ein paar Fragen durch den Kopf schwirren, seid ein bisschen geduldig. Es wird sich alles klären.

**Soundtrack**: „Like a Rolling Stone", die Bob-Marley-Version, und „Wild thing" vom unvergessenen Jimi Hendrix.

**Disclaimer**: Ich habe keine Rechte am Potterversum. Hätte ich welche, sähe dort manches anders aus.

**Besonderer Dank** geht an **Chromoxid** und **Slytherene**, meine beiden Test-Leserinnen und mein kritischstes Publikum. Ich liebe Euch, Mädels.

So, ein Tässchen Kaffee für jeden, und los geht es.

**Eins: Gleiten**

_Warum kann ich nicht nach Hause gehen?_

Padfoot ist müde und verloren. Er hat einen langen Weg hinter sich. Seine Pfoten schmerzen, er hinkt. Bleierne Gewichte hängen in seinem Fell und ziehen ihn nach unten. Sein Kopf pendelt. Er ist so lange schon unterwegs, dass sein kurzes Hundegedächtnis vergessen hat, woher er kommt, er könnte sich vielleicht erinnern, wenn er sich bemühte. Wenn er nicht so müde wäre. Wenn nicht tausend fremde Gerüche in seine Nase strömten, die ihn verwirren, weil der eine nicht dabei ist. Der, den er sucht. Der eine Geruch, der ihm zeigt, dass er ankommt. Diese Hände, die ihn in Empfang nehmen und ihm die Müdigkeit vom Fell streichen wie Tautropfen.

Es sind zu viele hier. Zu viele Beine. Ein Wald aus Beinen, zwischen denen er herum irrt, den Schwanz zwischen die Hinterläufe geklemmt, Kopf gesenkt, Demutsgeste. Die Beine bilden ein Labyrinth, verschlungene Wege, gesäumt von Jeans und Bundfalten und Robenrascheln, die sich ständig verschieben und ihn mit neuen, fremden Gerüchen überschütten, er könnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob er im Kreis ginge, und wie lange. Er hebt die Augen zum Himmel, es könnte doch ein Mond dort oben sein, der ihm den Weg weist, aber er sieht nichts als leere, weiße, rätselhafte Gesichter, die über ihm schweben wie merkwürdige Lampions und ihm den Blick zum Mond versperren.

Er fürchtet die Gesichter. Er versteht ihre Sprache nicht.

_Ich bin müde. Ich möchte nach Hause gehen._

Und dann sind die Beine plötzlich weg, und alles ist weiß. Padfoot setzt sich auf die Hinterläufe. Licht dringt von allen Seiten zu ihm, es hat keine Farbe oder alle, und dann löst sich ein schwarzer Umriss aus der Helligkeit.

Der Schattenmann.

Seine Schattenroben umspülen seine hohe, magere Gestalt. Er hat die Hände in Schattenfalten verborgen, und Schatten schmiegen sich um sein weißes Gesicht, in dem die schwarzen Augen glühen wie Kohlestückchen.

Ein Knurren geht aus Padfoots Brust, durch seine Kehle und Zähne hinaus ins Licht.

„Komm" sagt der Schattenmann. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

oooOOOooo

„Nein! Geh weg. Ich will nicht…"

„Sirius."

„Nein! Mmmmh…"

„Sirius. Wach auf."

„Moony! Moony!"

„Ich bin hier, Pads. Wach auf."

Hände. Hände auf seinen Wangen. Sirius reißt die Augen auf, und das Gesicht über ihm ist lesbar und verständlich und so vertraut, dass er für einen Augenblick zwischen Lachen und Weinen hängt vor lauter Erleichterung. Es sagt _ich hatte eine kurze Nacht _und _ich werde vielleicht bald Kopfschmerzen haben_, und es sagt _ich bin hier, und du bist hier, und hier ist zu Hause._

„Geträumt?" sagt Remus, und seine Finger verlassen Sirius' Wangen. Sirius blinzelt. Es ist hell, und die Bettlaken sind unangenehm feucht unter seinem Rücken. Der Rand der Matratze ist ein wenig abschüssig, dort, wo Remus sitzt, und von draußen hört er Stimmen: Emilia, die Jerôme zum Frühstück ruft, und Jerôme, der lieber im Garten Dreirad fahren will.

Eine Frage hängt noch im Raum, und Sirius nickt und wischt sich Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Schlimm?" sagt Remus.

„Geht" sagt Sirius und kommt mühsam auf den Ellenbogen, ihm ist unwohl in seiner verschwitzten, klammen Haut, und sein Nacken schmerzt. „Das übliche. Typen, die mich mit nach Hause nehmen wollen und so." Er versucht ein Grinsen, aber es bleibt stecken. Zu früh am Morgen.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragt er.

„Halb acht" sagt Remus. „Wir müssen langsam los. Kannst du Jerôme Frühstück geben?"

„Oh" sagt Sirius, der froh ist, dass die Orientierung zurückkommt, auch wenn sie mehr Wachsein und Aktivität von ihm fordert, als er willens ist zu leisten, zu so unzumutbar früher Stunde. „Heute ist Paddy-Tag."

„Richtig" sagt Remus.

„Hab ich noch Zeit zu duschen?" sagt Sirius.

„Zehn Minuten" sagt Remus, aber er lächelt.

Der Weg unter die Dusche ist nebulös, wie jeden Morgen, eher von Instinkt geleitet als von wacher Intelligenz (mal ehrlich, wer ist schon wach, kurz nach Morgengrauen). Er ist nicht sparsam mit dem heißen Wasser, es spült ihm Schlaf und Schatten fort und löst das Schaudern zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Er bedient sich großzügig an Emilias Rosenshampoo und seift sich die Nacht aus den Haaren, und lässt wieder Wasser laufen, bis der Schaum zu einem fernen Duft vergangen ist. Er steigt aus der Dusche und trocknet sich ab. Sein Körper ist immer noch auf seiner Seite und verrät nichts über sein tatsächliches Alter, er ist schön anzusehen, mit schlanken, soliden Muskeln und dunklem Flaum auf alabasterweißer Haut. Es ist ihm ein Trost, zu wissen, dass wenigstens das Gefäß keine Sprünge hat.

Er verbringt eine Weile vor dem Spiegel und kämmt sich: er hat eine kleine Obsession entwickelt mit seinen Haaren, die ihm schwer und dunkel über die Schultern fallen –

_- aber nicht mehr so lang, wie sie einmal gewesen sind, über den ganzen Rücken gingen sie hinunter wie samtige Flügel, bevor Männer kamen in blauer Anstaltskleidung und ihm den Schädel rasiert haben, drei Millimeter, nach Vorschrift, wegen der Läuse, und er sitzt und starrt auf die Handschellen, die sich um seine Gelenke spannen, und um ihn fallen seine Flügel zu Boden – _

Sirius geht in den Hund.

Moony ist in der Küche und trinkt Tee im Stehen. Vogelgezwitscher und der Duft von gemähtem Gras kommen durch die offene Gartentür, und Moony ist umgeben von einer Aura der leisen Ungeduld. Padfoot winselt und wedelt mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz, und Moonys Körpersprache ruft ihn näher, und er geht und presst den Kopf gegen Moonys Bein und lässt sich hinter den Ohren kraulen. Moony riecht gut, und unter seinen Händen kann Padfoot nicht ängstlich oder verwirrt sein. Alles löst sich und wird ruhig, und Padfoot schließt die Augen und lässt sich fallen.

Dann kommen Schritte und Stimmen von draußen und ein anderer Geruch. Moony nimmt die Hände weg und bewegt sich, und Padfoot öffnet die Augen und winselt auffordernd, während seine Nase automatisch Moonys Hand hinterher geht.

„Können wir los?" fragt Emilia, die Jerôme auf seinem Dreirad vor sich her treibt. „Guten Morgen, Sirius. Warum bist du im Hund? Du weißt doch… nein, Jerôme! Das Dreirad bleibt im Garten!"

„Aber ich bin doch ganz vor-sich-tig!" begehrt Jerôme auf.

„Trotzdem will ich nicht Sand und Erde in der Küche haben!" bestimmt Emilia, und Jerôme zieht einen Flunsch.

„Es wäre gut, du kämest jetzt aus dem Hund" sagt Moony, und Sirius hat sich so tief in den Hund fallen lassen, dass er kaum weiß, was gemeint ist. Moony sieht ihn an, und Padfoot spürt die Aufforderung, sich zu konzentrieren, diese Aufgabe jetzt zu bewältigen, und dann kommt Sirius _nach vorne_ und schickt Padfoot schlafen.

„Morgen, meine Rosenblüte" sagt er, und das zweite Grinsen des Tages gerät ihm besser, als Emilias Blick an ihm hinunter geht und an dem Handtuch hängen bleibt, das er lose um die Hüften geschlungen hat.

„Na, immerhin bist du schon aufgestanden" sagt sie. „Mach ihm Frühstück, ja?"

„Ja" sagt Sirius brav und zwinkert Jerôme zu, der hinter Emilias Rücken versucht, das Dreirad über die Schwelle zu heben.

„Und zieh ihm eine Kappe auf, wenn ihr raus geht, gegen die Sonne. Es ist ziemlich warm heute."

„Okay" sagt Sirius.

„Mittagsschlaf ist spätestens um halb zwei…"

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Wie immer."

„Essen steht im Kühlschrank, und wenn was ist…"

„…ruf ich dich auf dem Handy an. Ist klar."

„Ja" sagt Emilia und bläst sich eine krause Strähne aus der Stirn. „Genau."

„Noch was?" sagt Sirius.

„Zieh dir was an" sagt Emilia.

„Wieso?" sagt Sirius und verschränkt die Arme vor der nackten Brust. „Findest du mein Handtuch etwa unpassend, oder was?"

„Jerôme!" sagt sie. „Raus mit dem Dreirad!"

„Aber ich will" fängt Jerôme an, und Sirius geht schnell und klaubt ihn von der Stufe, ehe er seinen streitlustigen Kampfgeist aktivieren kann, von dem Remus immer behauptet, von ihm hätte er den nicht. Er stellt ihn vor sich auf den Tisch und zieht ihm das Shirt gerade.

„Okay, Großer" sagt er. „Nur du und ich also. Was willst du frühstücken?"

„Schokolade" sagt Jerôme.

„Was anderes" sagt Sirius. „Was Gesundes."

„Aber der Papa hat auch Schokolade zum Früh-Strück ge-essen!"

„Hat er?" sagt Sirius mit einem Blick über die Schulter, und Remus räuspert sich und wischt sich mit dem Daumen eine winzige Spur aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Ich muss dann dringend los" sagt er. „Emilia? Bist du fertig?"

„Ja" sagt sie und klaubt ihren Schlüssel von der Eckbank. „Wiedersehen, Zwerg" sagt sie zu Jerôme und küsst seine zarte Wange, und dann noch die unrasierte von Sirius, weil er sie direkt daneben hält. „Ich komme um sieben" fügt sie hinzu.

„Das heißt, falls du gehst" sagt Sirius.

„Keine Sorge" sagt Emilia. „Bis heute abend dann."

„Wiedersehen" sagt Remus, nimmt seine Frau bei der Hand, und beide disapparieren.

„Wiedersehen" sagt Jerôme und winkt ein bisschen. „Ist heute Paddy-Tag?" fragt er, während Sirius ihn vom Tisch hebt.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Was willst du machen?"

„Mit Schnuffel Fußball spielen" sagt Jerôme glücklich. „Schnuffel soll kommen!"

„Schnuffel kommt nach dem Frühstück" verspricht Sirius. „Das nicht aus Schokolade besteht, übrigens."

Eine längere und ermüdende Diskussion später einigt man sich auf Schokoladenbrot und Kakao, und Sirius lässt sich einen Kaffee aus der High-Tech-Muggelmaschine und sieht zu, wie Jerôme klebrige Sachen mit dem Schoko-Aufstrich auf seinem Brot macht. Er hätte jetzt wirklich gerne eine Zigarette, aber auch das ungestillte Bedürfnis danach ist gut, es ist klar und wirklich und hält ihn hier fest, und er trinkt seinen Kaffee schwarz und süß und in kleinen Schlucken, und beinahe fühlt seine Haut sich an, als gehörte sie ihm.

Die Zigarette kommt später, draußen im Garten, im klaren, goldenen Licht des Morgens. Nebel steigt in dicken Schwaden aus dem Wald, Tau glitzert im Gras, und unten im Dorf kräht ein verspäteter Hahn. Die Obstbäume auf dem Feld nebenan haben gerade ihre Blüte beendet und schmücken sich mit kräftigem, hellem Grün.

Ihm, dem Stadtkind, ist das Haus mehr als nur ans Herz gewachsen. Es schmiegt sich an den Hang, umgeben von weichen Wiesen und hohen, alten Bäumen, die aussehen, als benützten sie das Dach als Stütze. Das obere Stockwerk ist mit dunklem Holz verschalt, von dem die Farbe blättert, und wenn der Wind geht, rascheln die Zweige gegen die Fenster. Das Grundstück ist groß und verwildert und trägt doch schon Spuren der neuen Bewohner: ein Teil der kniehohen Wiese ist gemäht, damit Jerôme mit seinem Dreirad fahren kann, und Emilia hat ein Beet angelegt, in dem sie Gemüse zieht, und die alten, wild wuchernden Rosenstöcke frei gelegt und beschnitten, so dass sie prächtige gelbe und rote Blüten tragen wie kleine Kronen. Es gibt eine hölzerne Veranda, die teilweise zum Sandkasten umfunktioniert wurde, und Sirius sitzt auf der Balustrade und lässt die Beine baumeln, während der Rauch durch ihn strömt und ihn glättet, und im Wolfswald auf der anderen Straßenseite singen die Vögel. Es ist ein einfaches Leben und ein gutes, auch wenn er noch nicht entschieden hat, was er damit machen will, oder mit dem, was noch davon übrig ist. Im Augenblick genügen ihm die kleinen Aufgaben: das Wölfchen versorgen, seit Remus wieder Arbeit hat, drei Tage in der Woche, leben, atmen, und versuchen, nicht den Faden zu verlieren.

„Paddy?" sagt eine glockenhelle Stimme, und ein kleines Händchen zupft an seiner Jeans. „Paddy? Schnuffel soll kommen! Wollen wir Fußball spielen?"

„Klar doch" sagt Sirius, atmet letzten Rauch aus und löscht die Glut am alten Holz. „Hast du den Ball?" Er schwingt sich von der Balustrade und geht in den Hund, und Jerôme jauchzt und schlingt seine Ärmchen um Padfoots zottigen Nacken.

Bis zum Mittag wird eine Menge Fußball gespielt und mit Plastikbaggern der Spielsand umgegraben. Der Briefträger kommt und bringt Remus' _Daily Telegraph _(der einzige Luxus, den er sich hier in Deutschland leistet) und eine Postkarte von Emilias Eltern, die einen Urlaub auf Gran Canaria verbringen. Jerôme entdeckt einen Ameisenhaufen und löst eine insektoide Massenpanik aus, und später füttert er den Toaster mit der Plastikabdeckung von der Kaffeemaschine, macht ein Tomatensoßenbild auf dem kostbaren _Daily Telegraph _und veranlasst eine längere Suchaktion im Garten, weil er dort, irgendwo im hohen Gras, sein Lieblingsauto verloren hat. Glücklicher Weise macht all das ihn müde, und er lässt sich zu einem Schläfchen auf dem Sofa überreden, den Kopf zwischen Padfoots Vorderpfoten gebettet und schön wie ein Engel mit langen, geschwungenen Wimpern und Locken von dunklem Gold.

Nachmittags beschließt Sirius, dass er genug Bäume und Ameisen hatte für diesen Tag und Menschen braucht stattdessen, genauer: einen Menschen, nur ein Lächeln und ein paar Worte, um über den Tag zu kommen, um eine Unruhe zu überwinden, die er kennt und nicht haben will.

„Weißt du was?" sagt er zu Jerôme, während er ihm in der Küche einen Apfel schält. „Lass uns in die Stadt fahren und Papa besuchen, ja?"

„Okay" sagt Jerôme nach kritischer Abwägung. „Kann ich mein Dreirad mitnehmen?"

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Aber nicht im Laden fahren. Du weißt, dass Papa das nicht mag."

„Ich will paparieren" sagt Jerôme.

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Wir nehmen das Auto."

„Aber ich will!" sagt Jerôme mit Leidenschaft.

„Nein" sagt Sirius, der es nicht mehr erträgt, zu apparieren, seit er –

_- den Halt verloren hat und die Substanz und aufgelöst wurde wie Rauch über dem Berg, und nichts blieb als körperlose Panik – _

- seit er Woanders war. „Du kannst ein andermal mit Papa apparieren. Na komm. Autofahren ist auch ganz cool."

„Warum hast du den Apfel runter geworfen?" fragt Jerôme.

„Er ist mir runter gefallen" sagt Sirius. „Kein Grund zur Panik. Kein Grund zur Panik…"

Der alte Landrover ist nicht gerade ein Luxusschlitten, aber er tut unbeirrt seinen Dienst und bringt sie beide mitsamt dem Dreirad über kurvige Straßen zur Autobahn, und dann, ein bisschen schneller als erlaubt, in die Stadt, aber das Radio spielt _Wild Thing_ und Sirius muss die Scheiben runter kurbeln und laut mitsingen und kann einfach nicht hundert fahren, während Jerôme in seinem Kindersitz rockt.

Das Antiquariat liegt in der Altstadt, an der Rathausbrücke, und vor der Tür hört man das Rauschen des Flusses, der sich am Wehr bricht. Sirius ist zuletzt ein bisschen ungeduldig geworden. Es ist harte Arbeit, Jerôme einigermaßen zügig an den Wunderbarkeiten des Innenstadtlebens vorbei zu schleusen, und er will auch später gerne am Wehr stehen bleiben und bei den Enten und an dem Schaufenster mit dem Blechspielzeug, aber jetzt will er Moony, dringender als Kaffee und Zigaretten.

Schon das Läuten des Glockenspiels über der Tür bringt eine Flut der Erleichterung (gleich, gleich geschafft). Der Laden besteht aus einer Flucht von alten, schiefen Räumen, die Remus' Aufenthaltsort nicht auf den ersten Blick preisgeben. Ein kluger, scheuer Wolf könnte die Kochbücher und regionalen Bildbände rasch durchqueren und sich vielleicht bei den Kinder- und Jugendbüchern verbergen, oder gegenüber, hinter der langen Regalreihe mit Lyrik, er könnte links bei der Belletristik untertauchen oder geradeaus bei Architektur, Geschichte und Literaturwissenschaften, oder, höhlengleich, sich ganz hinten in das enge, fensterlose Räumchen zurück ziehen, das Atlanten und Astronomisches beherbergt.

Vorne neben der Tür blättert eine junge Frau in einem Bildband. Sirius nimmt den wohlgefälligen Blick gerne zur Kenntnis, den sie ihm, der in der einen Hand das Dreirad hat und an der anderen Jerôme, über den Rand des Buches zuwirft. Er hat schnell herausgefunden, dass die Aura des treu sorgenden Vaters seinen Charme komplettiert.

Die Glöckchen an der Tür sind kaum verklungen, als Jerôme sich schon von Sirius' Hand gelöst hat und voran stürmt.

„Papa!" trompetet er, und Sirius hat zumindest noch das Dreirad. „Papa! Wo bist du! Wir kommen dich besuuuchen!"

Sirius parkt das Dreirad neben dem Verkaufstresen und folgt dem Kleinen, der im Laufschritt zur Belletristik abbiegt, gleich darauf wieder auftaucht und erneut die Sirene anwirft.

„Paaapaaa!"

„Ich komme" hört Sirius Remus' Stimme aus dem Architekturzimmer, und dann erscheint er auf der schiefen Türschwelle, und die Erleichterung bildet einen dicken Kloß in Sirius' Hals.

„Heeh" sagt er und macht sich lässig. „Moony. Wir waren gerade in der Gegend."

„So" sagt Remus, „tatsächlich", und schickt ihm einen kritischen Lächelblick über den Rand seiner Brille, während er sich zu Jerôme beugt, der sich an seine Beine klammert. Er hat ein paar Bücher im Arm, und manchmal erschrickt Sirius noch über diesen neuen Remus, dessen Entstehung er verpasst hat: Er hat sich noch nicht gewöhnt an die kleine, goldene Brille, ein komplexes Stück Magie, das die goldenen Wolfsaugen in das ursprüngliche Braun umfärbt und ihm seine menschliche Sehkraft zurück gibt. Die weichen welligen Haare, die Sirius grau, aber nicht silbrig weiß hat werden sehen. Die verstümmelte linke Hand, die gerade so liebevoll Jerômes Locken glättet, die Sirius nehmen und küssen und an seine Brust legen möchte, obwohl er weiß, dass Finger davon nicht nachwachsen, und obwohl er weiß, dass Remus seine Methoden hat, darüber hinweg zu gehen: „Ich wollte sowieso nie ein Klavierspieler werden" sagt er, oder: „Sieben hat einen besseren arkanen Faktor als zehn", und einmal: „Ich habe im Leben schon Wertvolleres verloren als ein paar Finger."

„Wir haben _Ameisen_ gesehen, und die sind sooooo gelaufen" ruft Jerôme und wedelt mit den Ärmchen, „und dann bin ich soooo mit dem Auto gefahren, und dann sind die soooo da drüber gelaufen!"

„Aha" sagt Remus und sieht amüsiert aus.

„Kannst du morgen in der Zeitung nachlesen" sagt Sirius. „Ameisen-Elitetruppe kapert feindliches Spielzeugauto, oder so ähnlich."

„Na, dann" sagt Remus. „Hauptsache, ihr hattet euren Spaß."

„Hatten wir Spaß?" fragt Sirius Jerôme, und der sagt „Jaaa" und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht.

Die Ladenglocke klingelt, und Remus befreit sich vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung seines Sohnes und geht nach vorne, Jerôme an der Hand. Sirius vagabundiert hinterher, Hände in den Hosentaschen, den Impuls bekämpfend, _bei Fuß_ zu gehen.

Es ist unentschlossene Kundschaft heute, die sich „nur mal umsehen" will, und Remus hält sich mit der unauffälligen Präsenz bereit, die ihm so eigen ist. Jerôme lässt sein kleines Auto auf dem Verkaufstresen fahren, und Sirius schleicht sich vorsichtig an Remus heran. Der hat seinen Bücherstapel abgelegt und untersucht den übel zerrissenen Schutzumschlag einer Böll-Doppelausgabe.

„Seid ihr mit dem Auto gekommen?" fragt er.

„Ist das eine Fangfrage?" sagt Sirius und grinst.

„Fangfrage?" sagt Remus.

„Ich setz' ihn nicht auf die Lady" sagt Sirius. „Ich hab's versprochen. Auch wenn es harte Arbeit ist. Dein Sohn hat Geschmack. Er findet die Lady toll."

„Alle dreijährigen Jungs finden Motorräder toll" sagt Remus. „Trotzdem würde Emilia uns in Stücke reißen, wo wir stehen."

„Mich, einverstanden. Aber dich?"

„Ich bin immer irgendwie mit schuld, wenn es um dich geht."

Flüchtiges Moonylächeln, wie eine glättende Hand auf zerwühltem Fell. Sirius, der schon ganz nah dran ist, schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt.

„Wild thing…" singt er und lässt seine Stimme an Remus' Wange vibrieren. „…you make my heart sing…"

„Pads" sagt Remus und zieht den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, aber sein Rücken kommt ihm mit leichtem Druck entgegen und lädt ihn ein, diese Grenze zu überschreiten.

„You make everything…" singt Sirius, „…moooooony…" und schlingt seine Arme um Remus, der sich an die Doppelausgabe klammert.

„Ich bin sicher, der Text war anders" sagt er, ein wenig erstickt, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass Sirius ihm in den sauber geknöpften Hemdkragen atmet und keine Anstalten macht, seinen Griff zu lockern, noch nicht. Sirius kennt das komplizierte System aus Grenzen, das Remus um sich etabliert hat, wie kein zweiter. Noch ist er nicht zur Umkehr gezwungen, und er ist bereit, zu gehen, bis er sich die Finger verbrennt.

Küsse auf den Hals, in Gegenwart zweier Kundinnen, sind jedenfalls ein Spiel mit dem Feuer.

„Mh" macht Remus und bewegt sich nach vorne, aber Sirius hält ihn fest, er spürt den Schauder, der Remus' Rücken hinunter läuft wie eine triumphierende Ameisenarmee, und weiß, dass er den richtigen, den empfindlichen Punkt erwischt hat. Er wüsste gerne, ob Emilia diesen Punkt kennt.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen" sagt Remus, und Sirius schmiegt sein Grinsen in den silbrigen Haarschopf und spürt, dass er sich dieser Grenze nähert, die er nicht überqueren darf, aber ein paar Schritte kann er sich noch erlauben.

„Was sollen die Leute denken" sagt Remus gedämpft und versucht, sich Sirius' Zugriff zu entziehen, noch nicht mit letzter Entschlossenheit.

„Diese Mädels?" sagt Sirius und zeigt mit dem Kinn. „Na, was schon. Sie werden uns für das heißeste Schwulenpärchen der Welt halten und ihre sehnsüchtigen Träume mit uns füllen."

„Ich würde bevorzugen, wenn dem nicht so wäre" sagt Remus, und jetzt ist die Grenze erreicht und Sirius entlässt ihn aus seinen Armen mit dem Gefühl, sich so weit wie irgend möglich genähert zu haben.

Sirius ist immer schon ein Grenzgänger gewesen.

„Nicht viel los heute, oder?" sagt er und kehrt in seine lässige Pose zurück, er ist ruhiger jetzt, ruhig genug, um den Nachmittag damit zu füllen.

„Geht so" sagt Remus und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem ramponierten Böll zu. „Viele Reisegruppen. Die machen Durcheinander und kaufen nichts." Er wirft einen prüfenden Blick hinüber zu den beiden Kundinnen, dann dreht er ihnen den Rücken zu und streicht vorsichtig über den zerknickten Schutzumschlag. Ein kleines, rotgoldenes Leuchten tropft von seinen Fingerspitzen, selbst für Sirius' raschen Blick kaum wahrnehmbar, und als er die Hand wegnimmt, sieht das Buch beinahe aus wie neu.

„Furchtbar, wie manche Leute mit ihren Büchern umgehen" sagt er kopfschüttelnd und legt es zur Seite, auf einen Stapel, der darauf wartet, ins Regal sortiert zu werden.

„Ich will zu den Enten" sagt Jerôme und packt sein Auto ein.

„Später" sagt Sirius. „Lass uns noch ein bisschen hier blieben. Papa langweilt sich sonst."

„Papa hat hier einen Bestand von knapp zehntausend Büchern" sagt Remus. „Davon etwa neuntausend, die er noch nicht gelesen hat. Papa langweilt sich nicht."

„Du hast tausend Bücher gelesen?" sagt Sirius erstaunt.

„Grob geschätzt" sagt Remus. „Vielleicht auch mehr. Lass mal sehen, ich bin seit vierzig Jahren militanter Leser, tausend durch vierzig macht fünfundzwanzig, das sind grob gemittelt etwa zwei im Monat. Klingt plausibel, oder nicht?"

„Du bist ein Freak" sagt Sirius und starrt Remus groß an, während die Zahlen in seinem mit Zahlen völlig inkompatiblen Gehirn durcheinander schwirren.

„Tatsache" sagt Remus und grinst.

„Ich will zu den Enten gehen!" sagt Jerôme und hängt sich an Sirius' Bein.

Die Glocke klingelt erneut, als die beiden Kundinnen hintereinander den Laden verlassen, ohne etwas gekauft zu haben. Die Tür lässt weißes Sonnenlicht herein und das Rauschen vom Wehr und einen flüchtigen Blick auf Passanten, dann klingelt sie sich wieder ins Schloss und es wird still. Remus legt ein weiteres Buch auf den Stapel und nimmt ihn auf den Arm, und dann, obwohl doch alles gut und ruhig war und Sirius sich so sicher gefühlt hat, passiert es doch.

Ein Gefühl, als verschöbe sich die Welt um ihn, als würde er einen Blick durch eine Brille werfen, die ihm nicht passt. Die Bücherregale um ihn schlagen Wellen, und dann verliert er den Halt und _gleitet_.

Es dauert nur einen winzigen Augenblick.

„Rate, wer vorhin angerufen hat" sagt er.

„Wer?" sagt Remus und wendet sich mit dem Bücherstapel im Arm zur Belletristik.

„James" sagt Sirius.

Remus bleibt stehen.

„James" sagt er mit etwas Merkwürdigem in der Stimme.

„Du weißt schon" sagt Sirius grinsend. „James Potter. Der Freak mit der Brille und den komischen Haaren. Prongs."

„Sirius" sagt Remus und dreht sich zu ihm um, sein Gesicht ist überzogen von einer unerträglichen Mischung aus Kummer und Sorge.

„Ich meine, wie viel kann man zu tun haben, dass man drei Wochen lang nicht anruft, nicht floot und nicht vorbei kommt?" sagt Sirius schnell. Es ist unklar, warum Moony plötzlich traurig ist, aber er muss ihn aufheitern, sofort, trauriger Moony ist kein akzeptabler Zustand. „Lass du dich nie zu irgend etwas befördern, ja? Ich würde sterben vor Langeweile. Sie kommen aber heute abend vorbei. Lilly hat irgendeinen Thailänder, von dem sie begeistert ist. Bei Covent Garden. Um acht. Passt dir das? Moony?"

„Sirius" sagt Remus, und seine Traurigkeit schneidet in Sirius' Inneres wie eine glitzernde Rasierklinge, „du kannst nicht mit James telefoniert haben. James und Lilly sind tot."

„Was redest du da" sagt Sirius, während zwischen seinen Füßen sich ein Spalt auftut. „Natürlich hab ich mit ihm telefoniert."

„_He, Padfoot."_

„_Prongs? Bist du das? Prongs!"_

„_Äh… ja?"_

„_Oh, Merlin! Du bist es wirklich! Ich dachte schon, das Ministerium hätte dich für immer verschlungen!"_

„_Idiot."_

„_Wer ist hier der Idiot, der drei Wochen lang nicht anruft?"_

„_Ich weiß. Tut mir leid. Diese Beförderung macht mich fertig. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum die Leute einem zu so etwas gratulieren."_

„_Mein Beileid zur Beförderung, Prongsie."_

„_Genau. Und? Was machst du? Neuer Job?"_

„_Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden."_

„_Aha."_

„_Wie geht's Frau und Kind?"_

„_Prima. Harry ist Teamkapitän geworden, hab ich das schon erzählt?"_

„_Nur ungefähr zehn Millionen Mal, aber ich hör's immer wieder gern."_

„_Oh."_

„_Nein, wirklich. Stört mich nicht. Sehen wir uns mal? Ich meine, nur damit ich daran glauben kann, dass es dich wirklich noch gibt und ich nicht vielleicht nur mit deinem Geist telefoniere."_

„_James Potter, von Aktenbergen erschlagen, aber sein Geist ist auf der stofflichen Ebene gebunden, weil er seinen Freund nicht oft genug angerufen hat."_

„_Und muss so lange ruhelos umher irren, bis er mit ihm essen war. Auf seine Rechnung. Um die Beförderung zu feiern, die ihn umgebracht hat."_

„_Heute abend? Lilly hat ein thailändisches Restaurant entdeckt, irgendwo bei Covent Garden. Ich kenn's noch nicht, aber sie ist des Lobes voll."_

„_Cool. Ihr könnt vorbei flooen, so um acht."_

„_Geht klar. Was ist mit Moony?"_

„_Moony? Du meinst den Moony, der mich nicht mal eben drei Wochen lang behandelt wie Luft?"_

„_Er wohnt bei dir. Er könnte dich nicht wie Luft behandeln, selbst wenn er wollte."_

„_Das ist kein Argument."_

„_Ist es doch."_

„_Wir machen dir das Sofa frei."_

„_Herzlichen Dank. Ich denk drüber nach. Ich muss jetzt wieder, Padfoot. Weitergeistern."_

„_Dann geister schön, Prongsie. Bis dann."_

„_Bis dann, Padfoot."_

„Natürlich hab ich" sagt Sirius schwach, und Remus schüttelt den Kopf, unendlich bekümmert, und der Spalt zwischen Sirius' Füßen springt klaffend auf und reißt ihn auseinander, und für qualvolle Momente gibt es zwei Wirklichkeiten in seinem Kopf: James lebt und ist tot, Lilly lebt und ist tot, es gibt eine Londoner Stadtwohnung mit hohen Fenstern und blauem Sofa und es gibt ein altes, schiefes Haus unter Bäumen. Es gibt Jerôme und es gibt ihn nicht.

Sirius geht in den Hund.

oooOOOooo

„Das ist es, oder?" sagt er später, als er sich wieder aus dem Hund traut. Remus sitzt auf dem Barhocker hinter dem Verkaufstresen, Jerôme auf den Knien, und sieht mit ihm ein Buch an. Es ist immer noch ruhig im Laden. „Der Grund, warum Emilia mich nicht gerne mit dem Kleinen alleine lässt. Sie denkt, ich bin nicht ganz richtig im Kopf."

„Das stimmt nicht" sagt Remus, aber er sagt es mit dieser überzeugenden Souveränität, die Sirius verrät, dass es sehr wohl stimmt. „Sie hält dich für vollständig zuverlässig. Sie würde Jerôme sonst nicht bei dir lassen."

„Sie hat keine Wahl" sagt Sirius. „Das Geld reicht nicht, wenn du nicht auch arbeiten gehst."

„Sie würde sich eine andere Lösung einfallen lassen" sagt Remus. „Etwas mit den Großeltern."

„Die beide berufstätig sind" sagt Sirius düster.

„Sie vertraut dir" sagt Remus. „Lass es gut sein."

„Papa" sagt Jerôme und zieht an Remus' Hemd, „Buch anschauen!"

„Warte einen Augenblick" sagt Remus und küsst den Scheitel des Kindes, das ungeduldig auf seinem Schoß herum zappelt.

„Es stimmt wirklich nicht, weißt du" sagt Sirius. „Mein Kopf ist perfekt in Ordnung. Ich verwechsle nur manchmal Sachen."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus und hat plötzlich einen müden Schatten im Gesicht. „Es ist alles in perfekter Ordnung, so wie es ist."

„Sag das deiner Frau" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt Remus.

„Buuuch an-schau-en!" begehrt Jerôme auf.

„Ist gut" sagt Remus. „Willst du mal umblättern?"

Sirius setzt sich auf den Verkaufstresen und baumelt mit den Beinen. Das seltsame Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit schwindet langsam. Sein Blick hält sich an den kleinen, belanglosen Gegenständen, die den hölzernen Tresen bedecken: ein Radiergummi, ein Kugelschreiber, ein Quittungsblock, Notizzettel. Ein paar Blätter mit Tabellen, aus denen Sirius nicht schlau wird. Die alte, mechanische Kasse, ein antiquierter Koloss mit seitlicher Kurbel. Sirius, der kürzlich von Emilia mit dem Internet-Virus infiziert wurde, fragt sich, wie es sein kann, dass es einen Flecken Muggelland gibt, an dem das Computerzeitalter so vollständig vorbei gegangen ist.

Dann ist die Raupe endlich ein Schmetterling, und Jerôme klettert von Remus' Schoß.

„Kannst du es zurück tragen?" fragt Remus und legt das Bilderbuch in die kleinen Kinderhände. „Weißt du noch, wo es gelegen hat?"

„Klar, Papa" sagt Jerôme sehr wichtig und marschiert davon. Sirius beobachtet, wie Remus ein wenig in sich zusammen sinkt. Er nimmt die Brille ab und reibt sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Kopfweh?" sagt Sirius.

„Nein" sagt Remus, „aber bald."

„Wo bin ich gewesen?" sagt Sirius, und Remus hebt den Kopf und sieht ihn aus goldenen Wolfsaugen an.

„Ich verstehe nicht" sagt er.

„Als ich Woanders war" sagt Sirius. „Wo bin ich gewesen?"

„Aber das weißt du doch" sagt Remus. „Wir haben dir das oft erzählt."

„Erzähl es mir noch mal" sagt Sirius.

„Wir hatten einen Zusammenstoß mit einer Gruppe von Todessern" sagt Remus mit der gleichen sanften Geduld, die ihn auch durch die hundertste Raupengeschichte trägt. „Es war ein Hinterhalt. Wir gerieten in ein Gefecht, und du wurdest gleichzeitig von mehreren Betäubungszaubern getroffen. Es gab eine arkane Kaskade. Du hast überlebt, aber du warst nicht mehr ansprechbar. Der Fachbegriff ist apallisches Syndrom, oder Koma."

„Wie lange?" sagt Sirius.

„Zweieinhalb Jahre" sagt Remus.

„Und dann?" sagt Sirius. „Habe ich eines Tages die Augen aufgemacht und war wieder da?"

„So ungefähr" sagt Remus mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Es war nicht ganz so einfach."

„Merkwürdig" sagt Sirius.

„Die meisten Prozesse im menschlichen Gehirn sind wissenschaftlich nicht erschlossen" sagt Remus. „Niemand weiß, warum manche Komapatienten wieder aufwachen, und manche nicht, und was der Auslöser für das Aufwachen ist."

„Das meine ich nicht" sagt Sirius. „Ich meine diese Geschichte. Ich kenne sie, natürlich. Aber sie fühlt sich fremd an. Als sei das nicht ich, dem das passiert ist."

„Weil du dich an nichts erinnerst" sagt Remus. „Das ist nur natürlich. Dein Gehirn kann die Gedächtnislücke, die ihm entstanden ist, nicht füllen. Das erzeugt ein Gefühl von Fremdheit."

„Aber ich erinnere mich" sagt Sirius. „Nicht an den Überfall, aber an die Zeit danach. Ich kann nur nicht drauf zugreifen. Aber da ist etwas. Bilder. Wie Träume, die man fast vergessen hat."

„Man hat kürzlich heraus gefunden, dass Komapatienten mehr von ihrer Umgebung aufnehmen können, als man für möglich gehalten hätte" sagt Remus. „Nur die Reizverarbeitung läuft nicht ordnungsgemäß. Ich kann dir Bücher geben zu dem Thema. Ich habe welche zu Hause, und ein paar Artikel aus der _Medical Tribune_."

„Das ist deine Antwort auf alles, oder?" faucht Sirius und ist froh, dass Wut die Angst vertreibt. „Lies ein Buch. Dein Leben ist im Arsch? Lies ein Buch. Zwölf Jahre in der Hölle? Lies ein Buch. Zweieinhalb Jahre Koma? Hier, lies ein verdammtes Buch! Ich will aber deine blöden Bücher nicht!"

„Mehr kann ich dir nicht anbieten" sagt Remus, der nicht wütend aussieht, nur traurig, und Sirius' Wut mit weichen Händen auffängt. „Ich wollte, ich könnte es."

„Ja" sagt Sirius und streicht sich mit beiden Händen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er widersteht dem Drang, eine Strähne um den Finger zu wickeln und hart dran zu zupfen, er hat sich kürzlich in einer spiegelnden Fensterscheibe selbst dabei beobachtet und fest gestellt, dass er wie ein Verrückter aussieht, wenn er das macht.

Alles, nur keine Sprünge ins Gefäß.

Sirius rutscht vom Verkaufstresen und sieht sich nach Jerôme um, der zwischen den Auslagetischen mit den Bildbänden steht und konzentriert sein Auto fahren lässt, äußerlich unbeeindruckt, aber Sirius weiß, dass es seine Art ist, Beängstigendes in seiner Umgebung auszublenden. Sirius hat ein Gespür für Ängste.

„Jerôme" sagt er. „He, Großer. Wir haben noch einen Deal mit den Enten abzuwickeln, oder?"

„Was?" sagt Jerôme und schaut von seinem Auto auf.

„Willst du noch zu den Enten?" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt Jerôme. „Der Papa soll mitgehen!"

„Das geht nicht, Jerôme" sagt Remus mit einem Lächeln, das er nur für seinen Sohn hat. „Ich muss hier im Laden bleiben, falls jemand ein Buch kaufen möchte."

„Was für ein Buch?" sagt Jerôme und faltet die kleine Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus. „Eines von den vielen."

„Komm" sagt Sirius. „Wir gehen zu den Enten, und dann gehen wir noch ein Eis essen, und dann kommen wir wieder her und nehmen Papa mit nach Hause."

„Essen die Enten auch Eis?" fragt Jerôme.

„Halb sieben" sagt Remus. „Früher bin ich nicht fertig."

„Prima" sagt Sirius. „Ein Geschäft mit den Enten wickelt man auch nicht in fünf Minuten ab."

„Paddy, essen die Enten auch Eis?"

„Wollen wir's ausprobieren?"

„Jaaa" sagt Jerôme und strahlt.

„Viel Spaß, ihr zwei" sagt Remus und sieht müde aus.

Erst als er längst draußen im warmen Licht des frühen Sommerabends ist, fällt Sirius ein, dass er sich nicht für seinen Ausbruch entschuldigt hat.


	2. Der Vorhang fällt

Ihr Lieben,

und weiter geht es mit meiner kleinen Sirius-Saga. Ich danke allen, die das erste Kapitel so herzlich in Empfang genommen haben; das hat mich enorm angespornt, mich immer wieder an den schwierigen Stoff heran zu wagen.

(Und natürlich liebsten Dank an alle, die unser aller Lieblingsanimagus bei seinen Bildungsbestrebungen so nett unterstützt haben.)

Tauchen wir diesmal ein wenig in die Vorgeschichte ein, beantworten wir ein paar Fragen und werfen viele neue auf…

Viel Spaß kann ich Euch diesmal nicht wünschen, aber haltet durch. Alles wird gut. Irgendwann.

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel Eins.

**Soundtrack**: W.A. Mozart, Requiem, und daraus das Lacrimosa.

Eine Runde Taschentücher für alle, und los geht es.

**Zwei: Der Vorhang fällt**

Es ist still in Nummer zwölf, still und dunkel, und Emilia sinkt in Stille und Dunkelheit wie in ein Grab.

Sie weiß nicht, wann sie zuletzt gesprochen hat, oder ob sie es jemals wieder können wird. Sie weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, die mit Warten gefüllt ist wie mit dickem, zähem Teer. Der Kaffee in der Tasse, es ist die mit dem Sprung, ist längst kalt. Das Feuer im Herd ist verloschen. Emilia weiß nicht, ob sich überhaupt noch etwas bewegt, oder ob die Welt aufgehört hat, sich zu drehen.

Es gibt einen einzigen Anker im Nichts: kühle, weiße Finger, die auf ihren liegen. Jemand, der die Stille mit ihr teilt und das Schweigen, versunken in eigenen Gedanken, aber immerhin eine tröstliche Präsenz, an die sie sich klammern kann, um nicht vor Sorge den Verstand zu verlieren.

Es ist nicht die erste riskante Unternehmung, nicht das erste besorgte Herzklopfen, aber diesmal ist alles anders. Emilia, die keinerlei esoterische Neigungen hat, spürt diesmal, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Zu viel Panik, zu viel Aufgeregtheit im Aufbruch, eine unklare Geschichte von Harry und Träumen und Türen im Ministerium, hinter denen Sirius gefoltert wird.

„Ich gehe" hat Sirius gesagt, die Augen in Flammen, und in seinem Gesicht hat man lesen können, dass er es nicht nur für Harry tut, sondern auch für James und Lilly, deren Tod er sich nie wird verzeihen können. „Jetzt. Ich lasse mir keine Vorschriften mehr machen. Schickt Verstärkung, wenn ihr welche auftreiben könnt. Ich gehe jetzt."

Und Remus hat ihn angesehen und genickt und „Ja" gesagt, und „Ich weiß", und ist mitgegangen. Es haben sich auf die Schnelle noch Tonks auftreiben lassen und Moody und Kingsley, und dann sind sie aufgebrochen, um sich einer unbekannten Übermacht an Todessern zu stellen. Emilia ist zurück geblieben in dem Grab, das Nummer Zwölf ist, und hat geweint vor Verzweiflung und Erleichterung, als Severus endlich von Hogwarts kam.

Das Baby in ihrem Bauch ist etwa so groß wie ihre Hand und kann schon am Daumen lutschen.

Dann ist plötzlich Bewegung im Haus. Schritte, und unterdrückte Stimmen. Severus steht von seinem Stuhl auf und ist mit raschem Schritt an der Küchentür.

„Hier" kommt Kingsleys dunkler Bass von der Treppe. „Vorsicht. Bringt ihn hier rein."

Severus öffnet die Tür und sieht hinaus auf die Treppe. Emilia steht auf, ihre Füße sind taub, sie sieht ihre Hände zittern, aber sie hat kein Gespür in ihnen. Sie starrt auf die Tür, wo Severus ein zerrupftes Häuflein Ordensleute in die Küche lässt. Ihr Auge sucht die vertraute schmale Gestalt in der fadenscheinigen Strickjacke, und da ist er, zwischen Kingsley und Moody, fast verdeckt von Severus' umfangreichen Roben, kaum mehr als ein silbrigbrauner Schimmer, und Emilia stößt Luft aus und stürzt auf ihn zu und merkt gar nicht, dass sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe die gesprungene Tasse vom Tisch wischt.

„Was ist passiert?" fragt Severus. „Ich habe euch Dumbledore hinterher geschickt. Kam er rechtzeitig?"

„Nein" sagt Tonks, die sich als letztes durch die Tür geschoben hat, Blutspuren im Gesicht und in den mausbraunen, zipfeligen Haaren, und bricht in Tränen aus.

„Potter?" sagt Severus.

„In Sicherheit" sagt Kingsley.

„Die Prophezeiung?" fragt Severus.

„Verloren, für beide Seiten" sagt Kingsley müde. „Jetzt beweg dich, Severus. Wir brauchen einen Stuhl."

Einstweilen starrt Emilia Remus ins Gesicht.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragt sie, aber es will keine Stimme kommen, nur ein schwaches Flüstern, das keiner hört. Remus wirkt äußerlich unverletzt, aber sein Gesicht ist weiß, sein Blick geht ins Leere.

Seine Augen sind Abgründe.

Sie schieben ihm einen Stuhl hin und setzen ihn darauf, drücken ihn an den Schultern hinunter wie eine leblose Puppe.

„Remus" sagt Emilia, und er sieht sie an, aber sein Blick geht durch sie hindurch.

„Sagt mir, was passiert ist" sagt Emilia und zwingt die Worte über ihre Lippen. „Sirius? Was ist mit ihm? Hat er einen Zauber abbekommen, oder was?

…Sirius?"

Der Name fällt in die Stille wie Rosen auf einen Sarg.

oooOOOooo

Poppy Pomfrey diagnostiziert einen Schockzustand. Sie hüllen Remus in eine Decke und kochen ihm Tee, um ihn warm zu halten. Er hat begonnen, am ganzen Leib zu zittern. Sein Gesicht zeigt keine Regung. Er hält die Tasse fest, die man ihm gibt, aber seine Hände zittern so sehr, dass ihm die heiße Flüssigkeit über die Finger schwappt. Er scheint es nicht zu bemerken, und so nimmt man ihm die Tasse wieder ab und gibt ihm den Tee in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Er hat seit seiner Ankunft kein Wort gesprochen.

Die anderen bewegen sich durch die Küche wie Marionetten. Tonks weint haltlos an Kingsleys Brust. Emilia hat sich einen Stuhl neben Remus gezogen und versucht, mit Berührungen die Starre zu durchbrechen, die ihn umgibt, doch er reagiert auf sie ebenso wenig wie auf den heißen Tee an seinen Fingern. Moody steht und starrt durch das kleine, blinde Fenster hinaus in den Hinterhof, ein geschlagener Krieger. Der Tränkemeister steht und lässt seinen dunklen Blick durch den Raum gehen.

Stückweise fügen sich die Informationen zu einem Bild.

Es ist Sommer, und der strahlende Winterstern ist vom Himmel gestoßen worden.

Irgendwann steht Remus von seinem Stuhl auf. Die anderen halten inne. Alle Blicke gehen ihm zu.

Er macht ein paar Schritte um den Tisch, kniet sich dann hin und beginnt, die Scherben der blau gepunkteten Tasse einzusammeln. Er macht es gründlich, erst die großen, dann die kleinen, die er mit der Wölbung in die großen schmiegt, dann die ganz kleinen. Dann die winzigen, die kaum mehr sind als gesprungene Stückchen der Glasur. Die Küche schweigt. Selbst das alte Gemäuer scheint auf ihn zu achten, wie er seine Arbeit vollendet und sich dann aufrichtet, die Hände voller Scherben. Er sieht niemanden an, als er hinüber zur Spüle geht und die Scherben in den Abfalleimer wirft. Er streicht sich die Hände an der Hose ab, schiebt sich mit einem grausigen, leeren Lächeln an Tonks und Kingsley vorbei, die die Tür blockieren, und verlässt die Küche. Sein leichter Schritt wird vom Haus geschluckt.

Man wird ihn suchen, später, und keine Spur von ihm finden, nur eine dicke Schicht von Abwehrzaubern auf der Tür zu Sirius' Schlafzimmer.

oooOOOooo

Später, während der stillen, dunklen Nachtstunden, sammelt Emilia die Scherben der blau gepunkteten Tasse aus dem Abfall, breitet sie auf dem Tisch aus und beginnt, mit Zauberstab und Sekundenkleber, die Tasse wieder zusammen zu setzen.

Severus sieht zu. Er sagt kein Wort.

oooOOOooo

Es ist schwierig, zu begreifen, dass Sirius tot sein soll. Zu lange ist er viel zu lebendig gewesen in diesem Haus. Sein Leben hat Spuren hinterlassen, die der Tod nicht getilgt hat: seine Kaffeetasse in der Spüle, die Tüte Hundekekse in der Vorratskammer, die zerknitterte Motorradzeitschrift auf der Eckbank. Kleidungsstücke, die er nicht aufgeräumt hat, feuchte, zerknüllte Handtücher im Badezimmer, die er nach dem Duschen achtlos auf den Boden hat fallen lassen. Der Aschenbecher auf dem Fensterbrett im Innenhof.

Und anderes: der seltsame dunkle Rand, der erhalten geblieben ist, als Sirius auf Tonks' Wunsch hin endlich den Trollbein-Schirmständer aus der Halle entfernt hat. Der verschmorte Fleck auf dem Pflaster im Innenhof, wo sie ihn benutzt haben, um Kampfzauber zu üben. Der Stuhl in der Küche, dessen viertes Bein kein Gewicht mehr trägt, seit Sirius einmal beim Kippeln damit nach hinten umgeschlagen ist. Er hat ihn trotzdem stehen lassen, in der Hoffnung, einmal Zeuge zu werden, wie Severus damit zu Boden geht, aber die einzige, die den Stuhl regelmäßig und gedankenverloren erwischt hat, ist Tonks gewesen.

Emilia hat ein bisschen auf der Eckbank geschlafen, eine Stunde vielleicht oder zwei, zwischen ihren wiederkehrenden Patrouillengängen hinauf zu der versiegelten Tür, hinter der sich nichts rührt, und ist aus dunklen, quälenden Träumen in eine trostlose Wirklichkeit zurück gekehrt. Es ist früher Morgen, ein Dienstag, wie sie sich mühsam erinnert, und Severus ist immer noch bei ihr in der Küche. Er sieht angegriffen aus, aber nur, wenn man ihn gut kennt.

„Wir haben einige Angelegenheiten zu ordnen" sagt Severus, sobald Emilia die Augen aufgeschlagen hat. Emilia nickt und kommt mühsam zum Sitzen.

„Ich gehe nach Hogwarts und veranlasse eine Unterrichtsvertretung für Sie" sagt Severus. „Sie gehen heute in die Wolfsschule. Verfahren Sie dort mit den Schülern, wie es Ihnen beliebt, aber kümmern Sie sich in irgendeiner Form."

„Ja" sagt Emilia.

Severus erhebt sich und bewegt sich mit raschelnden Roben zur Tür.

„Kontaktieren Sie mich in Hogwarts, wann immer Sie es für erforderlich halten" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Danke."

Severus nickt und ist schon halb auf der Treppe, als er sich noch einmal zu ihr umwendet. Seine Roben verschmelzen mit den Schatten des Hauses.

„Mein Beileid" sagt er, „zum Verlust Ihres Ehemannes."

„Aber" sagt Emilia, und dann fallen ihr die leeren Abgrundaugen ein, und sie sagt nichts mehr.

oooOOOooo

Es ist schwierig, zu begreifen, dass Remus noch am Leben sein soll.

Sie findet ihn am offenen Küchenfenster, als sie mittags nach Nummer Zwölf zurückkehrt. Er trägt einen schwarzen Pullover, der ihm zu groß ist, weil es Sirius' ist. Die Ärmel sind zu lang und fallen ihm über die blassen, knochigen Finger. In der einen Hand hat er eine Kaffeetasse, in der das dicke, schwarze Zeug schwappt, das Sirius sich immer angerührt hat. In der anderen hat er eine Zigarette. Er inhaliert und bläst den Rauch hinaus auf den Innenhof.

(„Besser, ich stelle das Rauchen in geschlossenen Räumen ein, was?" hat Sirius gesagt. „Klein-Moony soll sich seine Drogen selbst aussuchen, wenn er alt genug ist.")

„Remus?" sagt sie mit einer Stimme, die ihr selbst fremd ist. Er wirft ihr über die Schulter einen Blick zu, sein Gesicht ist weiß und eingefallen wie das eines Toten, dann geht sein Blick wieder hinaus in den Innenhof.

„Ich war in der Wolfsschule" sagt Emilia, sie zwingt sich, die Totenstille zu durchbrechen, obwohl sie sich fühlt wie ein Grabräuber. „Ich habe deinen Schülern Aufgaben gegeben, die sie bearbeiten sollen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollten am Freitag wieder kommen. Falls du… falls du nicht kannst, am Freitag, gehe ich hin. Ich kann mich in Hogwarts vertreten lassen. Ich könnte… die Aufgaben mit ihnen durchsprechen, am Freitag, und ihnen welche für die nächste Woche geben… falls du das möchtest…"

Ihre Stimme lässt sich von der Stille erdrücken. Von dem Mann am Fenster kommt ohnehin keine Reaktion. Er trinkt einen Schluck von dem schwarzen Kaffee und schaut hinaus auf den Innenhof. Emilia tritt neben ihn.

Draußen auf dem Hof steht die Lady, ihre Chromteile glitzern in der Mittagssonne, als hätte man ihr kleine Sterne aufgesetzt. Emilia schlägt die Hand vor den Mund. Der Klumpen in ihrem Hals löst sich plötzlich und lässt die Tränen fließen, alle, die sich seit gestern abend angesammelt haben. Sie legt die Hand auf ihren Bauch und schluchzt, und Remus raucht, trinkt Kaffee und betrachtet mit fernem Blick die Lady.

oooOOOooo

Remus ist nicht der einzige, der in Nummer Zwölf verstummt ist. Auch das Portrait von Mrs. Black in der Halle ist still und beinahe reglos, seit der Stern verloschen ist, man könnte sie für ein Muggel-Gemälde halten, wären da nicht die Augen, die dem Betrachter folgen und seinen Blick erwidern, und manchmal ein flüchtiges Zittern der schmalen Hände, die auf der dunklen Robe gefaltet sind.

Jetzt, da ihre Wutausbrüche sie nicht mehr in die Flucht schlagen, hält Emilia auf dem Weg durch die Halle immer wieder inne, um das Gemälde zu betrachten.

Sie ist eine schöne Frau gewesen, Mrs. Black. Das Gemälde zeigt sie in ihren Fünfzigern. Ihre Schönheit hat sie ihrem Sohn vererbt: die blassen, aristokratischen Züge, das dichte schwarze Haar, das sie zu einem strengen Dutt hoch gesteckt trägt. Die von schweren Lidern und dichten Wimpern überschatteten Augen, grau die ihren, blau die seinen, aber dennoch viel zu ähnlich.

Emilia denkt, dass sie ihren Sohn sehr geliebt haben muss, um ihn so hassen zu können.

oooOOOooo

„Sollte es nicht eine Trauerfeier geben?" fragt Molly, deren Augen rot und geschwollen sind, obwohl es nie den Anschein hatte, dass sie Sirius sonderlich leiden mochte. „Wir haben keine… keinen… Sarg, aber vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, uns zu verabschieden. Es würde uns vielleicht leichter fallen, danach."

„Ich will nicht, dass mir jemals wieder irgend etwas leicht fällt" sagt Tonks, und Molly seufzt und nimmt Tonks in die Arme, und der Schmerz schüttelt Tonks, dass sie kaum mehr stehen kann.

„Würde ihm das gut tun?" fragt Arthur Emilia. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Emilia, die noch darauf wartet, dass die Trauer in ihr beginnt, aber im Augenblick ist da nichts als Gefühllosigkeit, und tief darunter eine dumpfe Angst. „Ich habe ihn nicht viel gesehen… seither. Er schließt sich immer nur in Sirius' Schlafzimmer ein. Und wenn er raus kommt, spricht er nicht. Ist euch das aufgefallen? Er spricht nicht."

„Oh" sagt Arthur und sieht sehr besorgt aus. „Nicht einmal mit dir?"

„Nein" sagt Emilia.

„Versuchen wir es mit einer Trauerfeier" sagt Arthur. „Vielleicht hilft es."

oooOOOooo

Der Orden versammelt sich vollständig, nur Severus fehlt, und alles andere wäre auch erstaunlich gewesen. Dumbledore ist da, und er hat Harry mitgebracht, der blass und trotzig und mit verschwollenen Augen an der Tür stehen bleibt, ein Jugendlicher, gefangen in einer Protesthaltung, die ihm nicht hilft. Es gibt Blumen im Versammlungsraum, und die Illusion eines sternklaren Nachthimmels über den geschwärzten Balken der Zimmerdecke, das Winterdreieck ist dort zu sehen, Orion, der Kleine und der Große Hund, und in der Mitte Sirius, der schon astronomisch immer der hellste gewesen ist. Emilia hat ein Foto aufgetrieben: es zeigt ihn am Morgen nach der legendären Weihnachtsparty, er hängt in der Küche über seiner Kaffeetasse, ein schiefes Weihnachtsmützchen auf dem Kopf, aber er rafft sich auf für das Foto, wirft sich die Quaste des Weihnachtsmützchens über die Schulter und grinst sein ansteckendes Grinsen. Emilia erinnert sich, dass Remus das Foto gemacht hat, „damit du dich an diesen Kater erinnerst, bevor du wieder zu viel trinkst", und er hat gesagt: „Wenn ich mich an den Kater erinnere, dann erinnere ich mich auch an die tolle Party." Das Foto ist vielleicht nicht würdevoll genug für eine Trauerfeier, aber Emilia denkt, dass es genug traurige Gesichter geben wird in diesem Raum, und dass es Sirius sicher gefallen hätte, der einzige zu sein, der auf seiner Trauerfeier grinst und schäkert.

Und dann ist der Orden doch nicht ganz vollständig. Emilia, die einen sechsten Sinn für die Wanderungen ihres Wolfes durch das Haus entwickelt hat, sieht ihn auf der Treppe und folgt ihm hinunter in die Halle.

„Remus" sagt sie, und er dreht sich zu ihr, mit der milden Höflichkeit von einem, der überrascht ist, sie hier zu sehen.

„Wohin willst du?" fragt sie, es sind zwei oder drei Schritte zwischen ihnen und sie wagt sich nicht näher.

Er nickt ihr zu und lächelt ein bisschen.

„Sie sind alle oben, im Versammlungsraum" sagt Emilia. „Wir warten auf dich. Die Trauerfeier, weißt du noch?"

Er nickt wieder, mit fernem Erstaunen, als wüsste er mit dieser Information nichts anzufangen. Er wendet sich ab, nimmt die Hundeleine vom Garderobenhaken und hängt sie sich über die Schulter, wie er es ungezählte Male getan hat, während Padfoot ungeduldig zwischen ihm und der Haustür hin und her gesprungen ist, nur dass es keinen Padfoot mehr gibt, der freudig kläfft und wedelt und Remus antreibt, und auch keinen mehr, der eine unwillige Hundegrimasse zieht, wenn Remus ihm die Leine im Halsband einhakt, später im Park, wo Hunde an der Leine zu führen sind. Und so nimmt Remus die Leine und öffnet die Haustür und geht mit keinem Hund Gassi, während oben die festlich gekleidete Ordensgemeinschaft auf den Beginn der Feier wartet, und Emilia steht in der Halle unter dem rätselhaften Blick der stummen Mrs. Black und weiß nicht, wie sie es ertragen soll.

Sie ist dankbar, als sie Moodys holzbeinigen Schritt auf der Treppe hört, und dann tritt der alte Kämpe hinter sie und legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, und sie lässt sich von ihm mitnehmen nach oben.

„Was ist mit Remus?" fragt Minerva besorgt, und Emilia schüttelt den Kopf, es wollen keine Worte über ihre Lippen, sie fragt sich, ob Stummheit ansteckend sein kann.

„Er kommt nicht" sagt Moody. „Lasst uns anfangen."

Minerva ist erstaunt, aber sie fragt nicht, sondern begibt sich nach vorne auf ihren Platz neben Dumbledore.

Dann beginnt die Trauerfeier, Dumbledore spricht, und Emilia kann kaum den Blick von dem leeren Stuhl an ihrer rechten Seite nehmen. Dann wird Musik gespielt, Pink Floyd und Queen, Stücke, die Sirius geliebt hat. Tonks schluchzt und beißt in ein Taschentuch, und Dumbledore nimmt seine Brille ab und putzt sie viel zu gründlich an seinem Robenärmel. Moody sitzt auf Emilias linker Seite, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, starrt auf seine Schuhspitze und sieht aus wie einer, der sich die Schuld an allem gibt. Emilia sieht sich nach Harry um, er sitzt zwischen Molly und Kingsley und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. Sein Blick geht ins Nichts. Emilia denkt, dass jemand sich um den Jungen kümmern muss, wenn nötig gegen seinen Willen, und dass es Remus sein sollte, der diese Aufgabe übernimmt, aber dann wiederum gibt es Remus ja nicht mehr, er hat sich aufgelöst in diesem undefinierten Raum, der sich hinter dem Vorhang erstreckt, und Emilia fragt sich, ob er jemals von dort zurück kommen wird.

Und dann bewegt sich ein Schatten zu ihrer Rechten, und jemand nimmt den leeren Platz ein.

„Was für ein ungemein würdeloses Foto" murmelt Severus an ihrem Ohr. „Wie passend."

„Ja" flüstert Emilia, „nicht wahr?" und nimmt von irgendwoher ein schwaches Lächeln, und der harte, kantige Stein in ihrer Brust wird kleiner.

Severus legt die Hand unter ihr Kinn, dreht ihr Gesicht zu sich und betrachtet sie wie eine Trankzutat von zweifelhafter Qualität. Analytisch, nicht besonders freundlich.

„Diese Veranstaltung verfehlt bei Ihnen ganz offensichtlich die beabsichtigte Wirkung" sagt er. „Sie fühlen sich nicht getröstet."

„Nein" sagt Emilia. „Ich habe mehr als einen Kummer. Ich sortiere noch."

Severus nickt und nimmt die Hand von ihrem Gesicht.

„Was machen Sie hier?" fragt Emilia flüsternd.

„Ich bekunde ein gewisses Maß an Anteilnahme" sagt Severus. „Ich nehme an, es war ein Versehen, dass mir keine Einladung zugestellt wurde."

„Es tut mir leid" flüstert Emilia. „Ich hatte so viel zu tun in den letzten Tagen. Und es war alles so… furchtbar."

„Es ist nicht an Ihnen, sich zu entschuldigen" sagt Severus. „Und jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich bitte, und führen Sie sich so viel Trost zu wie möglich."

Emilia nickt und lächelt unter Tränen und kann ihm nicht sagen, dass seine kühlen Finger auf ihren Händen sie mehr trösten als alles, was Dumbledore in seiner Weisheit zu sagen wüsste.

Später, in der Halle, auf dem Weg in die Küche, sieht Emilia, dass die Hundeleine wieder an ihrem Haken hängt, und die Strickjacke ordentlich daneben. Und plötzlich geht es nicht mehr.

„Severus" sagt sie, und er, der die Halle schon durchquert hat, um zum Apparitionspunkt zu gelangen, dreht sich um und sieht sie an, sieht sie an, nicht durch sie hindurch, sieht sie, keinen Toten, nickt und streckt die Hand aus.

Sie lässt sich von ihm nach Hogwarts bringen, hinunter in seine stillen, kühlen Kellergemächer. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabes hin erstrahlt das indirekte, goldene Licht, das den Raum so angenehm macht, obwohl er keine Fenster hat. Er bringt sie zum Sofa und bedeutet ihr, sich zu setzen, dann nimmt er die flauschige, sahnefarbene Decke von der Sofalehne und breitet sie ihr über die Knie. Die Wärme wäscht über ihren grabeskalten Körper und schmilzt den kantigen Stein in ihrer Brust. Emilia atmet tief und zitternd und arbeitet hart an ihrer Beherrschung.

Für eine Weile liegt Severus' Blick auf ihr, dunkel und forschend, dann wendet er sich in den Raum.

„_Lacrimosa_" sagt er, leise und präzise, und deutet mit dem Zauberstab.

Musik erklingt, Streicher, die sich anhören wie kleine, ziellos herum irrende Seelen, und dann ein Chor, der sie aufnimmt in einen Melodiebogen, der zu schön ist, um noch erträglich zu sein.

„Lacrimosa" sagt Severus, und die Musik schließt sich weich um seine Stimme. „Die Tränenreiche."

Emilia weint, sie kann es nicht mehr verhindern und will es auch gar nicht mehr, sie weint vor Anspannung und Erschöpfung, und weil Sirius es nicht verdient hat mit seiner gequälten Kinderseele, ein solches Ende, wo er doch nichts versucht hat als heil zu sein oder es zu werden, und sie weint, weil die gleiche Schwärze, die ihn verschlungen hat, nun auch Remus verschlingt, nur kommt sie bei ihm von innen.

Severus sitzt neben ihr, er berührt sie nicht, reicht ihr nur neue Taschentücher hinüber, wann immer sie eines braucht. Sein Gesicht ist unbewegt, und Emilia klammert sich an die sahnefarbene Decke und an seinen ruhigen, kühlen Blick, um nicht auf ein Meer aus Verzweiflung abgetrieben zu werden, aber seine Augen sind ihre Küstenlinie und geben ihr Richtung.

Bis zum Sanctus hat sie alle Tränen aus sich heraus geweint und einen kleinen Haufen verbrauchter Taschentücher auf dem Boden produziert. Ihr Atem geht stoßweise, in langen, zittrigen Zügen, und ihre Wangen sind heiß, aber ihre Brust fühlt sich leichter an, und sie legt die Hände auf ihren Bauch, der sich als kleine, deutlich spürbare Halbkugel unter ihrer Robe abzeichnet, und spürt eine wilde, verzweifelte, unverbrüchliche Liebe zu dem kleinen Wolfskind, das so hilflos und zart ist und das sie schützen wird, nötigenfalls auch vor der uferlosen Trauer seines Vaters.

„Tee?" sagt Severus.

„Ja" sagt Emilia zittrig. „Gerne."

Sie zieht die Schuhe aus und schlägt die Beine unter, während Severus Wasser zum Kochen bringt und mit einem Messlöffel Kräuter aus verschiedenen dunklen Glasgefäßen entnimmt. Er arbeitet mit der gleichen Präzision, die er einem komplizierten Veritaserum widmen würde, mit scharfem Blick und gezirkelten Gesten, und seine kühle Professionalität nimmt Emilia die Hitze aus den Wangen. Schweigend sieht sie zu, wie er die Kräuter im Mörser zerstößt, sie umfüllt und mit dem kochenden Wasser übergießt, einen langstieligen, silbrigen Löffel aussucht und rührt, etwa eine Minute lang, bevor er den Tee durch ein Sieb in eine Kanne gießt. Ein intensiver, zitroniger Geruch durchströmt den Raum.

„Orangenschale, Pfefferminze, Melisse, Arnika" sagt Severus, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Keine Kontraindikation bei Schwangerschaft."

„Wie aufmerksam von Ihnen, daran zu denken" sagt Emilia und ringt sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Unübersehbar, so wie Sie ihren Bauch umklammern" sagt Severus, und Emilia schaut an sich hinunter und entspannt sich ein wenig.

„Honig oder Zucker?" fragt Severus.

„Honig" sagt Emilia. „Bitte viel."

Severus entnimmt einen großen Löffel von dickflüssigem, goldenem Honig aus einem Tongefäß und lässt ihn in eine Tasse tropfen, die er dann mit dem Tee füllt. Er rührt sorgfältig und bringt dann die Tasse zum Sofa.

„Danke" sagt Emilia und nimmt die Tasse entgegen. Die goldbraune Flüssigkeit dampft und zittert ein wenig in der hauchzarten chinesischen Tasse.

Severus bleibt vor ihr stehen und sieht auf sie hinunter, die schönen, blassen Hände in den Ärmeln seiner Robe versteckt, als sei er der Meinung, er hätte sie während seiner kleinen Teezeremonie genug zur Schau gestellt.

„Achten Sie auf sich" sagt er. „Sie tragen eine Verantwortung."

„Ich weiß" sagt Emilia. „Aber wie soll ich das machen? Stecke ich nicht mit drin?"

„Tun Sie das?" sagt Severus. „Helfen Sie irgend jemandem, wenn Sie sich selbst in diesen Sumpf begeben, den Ihr Ehemann derzeit als Aufenthaltsort bevorzugt?"

„Nein" sagt Emilia leise. „Aber…"

„Schützen Sie sich" sagt Severus. „Wenn er dort wieder herausfinden soll, braucht er jemanden, der ihm den Weg zeigt, nicht jemanden, der sich mit ihm zusammen verläuft."

„Es ist unfair" sagt Emilia. „Unfair und sinnlos. Dass er tot ist. Und dass ich keine Kraft habe, um ihn zu trauern, weil ich mich so sehr um Remus sorgen muss."

„Es ist, wie es ist" sagt Severus. „Mit dem Schicksal zu hadern kostet nur Kraft, die Sie, wie Sie selbst bemerken, nicht erübrigen können."

„Tut es Ihnen kein bisschen leid?" fragt Emilia. „Haben Sie ihn so sehr gehasst?"

„Meine Gefühle tun nichts zur Sache" sagt Severus. „Trinken Sie Ihren Tee, bevor er kalt ist."

Emilia nimmt einen Schluck. Der schmale goldene Ehering an ihrer rechten Hand klingt leise an dem zarten Porzellan. Sie trägt ihn seit gerade drei Monaten. Der Gedanke schmeckt bitter. Sie sieht zu Severus, der sich mit raschelnden Roben hinüber zum Teetisch bewegt hat und eine zweite Tasse Tee einschenkt. Er schließt die Finger darum, die im goldenen Licht beinahe selbst aussehen, als seien sie aus Porzellan, führt die Tasse zu den Lippen und bläst gedankenverloren darüber. Die dunkeln Chöre des Agnus Dei umspülen seine asketische Gestalt.

„Ich bedaure den Vorfall" sagt er, und die Musik webt sich sachte um seine Stimme. „Ich bedaure, dass er so achtlos mit den Gefühlen umgegangen ist, die man ihm entgegen gebracht hat. Er hätte besser auf sich achten müssen."

„Sagen Sie nicht, er wäre selbst schuld" sagt Emilia.

„Ich sage, dass nicht jeder einen solchen Grad an… Liebe… erfährt" sagt Severus, und das Wort geht über seine Zunge wie ein fremder, rätselhafter Begriff. „Und ich wünschte, ich könnte mit Sicherheit sagen, er hätte es zu schätzen gewusst."

„Das hat er" sagt Emilia.

„Vielleicht" sagt Severus.

Sie schweigen und trinken Tee, während um sie herum das Communio sich entfaltet, und Emilias Schullatein genügt, um dem Text zu folgen, und dann kann sie sich doch einen Augenblick nehmen, um sich zu verabschieden, einen, der nur ihr und Sirius gehört, und obwohl sie kein gläubiger Mensch ist, wünscht sie ihm genau das: Requiem aeterna et lux perpetua, ewige Ruhe und ewiges Licht.

oooOOOooo

Es sieht aus, als habe der Orden Sonderschichten für Nummer Zwölf in den Dienstplan aufgenommen, denn wann immer Emilia dort ist, trifft sie mindestens auf ein anderes Ordensmitglied: Molly, die in der Küche Eintopf rührt, Moody, der die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Hauses überprüft, Kingsley, der in der Hausbibliothek etwas nachschlägt, und oft auch Tonks, die ihr unscheinbares, mausiges Äußeres seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr geändert hat. Emilia fragt sich, ob sie, zum ersten Mal, seit sie Tonks kennt, in ihr eigentliches Gesicht blickt.

Und da ist Remus, der durch das Haus geht wie ein Geist.

„Spricht er immer noch nicht?" fragt Molly, und Emilia schüttelt den Kopf. Molly seufzt.

„Er spricht nicht, er isst nicht" sagt sie. „Das ist gar nicht gut."

„Es sind erst ein paar Tage" sagt Emilia. „Er fängt sich schon wieder", obwohl sie nicht weiß, ob sie ihren eigenen Worten glauben darf.

Ihren Unterricht in Hogwarts lässt sie bis zum Ende der Woche vertreten, allein schon um sich am Freitag um die Wolfsschüler kümmern zu können. Sie fragt sich, wie viel Unterrichtsausfall angemessen ist, wann dieser Punkt kommt, an dem „das Leben weiter geht", wie es heißt. Eine Woche? Zwei? Wie lange darf man trauern?

Sie ist erleichtert, zu bemerken, dass auch andere sich mit dieser technischen Seite des Todes befassen.

„Wir müssen fest stellen, wem das Haus gehört" sagt Moody. „Gibt es ein Testament? Falls nicht, gehört es nach der Erbfolge Bellatrix, und dann sollten wir schleunigst einpacken, bevor sie hier auftaucht."

„Das Haus ist mit einem Fidelius gesichert" sagt Kingsley. „Neben vielen anderen Sicherungszaubern. Selbst wenn sie den alten Kasten haben wollte, könnte sie ihn nicht finden."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher" sagt Moody. „Es ist sehr dunkle Magie in _diesem alten Kasten_, und wir wissen nicht, wem seine Loyalität gehört."

Emilia schlingt die Arme um sich und kann einen Blick über die Schulter nicht vermeiden. Moody lächelt müde.

„Keine Angst, Mädchen" sagt er. „Es wird dich schon nicht fressen."

„Fragen wir Remus nach einem Testament" sagt Kingsley. „Falls es eines gibt, sollte er es wissen, oder nicht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius der Typ ist, der ein Testament macht" sagt Emilia. „War. Der Typ war." Die Vergangenheitsform schmerzt, aber irgendwann muss sie sich daran gewöhnen.

„Finden wir es heraus" sagt Moody. „Es ist eine Sicherheitslücke."

Emilia findet Remus in der Bibliothek, aber er liest nicht. Er sitzt in einem der tiefen Fenster und schaut durch die angelaufenen Scheiben hinaus. Emilia überläuft ein kalter Schauer. Sirius ist oft so am Fenster gesessen, im erfolglosen Versuch, mit Blicken sein Gefängnis zu brechen, und jetzt sieht auch Remus aus wie ein Gefangener.

„He" sagt sie und lächelt dünn. „Wie geht es dir?"

Er sieht sie an, für einen flüchtigen Augenblick, sein Gesicht ist leer, dann geht sein Blick wieder hinaus auf die Straße, wo Autos durch Pfützen rauschen. Seine dünnen Finger spielen mit dem Saum des schwarzen Pullovers, der an ihm hängt wie die Kutte eines Totengräbers.

Sie fasst ihn an der Schulter, und er zuckt zusammen und streicht ihre Hand von seinem Körper, wie man sich Schnee vom Mantel streicht.

„Remus" sagt sie. „Ich bin's. Weißt du noch? Ich bin nicht tot."

Remus zieht die Knie an den Körper und schlingt die Arme darum. Emilia geht weg.

Eine konzentrierte Suchaktion führt schließlich fast überraschend zum Ergebnis.

„Hier ist es" sagt Tonks, die Tränen in den Augen hat, als sie einen mehrfach schief gefalteten Zettel aus der Klappe unter der Eckbank holt, wo er ein dunkles Dasein zwischen Motorradheften und alten Ausgaben des Playwizard gefristet hat. „Testament" steht in Sirius' kühner Schrift quer über dem Zettel, der bei näherer Betrachtung einige Fettflecken aufweist.

„Nicht gerade notariell" sagt Kingsley und beäugt den Zettel.

„Egal" sagt Moody. „Eine deutliche Willenserklärung genügt. Tonks? Möchtest du vorlesen?"

„Okay" sagt Tonks mit piepsiger Stimme, räuspert sich und faltet das Pergament auf.

„Testament" liest sie, dann versagt ihr die Stimme und sie räuspert sich erneut. Ihre Hand geht zur Seite, und Molly ist zur Stelle und ergreift sie.

„Okay" sagt Tonks. „Also. Testament. Wer das liest, ist doof."

„Tonks!" sagt Kingsley mit tadelndem Bass.

„Steht hier" sagt Tonks, die unter Tränen lacht. „Glücklicherweise geht's noch weiter. Soll ich?"

„Bitte" sagt Moody kopfschüttelnd.

„Neuer Versuch" liest Tonks vor. „Keine Scherze mehr. Es geht schließlich darum, ein paar siri-öse Angelegenheiten zu regeln.

Wenn ihr, werte Nachwelt, dies lest, bin ich entweder tot oder ihr seid zu neugierig. Im ersteren Fall, und falls meine Todesursache irgendwie unklar sein sollte, befragt mal Mundungus Fletcher, was in dem Zeug drin gewesen ist, das er mir verkauft hat."

Sie hält inne und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Armer Si" sagt sie mit kleinem Lächeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir seinen Tod Dung in die Schuhe schieben können, oder?"

„Lies weiter" sagt Moody.

„Zum Geschäftlichen" liest Tonks. „Heute nachmittag, in einer besinnlichen Sekunde, ist mir aufgegangen, dass meine herzallerliebste Cousine Bellatrix mich beerben würde, wenn ich jetzt ins Gras beiße. Man würde nicht glauben, wie besinnlich man werden kann, wenn in fünfhundert Fuß Höhe der _Levitatis_ holpert. Jedenfalls, und weil das keinesfalls so bleiben kann, verfüge ich hiermit Kraft des von mir geklauten Kugelschreibers:

Bella, meine Süße, DU BIST ENTERBT.

Doppelt unterstrichen" fügt Tonks hinzu.

„Gut" sagt Moody hörbar erleichtert. „Das ist eindeutig genug."

„Weiter" sagt Kingsley.

„Ich verfüge wie folgt" liest Tonks. „Das Haus und alles, was drin ist, geht an Remus Lupin aka Moony. Es ist eine alte, hässliche Hütte, aber wenigstens wirst Du, Moony, nie mehr Ärger mit Vermietern haben. Mein Vermögen bei Gringott's geht an Harry Potter, solltet Ihr es jemals auftauen können, was mir recht wäre, denn mir wäre schon auch posthum durchaus an meiner Rehabilitation gelegen. Grins nicht, Moony, ich musste das Wort nicht nachschlagen. Die Lady, Tusch, Trommelwirbel, geht an meinen liebsten und ältesten Feind, Severus Snivellus Snape. Nein, Sniv, dies ist kein Scherz. Du kannst wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen, um ein bisschen cooler zu werden. Emilia Liguster benenne ich zur offiziellen Erbin meiner Plattensammlung, weil sie die einzige unter euch Freaks ist, die einen vernünftigen Musikgeschmack hat. Lass es rocken, Baby. Der süßen Nymphadora Tonks vermache ich den Inhalt meiner unteren Nachttisch-Schublade, mit breitem Grinsen und keinem Kommentar.

Alle, die ich jetzt vergessen habe, sollen es nicht persönlich nehmen. Die haben hier gleich Sperrstunde, und ich muss auch wirklich weiter, ich hab draußen die Lady im Halteverbot stehen. Das Wichtigste wäre ja dann auch geregelt, und denkt immer dran: _Better not look down, if you want to keep on flying…_

Nach drei Rotwein noch fast nüchtern und im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte et cetera bla bla,

Sirius Black

Calais, zwölfter Dezember Zweitausendzwei."

Tonks lässt den Zettel sinken.

„Was hat er in Frankreich gemacht?" fragt sie.

„Sich verflogen?" bietet Molly an, die lacht und sich mit dem Ärmel die Augen abtupft. „Kam bei ihm schon mal öfter vor."

„Über den Ärmelkanal?" fragt Kingsley kopfschüttelnd.

„So was kann passieren, wenn man den Kopf in den Wolken hat" sagt Emilia.

„Entschuldigt mich" sagt Tonks. „Ich geh' in der unteren Schublade nachsehen."

Emilia setzt sich, während Tonks die Küche verlässt, und kämpft mit einem Schwall von Schwangerschaftsübelkeit.

„Kreacher wird der Schlag treffen, wenn er bemerkt, dass er ausgerechnet an den Werwolf gebunden ist" sagt Kingsley.

„Nichts dagegen" sagt Moody. „Geschähe ihm recht, und wir wären ihn los."

„Wo ist er eigentlich?" fragt Emilia.

„In Hogwarts, in der Küche" sagt Kingsley. „Dumbledore hat ihn dorthin mitgenommen. Er meint, dort könnte er nichts anrichten."

„Außer das Essen für vierhundert Leute vergiften" sagt Emilia düster.

„Keine Sorge" sagt Kingsley. „Dazu hat er keine Veranlassung, und die anderen Elfen haben ihn gut im Griff."

„Hoffen wir es" sagt Emilia. „Nicht, dass Dumbledore sich nicht kürzlich schon mal gravierend getäuscht hätte."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" fragt Kingsley stirnrunzelnd.

„Nichts" sagt Emilia. „Entschuldigt mich für einen Augenblick. Mir ist schlecht."

Auf dem Weg vom Badezimmer zurück in die Küche wirft sie einen Blick in die Bibliothek, doch Remus' Platz am Fenster ist leer.

oooOOOooo

Einmal in Gang gebracht, nimmt die technische Abwicklung von Sirius' Tod ihren Lauf.

Oder sollte es zumindest.

Am zehnten Tag danach bringt Molly, fast schüchtern, ein paar Kisten nach Nummer Zwölf.

„Was meint ihr?" fragt sie und lächelt fast entschuldigend. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal… ein paar Sachen zusammenräumen. Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, oder ist es noch zu früh? Ich denke nur, dass es für alle Beteiligten unnötig schwierig ist, so inmitten all seiner Hinterlassenschaften zu leben."

Mit _alle Beteiligten_, das ist Emilia klar, ist Remus gemeint, der immer noch Sirius' schwarzen Pullover trägt, seine Zigaretten raucht und niemanden in Sirius' ehemaliges Schlafzimmer lässt.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie. „Das ganze Haus ist seine Hinterlassenschaft, oder nicht? Macht es einen Unterschied, wenn wir ein paar Kleidungsstücke in Kisten packen?"

„Das ist es, was man tut, wenn jemand gestorben ist" sagt Molly. „Man packt seine Sachen in Kisten und gibt sie weg… oder stellt sie auf den Speicher. Manchmal tut es gut, wenn man sich einfach an die gewöhnlichen Dinge hält."

„Okay" sagt Emilia. „Versuchen wir's. Aber wir geben sie nicht weg. Laut Testament gehören sie Remus. Er soll darüber entscheiden. Das heißt, falls er jemals wieder spricht."

„Immer noch nicht?"

„Nein. Und er sieht auch nicht aus, als würde er essen."

„Das ist beängstigend" sagt Molly, und Emilia sagt „Ja" und streichelt das Baby in ihrem Bauch.

Sie kommen nicht weit mit den Kisten. Die Küche erbringt nicht mehr als die Zeitschriften aus der Eckbank, ein mit Motorenöl verschmiertes weißes Hemd, das achtlos hinter die Kissen auf der Eckbank gestopft worden ist, und die Tüte Hundekekse, die Emilia sorgfältig mit Klebstreifen verschließt, um sie für welchen anderen Hund auch immer frisch zu halten.

Im Wohnzimmer, das Sirius gelegentlich benutzt hat, weil es nach Süden liegt und vergleichsweise hell und warm ist, werden sie von Remus gestoppt. Er kommt in den Raum, sein Schritt ist kaum hörbar, ein Schatten aus den Schatten, und nimmt Molly eine Tasse mit verklebten Kaffeeresten aus den Händen.

„Wir räumen ein bisschen auf" sagt Molly mit bemüht normaler Stimme.

Remus sieht Molly an und stellt die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch, genau dorthin, wo sie einen dunklen, klebrigen Kaffeering auf dem polierten Holz hinterlassen hat. Dann geht er und schaut in die Kiste, holt das zerfledderte Taschenbuch heraus, das Emilia gerade vom Sofa genommen hat, und legt es genau dort wieder hin, an der Stelle aufgeschlagen, an der es sich von selbst öffnet, und über Kopf auf den bedruckten Seiten, obwohl Emilia weiß, wie sehr Remus es hasst, wenn man Bücher „auf das Gesicht legt", wie er es nennt. Als nächstes kommt der ölverschmierte Lappen zurück auf den Tisch, in dem Schraubenschlüssel klimpern, und zuletzt ein Paar ordentlich (und sicher nicht von Sirius) zusammen gerollte Wollsocken in die Sofaecke. Der Teil von Emilia, der nicht entsetzt ist, wundert sich, wie Remus sich die Position all dieser Gegenstände scheinbar fotografisch eingeprägt hat. Zum Schluss nimmt er die Zeitschriften, das Hemd und die Hundekekse aus der Kiste und wendet sich zum Gehen.

Molly ist blass, sie hat die Fingerspitzen an den Mund gelegt und schüttelt ratlos den Kopf.

„Remus" sagt Emilia laut, und immerhin bleibt er unter der Tür stehen.

„Er ist tot" sagt Emilia und verspürt plötzliche, ziellose Wut, die sie in Brand setzt, als hätte man die Motorradzeitschriften einem _Inflammatus _ausgesetzt. „Ob du es glauben willst oder nicht. Er kommt nicht zurück."

Er steht unter der Tür und dreht ihr den schmalen Rücken zu, und mit ein paar Schritten ist sie bei ihm, packt ihn an den Schultern und dreht ihn zu sich. Er lässt es geschehen, ohne sich zu wehren.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, dem er fehlt" sagt Emilia. „Du hast kein verdammtes Monopol auf Schmerz! Wir versuchen alle, damit umzugehen. Es ist schwer, aber wir versuchen es zumindest!"

Remus sieht sie an, mit diesem Blick, der von weit her kommt. Sie versucht, zu erkennen, ob er geweint hat, aber seine Augen lassen höchstens zu wenig Schlaf vermuten. Seine Schultern unter Sirius' weichem schwarzem Pullover sind spitz und knochig.

„Wach auf" sagt sie. „Komm zu dir. Oder noch besser, komm zu _mir_."

Remus nickt und zieht die Schultern hoch, etwas wie ein hilfloses Lächeln geht über seine Mundwinkel, dann rückt er die Motorradzeitschriften in seinem Arm zurecht, wendet sich ab und verschwindet in den Schatten der Treppe, als sei er nie da gewesen.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt Emilia. „Ich hasse ihn. Ich _hasse_ ihn!"

„Das hat er nicht verdient" sagt Molly leise. „Es war klar, dass es ihn von uns allen am härtesten trifft."

„Nicht Remus" sagt Emilia. „Sirius. Ich hasse ihn! Warum musste er uns das antun? Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe schwanger sein? Konnte er nicht aufpassen? Ich meine, wer ist schon so dämlich und lässt sich von einer ungewaschenen Gardine umbringen? Was ist das überhaupt für eine Scheiß-Einrichtung? Was lassen die das Ding da einfach herum stehen, wenn es doch so gefährlich ist? Kann man das nicht vernünftig absperren?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Molly und zeigt zum ersten Mal Anzeichen von Müdigkeit.

„Es wäre so lächerlich" sagt Emilia, „wenn es nicht so unglaublich tragisch wäre."

„Er ist gestorben, wie er gelebt hat" sagt Molly. „Niemand hat uns so oft zum Lachen gebracht wie der, den wir zwölf Jahre irrtümlich für einen Mörder hielten."

„Mir ist nicht so irrsinnig zum Lachen" sagt Emilia.

„Er hat uns allen unseren Irrtum verziehen" sagt Molly. „Er hat nie mehr ein Wort darüber verloren. Er hatte ein wirklich großes Herz. Du solltest ihn nicht hassen."

„Tu ich nicht" sagt Emilia. „Nicht wirklich."

„Das ist gut" sagt Molly.

„Ich vermisse ihn" sagt Emilia und weiß gar nicht, wen sie meint, aber es ist auch nicht von Bedeutung, denn Molly hat ohnehin verstanden.

„Ich auch" sagt sie, „beide", und schiebt die leere Kiste in einen dunklen Winkel hinter das Sofa.

oooOOOooo

Dann kommt der Mond, beinahe unbemerkt. Es hat geregnet in den letzten Tagen, und so ist es nicht aufgefallen, wie voll und schwer er geworden ist, aber natürlich haben ein paar Regenwolken oder ein ausgelöschter Stern seinen Lauf nicht bremsen können, und unaufhaltsam wie er ist, wird er heute abend einen Wolf gebären.

Die Erkenntnis trifft Emilia wie ein Schlag vor die Stirn, als sie vor ihren Unterrichtsräumen Severus begegnet, der aus seiner privaten Tränkeküche kommt, das vertraute, für geraume Zeit ausgemusterte Kupfergefäß im Arm.

„Vollmond" sagt Emilia. „Oh, Mist, Mist, Mist."

„Wie schön, dass wenigstens einer von uns die kalendarischen Fixpunkte im Auge behält" sagt Severus. „Begleiten Sie mich nach Nummer Zwölf, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Natürlich" sagt Emilia, deren Gedanken sich überschlagen. Der Wolfsbann sollte das Schlimmste verhindern, aber sie hat morgen Unterricht ab der ersten Stunde und vielleicht nicht genügend Zeit, um Remus in Empfang zu nehmen, wenn er aus dem Wolf kommt. Sie wird Tonks fragen, oder Molly. Jemand muss doch da sein, und sie kann sich nicht unentwegt vertreten lassen.

Sie hat das Problem noch nicht gelöst, als sie hinter Severus aus dem Kamin in Nr. 12 klettert. Nummer Zwölf ist still und verlassen, als würde nichts leben zwischen diesen Mauern. Unter dem stummen Blick von Mrs. Black durchquert Emilia hinter Severus die Halle und steigt die Stufen zur Küche hinunter, und tatsächlich ist hier so etwas wie Leben: Licht, zumindest, und eine geöffnete Klappe im Fußboden, von der eine steile Treppe hinunter in den ehemaligen Weinkeller führt. Ein Stablicht bewegt sich dort unten, und Emilia spürt das unangenehme Kribbeln von Sicherungszaubern.

„Remus?" sagt sie durch die Öffnung, und das gedimmte, gelbe Stablicht beschreibt einen Bogen. Remus' Gesicht taucht aus der Dunkelheit, von unten geisterhaft angestrahlt, die goldenen Augen reflektieren das Licht.

„Hallo" sagt Emilia und zwingt sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. „Was machst du da? Wir haben Wolfsbann dabei."

Remus sieht überrascht aus. Mit eckigen Bewegungen klettert er die steile Leitertreppe hinauf und mustert Severus, der mit verschränkten Armen zwischen Tisch und Spüle steht, einen Ausdruck von gelangweilter Herablassung im Gesicht.

„Du erlaubst, dass ich meinen Pflichten wieder nachkomme" sagt er und zeigt mit dem Kinn auf die kupferne Flasche, die er auf den Tisch gestellt hat, „nachdem Black nun nicht mehr in der Lage ist, die seinen wahr zu nehmen."

Remus betrachtet die Flasche, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal, mit etwas wie distanziertem Interesse.

„Er hat Sie gar nicht darum gebeten" sagt Emilia erstaunt.

„Korrekt" sagt Severus. „Ich war so frei, ohne expliziten Auftrag zu agieren."

„Wie nett von Ihnen" sagt Emilia. „Danke schön."

Severus macht ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Er kann sich selbst bedanken, sobald er sich dazu entschließt, dieses lächerliche Schweigegelübde zu brechen" sagt er. „Und nun ist es Zeit für die erste Dosis."

Er holt einen kupfernen Messlöffel aus der Tasche seiner Roben und ein Glas aus dem Schrank und misst sorgfältig von dem dunklen, klumpigen Zeug ab.

„Drei Schöpflöffel" sagt er und hält Remus das Glas entgegen. „Stündlich. Bis zum Beginn der Verwandlung."

Remus betrachtet das Glas.

„Augenscheinnahme allein wird nicht genügen" sagt Severus. „Du weißt, es ist mir gelungen, den Einnahmezeitraum weiter zu verkürzen, aber trinken musst du es immer noch."

Remus nimmt das Glas und lächelt dünn. Ein scharfer, unangenehmer Geruch entsteigt dem Glas und verbreitet sich in der Küche.

„Komm schon" sagt Emilia. „Das, was stinkt, ist das, was hilft."

Remus sieht zwischen Emilia und Severus hin und her, dann setzt er das Glas an die Lippen und stürzt den Inhalt hinunter. Emilia nimmt ihm das Glas ab, als er sich vor Ekel krümmt und die Hand vor den Mund presst. Die Regung ist die menschlichste, die Emilia seit Sirius' Tod an ihm gesehen hat.

„Gut" sagt Severus und legt den kupfernen Löffel auf den Tisch. „Ich nehme an, du kommst zurecht. Erlaube dann bitte, dass wir uns entfernen."

„Wir entfernen uns?" sagt Emilia erstaunt. „Aber wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen."

„Quartalskonferenz" sagt Severus und überstreicht Emilia mit einem Blick voller gequälter Arroganz. „Dreizehn Uhr. Und erinnern Sie mich bitte daran, dass ich gelegentlich diesen Fluch breche, der mich als persönlichen Sekretär an Ihre Person zu binden scheint."

„Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich Ihnen eine Socke schenke" sagt Emilia mit müdem Lächeln.

„Soll ich Sie entschuldigen?" sagt Severus. „Erneut, wie ich hinzufügen möchte?"

„Nein" sagt Emilia schnell, der bewusst ist, dass ihr Fehlen bei der letzten Lehrerkonferenz unangenehm genug aufgefallen ist, um nicht sofort wiederholt zu werden. „Kommst du zurecht?" fragt sie Remus, der nickt und mit verlorenem Lächeln seine Finger in den weichen schwarzen Falten von Sirius' Pullover birgt.

Der Teil von Emilia, der das schweigende Leid nicht mehr erträgt, ist dankbar, mit Severus nach Hogwarts zurück flooen zu dürfen, wo lebendige Routine herrscht und die normalen Höhen und Tiefen des Alltags stattfinden und es Menschen gibt, die nicht einmal wissen, wer Sirius Black gewesen ist. Das Leben geht weiter in Hogwarts, wäscht ihr den bitteren Geschmack von der Zunge und glättet die rauen Stellen, die sich auf ihrer Seele gebildet haben.

Tonks hat versprochen, da zu sein, wenn Remus aus dem Wolf kommt, und so ist Emilia beruhigt genug, um die Erschöpfung wahr zu nehmen, die sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitet, als würde er mit Blei ausgegossen. Neben allem anderen kostet die Schwangerschaft Kraft, und so zieht sie sich zurück, kaum dass die Konferenz beendet ist, nimmt ein langes Bad und unterdrückt ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hat auf das Kind zu achten, und sie ist ohnehin nicht sicher, ob Remus ihre Anwesenheit bemerken würde in seinem paralysierten Zustand.

Man wird ihm helfen müssen. Eine magimentale Therapie, ein Psychotherapeut, irgend etwas. Sie wird darüber nachdenken, wenn der Mond vorbei ist.

Sie schläft, tief und erschöpft, und der Mond gießt sein goldenes Licht durch ihr Fenster.

Er steht noch am Himmel, der schon rosa ist von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, als sie durch ein zartes Zupfen am Ärmel geweckt wird.

„Professor Lupin?" sagt eine helle Stimme, und Emilia blinzelt in ein kleines Gesicht mit riesigen Augen und nervös zitternden Fledermausohren. „Bupu möchte wirklich nicht stören, ausgesprochen leid tut es Bupu zu stören, aber da ist Nymphadora Tonks gewesen im Feuer, und sie hat gesagt, schnell, schnell, Professor Lupin benachrichtigen, sie soll nach Nummer Zwölf kommen, so schnell wie möglich."

Emilia sitzt schon kerzengerade im Bett.

„Was ist passiert?" sagt sie und schlägt die Decke zurück.

„Bupu weiß nicht" sagt die kleine Elfe geknickt. „Etwas mit Mister Lupin, aber Miss Tonks hat nichts weiter gesagt."

„Danke, Bupu" sagt Emilia automatisch. „Ich bin unterwegs."

„Bupu weiß nicht, Nummer Zwölf wo oder was" sagt die Elfe hilflos. „Hätte Bupu besser fragen sollen?"

„Nein, nein" sagt Emilia, die sich ihre Robe kurzerhand über das Nachthemd zieht. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß Bescheid."

Natürlich ist nichts in Ordnung. Tonks empfängt Emilia mit weißem, angsterfülltem Gesicht unter mausbraunen Ponyfransen und geleitet sie in die Küche, wo die Bodenklappe zum Keller offen steht. Emilia wirft einen Blick nach unten.

Eine dünne, reglose Gestalt liegt dort auf dem Steinboden. Blut blüht wie dunkle Rosen auf der weißen Haut.

„Ich habe Poppy schon verständigt" sagt Tonks, ihre Stimme ist flach. „Ich habe mich nicht getraut, ihn zu bewegen. Er hat eine schlimme Verletzung am Kopf, und… überall…"

„Lebt er?" sagt Emilia und spürt, wie sich in ihr wieder das taube Gefühl ausbreitet, beängstigend und wohltuend zugleich wie eine Narkose.

„Ja" sagt Tonks und atmet zitternd. „Noch ein bisschen."

Dann ist Poppy da mit ihrem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und Notfallzaubern, und sie braucht eine Menge davon. Die Innenseiten von Remus' Armen sind roh und bluten. Seine Brust lässt vermuten, er hätte versucht, sich bei lebendigem Leib das Herz heraus zu reißen. Seine Hände sehen nicht mehr aus wie Hände. Über seine Stirn läuft Blut und klebt ihm das wellige Haar an den Kopf. Sein Gesicht ist friedlich, als würde er schlafen.

Poppy sagt nicht viel, aber sie ist deutlich.

„St. Mungo's" sagt sie. „Schnell."

Während Poppy Remus zum Transport vorbereitet, betrachtet Emilia das kupferne Gefäß, das noch auf dem Tisch steht. Der Messlöffel liegt genau da, wo Severus ihn abgelegt hat. Emilia hebt das Gefäß, das schwer ist, und hört den Inhalt leise gegen die kupfernen Wände schwappen.

Eine Dosis war nicht genug, um den Wolf zu bannen, und mehr hat er davon nicht genommen.

oooOOOooo

Der bewusstlose, übel zugerichtete Werwolf, der an diesem Morgen nach dem Mond auf Station Nr. 5 eingeliefert wird, hält ein Heilerteam über zwei Stunden beschäftigt, bis er wieder aussieht wie ein Mensch.

„Wir haben eine Schädelfraktur geheilt" zählt der Assistenzheiler auf, der Emilia schließlich vom Gang in ein Büro holt. „Sie war begleitet von einer großflächigen stumpfen Verletzung der Haut – als hätte er sich den Kopf an der Wand eingerannt, oder etwas ähnliches. Außerdem haben wir die Bisswunden an den Arminnenseiten geflickt und drei _Sanguicompensatio_ gewirkt. Blutersatz-Zauber. Er hat schätzungsweise einen Liter Blut verloren. Wir haben vier gebrochene Mittelfußknochen gerichtet und zwei verschobene Rückenwirbel wieder an ihren Platz befördert. Die Wirbel waren allerdings vermutlich eher eine Nebenwirkung der Transformation. Er ist in einem Alter, in dem der Stress der Wandlungen sich allmählich bemerkbar macht. Körperlich, meine ich."

„Ja" sagt Emilia, die nicht weiß, was sie sonst sagen soll.

„Wir haben eine Unmenge kleinerer Kratz- und Bisswunden versorgt" sagt der Assistenzheiler und blättert in seinen Unterlagen. „So weit alles unproblematisch. Keine bleibenden Schäden, bis auf die Hand."

Er sieht von seinem Pergament auf. Er ist jung und sieht ein wenig überarbeitet aus.

„Die linke" sagt er. „Ich hoffe, Ihr Mann ist Rechtshänder?"

„Ja" sagt Emilia und verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem kleinen Babybauch.

„Wir mussten ihm drei Finger amputieren" sagt der Assistenzarzt mit echtem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Sie waren so übel zugerichtet, dass wir sie nicht retten konnten. Blutgefäße, Knochen, Sehnen, alles zerstört. Doktor Oldman versuchte, erhaltend zu operieren, das heißt, die Finger funktionslos, aber wenigstens optisch zu retten, aber es gab da eine Infektion, die sich schon in Richtung der restlichen Hand ausgebreitet hatte", er demonstriert den Verlauf an seiner eigenen Hand, „und er wollte schließlich das Risiko nicht eingehen."

Emilia nickt und schluckt.

„Glück im Unglück ist, dass der Daumen erhalten geblieben ist" sagt der Assistenzarzt. „Er hat ja keinen, in der Wolfsform. Die Funktion des Zeigefingers konnten wir erhalten. Es muss seine Lebensqualität nicht wesentlich beeinträchtigen, sobald er sich einmal daran gewöhnt hat."

„Okay" sagt Emilia tonlos und versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie es ist, von einer zweifingrigen Hand berührt zu werden.

„Ich will mich nicht in Ihre Privatangelegenheiten mischen" sagt der Assistenzarzt nach einer kleinen Pause, „aber Sie sollten Sorge dafür tragen, dass sich ein solcher Vorfall nicht wiederholt. Es war eine knappe Sache. Er hätte sich genauso gut umbringen können. Der Blutverlust, zusammen mit der enormen physischen Belastung der Rückverwandlung… Er hatte Glück, das muss man ganz klar sagen."

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Es wird sich nicht wiederholen. Dafür sorge ich."

„Gut" sagt der Assistenzarzt. „Wir werden ihn noch ein paar Tage hier behalten, vor allem zur Beobachtung der Schädelverletzung. Ich denke, Ende der Woche werden wir ihn entlassen können."

„Werden Sie Meldung machen?" fragt Emilia.

„Sie meinen, eine Meldung über aggressives Verhalten eines registrierten Werwolfes?" sagt der Assistenzarzt.

„Ja" sagt Emilia.

„Nein" sagt der Assistenzarzt. „Der Befund zeigt ganz klar, dass keine Fremdeinwirkung vorliegt. Rangordnungskämpfe oder ähnliches kann ich ausschließen."

„Oh" sagt Emilia. „Gut. Ich dachte, die Regelung sei strenger."

„Sie ist strenger" sagt der Assistenzarzt. „Aber man muss den Spielraum nutzen, der einem bleibt."

Über den schweren Schreibtisch hinweg sehen sie sich an. Der Assistenzarzt lächelt ein wenig schüchtern.

„Danke" sagt Emilia.

„Keine Ursache" sagt der Assistenzarzt. „Wollen Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Mann?"

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Unbedingt."

„Grüßen Sie ihn gelegentlich von Marilyn Reaven" sagt der Assistenzarzt, während er Emilia zur Tür bringt. „Meine kleine Schwester. Sie hatte Verteidigung bei ihm, während ihres Abschlussjahres in Hogwarts. Sie ist immer noch ein riesiger Professor-Lupin-Fan."

„Ich werd's ausrichten" verspricht Emilia.

Remus ist benommen von den Schlafzaubern, aber bei Bewusstsein, als sie sich auf seine Bettkante setzt. Ein sauber gewickelter, blütenweißer Verband umschließt seine Stirn. Sein Gesicht darunter hat kaum mehr Farbe. Seine beiden Hände, dick verbunden, liegen reglos auf der glatten weißen Bettdecke.

„Hallo" sagt Emilia mit einer Stimme, die merkwürdig künstlich klingt. Remus dreht den Kopf und sieht sie an, ein kleines Lächeln geht über seine Lippen. Seine Augen sind golden und dunkel gemasert wie Bernstein.

„He" sagt er heiser. „Emilia."

„Wie geht es dir?" fragt sie und möchte am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen vor Erleichterung, weil er wieder spricht, sie weiß nicht, ob es der Wolf war, der ihm die Sprache zurück gegeben hat, aber wenn, so schwört sie sich stumm, wird sie ihm das schönste, größte Steak besorgen, das man sich als Wolf nur wünschen kann.

„Nicht besonders" sagt er leise und bewegt seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen ihr entgegen. Wie von selbst gehen ihre Hände an seine Wangen, die von kurzem, dichtem Bart bedeckt sind, denn das Rasieren hat er wie so vieles andere aufgegeben in letzter Zeit. Und da sind seine sanft geschwungenen Lippen, die zu küssen sie so vermisst hat, und so zögert sie nicht lange, sondern bringt sich zart in Erinnerung.

Sein Lächeln gewinnt an Wärme, als sie ihre Lippen von seinen löst, um ihn zu betrachten.

„Was ist mit deinen Augen?" fragt sie.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er. „Ich sehe schlecht. Es ist furchtbar hell hier drin."

„Es sind noch die Wolfsaugen" sagt Emilia.

„Ja" sagt er. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie nicht vergangen sind, in der Zwischenzeit."

„Vielleicht tun sie's noch" sagt Emilia und kann plötzlich auch wieder lächeln. „Ansonsten besorge ich dir eine Sonnenbrille."

„Es ist nicht nur das Licht" sagt er. „Ich bin rot-grün-farbenblind. Und furchtbar kurzsichtig. Dafür sehe ich jede kleinste Bewegung, und sei es nur eine Fliege an der Wand. Es ist in höchstem Maße irritierend."

„Kurzsichtigkeit ist kein so schreckliches Schicksal, weißt du" sagt sie, und das Lächeln gerät ihr etwas mühsam, als sie auf seine dick verbundenen Hände hinunter sieht. Er hebt die Hände von der Bettdecke, führt sie vor sein Gesicht und betrachtet sie mit dem angestrengten Blick eines Kurzsichtigen, der seine Brille nicht hat. Emilia fragt sich, ob er es schon weiß.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" sagt sie vorsichtig.

„Ja" sagt er. „Im Rücken. Und mein Kopf schwimmt. Aber vor allem hier, in den Händen."

„Der Wolf" sagt Emilia, „hat dir… sich… hat dir… ein paar Finger… abgebissen. Krallen. Finger. Oh, Merlin."

„Aber ich spüre sie doch" sagt Remus und wirkt wenig schockiert, vielmehr erstaunt. „Hier. Links, vor allem. Sie tun höllisch weh."

„Sie sind aber nicht mehr da" sagt Emilia und spürt ihre Nachmittagsübelkeit in sich aufsteigen, oder vielleicht ist es auch die Vorstellung abgebissener Finger, die ihr Übelkeit verursacht. „Daumen und Zeigefinger sind noch da" sagt sie und bemüht sich um einen neutralen Tonfall. „Die anderen sind… weg."

„Erstaunlich" sagt Remus. „Dass man etwas, das weg ist, so deutlich spüren kann."

„Warum hast du es getan?" fragt Emilia. „Du hättest es nicht tun müssen. Du hattest den Wolfsbann."

„Ich dachte, es wäre ein guter Weg, wieder etwas zu spüren" sagt Remus. „Irgendetwas zu spüren."

„Du hättest dich beinahe umgebracht" sagt Emilia.

„Ich war ohnehin tot" sagt er.

„Und jetzt?" sagt sie.

„Jetzt nicht mehr" sagt er.

„Gut" sagt sie und lächelt unter Tränen.

„Nicht weinen" sagt er und legt seine dick verbundene Hand auf ihre. „Jetzt bin ich ja hier. Wir werden alle wieder hier sein. Wir holen Sirius zurück, und alles wird gut."

„Was" sagt Emilia, und das Lächeln gefriert auf ihren Wangen.

„Sag jetzt nichts über meinen Kopf, und dass er vielleicht Schaden genommen hat" sagt Remus. „Sirius lebt. Ich weiß es."

„So, wie du weißt, dass deine drei Finger noch da sind" sagt Emilia heiser.

„Anders" sagt Remus. „Der Wolf weiß es."

„Remus" sagt Emilia. „Sirius ist tot."

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Er ist irgendwo da draußen. Wir können ihn spüren. Der Wolf und ich. Als wäre er an einer langen Leine. So lang, dass wir ihn nicht sehen können, aber er ist trotzdem da."

„Okay" sagt Emilia langsam. „Wenn dir das hilft. Aber machen wir es der Reihe nach, ja? Zuerst solltest du wieder gesund werden. Dann können wir uns mit diesem… dieser… Idee… befassen."

„Klingt, als hätten wir einen Plan" sagt er, und sie schaudert ein wenig unter seinem warmen goldenen Blick, aber sie will sich darauf einlassen, was auch immer er planen will, wenn es ihm hilft. Sie will alles tun, was nötig ist, um Sirius zu den Lebenden zurück zu holen, wenn sie damit verhindert, dass Remus zu den Toten geht.

Auch wenn das mit Sicherheit der irrsinnigste Plan ist, den sie je gefasst hat.


	3. Leuchte, mein Stern

Ihr Lieben,

ohne große Vorrede diesmal: ein bisschen was zum Träumen, und ein bisschen was zum Traurigsein, und eine rätselhafte Begegnung.

**Soundtrack**: Phil Collins, True Colours (ein schönes Remake; Originalversion von Cyndi Lauper); später dann: In the Air Tonight, ebenfalls von Phil Collins.

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel Eins.

**Nachtrag**: Ich glaube, eine Frage ist mir durchgerutscht. Der Name Jerôme ist französisch und spricht sich Scheh-rohm, mit stimmhaftem „Sch" wie in „Genie".

**Drei: Leuchte, mein Stern**

Sirius hat sich verlaufen. Es ist ein lärmendes, labyrinthisches Gewirr aus Gassen, Menschen und Gerüchen, das ihn umgibt, ein großer, überdachter Platz wie eine der Markthallen, die er auf seiner Flucht durch Nordafrika gesehen hat. Es ist beklemmend eng zwischen den Ständen, wo Safran und Piment ihren Duft gegen den Geruch von glitzernden Fischbergen stemmen, Fliegen rotes, rohes Ochsenfleisch umschwirren und Stoffhändler das Tagesangebot hinaus brüllen.

Es ist eng und heiß, und Sirius ist blind. Dass er die Umgebung trotzdem greifbar vor Augen hat, liegt vielleicht daran, dass er ohne Bilder nicht träumen kann, aber sein geträumtes Gehirn weigert sich, die Bilder in verwertbare Informationen zu übersetzen. Die Gerüche und der beständige Lärm verursachen ihm eine lähmende Übelkeit, und trotzdem tastet er sich voran, schiebt sich an erhitzten, nach Knoblauch und Wasserpfeife und Fremde riechenden Menschen vorbei, auf der Suche nach Moony, der hier irgendwo sein muss.

Sirius ist wütend. Moony weiß, dass er blind ist. Moony hätte ihn nicht einfach verlassen dürfen, hier, an diesem lauten, fremden Ort, dessen Bilder nutzlos auf ihn ein strömen. Moony hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich ohne ihn verlieren würde.

Sirius ist verloren.

Dann kommt er ins Freie und befindet sich zwischen den weiß gekalkten Mauern von Tunis oder Marrakesch. Die Sonne wirft ihr grelles Mittagslicht zwischen den Häuserwänden hin und her. Auf der anderen Seite eines weißen, weiten Platzes gibt es eine Stelle, an der Schatten ist, und Sirius hält darauf zu, in einer dunklen Vorahnung gefangen. Ein Zelt ist dort aufgeschlagen, ein hohes, altmodisches, mit weiten Zeltbahnen und einem silbrig-grünen Wimpel, der von der Zeltspitze flattert. Teppiche sind über den Boden gebreitet, und kühle Schatten fließen darüber, sie entspringen den Roben des Schattenmannes wie Wasser einem Gebirge, aber sie versickern um Sirius herum, ohne ihm Kühlung zu spenden. Der Schattenmann sitzt und trinkt Tee aus grünem afrikanischem Glas, seine Hände sind von einer Grazie, die sich nirgends in seinem Gesicht wieder findet. Zu seinen Füßen liegt der Wolf.

„Moony" sagt Sirius und will sich nähern, und dann sieht der Schattenmann auf, und sein glühender Blick trifft Sirius in die Brust. Eine seltsame Hitzeempfindung breitet sich in seinem Körper aus, während er rückwärts stürzt. Er fällt langsam, wie durch Watte, und dann setzt die Sonne seinen Körper in Brand, und er löst sich im Nichts.

oooOOOooo

Die Panik begleitet ihn über die Schwelle des Schlafes hinein in den trüben Nachmittag. Regen schlägt gegen die Fenster und legt kleine Trommelwirbel unter seinen eigenen, harten, schmerzhaft schnellen Herzschlag. Er atmet stoßweise und presst die Stirn ins Kissen – _ich bin hier, es ist gut, ich bin hier_ – aber von jenseits des Schlafes brennen die Augen des Schattenmannes ihm eine feurige Spur auf die Haut. Jemand stöhnt, er muss es selbst sein, dunkel und qualvoll, und er flieht vor dem Laut, aus dem Bett und taumelnd quer durchs Zimmer, wo eine schiefe, quietschende Tür hinaus auf die baufällige Veranda führt.

Es hat abgekühlt draußen, und das nasse Holz ist rau und rissig unter seinen Füßen. Der Regen fällt über ihn wie eine Decke, und Sirius steht mit erhobenem Gesicht und lässt sich löschen. Die Tropfen sind kalt und schwer auf seiner Haut, er spürt jeden einzelnen Aufprall, sie sickern durch seine Haare auf die Kopfhaut und verbinden sich zu kleinen Bächen, die ihm über Schultern und Oberkörper hinunter laufen und sich einen Weg in seinen Hosenbund suchen. Mit nassen Händen betastet er seine Brust, in der Mitte, wo der Blick des Schattenmannes ihn getroffen hat. Er findet nichts als kühle, unversehrte weiße Haut und dunkle, flaumige Wirbel, vom Regen glatt gespült. Er hält die Hand auf und spürt, wie die Tropfen auf seiner Handfläche einschlagen wie kleine Geschosse, es spritzt sogar ein wenig. Er ist solide genug, um Wasser zu verdrängen. Der Gedanke beruhigt ihn.

Etwas löst ein dumpfes, nagendes Bedürfnis in ihm aus, der Regen auf seiner Haut vielleicht oder seine eigenen Hände oder vielleicht das Gefühl, noch einmal davon gekommen zu sein. Er denkt daran, ins Bett zurück zu gehen und sich selbst zu befriedigen –

_- hastig und flach, und möglichst nicht denken, es nicht auskosten und bloß keine Zärtlichkeiten, schnell fertig werden, bevor ein Funke von Wohlbefinden etwas Fürchterliches anlockt – _

- aber dann wären es doch nur wieder seine eigenen Hände, die er satt hat, und ein leeres Bett, das ihm Angst macht mit seinen unbeschriebenen weißen Flächen, und so vergräbt er die Hände in den Taschen seiner nassen Jeans und geht durch den vom Regen niedergedrückten Garten nach vorne, zur Küchentür.

Emilia ist da und klappert mit Töpfen.

„He" sagt er, „Lila", und sie dreht sich um und lächelt ihn an.

„Wo kommst du denn her" sagt sie. „Du bist ja ganz nass."

„Es regnet" sagt er.

„Ach was" sagt sie. „Geh jetzt bloß nicht in den Hund. Ich hasse den Geruch."

„Ist gut" sagt er friedfertig und macht nasse Fußspuren auf den kühlen Fliesenboden. Grassamen und Kletten kleben an seinen Hosenbeinen und kitzeln ihn zwischen den Zehen. Er zieht einen nackten Fuß hoch und reibt ihn am anderen Hosenbein.

„Was macht dein Kopfweh?" fragt sie über die Schulter, während sie etwas umrührt, das in einem Topf blubbert und nach Kräutern duftet.

„Kopfweh?" sagt er.

„Das, wegen dem du dich vorhin hingelegt hast" sagt sie.

„Ach so" sagt er. „Besser jetzt. Fast weg eigentlich. Was gibt's zu essen?"

„Noch nichts" sagt sie. „Aber wenn Remus und der Kleine später wieder da sind, mach ich eine Lasagne."

„Hmmm" macht er, beugt sich zu ihr und legt seine Wange an ihre. „Probieren? Bitte, bitte?"

„Deine Haare tropfen" macht sie ihn aufmerksam, taucht aber den Kochlöffel in die verheißungsvolle rote Sauce und hält ihn Sirius vors Gesicht. Er pustet und probiert, es ist zu heiß, wie immer, wenn er aus dem Topf kostet, aber er nimmt den Löffel und leckt ihn rückstandsfrei ab, bevor er ihn zurück gibt. Es ist, als hätte er seit Jahren nichts gegessen.

„Hmmm" sagt er. „Lila. Das ist… mh. Oh. Hmmm."

„Keine Sexgeräusche in meiner Küche" sagt sie. „Das hatten wir schon mal besprochen."

„Ich will mehr davon" sagt er. „Gib mir mehr davon."

„Nichts da" sagt sie. „Du kannst dir ein Brot machen, wenn du nicht warten kannst."

„Warten ist ganz schlecht" sagt er. „Wer weiß, wann ich mal wieder für zweieinhalb Jahre ins Koma falle. Passiert einem ja immer im ungünstigsten Moment, so was."

Er hat sich schon abgewandt, um sich eine Scheibe Brot abzuschneiden, als sie eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank holt, ihm von der Sauce hinein schöpft und ihm die Schüssel hinüber reicht. Ihre Hand zittert kaum merklich, und sie weicht seinem Blick aus.

„He" sagt er erstaunt. „Danke. Ist das ein Erfolgsrezept, die Nummer mit dem Koma?"

„Bring sie nicht zu oft" sagt Emilia und nimmt das Rühren wieder auf. „Ich kann dir ein paar Nudeln dazu kochen, wenn du möchtest."

„Nein danke" sagt er. „Nur keinen Stress. Ich nehm' hier von dem Brot."

Er nimmt sich einen Löffel und beginnt, gegen die Spüle gelehnt, zu essen, und Emilia kümmert sich wieder um ihre Töpfe auf dem Herd, es gibt noch einen zweiten mit einer hellen Sauce, und dann fasst sie hinüber zum Salz und fasst zu tief, und mit einem schallenden Knall geht eine volle Milchflasche auf dem Küchenboden in Scherben.

„Mist!" sagt sie und springt zurück. „Mist, Mist, Mist!"

„Hoppla" sagt Sirius und betrachtet über den Schüsselrand den Milchsee, der sich um seine Zehen herum ausbreitet.

„Zum Teufel" sagt sie. „Das war meine letzte Milch! Jerôme wird eine haben wollen, wenn er heim kommt. Kann man die retten?"

„Was?" sagt Sirius irritiert.

„Retten" sagt Emilia. „Mit einem Zauber. Einem _Reparo _für die Flasche, und dann noch einem, der die Scherben heraus fischt. Geht das?"

„Natürlich geht das" sagt Sirius. „Warum fragst du?"

Das _Gleiten_ geschieht so sanft, dass er es kaum bemerkt.

„Darf ich dich dann bitten, mir diesen Gefallen zu tun?" fragt Emilia und wischt sich ungeduldig Löckchen aus der Stirn.

„Ja" sagt Sirius erstaunt. „Sobald ich meinen Stab geholt habe. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du's nicht selber machst?"

„Witzig" sagt sie. „Sehr, sehr witzig."

„Danke" sagt er, mittlerweile unangenehm berührt, er spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. „Es war aber nicht als Witz gedacht."

„Lass bleiben" sagt sie und wendet sich ab. „Ich wisch' es auf."

„Was ist los?" sagt er und stellt mit wütendem Nachdruck seine Schüssel ab. „Was hab' ich falsch gemacht? Ich wollte nichts als dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich meinen Stab nicht bei mir habe, und dass du es in der Zwischenzeit selbst machen kannst! Aber ich geh' auch und hole ihn, wenn dir das lieber ist. Sag einfach, was du willst."

„Sirius" sagt sie und dreht sich zu ihm um, in den Händen einen Putzlumpen, den sie zu einem Klumpen zusammen dreht. „Ich kann nicht zaubern. Ich bin eine Muggel, falls du das vergessen hast."

Knall. Er muss sich fest halten und übersieht die Schüssel, die er gerade neben sich abgestellt hat. Scherben glitzern im Milchsee, der jetzt rote Saucenschlieren hat.

„Was" sagt er.

„Sag bloß, du hast das vergessen" sagt sie und klingt so sanft, dass es sein Inneres zerschneidet.

„Nein" sagt er. „Nein! Ich habe dich zaubern sehen. Du bist eine Hexe!"

„Ich bin keine Hexe, und bin nie eine gewesen" sagt sie.

_Er sitzt an einem Tisch, in einem düsteren Raum, eine Küche, die ihm sehr vertraut ist. Der Tisch vor ihm ist alt, er hat Rillen und Flecken._

_Sirius hat eine blau glitzernde Packung Hundekekse auf dem Schoß und einen irrsinnigen Kater. Die Kekse sind so hart, dass er beim Draufbeißen schmerzhaft seinen Schädel knacken spürt, aber er ist ganz wild auf die Mischung von Fleisch und süßlichem Innereiengeschmack und kann nicht aufhören, sie zu essen. Er überlegt, ob sie ihm noch besser schmecken würden, wenn er in den Hund ginge._

„_Und hör auf, dieses Zeug zu essen!" sagt Emilia, die den Inhalt einiger prall gefüllter Bäckertüten auf Teller verteilt._

„_Auch einen?" sagt er, hält ihr die Kekstüte hin und amüsiert sich, so gut er sich in diesem Zustand eben amüsieren kann, über ihren angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck._

„_Ich hab' Muffins geholt" sagt sie. „Und Käsebrötchen. Geht eigentlich einer von euch jemals einkaufen?"_

„_Ich nicht" sagt Sirius kauend. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Ich bin ein Gefangener, schon vergessen?"_

„_Schutzhaft, wohl eher" sagt Emilia und kramt in den Taschen ihrer Robe._

„_Eines wie das andere" sagt er, denn es macht tatsächlich keinen Unterschied, wo man ihn nicht raus lässt, und wer ihn fest hält. Die Wände rücken näher. Er nimmt sich einen neuen Keks._

„_Coffea arabica, mit Milch und Zucker" sagt Emilia und tippt mit ihrem Zauberstab eine kleine blaue Kapsel an, die sie in ihrer Tasche gefunden hat. Die Kapsel springt zu einer blauen Henkeltasse auf, der ein betörender Kaffeeduft entsteigt._

_Genau das richtige, um einen harten Hundekeks aufzuweichen._

„Ich habe dich zaubern sehen" sagt er. „Du hattest einen Kaffeezauber. Eine Transfiguration wahrscheinlich, kombiniert mit einem Miniaturalis, oder etwas in der Art. Du hattest so kleine Dinger, und konntest einen Kaffee mitsamt der Tasse draus machen."

„Sirius" sagt sie, und ihre Stimme schwankt ganz leicht. „Das klingt wirklich spannend, und ich wollte, es wäre so, aber du irrst dich."

„Ich irre mich nicht" sagt er heftig. „Ich weiß es! Ich habe es gesehen!"

„Du weißt, dass du manchmal Sachen durcheinander bringst, seit du Woanders warst" sagt sie seufzend, aber er spürt die Angst hinter ihrer Sorge. „Möchtest du dich nicht noch eine halbe Stunde hinlegen?"

„Nein!" sagt er. „Mir geht es gut. Ich bin kein Spinner!"

„Niemand sagt, dass du ein Spinner bist" sagt sie fast liebevoll, und Sirius möchte schreien und mit blanken Fäusten Möbel zertrümmern, nur damit alle aufhören, sich um ihn herum so leise zu bewegen. Er martert sein Gehirn, um sich zu erinnern, aber es liegt zu viel im Nebel, und dann hat er doch wieder die Hände in den Haaren und zieht daran, hart und ruckhaft, damit der Schmerz ihn auf die Erde zurück holt.

„Hör auf damit, in Merlins Namen" sagt sie und umfasst seine Handgelenke.

„Moony" sagt er und klammert sich an das Stückchen Haut, das von anderer Haut bedeckt wird, eine Berührung, die ihm beweist, dass er wirklich ist und sich nicht _auflöst_. „Wo ist er? Ich brauche ihn."

„Er ist mit Jerôme beim Kinderarzt" sagt Emilia, die ihm mit sanfter Entschiedenheit die Hände aus den Haaren nimmt. „Sie werden in einer Stunde wieder hier sein, denke ich. Aber er wird dir auch nichts anderes sagen."

„Es fühlt sich aber so echt an" sagt Sirius hilflos. „Das andere. Der Gedanke, dass du eine Hexe bist."

„Ist es denn so wichtig, was ich bin?" sagt sie und streichelt seine Hände. „Ich bin Emilia, und ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich weiß schon, dass ihr Stabträger nicht glauben könnt, dass es auch ohne geht."

Er versucht, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, doch es ist ein plötzliches Schluchzen, das ihm die Mundwinkel nach oben zieht.

Sirius geht in den Hund.

oooOOOooo

Spiegel sind wichtig für Sirius. Er kann sich vor ihnen zurechtrücken, wenn er sich fühlt wie einer, den man verrückt hat. Sein Spiegelbild ist zuverlässig, immer da, immer gleich, kontrollierbar. Er kann sich selber in die Augen sehen und sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich ist, denn Geister erzeugen kein Spiegelbild.

Manchmal ist er so damit beschäftigt, wirklich zu sein, dass er vergisst, wer er ist.

Er ist ein Black. Das hat man ihm gesagt. Er hat viel von seiner Familie vergessen, und so manches ist wohl kaum erinnernswert gewesen, aber es gibt eine Familienähnlichkeit, die sich aus der mütterlichen Linie zieht und überdeutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben steht. Es ist ein aristokratisches Gesicht: geschwungene Augenbrauen, wie mit chinesischer Tusche gezogen, darunter Augen von irritierendem Blau und immer ein wenig überschattet von schweren Lidern. Hohe Wangenknochen. Eine Nase wie aus Marmor geschnitten, und Lippen von der unschuldigen Dekadenz einer reifen Pflaume.

Manchmal, an schlechten Tagen, trägt sein Gesicht die Maske eines Sechsundvierzigjährigen.

Er ist schön. Auch das hat man ihm gesagt, und er sieht es selbst: Seine Schönheit ist von einer nachlässigen Intensität, die aus dem Überfluss schöpft, die keine Inszenierung benötigt.

Er inszeniert natürlich trotzdem. Er inszeniert seine Schönheit, sein Leben, sich selbst. Es gibt Tage, an denen er sich selbst spielt, wenn er sich gerade wieder verloren gegangen ist.

Vor dem großen Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer versucht er, sich selbst zu finden. Er meint, sich zu erinnern, Roben vorgeführt zu haben, um seinen Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten: früher, als mit seinem Leben noch alles in Ordnung war, er erinnert sich an kostbare Stoffe, die über seine Schultern fließen, an Lächeln und wohlgefällige Blicke und Posen, die er heute noch abrufen kann. Vielleicht ist es ja ein Stück Wirklichkeit gewesen. Der Gedanke gefällt ihm.

Sirius posiert.

Alte Jeans und ein nicht mehr ganz weißes Hemd, das ihm locker und ziemlich zerknittert über den Hosenbund hängt: das ist Paddy, dem mütterliche Herzen entgegen schmelzen, wenn er mit Jerôme auf dem Spielplatz den Sandkasten umbaggert. Neue Jeans, weißes Hemd, Sakko und Pferdeschwanz im Nacken: der sympathische Muggel, vielleicht erfolgreicher Jungunternehmer. Sakko aus, Lederjacke an: das ist der mit dem Motorrad, _born to be wild. _Bodenlange Robe aus schwerem, nachtblauem Samt, die einzige, die er noch besitzt, und da ist er, der letzte Erbe des noblen und altehrwürdigen Hauses der Black, der heißeste Heiratskandidat in Zauberlondon, bevor er sein Leben so vollständig gegen die Wand gefahren hat.

Er knöpft die Robe auf und lässt sie von den Schultern rutschen. Sie macht ein leises, wolkiges Geräusch, als sie um seine Füße zu Boden fällt. Er fragt sich, ob dieser Weg ihn irgendwohin bringt. Seine Kleider liegen um ihn herum auf dem Fußboden wie alte, ausgewachsene Hüllen, nur dass ihm keine neue gewachsen ist. Er fragt sich, was von ihm übrig bleibt, wenn er die letzte Hülle abstreift.

Er betrachtet sich nackt im Spiegel, aber er sieht immer nur Hülle. Vielleicht gibt es einfach nicht mehr zu sehen.

Er erinnert sich an Zigaretten in der Innentasche der Lederjacke. Er holt sie raus und zündet sich eine an. Er würde jeden Preis zahlen für einen Joint, aber er hat hier noch keine Bezugsquelle gefunden. Er fragt sich, ob er den Joint wirklich haben will, oder ob das Bedürfnis danach nicht nur Echo einer alten Inszenierung ist: der des Familienrebellen, des weißen Schafes in einer Herde aus schwarzen. Er inhaliert Rauch und hält die Luft an, bis ihm schwindelig wird, dann lässt er ihn ausströmen und beobachtet, wie die Schwaden sich in der trägen Luft zwischen seinem tatsächlichen und seinem gespiegelten Ich auflösen.

Er fragt sich, wie er so sicher sein kann, dass seine Seite des Spiegels die tatsächliche ist.

Er geht und holt sein Halsband. Das Leder ist weich und wärmt seine Haut, und es schmiegt sich um seinen Hals wie eine Liebkosung, als er es umlegt. Er hakt einen Finger in die glatte, schwere Öse und zieht ein wenig. Der Druck, der im Nacken entsteht, beruhigt ihn. Als gäbe es eine Richtung.

Eine Bewegung, die er hinter sich im Spiegel sieht, lenkt seinen Blick. Die angelehnte Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt, jemand klopft von draußen dagegen.

„Ja" sagt Sirius und hat für einen Augenblick ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Zigarette.

„Störe ich?" sagt Remus, steckt den Kopf durch die Tür und senkt sogleich peinlich berührt den Blick, als er Sirius in seiner ganzen Pracht da stehen sieht. Sirius grinst um seine Zigarette herum.

„Komm ruhig rein" sagt er und verfolgt, wie auf Remus' Wangen rote Flecken entstehen. Er kommt trotzdem rein, geht mit sorgfältig abgewandtem Blick zur Verandatür und öffnet sie weit. Auf dem Rückweg nimmt er einen zerknitterten Bademantel vom Bett und schüttelt ihn sorgfältig aus, bevor er an Sirius heran tritt und ihm den flauschigen Stoff vor die Brust drückt. Dann greift er hinauf und nimmt Sirius die Zigarette aus dem Mund. Er betrachtet sie, wie sie zwischen den verbliebenen Fingern seiner linken Hand hängt, einem giftigen Insekt ähnlicher als einem verbreiteten Zivilisationsübel, und dann beobachtet Sirius, wie die Zigarette nachgibt und von selbst verlischt.

„Also wirklich" sagt Remus. „Wir haben uns solche Mühe gegeben mit deiner Erziehung. Wir dachten wirklich, du wärst stubenrein."

„Entschuldigung" sagt Sirius, geknickt genug, um Remus einen Gefallen zu tun. „Die ist mir so dazwischen gerutscht."

„Geh in den Garten, wenn du's unbedingt tun musst" sagt Remus. „Am besten wäre allerdings, du würdest endlich damit aufhören. Ich habe nicht diesen enormen Aufwand betrieben, um dich zurück zu holen, nur damit du dich jetzt mit Lungenkrebs umbringst."

„Du weißt, ich rauche nur, um von meinem Hundekeks-Problem runter zu kommen" sagt Sirius.

„Willst du das endlich anziehen?" sagt Remus und klopft mit der Hand voll Bademantel gegen Sirius' Brust. Sirius tut ihm den Gefallen, und Remus entsorgt die Zigarette im Papierkorb und beginnt dann, Sirius' Kleider vom Boden aufzuheben.

„Die teuren Sachen" sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Und du wirfst sie einfach auf den Boden."

„Darf ich dich was fragen?" sagt Sirius.

„Sicher" sagt Remus.

„Wer bist du?" sagt Sirius.

„Wie bitte?" sagt Remus und richtet sich auf, das weiße Hemd in der Hand. Er klemmt sich eine silbrige Strähne hinters Ohr und betrachtet Sirius, verwirrt und ein bisschen erschrocken.

„Nicht, was du jetzt glaubst" sagt Sirius. „Ich weiß, wer du bist. Aber weißt du, wer du bist?"

„Ich glaube schon" sagt Remus zögernd.

„Weißt du's?" sagt Sirius. „Oder glaubst du nur, dass du's weißt?"

„Wie soll ich das denn auseinander halten?" sagt Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Sirius. „Kannst du es nicht? Du bist Jerômes Papa. Du bist Emilias Mann. Du bist Moony. Du bist der Typ, der die Bücher verkauft. Du bist Herr Lupin, der Engländer, für die Leute aus dem Dorf. Du bist schon Lehrer gewesen und Schüler und Student und Untergrundkämpfer. Du bist der Wolf. Aber wer bist du, wenn man das alles abzieht? Wenn du Emilia nie getroffen hättest, wenn es nie einen Krieg gegeben hätte? Wenn du nie gebissen worden wärest?"

Remus streicht das Hemd zwischen den Händen glatt.

„Ich nehme an, dann wäre ich ein anderer" sagt er. „Etwas anderes. Vielleicht wäre ich Vater von Jeannine und Mann von Sophie. Vielleicht wäre ich Historiker, oder Archivar. Wir sind immer die Summe unserer Biographie."

„Du verstehst nicht" sagt Sirius. „Was bliebe, wenn man die Biographie gänzlich abziehen würde? Wer bist du, wenn du nur für dich selbst bist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus mit müdem Lächeln. „Eine attestierte multiple Persönlichkeit ist da vielleicht nicht der beste Gesprächspartner."

„Den Wolf kann ich nicht fragen" sagt Sirius. „Ich frage dich. Gibt es einen Kern von Remus? Etwas Unveränderliches? Eine Remus-Konstante?"

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Es gibt einen Kern. Etwas, das ich bin, wenn ich nur für mich bin. Aber er ist nicht unveränderlich. Keine Konstante, vielleicht eher ein Paradigma. Ein übertragbares Muster, das sich anpasst und verändert."

„Vielleicht frage ich doch den Wolf" sagt Sirius. „Der erschlägt mich wenigstens nicht mit Fremdworten."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass er zu philosophischen Themen wirklich etwas beitragen kann" sagt Remus, und Sirius wünscht sich, diese schmalen, gezeichneten Remushände würden das, was sie mit seinem Hemd tun, auf seiner Haut tun. „Aber selbst der Wolf ist geprägt von seiner Biographie. Wir alle sind das. Niemand ist eine Insel."

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Aber es geht um den Kern. Das, was du bist, wenn du nur für dich bist."

„Das ist auch nur eine Facette meiner Persönlichkeit" sagt Remus. „Neben all den anderen. Dem Lehrer, dem Ehemann, dem Vater. Dem Freund. Remus ist die Summe all dieser Faktoren."

„Vielleicht ist das der Unterschied" sagt Sirius. „Bei dir sind es Facetten. Bei mir sind es einfach nur Scherben."

„So lange man Scherben hat, kann man es kleben" sagt Remus.

„Das sagst du immer" sagt Sirius.

„Weil es immer stimmt" sagt Remus.

„Und was, wenn es zu viele Scherben sind?" sagt Sirius.

„Dann dauert es nur länger" sagt Remus. „Es ist einfach eine Frage der Geduld."

„Und was, wenn zu viele Scherben fehlen?" sagt Sirius.

Remus sieht ihn an und weiß nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Ich geh noch mal auf die Piste" sagt Sirius und nimmt Remus das Hemd aus den Händen. „Geh ruhig schon schlafen. Könnte spät werden."

„Wohin willst du?" fragt Remus, und Sirius hat den Eindruck, dass er das Hemd nur widerstrebend loslässt.

„Ich weiß noch nicht" sagt Sirius. „Ist doch auch egal, eigentlich. Nur ein bisschen Spaß haben. Es nützt ja nichts, hier zu sitzen und auf einen Scherbenhaufen zu starren."

„Du bist kein Scherbenhaufen" sagt Remus mit Nachdruck.

„Nein?" sagt Sirius.

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Ich weigere mich…"

„Es geht aber nicht um dich" sagt Sirius, und Remus verstummt.

Aus seiner Garderobe sucht Sirius sich eine Identität für den heutigen Abend und streift sie über, während Remus unter der offenen Verandatür steht und hinaus schaut. Es hat aufgehört zu regnen, der Garten dampft. Sirius sucht Schlüssel, Handy, Geld und Zauberstab zusammen und verstaut alles in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke. Im Spiegel kontrolliert er das Ergebnis seiner Bemühung. Da ist er, der Verführer, der heute bestimmt nicht alleine in die weiße Wüste seines Bettes zurückkehren wird. Er lächelt und wirft sich selbst einen langen, dunkel überschatteten Blick zu. Das Strahlen in seinen Augen fehlt, aber das wird vielleicht in der Nacht nicht auffallen.

Von hinten tritt er an Remus heran und schlingt die Arme um ihn. Remus lässt den Kopf nach hinten an seine Schulter fallen. Er sieht müde aus, und Sirius widersteht der Versuchung, ihm den bitteren Mundwinkel zu küssen, er will ihn nicht aus dem bisschen Gleichgewicht bringen, das er noch hat.

„Sei nicht traurig" sagt er und atmet den Duft der silbrigen Haare, die genauso gut riechen wie die grau gesträhnten zuvor und die haselnussblonden noch viel früher. Es gibt Dinge, an die Sirius sich sehr gut erinnert.

„Ich wünschte, der Mond wäre voll" sagt Remus. „Es ist so viel einfacher, wenn der Mond voll ist."

„Ich weiß" sagt Sirius. „Sei nicht traurig, Moony. Sei nicht traurig."

„Nimmst du die Lady?" fragt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius.

„Flieg vorsichtig" sagt Remus. „Keine Sternschnuppen heute abend, hörst du?"

„Nein" verspricht Sirius. „Keine Sternschnuppen."

oooOOOooo

Sirius hat üblicherweise kein Problem, Anschluss für einen Abend zu finden, und noch weniger, seit er die deutsche Sprache beherrscht. Er hat sie schnell gelernt: abgesehen davon, dass er einen guten Lehrer hatte, ist er auch ein erwiesenes Sprachentalent. An diesem Abend ist er eine Weile südwärts geflogen, bis die Lichter der Großstadt ihn wieder auf den Boden gezogen haben. Es ist nicht London, die atmende, pulsierende Riesin, aber es ist durchwegs besser als das enge Städtchen, in dem Remus drei Tage die Woche Bücher verkauft. Er hat sich von einer breiten Einfallstraße in die Innenstadt bringen lassen, und jetzt sitzt er bei Burger King auf rotem Kunstleder, trinkt Kaffee und feilt an seinem Image.

„London" sagt er. „Vor drei Wochen erst. Ich kenne mich überhaupt nicht aus hier."

„London ist bestimmt toll" sagt die blonde Julia beeindruckt und dreht eine lange Haarsträhne um den Finger. „Dagegen sind wir hier tiefste Provinz, oder?"

„Ländlich" sagt Sirius mit einem Grinsen. „Aber charmant. Und die Deutschen sind alle sehr freundlich."

„Bist du beruflich hier?" fragt die rothaarige Hanna.

„Ja" sagt Sirius und umgibt sich mit hinreißender Bescheidenheit. „Ich bin in der Modebranche."

„Designer?" fragt Hanna.

„Model" sagt Sirius.

„Oh" sagt Julia, „wow", und Hanna nickt und stützt versonnen das Kinn auf die Hand.

„Und wofür modelst du?" fragt Julia.

„Nichts besonderes" sagt Sirius und räuspert sich. „Plakate. Für H&M. Ich hatte schon künstlerisch anspruchsvollere Jobs."

„H&M" haucht Julia.

„Kennst du?" sagt Sirius.

„Natürlich" sagt Julia. „Jeder kennt H&M. Ich dachte, in England wäre das ähnlich."

„Ich lebe sehr zurück gezogen, wenn ich nicht arbeite" sagt Sirius.

„Kaum zu glauben" sagt Hanna, und es ist nicht ganz klar, was sie meint.

„Ich spreche, ehrlich gesagt, nicht gerne darüber" sagt Sirius. „Es ist ein anstrengender und ziemlich oberflächlicher Beruf. Ich würde lieber mehr über euch erfahren."

„Wir studieren" sagt Hanna. „Sozialpädagogik, im achten Semester. Wir sind Kommilitoninnen."

_Studentinnen_, sagt eine Stimme in Sirius' Kopf, die sich verdächtig nach Moony anhört. _Die sind wahrscheinlich in der Summe so alt wie du. _

Sirius bringt die Stimme zum Schweigen und schaut durch das Fenster hinaus auf den Parkplatz, wo ein alter Ford Pickup mit röhrendem Auspuff durch eine Pfütze fährt. Es ist nicht wichtig, wie alt die blonde Julia ist. Es ist nicht wichtig, ob es ihn langweilt, wenn sie von ihrer Universität erzählt, ob er das Gefühl hat, dass mehr als nur eine Welt sie von ihm trennt. Wenn er ein Model sein kann, dann kann sie alles sein, was er sucht.

„Ladies?" sagt er und stellt den leeren Kaffeebecher ab. „Wollen wir tanzen gehen?"

oooOOOooo

Die Dinge entwickeln sich gut an diesem Abend, er kann nicht klagen. Die Musik ist so laut, dass er sich selbst nicht denken hört. Sie ist nicht ganz nach seinem Geschmack, aber er muss nicht zum ersten Mal fest stellen, dass in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren etwas mit der Musik passiert ist, das er nicht nachvollziehen kann, und eigentlich ist es auch egal. Was zählt ist der Rhythmus, nach dem er seinen Herzschlag richten kann, und die zuckenden Lichter im Halbdunkel, die ihm ein Glitzern in die Augen legen, wo sonst keines ist. Zwei Gläser Absinth, das beste, was man bekommen kann, wenn es keinen Feuerwhiskey gibt, haben ihn locker gemacht und die letzte Fremdheit fort gespült, und Julia sieht beinahe schön aus, wie sie sich vor ihm bewegt und ihn anlächelt. Sie tanzen ein wenig dichter beieinander als unbedingt nötig. Ihre Hände berühren sich gelegentlich und beinahe zufällig, und sie lächelt und schaut ein bisschen schüchtern an ihm vorbei, und irgendwann zwischen dem einen und dem anderen Rhythmus fängt er ihre Hände ein und zieht sie an sich. Sie ist warm und ein wenig verschwitzt unter seinen Händen, und ihre Haare riechen nach Rauch und süßem Parfum. Sie hat hübsche runde Brüste unter einem paillettenbestickten T-Shirt, und er atmet tief, als er sie gegen sich spürt, vielleicht ist sie es, vielleicht diesmal. Er nimmt sie um die Mitte und rollt seine Hüfte gegen sie, vorsichtig, um zu sehen, ob sie diesen Weg mitgeht, und sie sagt etwas, das er nicht versteht, und lacht nervös. Aber sie lässt ihn nicht los, und ihr warmer Körper an seinem ist ihm Aufforderung genug. Ihre Lippen sind glitzernd geschminkt und teilen sich bereitwillig für seine Zunge, ihr Geschmack erinnert ihn an Himbeereis, er weiß nicht, ob es von ihr kommt oder von dem, was sie getrunken hat, aber es ist echt und wirklich und das Gegenteil von Auflösung, ihr Atem, ihre Hände, ihre Brüste, die ihn sich selbst fühlen lassen. Seine Hände gehen über ihren Rücken und finden ein wenig nackte, warme Haut zwischen Hosenbund und T-Shirt, und dann lässt sie ihre Hüften kreisen, und er denkt an Gartenarbeit und Ölwechsel, um nicht hier und sofort hart zu werden. Ihre Finger gehen seinen Hals hinunter und verweilen bei dem Halsband, das abzulegen er nicht über sich gebracht hat, und für einen Augenblick fühlt es sich an wie Fremdgehen, aber dann ruft er sich zur Ordnung: Er ist erklärtermaßen herrenlos und berechtigt, sich Anschluss zu suchen, wo immer ihm beliebt.

„Warum trägst du das?" fragt sie laut an seinem Ohr. „Ist das ein Hundehalsband?"

„Gefällt es dir?" fragt er zurück. „Ich liebe es. Ein Freund hat es in London für mich gekauft."

„Ein Freund" sagt sie und hakt ihren Finger in die Öse.

„Mhm" sagt er an ihrem Ohr. „Damit ich nicht verloren gehe. Ich bin ein Herumtreiber, musst du wissen."

„Kein Zweifel" sagt sie und lacht.

Dann verabschiedet sich Hanna, die ihre einsamen Kreise durch die Diskothek offenbar satt hat. Sie sieht zornig und enttäuscht aus, und Sirius kann sich vorstellen, wie die Freundinnen am nächsten Tag telefonieren und Streit haben werden. Julias Gedanken bewegen sich offenbar in ähnlicher Richtung, und Sirius nimmt sie um die Mitte und organisiert an der überfüllten Bar einen Cocktail, der in einer gekühlten Flasche kommt und nicht wie früher in einem Glas mit Strohhalm. Das Zeug in der Flasche ist rosa und schmeckt wie Limonade, aber Julia scheint es zu mögen, und er mag den Geschmack, wenn er von ihrer Zunge kommt. Er mag Julia überhaupt gerne, und mit jedem Schluck von dem rosa Zeug mag er sie mehr. Er mag auch den Gedanken, dass sie in ihm nichts sieht als die Hülle, die er ihr zeigt, er kann ihr ein Bild von sich malen, sie seiner geliehenen Identität hinzu fügen und sich dadurch noch ein Stück realer machen. Er muss keine Angst haben, dass sie über den Scherbenhaufen stolpert. In ihren Augen ist er perfekt, ein Kosmopolit, gebildet und weit gereist, reich und glamourös. Beinahe ein Star. Beinahe ein Stern. Er liebt es, sich selbst durch ihre Augen zu sehen. Ihre Augen sind ein Spiegel, der zeigt, was er sich wünscht.

Und dann geht es doch noch unter die Hülle, die äußerste zumindest, die er abstreifen kann, ohne etwas anderes zu zeigen als nackte, weiße Haut, und alle Gedanken an Gartenarbeit und Ölwechsel helfen nicht mehr. Die schummrige Ecke zwischen den Toiletten und dem Zigarettenautomaten ist zu einladend, und sie hat ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken und ihre Zunge auf seinem Hals, und dann rutschen ihre Hände tiefer, und er entlässt ein Stöhnen in ihre Haare, weil er so hart ist, dass es weh tut, und er denkt, vielleicht diesmal, vielleicht diesmal. Er küsst sie und verteilt den letzten Rest des Glitzerlippenstiftes auf seinen eigenen Lippen und spürt, wie sie sich an ihn presst, und er möchte ihre Hitze ganz in sich aufnehmen und ihre Jugend und ihre Leidenschaft, damit er sich davon ernähren kann, wenn es wieder kalt wird. Seine Hände gehen unter ihr T-Shirt und finden ihre süßen Brüste, es ist Spitze darüber, die er mit dem Daumen wegschiebt, und das Bedürfnis, sie dort zu küssen, wo sie so spürbar auf seine Finger reagiert, wäscht durch ihn wie eine hitzige Welle.

Er ist irritiert, als sie ihn „Johnny" nennt, für einen Augenblick in einem schlechten Film gelandet, in dem die Liebhaber verwechselt werden, bevor er sich erinnert, dass es der Name ist, den er sich selbst gegeben hat für den heutigen Abend, weil Sirius doch viel zu sehr nach Scherbenhaufen klingt.

„Johnny" sagt sie atemlos und nimmt ihn vorne am Hemd, das über der Brust offen steht. „Warte. Wir können doch nicht hier…"

„Kein Problem" sagt er, und dann ist plötzlich eine Tür offen, die eben noch verschlossen war. Sie ist mit „Personal" beschriftet, und dahinter ist ein schmales Räumchen mit einer Phalanx von Getränkekästen, einem Tisch, ein paar Stühlen und einer Kaffeemaschine. Sie landen an der Wand, und Sirius gibt der Tür mit dem Fuß einen Schubs, während er gleichzeitig Julias T-Shirt nach oben zieht. Seine Erregungskurve hat nur einen kleinen Dämpfer erfahren durch die unauffällige Zauberei, und er glaubt wirklich, dass diesmal, diesmal endlich…

Ihre Haut hat einen sommerlichen Goldton, und seine Finger streichen darüber wie über chinesische Seide. Ihre Brüste sind hell an den Spitzen, und sie vergräbt die Hände in seinen Haaren, als seine Lippen endlich das Begehrte finden und betasten, und er geht mit breiter Zunge darüber und ist glücklich, sie unterdrückt stöhnen zu hören, denn Geister lösen das nicht aus bei einer Frau. Sie hebt das Knie ein wenig an, bringt ihren Oberschenkel gegen seinen und sucht die Berührung dort, wo es so drangvoll eng ist, und er stöhnt und drängt sie gegen die Wand, ihre Hände an seinem Gürtel und seine in ihrem Hosenbund, und diesmal wird er es wirklich schaffen, weil ihre Haut so süß schmeckt und weil er es so dringend will, er muss nur schnell genug sein, muss sich fokussieren, konzentrieren und _hier _bleiben, darf nicht zulassen, dass er wieder…

…_gleitet._

_Er ist zu langsam gewesen, diesmal. Er hat nicht widerstehen können, Hände auf seinem Körper zu spüren, und seien es auch nur die eigenen. Das Verlangen nach Körperkontakt bringt ihn um. Kürzlich hat er eine Schlägerei angezettelt, während eines Hofganges, nur um einen anderen zu spüren. Es hat ihm ein verstauchtes Handgelenk eingebracht und eine Woche Dunkelzelle, aber er hat träumen können von Händen auf seinen Schultern, von Armen, die ihn schütteln und vom schweren Gewicht des Gegners, der ihn zu Boden stößt, alles ist besser als die luftleere Isolation, mit der er seine Tage verbringt._

_Selbstbefriedigung ist etwas, das er sich selten erlaubt, weil er weiß, dass es sie anzieht. Man muss schnell sein, flach und heimlich, und ohnehin bietet eine Zelle, deren vordere Wand aus Gitterstäben besteht, wenig Raum für Privatsphäre. Er weiß es, und trotzdem hat er sich hinreißen lassen zu unnötiger Zärtlichkeit und zu Bildern, die seine Phantasie ihm schickt, tief aus der Vergangenheit, von geschwungenen Lippen und lächelnden Augen und einem Geruch nach Zimt in welligem Haar, und deshalb ist er nicht schnell genug gewesen, hat sich nicht begnügen wollen mit dem schnellen, flachen Geschäft, hat sich hingegeben und sich nicht mehr im Griff gehabt, und deshalb wird es jetzt kalt und dunkel in seiner Zelle._

_Es legt sich wie ein Eispanzer auf seinen Körper und lässt ihn erstarren. Er kann nicht einmal mehr die Augen schließen. Er sieht, wie sie zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch quellen, lautlos wie schwarzer Rauch, und sich um ihn ballen. Von ferne hört er seine Mitgefangenen, wie sie mit dem blechernen Essgeschirr gegen die Gitterstäbe schlagen, ein makabres Anfeuern, ein sensationslüsterner Lärm, und morgen wird auf dem Hof die Kunde gehen, dass es wieder einen erwischt hat, dass es diesmal Black gewesen ist, den es erwischt hat._

_Sie beugen sich über ihn. Er starrt ihnen in die blicklosen Kapuzen, petrifiziert, zu keiner Bewegung fähig, er starrt in den Abgrund, der ihn verschlingen wird, gleich, gleich, und dann spürt er den Sog und schreit._

Er schreit mit doppelter Stimme, und das bringt ihn wieder zurück: er taumelt rückwärts in klirrende Bierkisten, die unsanft seinen Fall bremsen. Julia steht gegen die andere Wand gepresst und erstickt ihre eigenen Schreie hinter der Hand, ihre Augen sind geweitet vor Schreck, mit der anderen Hand presst sie ihr zerknittertes T-Shirt an sich.

„Oh, mein Gott" sagt sie mit heller, hilfloser Stimme. „Was ist los? Was hast du?"

„Nichts" sagt er und muss lachen, weil die Situation so absurd ist, es ist ein hartes, verzweifeltes Lachen, es schüttelt ihn, dass die Bierflaschen klirren. „Nichts, es ist nichts, es ist nichts."

„Du bist ein Verrückter" sagt Julia. „Oh, mein Gott. Ein Verrückter."

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie recht du hast." Er kann nicht aufstehen, seine Beine wollen ihn nicht tragen, und er lacht, bis ihm die Tränen kommen. Julia nimmt den Blick nicht von ihm, sie sieht aus wie ein Reh, das ins Scheinwerferlicht starrt, während sie sich hastig in ihr T-Shirt arbeitet.

„Keine Angst" sagt er, die Stimme verzerrt vom Lachen, das ihn nicht lassen will. „Ich tu dir nichts. Ich fass dich nicht an. Ich bin nicht so einer."

Sie hat es in ihr T-Shirt geschafft, rafft den vergessenen BH vom Boden auf und flieht aus dem Raum. Durch die geöffnete Tür dringt Zigarettenqualm und das dumpfe Wummern der Bässe, dann fällt sie ins Schloss und verursacht ihm eine scharfe Spitze von Panik, die ihm zumindest das Gelächter abschneidet. Er kann schlecht mit geschlossenen Türen. Er arbeitet daran, so gut es geht.

Er bleibt auf den Bierkästen sitzen und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über das nasse Gesicht, und dann legt er doch noch Hand an sich selbst, damit es ihn nicht länger umtreibt und weil die Gelegenheit günstig ist: die vertraute Mischung von Angst, Heimlichkeit und Hast, die ihn zuverlässig zum Ziel bringt. Danach wäscht er sich die Hände an dem kleinen Waschbecken neben der Kaffeemaschine, richtet seine Kleidung und gönnt sich eine „Zigarette danach", die besser und lustvoller ist als alles, was davor war. Julias süßes Parfum hängt ihm noch in den Kleidern, und er beschließt, nach Hause zu fahren und zu duschen, und danach endlich in den Hund zu gehen.

Er raucht seine Zigarette zu Ende und lässt den Stummel in einer kaffeefleckigen Tasse. Er kommt ungesehen aus dem Raum und unbehelligt die enge, schlecht beleuchtete Treppe hinauf ins Freie. Es hat zwischenzeitlich geregnet und wieder aufgehört, der Asphalt ist schwarz und glänzt, und er geht durch Pfützen hinüber zu der Lady, die von Zaubern geschützt an der Hauswand auf ihn wartet. Ihre Chromteile glänzen im kalten Licht der Bogenlampen, und sie fühlt sich gut und richtig an, als er sie zwischen die Schenkel nimmt und den Ständer wegtritt. Der Motor springt bereitwillig an und schnurrt, und er schaltet den Scheinwerfer ein und beginnt schon, zu vergessen. Er gibt ein wenig Gas und lässt sie sanft anrollen. Die Nacht ist schwarz in seinen Haaren. Er hat sich gerade für einen kleinen Umweg entschieden, als ihm der alte, verbeulte Ford Pickup auffällt, der mit aktivierter Warnblinkanlage an der Straße steht. Fahrer- und Beifahrertür stehen offen, und jemand hantiert im diffusen Licht der Innenraumbeleuchtung. Er ist ziemlich sicher, dass es der gleiche Ford Pickup ist, den er früher am Abend auf dem Parkplatz von Burger King gesehen hat, nur dass er da noch fuhr, was er offenbar jetzt nicht mehr tut. Er lässt die Lady sanft auf dem Gehsteig ausrollen und wirft einen Blick drauf, man muss kein Mechaniker sein, um zu sehen, was nicht stimmt.

„Heh" sagt er und legt den Kopf schief, um ins Auto sehen zu können. „Alles im Griff, oder brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Die Person, die im Inneren gewerkelt hat, kommt rückwärts aus der Tür und richtet sich auf, und Sirius _gleitet._

_Um ihn ist alles weiß, ein weißes Zimmer, glatte, weiße Laken um seinen Körper, und er ist angenehm schläfrig, sein Kopf ist leer und leicht und treibt auf weißem Licht davon, endlich ruhiges Gewässer und keine Stromschnellen mehr. Dann gibt es eine Bewegung am Rande seiner schweren Augenlider, und er strengt sich an und sieht hin._

„_Hallo, mein Stern" sagt sie und streicht ihm mit sanfter Hand über die Stirn. Ihre Augen sind grau wie milder Novembernebel. „Wie geht es dir?"_

„_Gut" sagt er, seine Stimme ist schwer, aber er lächelt und lehnt sich in ihre Berührung. „Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."_

„_Ich wurde aufgehalten, im Ministerium" sagt sie und legt ihre Lippen zart auf seine. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte viel früher hier sein, aber dann kam Thomas mit dem neuesten Papierkram und wollte mich nicht weg lassen. Sie beschäftigen mittlerweile eine ganze Abteilung mit deinem Fall."_

„_Zuviel der Ehre" murmelt er und drückt das Gesicht in ihr Haar, in dem ein zarter Duft nach Maiglöckchen hängt._

„_Haben sie dir etwas gegeben?" fragt sie und hebt den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Einen Trank?"_

„_Glaub schon" murmelt er. „Ich hatte ein paar Aussetzer."_

„_Sie sollen dir nichts geben, wenn du die hast" sagt sie stirnrunzelnd. „Das war doch besprochen. Sie sollen dich therapieren, nicht ruhig stellen."_

„_Müde" murmelt er._

„_Weißt du" sagt sie, „ich denke, wir werden dich bald nach Hause holen."_

„Melodie" sagt Sirius und klammert sich an den Lenker der Lady.

Etwas rutscht aus den Händen der jungen Frau und fällt klirrend auf die Straße.

„Kennen wir uns?" fragt sie, ihr Gesicht ist weiß unter den hohen Bogenlampen, und ihre Augen sind dunkel wie Regenwolken. Sie trägt eine alte Männerjacke, die ihr viel zu groß ist, und einen langen roten Rock, und kommt jetzt um das Auto herum auf Sirius zu.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er und arbeitet gegen den Spalt, der sich unter seinen Füßen auftun will. „Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich bringe manchmal Sachen durcheinander."

„Sieht ganz danach aus" sagt sie und lächelt ein stilles Lächeln, das Sirius vertrauter ist als sein eigenes. Sie könnte nur ein wenig weiter lächeln, und der Spalt zwischen seinen Füßen würde sich von selbst schließen.

„Wie heißt du?" fragt sie ihn.

„Johnny" sagt er. „Sirius. Ich heiße Sirius. Vergiss Johnny."

„Sirius" sagt sie. Sie steht einen Schritt entfernt, an der Kühlerhaube des Ford, und betrachtet ihn. Er fragt sich, woher er weiß, dass ihre Augen die Farbe wechseln können.

„Was machst du hier, im Juni?" fragt sie ihn. „Ich dachte, Sirius ist ein Winterstern."

„Ich hab mich wohl verfahren" sagt er und schafft endlich ein eigenes Lächeln.

„Ja" sagt sie und dreht einen Knopf ihrer Jacke zwischen den Fingern. „Kannst du einen Reifen wechseln, Sirius?"

„Na klar" sagt er und stellt den Motor der Lady ab. „Eine meiner leichtesten Übungen."

Sie geht um den Ford herum und bückt sich nach dem, was ihr vorhin aus den Händen gefallen ist, es ist der Wagenheber. Sirius klappt den Ständer der Lady aus und sitzt ab. Ein Magnetschild an der Beifahrertür des Ford fällt ihm auf: _Melodie Blanche, Pferdeflüsterin_, steht darauf, und darunter _Lassen Sie sich und Ihr Pferd verzaubern_ und eine Telefonnummer. Vielleicht hat er das Schild vorhin schon gelesen, ohne es zu bemerken, denkt er, aber er kann nicht recht daran glauben.

Melodie gibt ihm den Wagenheber, und er kniet sich auf die Straße und schiebt mit geübter Bewegung das rostige Ding unters Auto, es scheint etwas zu sein, das er schon oft getan hat, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern kann. Während er den Ford aufbockt, fällt sein Blick auf die Innenseite der offenen Beifahrertür. Neben zerfledderten Straßenkarten und einem zitronengelben Eiskratzer steckt im Türfach etwas, das ziemlich eindeutig ein Zauberstab ist, er ist schlank und gerade, mit geschnitztem Griff und aus rötlich-hellem Holz, Kirsche vielleicht. Sirius verbirgt ein Grinsen. Irgendwie ist er nicht überrascht.

Er beschäftigt sich mit den fest gezogenen Schrauben, die das platte Rad halten. Sie hockt sich neben ihn und zieht die alte Männerjacke um ihre Schultern. Ein feiner Glitzernebel aus Sprühregen hängt in ihren Haaren. Er spürt, wie sie ihn betrachtet, und gibt ihr einen Blick unter feuchten Haarsträhnen. Er fragt sich, ob sie weiß, dass er gerade von einer anderen Frau kommt, und dann, woher sie es wissen sollte, und dann, selbst wenn sie es wüsste, was ihn das kümmern sollte, aber es kümmert ihn und macht ihn befangen.

„Ich hoffe, ich mache dir keine Umstände" sagt sie mit ihrer weichen Stimme und deutet vage auf das kaputte Rad.

„Nein" sagt er. „Nicht im Geringsten."

„Es ist…", sie sieht auf ihre Armbanduhr, „kurz nach zwei, und es fängt schon wieder an zu regnen. Und ich bin nicht in der Lage, selbst einen Reifen zu wechseln, und halte dich hier fest. Das ist mir peinlich."

„Kein Problem" wiederholt er, und das Lächeln geht ihm schon wieder leicht übers Gesicht. „Ich lasse mich ganz gerne festhalten."

„Tatsächlich" sagt sie, und er sagt „Ja" und entfaltet sein ganzes Strahlen und beobachtet, wie es auf sie übergreift. Dann hat Sirius die letzte Schraube gelöst und hebt den Reifen hinunter.

„Du hast dir einen Nagel rein gefahren" sagt er und zeigt mit dem Finger. „Aber der Reifen ist sowieso hinüber. Total abgefahren. Mit so etwas solltest du wirklich nicht unterwegs sein. Wenn du mal bremsen musst, glitscht dir das Auto weg wie Seife."

„Es gehört mir nicht" sagt sie. „Ich darf es nur benutzen."

„Dann richte dem Besitzer einen schönen Gruß aus, und sag ihm das" sagt Sirius. „Wenn man schon Muggeltechnik benutzt, muss man sich auch drum kümmern."

Sie sieht ihn überrascht an, und er grinst und zeigt auf den Zauberstab in der Beifahrertür.

„Oh" sagt sie. „Ja. Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe, Sirius."

„Von Geburt an clever" sagt er grinsend und kommt ein wenig steif in die Höhe. „Wo ist das Ersatzrad? Hinten?"

Das Ersatzrad, ein schmales, staubiges Ding, sieht ebenso wenig vertrauenerweckend aus wie seine vier Brüder. Der Gummi ist brüchig und überzogen von einem Netz aus Rissen, und als Sirius ihn auf die Straße setzt und prüfend aufspringen lässt, bestätigt sich der Verdacht.

„Den müssen wir gar nicht montieren" sagt Sirius. „Der ist auch platt."

„Ach nein" sagt Melodie betroffen.

„Setz es deinem Freund auf die Liste" sagt er.

„Mitbewohner" sagt sie. „Meinem Mitbewohner."

„Gut zu wissen" sagt er und gibt ihr einen langen, nächtlich schattigen Blick. Sie räuspert sich und senkt den Blick, und ihre Hand dreht wieder den Knopf ihrer Männerjacke.

„Und jetzt?" sagt sie. „Hast du einen Zauber für platte Reifen?"

„Nein" sagt er. „Wenn ich einen hätte, hätte ich den anderen gar nicht abmontieren müssen."

„Hm" sagt sie.

„Oder vielleicht doch" sagt er und geht ein bisschen in Pose. „Man unterhält sich so nett. Was man natürlich auch bei einem Kaffee tun könnte, und ohne Regen."

„Was ist mit einem _Reparo_?" fragt sie.

„Macht das Loch im Reifen zu" sagt er, „aber kriegt die Luft nicht wieder rein. Und die nächste Tankstelle ist ziemlich weit die Straße runter. Das würde ich nicht empfehlen."

Sie seufzt und vergräbt die Fäuste in den Jackentaschen, sie sieht unglücklicher aus, als ein platter Reifen es rechtfertigen würde. Ihm ist klar, dass sie nichts zum Kaffee gesagt hat.

„Wusstest du, dass wir uns heute abend schon zum zweiten Mal begegnen?" sagt er. „Ich hab dein Auto auf dem Burger King-Parkplatz gesehen."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt sie.

„Tatsächlich" sagt er. „Zufälle gibt es."

„Ja" sagt sie.

Sie sehen sich an, es ist eine Armlänge Nacht zwischen ihnen, und er sieht den Regen auf ihren Wimpern glitzern.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?" sagt sie und schaut hinüber zu dem dreifüßigen Ford.

„Wir machen das platte Rad wieder dran und schieben ihn auf den Parkplatz" sagt Sirius und zeigt mit dem Finger. „Dann lässt du ihn stehen, und dein Freund soll sich morgen drum kümmern. Dein Mitbewohner."

„Und wie komm ich dann nach Hause?" sagt sie.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das fragen" sagt er und grinst. „Ich wäre sehr enttäuscht, wenn du einfach apparieren wolltest."

„Ich appariere nicht gerne" sagt sie. „Und schon gar nicht, wenn ich müde bin."

„Wie schön" sagt er.

„Aber ich liege dir gar nicht auf dem Weg" sagt sie.

„Woher willst du denn wissen, wo ich wohne?" fragt er.

„Ich liege niemandem auf dem Weg" sagt sie. „Wo ich wohne, wohnen sonst nur Schafe und Kühe, und ein paar Eichhörnchen."

„Klingt romantisch" sagt er.

„Geht so" sagt sie.

„Ein kleiner Umweg macht mir aber nichts" sagt er. „Ich wollte sowieso nicht gleich nach Hause."

„Und ein großer Umweg?"

„Ist mir auch recht" sagt er.

„Okay" sagt sie, „danke" und lächelt ihr trauriges Lächeln, das ihn zu den Sternen hebt.

Er schraubt den platten Reifen wieder an, während sie neben ihm auf der glänzenden Straße steht und zusieht. Manchmal fährt ein Auto vorbei und rauscht durch eine Pfütze. Discogänger überqueren den Parkplatz und ziehen einen Schweif an Partylaune hinter sich her. Dazwischen ist es still, und sie sehen sich an, vorsichtig, und Sirius fragt sich, woher dieses vertraute Gefühl kommt.

Dann steht der Ford wieder auf vier wackeligen Füßen und wird mit Magie und Muskelkraft auf den Parkplatz befördert, wo er die Nacht über stehen bleiben kann. Melodie holt eine mit Fransen verzierte Tasche und ihren Zauberstab aus dem Auto und schließt es ab.

„Ich habe wenig Erfahrung mit Motorrädern" sagt sie und nähert sich der Lady vorsichtig. „Keine, eigentlich. Ich bin ein einziges Mal auf einem mitgefahren."

„Es ist ganz einfach" verspricht Sirius. „Sie ist ganz zahm."

„Hast du keinen Helm?" fragt sie.

„Nein" sagt er. „Unter einem Helm fühle ich mich eingesperrt."

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich?" sagt sie.

„Ich habe Zauber" sagt er. „Das ist besser als ein Helm." Er schwingt ein Bein über den Sattel und hält ihr die Hand hin. Sie greift danach, ihre Hand ist klein und kalt und fest in seiner, und vorsichtig, mit der ungelenken Bewegung einer Ungeübten, hebt sie ein Bein über den Sattel, nimmt Platz und sammelt ihren weiten Rock um sich.

„Die Füße bitte hier" sagt er und dreht sich zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen. „Genau. Und da lassen. Schön in der Mitte sitzen bleiben, und wenn eine Kurve kommt, lehnst du dich ein bisschen rein. Nicht zu viel. Es ist eine Sache des Gefühls, aber du kannst das bestimmt."

„Und wo halte ich mich fest?" fragt sie unsicher.

„An dem Bügel hinter dir" sagt er und grinst, „oder an dem Kerl vor dir. Wie du möchtest."

„Okay" sagt sie mit kleiner Stimme.

„Keine Sorge" sagt er. „Ich fahre ganz vorsichtig."

Er lässt den Motor an, tritt den Ständer weg und lässt die Lady ganz langsam kommen.

„Wohin?" fragt er über die Schulter.

„Nach Norden" sagt sie. „Richtung Babenburg, und dann bei Etzelsanger mitten in die Wildnis."

„Cool" sagt er. „Das ist doch direkt meine Richtung."

„Bitte nicht über die Autobahn" sagt sie. „Ich kriege Angst, wenn es so schnell ist."

„Kein Problem" sagt er, er kennt den Weg über die Landstraße nicht, aber dann ist er auch nicht wirklich angewiesen auf Straßen. Er lässt die Lady über den Bordstein auf die Straße gleiten und stellt fest, dass sie den Kerl vor sich zum Festhalten gewählt hat. Ihre Arme legen sich fest um seine Mitte, es fühlt sich an, als wäre sie für ihn gemacht, als würden die leeren Flecken in seinem Inneren endlich einen Sinn ergeben, denn sie passt genau hinein und füllt ihn aus, und eine Handvoll Schmetterlinge entfaltet bunte Flügel irgendwo tief in seinem Bauch, und dann ist es nicht mehr Leere, sondern Leichtigkeit.

„Du bist ein mutiges Mädchen" sagt er über die Schulter, als die Lady schnurrend an einer roten Ampel wartet. „Oder ein ziemlich leichtsinniges. Du kennst mich gar nicht und willst mit mir irgendwohin in die Wildnis fahren. Ich könnte ein Verrückter sein."

Er spürt ihr Lachen an seinem Rücken, zart wie Schmetterlingsflügel. „Du bist kein Verrückter" sagt sie. „Jedenfalls nicht verrückter als ich."

„Es gibt Leute, die sehen das anders" sagt er.

„Es gibt Leute, die nicht wissen, dass für Sterne keine irdischen Gesetze gelten" sagt sie.

Es wird grün, und er lässt die Lady sanft anrollen. Die Straße ist leer und vierspurig vor ihnen, die Schienen der Straßenbahn glänzen vom Regen. Melodies Arme sind fest um ihn geschlungen, und wie von selbst finden seine Finger den kleinen Schalter, mit dem sich der Verschleierungszauber aktivieren lässt.

„Bist du bereit für eine kleine Überraschung?" fragt er über die Schulter.

„Ich denke, bei einem wie dir muss man das immer sein" sagt sie.

„Festhalten" sagt er und gibt Gas. Er beschleunigt kräftig, weil das Abheben dann einfacher ist, und zieht die Lady sanft nach oben. Melodies Griff um seine Mitte wird fester, aber sie sagt kein Wort. Er zieht einen sanften Schlenker zwischen den Stromleitungen der Straßenbahn hindurch und steigt auf Firsthöhe. Die nasse Stadt liegt unter ihnen ausgebreitet wie glitzernde Diamanten. Der Wind schlägt ihnen ins Gesicht, und Sirius korrigiert die Flugbahn, so dass sie vor dem Wind kreuzen und sich tragen lassen, und dann gibt er noch ein bisschen Gas, weil es sich so wunderbar anfühlt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er über die Schulter.

„Merlin" sagt sie. „Merlin, Merlin. Wie hoch sind wir?"

„Keine Ahnung" sagt er und schaut runter. „Vielleicht dreihundert Fuß. Hundert Meter, grob gerechnet. Viel höher will ich nicht gehen. Es wird ganz schön kalt da oben."

„Ja" sagt sie. „Danke. Ich finde, das reicht auch."

„Ich bin mal einem Linienflugzeug begegnet" sagt er. „Ich bin fast erfroren, trotz Zauber, aber ich wollte unbedingt mal Wolken von oben sehen."

„Und?" sagt sie.

„Toll" sagt er. „Ganz flauschig. Und die Sonne scheint immer, und der Himmel ist ganz dünn und blau. Ich war ein bisschen höhenkrank, als ich wieder runter kam."

„Willst du immer so hoch hinaus?" fragt sie.

„Ja" sagt er. „Immer höher."

Unter ihnen zieht sich das gerade Band der Autobahn, markiert durch eine lose Perlenschnur von roten und weißen Lichtern. Sirius hält den Kurs, bis die nächste Stadt in Sicht kommt, ein Teich aus weißen Lichtern im schwarzen Nichts.

„Etzelsanger" sagt er und zeigt hinunter. „In welche Wildnis soll ich abbiegen?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie an seinem Rücken. „Ich kann nicht direkt nach unten sehen. Aber wenn ich von der Autobahn runter fahre, muss ich über eine Autobahnbrücke, also würde ich sagen… links? Und dann kommt ein Wald, und ein paar Dörfer…"

„Dörfer sind einfach" sagt Sirius und zieht einen weiten Linksbogen. „Die leuchten. Wald ist schon schwieriger. Ich suche dir ein Dorf, und du kannst mir dann sagen, ob es das richtige ist."

„Okay" sagt sie und presst ihr Gesicht gegen seine Lederjacke, eine vertraute Geste, die ihn bis in die kalten Fingerspitzen wärmt.

Er lässt ein paar Dörfer aus, die zu nah an der Autobahn liegen, um den Titel „Wildnis" zu verdienen, außerdem hat er es wirklich nicht eilig mit dem Landen. Schließlich findet er ein kleines Dorf, das vom Wald umschlossen ist, und geht in sanfter Spirale tiefer. Er trifft eine schmale Landstraße, bremst und setzt zart auf.

„Das war toll" sagt sie. „Beängstigend, aber großartig."

„Warte, bis wir tags fliegen" sagt er und hat keinen Zweifel daran, dass genau das geschehen wird. „Wenn du runter schauen kannst, und alles so vor dir ausgebreitet ist, wie Spielzeug."

„Kaltenebern" liest sie vom Ortsschild. „Du hast es gut getroffen. Das nächste Dorf ist es."

Es sind nur vier Kilometer, wie das Schild am Ortsausgang verrät, und sie sind viel zu schnell zurück gelegt. Gemächlich lässt Sirius die Lady die Dorfstraße entlang rollen und biegt dann auf Melodies Weisung zwischen zwei Scheunen in einen steinigen Feldweg, der hinauf zum Waldrand führt.

„Cool" sagt er. „Hier sagen sich wirklich Wolf und Hund gute Nacht. Und ich dachte, _ich_ würde am Ende der Welt wohnen."

„Apparieren hilft hier wirklich" sagt sie und klammert sich ein bisschen fester, denn die Lady bockt und rüttelt durch eine Serie von Schlaglöchern. Dann kommt ein trübes Licht in Sicht, eine Lampe an einer Hauswand. Ein Traktor erscheint im Scheinwerferlicht der Lady und sinkt zurück in die Dunkelheit. Schemenhaft kann Sirius weitere Gebäude erkennen, die in lockerer Hufeisenform stehen. Der nahe Wald rauscht und duftet. Irgendwo im Haus bellt ein Hund. Vor der Haustür lässt Sirius die Lady ausrollen und schaltet den Motor ab.

„Hört sich an, als würdest du erwartet" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt Melodie und löst vorsichtig ihre Arme von Sirius' Mitte. „Er bellt immer das ganze Haus wach. Wir können es ihm nicht abgewöhnen."

Sie klettert ein wenig umständlich von der Lady und kramt in ihrer Umhängetasche nach dem Schlüssel.

„Also dann" sagt sie. „Danke. Für alles. Für den Ritt und…" Sie verstummt. Der Nachtwind bläst Schatten über ihr Gesicht.

„Die Einladung steht" sagt er. „Ich hole dich ab, und wir fliegen ein bisschen rum."

„Das wäre schön" sagt sie, „aber es geht leider nicht."

„Dann ohne Fliegen" sagt er. „Nur Kaffee."

„Nein" sagt sie. „Wir können uns nicht wieder sehen."

„Weil ein schweres Geheimnis auf dir ruht" sagt er. „Du bist nur nachts ein Mensch, und tagsüber ein Falke. Wie im Märchen."

Ihr kleiner herzförmiger Mund lächelt, und ihr Gesicht ist weich, doch er sieht den Schmerz, der in ihren Augen hängt. „Wenn ich tagsüber ein Falke wäre, würde ich mich geschickter anstellen mit dem Fliegen, meinst du nicht?" sagt sie. „Aber du hast recht. Es ist… es gibt… Umstände. Ich kann dich nicht wieder sehen."

„Was für Umstände?" sagt er. Sie lächelt und tritt auf ihn zu, bis sie ihm ganz nah ist, und wie von selbst findet ihre kleine Hand den Weg in seine Haare, und ihre Lippen gleiten über seine Wange, schmetterlingsgleich.

„Gute Nacht, mein Stern" sagt sie. „Leuchte schön."

Dann ist sie im Haus verschwunden, schnell und lautlos wie ein Schatten, und das Bellen von drinnen verstummt. Sirius sitzt und betastet seine Wange, und er sitzt immer noch und hört den Wald rauschen, als im ersten Stock ein Fenster hell wird, und dann bleibt er noch sitzen, bis das Fenster wieder dunkel wird und die Nacht ihren Mantel um ihn schließt, und dann endlich kann er sich durchringen, den Motor anzulassen, der ihm unpassend laut vorkommt in der großen Stille, die um ihn herrscht, und er zieht die Lady steil nach oben, um zwischen den Scheunendächern heraus zu kommen, und nimmt direkten Kurs auf den Großen Wagen.


	4. Hinter dem Vorhang

Ihr Lieben,

ein bisschen Verspätung hat dieses Update, aber dafür ist es ein langes. Leider muss ich auch an dieser Stelle mein reviewbeantworttechnisches Totalversagen einräumen: Ihr wisst, ich tue, was ich kann, aber diesmal hab ich es einfach nicht hingekriegt. Aber ich habe mich sehr über all die netten Reviews gefreut, und nachdem mein Zeitplan jetzt wieder etwas lockerer wird, hoffe ich, dass ich ab jetzt wieder antworten kann.

Gehen wir also noch mal zurück nach Nummer Zwölf, wo jeder so seine eigenen einsamen Kämpfe ausficht…

Eine Runde Trösteschokolade für alle, und los geht es.

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel Eins.

**Vier: Hinter dem Vorhang**

Remus ist mit dem Hund draußen. Es ist kalt und sehr neblig, die Luft atmet sich beinahe wie Wasser, und er kann kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Unter seinen Füßen knirscht Kies. Um ihn herum, in einiger Entfernung, befinden sich hohe, dunkle Schemen, Bäume vielleicht. Dann ist der Nebel kein Nebel mehr, sondern Rauch von Sirius' Zigarette. Er geht neben ihm, die Zigarette im Mundwinkel, und schickt ein schiefes Grinsen zu Remus.

„Warum bist du nicht im Hund?" fragt Remus verärgert. „Warum treibe ich mich bei dieser Kälte draußen herum, wenn du sowieso nicht im Hund bist?"

Es ist weit mehr als nur eine unterlassene Wandlung, das ist Remus klar, was ihn so wütend auf Sirius macht, aber er kann es nicht bezeichnen, es mag mit dem dicken Nebel oder Rauch zusammen hängen, der ihm die Sicht versperrt. Er will Sirius in den Hund zwingen, ihn an die Leine nehmen, damit er Sirius _hat_, damit Sirius ihm nicht verloren geht.

„Geh in den Hund" sagt er, und Sirius sagt „Nein, ich lasse mir keine Vorschriften mehr machen", und das Lächeln ist von seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Und dann hat Remus plötzlich doch die Leine in der Hand, und am anderen Ende der Leine ist Padfoot, den er nicht sehen kann, nur spüren. Die Leine ist straff gespannt, und Remus weiß, dass er ziehen muss, mit aller Kraft, um Padfoot zu sich zu holen, um ihn aus diesem merkwürdigen Nebel zu befreien, der wie eine Wand zwischen ihnen aufragt. Er schlingt sich die Leine um die Hand und gräbt die Fersen in den Kies unter seinen Füßen und _zieht_, aber seine Hände sind schwach und seine Finger lösen sich unter der Spannung, sie reißen von seinen Händen ab wie welke, vom Sturm erfasste Blätter, und dann verliert Remus den Halt und fällt, und erwacht mit einem Keuchen.

Seine linke Hand pulsiert und schickt ihm im Rhythmus seines Herzens feurige Schmerzstöße den Arm hinauf. Er blinzelt. Seine Wolfsaugen durchdringen die Dunkelheit gründlicher als ein Stablicht. Ein Luftzug kommt durchs offene Fenster und bewegt die Gardinen, und neben ihm rührt sich Emilia.

„Schon wieder geträumt?" fragt sie, ihre Stimme ein verschlafenes Flüstern, in dem aber allzu deutlich Besorgnis mitschwingt.

„Ja" sagt er und streicht sich mit der rechten Hand feuchte Haare aus der Stirn.

„Schon wieder das gleiche?" fragt sie, und er sagt „Ja" und weiß, dass er so schnell nicht wieder wird einschlafen können. Die Träume verfolgen ihn mit nächtlicher Regelmäßigkeit, und außerdem hat er sich noch nicht an seine neuen, geschärften Sinne gewöhnt, die ihn jedes Rascheln, jedes entfernte Tiergeräusch, jedes Auto auf den Straßen um Nummer Zwölf wahrnehmen und auf seine Bedrohlichkeit hin analysieren lassen. Er muss seine Wolfssinne abstumpfen, oder er wird im Lebensraum London den Verstand verlieren.

Emilia seufzt und dreht sich, ihre Hand landet auf seinem Bauch. _Geh nicht_, heißt diese Geste, aber wie jede Nacht hält es ihn nicht im Bett, wenn er seinen Traum gehabt hat, eine Art von erschöpfter Ruhelosigkeit treibt ihn in die Höhe, oder vielleicht ist es auch der Wolf, der seinen Gefährten suchen muss, jede Nacht aufs Neue.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da" flüstert er, nimmt Emilias Hand von seinem Bauch und küsst sie zart, bevor er sie auf seinem Kissen bettet. Sie seufzt erneut und umarmt sein Kissen.

Remus beginnt seinen Rundgang durch das Haus, das jetzt angeblich seines ist. Er bewegt sich durch die Räume mit einer Lautlosigkeit, die ihn selbst immer aufs Neue überrascht. Er macht kein Licht. Seine Hand brennt, als stünde sie in Flammen, aber er verzichtet auf die Hilfe der kleinen rosa Phiolen im Badezimmer, die man ihm in St. Mungo's mitgegeben hat. Er betrachtet den Schmerz als Katharsis. Oder vielleicht als Strafe dafür, dass er „Ja" gesagt hat und „Ich verstehe", als Strafe dafür, dass er die Distanz verloren und sich so sehr in Sirius aufgelöst hat, dass er dessen Beweggründe zum Schluss besser verstanden hat als seine eigenen, und ihn deshalb nicht aufhalten konnte, nicht aufhalten wollte.

Er weiß, dass kein Schmerz der Welt diese Schuld von seinen Schultern nehmen kann.

Er beginnt seine Suche wie immer unten, in der Küche. Sirius' blauer Wollmantel hängt noch an dem Haken hinter der Tür; er hängt dort seit dem letzten Winter, weil Sirius nie daran gedacht hat, ihn aufzuräumen. Remus sieht nach den Motorradzeitschriften in der Eckbank und nach Sirius' benutzter Kaffeetasse, in der schimmliger Kaffeesatz längst vertrocknet ist. Es ist ein hässliches schwarzes Ding, das seinem Äußeren zuwider laufend den weißen Aufdruck „Black is beautiful" trägt. Remus stellt die blau gepunktete Tasse daneben, die Emilia in mühsamer Kleinarbeit wieder geklebt hat. Dann wirft er einen Blick hinaus in den dunklen Hof, wo die Lady unter einem Überwurf aus Wachstuch schlummert. Ein dünnes Lächeln geht über seine Lippen. („Ich bin" hat Severus gesagt, „beinahe emotional berührt. Ich schwanke allerdings noch zwischen Sentimentalität und Entsetzen." Emilia hat ihn gedrängt, die Lady mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen und fahren zu lernen, und seine Ablehnung war definitiv entsetzter als sentimental.)

Es ist wichtig, dass alle Dinge ihren Platz behalten. Die Ordensmitglieder, die in Nummer Zwölf ein- und ausgehen, verstehen es nicht, und es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie es nicht verstehen müssen, um es zu akzeptieren. An den Dingen entlang kann er den Gefährten suchen, wie im Märchen die Spur aus Brotkrumen durch den Wald führt, kann der Verbindung nachspüren, die am Tag nach dem Mond so deutlich war, als wäre Sirius durch nicht mehr als die dünnen Stoffbahnen eines Vorhanges von ihm getrennt, als müsste er nur die Hand ausstrecken, um zu spüren, was er nicht sieht. Die Verbindung ist schwächer geworden, seit der Mond abnimmt. Der Gefährte geht ihm langsam verloren, und er fürchtet den Neumond wie zuvor den vollen.

Remus verlässt die Küche, lautlos wie er gekommen ist, und steigt die steinerne Treppe hinauf, die Generationen von Bediensteten mit ihren Schuhen rund abgeschliffen haben. Mrs. Black in der großen Halle schweigt noch immer. Ihr Gesicht ist steinern, sogar der Ausdruck von tiefer Abscheu beim Anblick des Werwolfes ist gewichen. Unbewegt sieht sie von ihrem Gemälde auf ihn hinunter. Remus erinnert sich an einen Besuch während der Sommerferien, zwölf oder dreizehn muss er gewesen sein, und Mrs. Black war eine strenge, aber charismatische Frau, schön und sehr vornehm. Sie hat beim kindlichen Remus einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen, aber tiefer noch war die Wut und die Trauer in Sirius' Gesicht. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung" hat er ihm gesagt, und Remus hat sich geschämt und gar nicht genau gewusst, wofür. Jetzt steht er vor ihrem Gemälde und sieht sie an und sucht ihren Sohn in ihren Zügen, die melancholischen Augen unter den langen, tiefen Wimpern, das schwere schwarze Haar, silbrig an den Schläfen, wie Sirius' es zu werden nicht die Zeit hatte. Er nickt ihr zu, und sie umgibt ihre Finger mit der spinnwebenfeinen schwarzen Spitze, die ihr Kleid ziert, es ist ihre einzige Möglichkeit, Trauer zu tragen.

Im ersten Stock führt ihn sein Weg zuerst in die Bibliothek. Nicht, dass Sirius hier viele Spuren hinterlassen hätte. Er hat immer davon fantasiert, im Keller von Nummer Zwölf ein Kino einzurichten. „Wie dick ist dieser Wälzer?" hat er gefragt. „Tausend Seiten? Ich warte lieber, bis er verfilmt ist." Dann haben sie ihn verfilmt, den dicken Wälzer, und Remus hat Sirius am wachsamen Auge des Ordens vorbei ins Kino geschmuggelt, wo er dann einen Zusammenbruch hatte, weil Dementoren in das idyllische Auenland einbrachen und Jagd auf hilflose kleine Leute machten mit ihren gesichtslosen Kapuzen, und weil er Fantasy nicht ertragen konnte, die so sehr das wahre Leben spiegelt.

Remus atmet den staubigen Papiergeruch, der zwischen den Regalen hängt, und geht im Schatten von Byron und Shakespeare hinüber zum Fenster, an dem Sirius immer gesessen ist, wenn Remus hier etwas zu recherchieren hatte. Er wirft einen Blick hinaus auf die Straße. Es ist eine ruhige Nacht, für Londoner Verhältnisse. Seine Fingerspitzen, _sieben_, gehen sachte über den kühlen Marmor des Fensterbretts und das raue Holz des alten Fensterrahmens hinauf. Beinahe kann er ihn noch spüren, wie er hier sitzt, die langen Beine hoch gezogen, den Blick irgendwo dort, wo die Straße sich im Gewirr der Großstadt verliert, und an seinen Haaren zupft.

Remus wünscht sich, er hätte die Bücher sein lassen und die Arbeit für den Orden verschoben und wäre mit Sirius aus Nummer Zwölf geflohen und untergetaucht im Großstadtdschungel, wann immer es ihn dorthin gezogen hätte. Er wünscht sich, er hätte nie Nein gesagt zu Sirius, bis auf dieses eine Mal.

Leise verlässt er die Bibliothek und zögert lange vor der Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges, der Tür, die er aus einem Instinkt heraus verschlossen gehalten hat, ehe er noch wusste, dass er auf der Suche ist. Er steht im dunklen Flur, lange, reglos, und spürt die Sicherungszauber, die er selbst mit dem alten, dunklen Holz verwoben hat.

Manchmal, wenn er alleine in Nummer Zwölf ist, passiert es ihm, dass ihm auf dem Weg von einem Raum in den anderen plötzlich der Sinn seiner Handlung entgleitet. Er bleibt dann einfach stehen: im Gang, eine benutzte Teetasse in der Hand (warum sie in die Spüle räumen, wenn doch sowieso kein buschiger Schwanz sie mehr wedelnd vom Teetisch fegen kann?) oder die alte, fadenscheinige Strickjacke über dem Arm (warum sie wegräumen, wenn doch niemand hier mehr einen schlechten Witz über sie reißen wird?). Er steht dann lange und fühlt sich leer und wartet auf einen Grund, sich zu bewegen, weiter zu machen, womit auch immer. Er denkt dann, dass es ohne Emilia und den Kleinen keinen Grund gäbe, hier zu bleiben, auf dieser Seite des Vorhanges, aber sie binden ihn, halten ihn, wie es immer er ist, der gebunden ist, und die anderen, die gehen. Er hat nie gehen können, wie es ihm gefällt. Er fragt sich, wie weit die Seele gehen kann, ohne den Körper mit zu nehmen.

Sirius' Abwesenheit ist von unerträglicher Präsenz hinter dieser Tür. Dort, wo der Schmerz am größten ist, kann er Sirius am deutlichsten spüren, und deshalb nimmt er es immer wieder auf sich, deshalb treibt es ihn immer wieder hierher.

Er berührt die Tür, und die Sicherungszauber fallen.

Remus betritt den Raum.

Es beginnt schon, sich zu verändern, hier, im Zentrum von Sirius' Abwesenheit. Es ist ein stiller Verfall, der die Spuren auslöscht, die den Wolf zum Gefährten führen sollen, wie im Märchen die Vögel kommen und die Spur aus Brotkrumen aufpicken. Hier sind es Fruchtfliegen und Fäulnisbakterien, die Besitz von einem halb gegessenen Apfel ergriffen haben. Der Geruch ist süßlich und morbide in Remus' wolfsfeiner Nase und verfälscht den Geruch des Gefährten, der in diesem Raum so intensiv ist wie sonst nirgendwo im Haus. Es ist Staub, der sich auf das ungemachte Bett legt wie ein grauer Schleier, es ist der Luftzug, der beim Öffnen und Schließen der Tür entsteht und der Padfoots Haare von der Hundedecke löst, und es ist Remus selbst, der jedes Mal ein wenig von den Spuren zerstört, wenn er sich durch den Raum bewegt, wenn er seinen eigenen Atem mit den Resten von Sirius' Atem mischt, wenn er mit den Fingerspitzen (_sieben_) unendlich sachte die Kuhle berührt, die Sirius' Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen hinterlassen hat, wenn sein Gewicht die Matratze einsinken lässt und das Laken verschiebt, obwohl er sich so vorsichtig auf den Rand setzt, als gelte es, einen Kranken zu schonen.

Und es ist hier, in diesem Raum, kurz bevor der Schmerz ihn mit erbarmungslosen Wolfszähnen frisst, dass er Sirius _spüren_ kann, beinahe sehen, beinahe berühren, wie man jemanden spürt, der sich von hinten nähert.

„Moony?" kann er ihn beinahe hören, ein wenig verschlafen, schließlich ist es mitten in der Nacht, und er will ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist und er sich keine Sorgen machen soll, aber natürlich ist nichts in Ordnung, und es ist auch niemand da, dem er es sagen kann, und niemand, der ihn bei diesem Namen nennt. Moony ist mit Sirius durch den Vorhang gegangen, und Remus fragt sich, ob der bessere Teil von ihm tatsächlich auf dieser Seite des Vorhanges geblieben ist.

Und dann gibt es diese kurzen Augenblicke, in denen Sirius so _anwesend _ist, dass Remus glaubt, sich nur umdrehen zu müssen, um ihn zu sehen, nur die Hand auszustrecken, um ihn tatsächlich zu berühren, aber dann ist der Raum um ihn herum doch leer, und überhaupt gibt es den Sirius schon lange nicht mehr, den Remus sich da für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlages erwartet hat: den jungen, unversehrten, dessen Schultern frei und gerade sind und nicht beschwert von Alpträumen, einen, der den Kopf hoch trägt, dessen Augen strahlen wie der Stern, nach dem er benannt ist. Einen, dem die Welt zu Füßen liegt, weil er immer versucht hat, den Himmel zu erreichen.

Und dann bricht die ganze unendliche Leere über Remus herein und er findet sich im kalten, ausdruckslosen Nichts wie ein Astronaut, dem die Verbindung zum Mutterschiff verloren gegangen ist, und der Stern ist fern und unerreichbar, und Remus verliert sich.

oooOOOooo

Es ist Emilia, die ihn immer wieder findet, mit behutsamen Händen und wortlosen Gesten, und ihn aus dem Nichts zurückholt. Gegen seinen Willen, zunächst, denn wenn Schwärze und Leere das sind, was von Sirius geblieben ist, dann will er dunkel und leer sein und nicht zurück geholt werden in ein Licht, in dem sich das Strahlen des Siriussterns verliert. Aber dann findet er ein kleines, schwarz-weißes Ultraschallbild auf seinem Tisch und spürt verzweifelte, stürmische Liebe zu diesem winzigen Menschlein, das Geborgenheit und Wärme und Sicherheit verdient hat und das so _angewiesen _ist, und er schämt sich für seinen egoistischen Rückzug.

Sich in der Schwärze zu verlieren, die Sirius verschlungen hat, ist eine Möglichkeit. Sirius aus der Schwärze wieder ans Licht zu holen, ist die bessere.

Während der Mond seine Sichel stetig verschmälert, kümmert Remus sich um Dinge, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen. Er nimmt das Unterrichten wieder auf, obwohl es ihm unendlich schwer fällt. Die Schüler fragen nach Snuffles, dem bärengleichen Hund mit dem freundlichen Gemüt, der Professor Lupin nie von der Seite gewichen ist, und Remus erklärt ihn für tot, obwohl es sich falsch anfühlt und die Worte kaum über seine Lippen wollen. Er unterrichtet, aber mit Snuffles ist die Seele aus der Schule gewichen. Die Abfolge von Latein, Literatur und Magietheorie ist mühsam, als wäre jeder Tag ein Tag nach dem Mond, und mehr als einmal muss er sich fast fluchtartig für Minuten in die Kaffeeküche zurück ziehen, wenn seine Hand geistesabwesend unter dem Tisch nach dem großen Kopf und den weichen Ohren getastet hat, die nicht mehr da sind und sich nicht mehr auf sein Knie legen können.

Und dann gibt es die anderen Dinge. Mit sieben Fingern zurecht zu kommen erfordert Übung, schwieriger ist es aber, die Wolfsaugen auszugleichen, die ihn tagsüber farbenblind und kurzsichtig machen. Er kennt die Wolfsaugen von den Tagen vor dem Mond; er kann nicht lesen mit ihnen und sich nicht einmal einen Tee kochen. Es erfordert Überwindung, mehrere Besuche bei _My Magical Eye_ und den Einsatz des restlichen Black'schen Haussilbers, bis eine Lösung gefunden ist, mittels einer Brille die ungewöhnliche Sehschwäche einigermaßen auszugleichen. Obwohl er weiß, dass Sirius ihm bedenkenlos alle Mittel zum Erwerb der Brille zur Verfügung gestellt hätte, fühlt es sich dennoch merkwürdig an, das Silber aus der Hand zu geben.

„Es gehört dir" sagt ihm Emilia. „Du kannst damit machen, was du willst."

„Nur vorläufig" sagt er. „Ich bin nur der Verwalter, bis Sirius zurück ist."

Sie sieht ihn an.

„Warte es ab" sagt er. „Ich habe nicht den Verstand verloren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe begonnen, zu recherchieren."

Das silbrige Band, an dessen anderem Ende er Sirius spüren kann wie an einer Hundeleine, wird dünner im gleichen Maße, wie der Mond schwindet, und was das Wolfsgespür nicht mehr leistet, gleicht der Professor aus.

Remus beginnt mit der ihm eigenen Systematik, Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich weiß nichts darüber" sagt Arthur bedauernd. „Das Ministerium ist so groß, dass die eine Abteilung nicht mehr weiß, was die andere tut. Ein erheblicher Misstand, übrigens, nebenbei bemerkt. Außerdem unterliegt die Mysterienabteilung strengster Geheimhaltung. Wir kleinen Sachbearbeiter wissen nicht mehr, als dass sie existiert."

Remus stellt Fragen.

„Nichts" sagt Tonks. „Rate mal, warum sie Mysterienabteilung heißt? Sicher nicht, weil man alle ihre Geheimnisse den Auroren-Azubis auf die Nase bindet."

„Entschuldige" sagt Remus. „Ich wollte keinen wunden Punkt berühren."

„Berühr mich am besten gar nicht" sagt Tonks. „Ich bin ein wunder Punkt, von Kopf bis Fuß."

Und Remus geht und stellt Fragen.

„Warum willst du das wissen?" fragt Kingsley.

„Ich recherchiere" sagt Remus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er tot ist."

„Remus, alter Freund" sagt Kingsley. „Ich verstehe, dass du dich schwer damit abfinden kannst, aber Sirius ist tot. Du kannst ihn nicht zurückholen."

„Woher weißt du das so genau?" sagt Remus.

„Dumbledore hat's gesagt" sagt Kingsley.

„Danke für den Hinweis" sagt Remus und geht, um Fragen zu stellen.

Dumbledore seufzt und betrachtet Remus über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brille, mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Zuneigung, die in Remus Übelkeit hervorruft, während die kleinen silbrigen Instrumente an den Wänden seines Büros surren und schwirren.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du diesen Weg einschlagen würdest, mein Junge" sagt er mit mildem Bedauern. „Ich weiß, wie eng du mit Sirius verbunden warst."

„Das bezweifle ich, Direktor" sagt Remus, der gerade schon eine Tasse Tee abgelehnt hat. „Und, bei allem Respekt, nennen Sie mich nicht _mein Junge_. Ich bin schon lange kein Kind mehr."

„Wie du es wünschst" sagt Dumbledore und legt die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Trotzdem muss ich dir dringend raten, die Angelegenheit nicht weiter zu verfolgen."

„Sirius ist keine_ Angelegenheit_" sagt Remus und bemüht sich wirklich, seine Stimme gleichmäßig zu halten.

„Sirius ist tot" sagt Dumbledore.

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Remus. „Warum? Was ist das für ein Tor? Zu welchem Zweck wurde es erbaut? Doch nicht, um Menschen zu töten, indem man sie hindurch schubst. _Avada Kedavra_ erledigt das schneller und einfacher."

„Das Tor ist alte und dunkle Magie" sagt Dumbledore, „und hätte nie erschaffen werden dürfen."

„Was wissen Sie darüber?" fragt Remus.

„Nur so viel" sagt Dumbledore. „Wer hinein geht, kommt nicht mehr heraus."

„Aus welcher Quelle wissen Sie das?" sagt Remus. „Wussten Sie um die Existenz dieses Tores? Woher?"

„Es sind gefährliche Fragen, die du da stellst" sagt Dumbledore.

„Die harmlosen interessieren mich aber nicht mehr" sagt Remus. „Ich will Antworten."

„Ich weiß nichts, was dir weiter helfen könnte" sagt Dumbledore. „Mein Wissen beruht auf einer Kombination aus Beobachtung und Lebenserfahrung. Aber weil ich die in höherem Maße habe als du, will ich dir diesen Rat geben: Verfolge das Vorhaben nicht weiter. Du wirst dich unglücklich machen."

„Ich brauche keine guten Ratschläge" sagt Remus. „Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe. Ich werde meine Antworten bekommen, Direktor, und wenn nicht von Ihnen, dann von einem anderen. Verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Dumbledore entlässt ihn mit mildem Lächeln, hinter dem die Kälte steht.

oooOOOooo

Kingsley sitzt in der Küche von Nummer Zwölf und rührt trübe in einer Teetasse, deren Inhalt aussieht, als hätte er zu viel Milch erwischt.

„Ich habe meine Versetzung beantragt" sagt er. „Es wird ein Abteilungsleiter-Posten frei, drüben in der Abteilung für Muggelangelegenheiten. Vielleicht werde ich berücksichtigt. Ich kann einfach nicht weiter einen Toten jagen."

„Er ist nicht tot" sagt Remus.

„Ach, Remus" sagt Kingsley.

„Beantworte mir nur eine Frage" sagt Remus. „Bitte."

Kingsley sieht von seiner Tasse auf, sein Löffel klingt spröde am Tassenrand.

„Kennst du jemanden aus der Personalabteilung im Ministerium?" fragt Remus.

„Entfernt" sagt Kingsley. „David Hollander. Wir gehen gelegentlich in der Mittagspause gnomgolfen. Warum fragst du?"

„Ich brauche die Information, ob es nach dem Zwischenfall fristlose Entlassungen gegeben hat."

„Wozu das denn?" sagt Kingsley verwirrt.

„Die Mysterienabteilung" sagt Remus. „Der Ort, an dem die Dinge aufbewahrt werden, die keinesfalls an die Öffentlichkeit dringen sollen. Man sollte meinen, ein solcher Ort sei besser gesichert als lediglich durch einen Raum, dessen Grundfläche sich bewegt."

„Ja" sagt Kingsley. „Und?"

„Man sollte meinen, es gäbe Wachpersonal dort" sagt Remus.

„Es gab keines, als wir dort waren" sagt Kingsley.

„Gab es keines" sagt Remus, „oder war es vielleicht schon von den Todessern ausgeschaltet, die vor uns eingetroffen sind? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass sie die gesamte Abteilung nachts unbewacht lassen?"

„Hm" sagt Kingsley.

„Genau" sagt Remus. „Irgendwo muss es einen armen Teufel geben, der von den Todessern ausgeschaltet wurde, und daraufhin vermutlich seine Kündigung vom Ministerium kassiert hat, obwohl er nüchtern betrachtet gegen die Todesser nie eine Chance hatte. Wäre ich dieser Wachmann, ich wäre sehr frustriert und wütend und vielleicht bereit, einem Fremden ein paar Informationen zu verkaufen."

„Was willst du denn mit einem Wachmann" sagt Kingsley.

„Wachleute sind oft hervorragend informiert" sagt Remus. „Sie sind vor Ort, und sie haben die Zeit, Dinge aufzuschnappen. In der Regel hält man sie für vertrauenswürdig und achtet vielleicht nicht auf jedes Wort, in ihrer Gegenwart."

„Das ist eine Anhäufung von Theorien, die du da produziert hast, ist dir das klar?"

„Die geschätzte Erfolgsquote liegt bei fünfundvierzig Prozent. Zu viel, als dass ich darauf verzichten könnte, diesen Weg zu gehen."

„Und wenn er obliviert ist, dein Wachmann? Sie setzen doch niemanden auf die Straße, der vitale Informationen hat."

„Es sei denn, sie wüssten nicht, dass er sie hätte" sagt Remus. „Deshalb will ich einen Wachmann, und keinen Mitarbeiter der Verwaltung."

Kingsley schnauft und rührt in seinem Tee.

„Wie soll ich das denn erfragen" sagt er.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus. „Geh mit deinem Bekannten gnomgolfen. Erzähl ihm, dein Vetter dritten Grades hätte eine Sicherheitsausbildung und wäre auf Jobsuche. Ob es freie Stellen gäbe. So etwas."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Kingsley.

„Komm schon" sagt Remus.

„Wenn ich nur daran glauben könnte, dass wir ihn zurück holen können" sagt Kingsley.

„Ich glaube daran" sagt Remus. „Das muss reichen."

Eine Woche später hat Remus eine Verabredung. Es ist nach Mitternacht, und das Licht im _Flying Sax _ist getrübt von dicken Rauchschwaden. Jazz tröpfelt träge aus der Musikanlage, und in Remus' Glas klingeln die Eiswürfel. Er raucht, weil er eigenen Zigarettenrauch besser erträgt als den von anderen, und weil sich die Gewohnheit eingeschlichen hat seit einigen Wochen, und wartet. Seine Manteltasche ist schwer von dicken, alten Goldstücken, Sonderprägungen aus den Fünfzigerjahren, von denen Sirius' Vater eine kleine Sammlung angelegt hat.

Ende der zweiten Zigarette schließlich fällt ihm ein kleiner, dünner Mann mit schütterem Haar auf, der sich den Weg zur Bar erkämpft hat und sich nun suchend umsieht. Remus fängt seinen Blick auf und hält ihn, bis der Mann zu ihm hinüber kommt.

„Guten Abend" sagt Remus. „Ich nehme an, Sie sind verabredet?"

„Kommt drauf an" sagt der Mann, dessen wässerige Augen unruhig herum wandern, als fürchte er, ertappt zu werden.

„Mit jemandem, der Ihnen angeboten hat, auf schnelle und bequeme Art ein bisschen Gold zu machen" sagt Remus und macht sich kaum die Mühe, die Stimme zu senken. Jeder hier ist über seinem Glas alleine.

„Könnte sein" sagt der Mann.

„Etwas zu trinken?" sagt Remus.

„Scotch" sagt der Mann.

Remus bestellt und rückt zur Seite, damit an der Bar Platz für den anderen entsteht. Der Scotch kommt, und der Mann nimmt das Glas und trinkt einen eiligen, ängstlichen Schluck.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen helfen kann" sagt er und beäugt misstrauisch seinen Nachbarn zur anderen Seite.

„Beantworten Sie mir einfach ein paar Fragen" sagt Remus. „Über Ihren alten Arbeitgeber, beziehungsweise den Bereich, in dem Sie eingesetzt waren."

Der Mann zögert, und Remus lässt ein Goldstück von seinen Fingern in die des anderen gleiten.

„Arbeitslosigkeit ist schwer zu ertragen, wenn man keine Ersparnisse hat" sagt er mit unverbindlichem Lächeln. „Nicht wahr?"

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, ob ich Ersparnisse habe?" fragt der andere.

„Wären Sie hier, wenn Sie nicht das Geld wollten?" fragt Remus sanft.

„Fragen Sie" sagt der Mann.

„Ein steinerner Bogen, wie ein Durchgang" sagt Remus. „In der Mitte eines großen Raumes, und verhängt mit einem zerrissenen, grauen Vorhang. Was wissen Sie darüber?"

„Der Torraum" sagt der Mann und wird plötzlich nervös. „Ich konnte nur einmal einen Blick hinein werfen. Niemand durfte ihn betreten. Es ist Alte Magie dort am Wirken, hat es geheißen. Und Dunkle."

„Weiter" sagt Remus.

„Es wurde gemunkelt, dass das Tor älter ist als das Ministerium, vielleicht älter als das gesamte Magische Staatswesen" sagt der Mann und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Man sagt, es wäre in den Gründungstagen hergebracht worden, oder vielleicht sei das Ministerium auch um es herum erbaut worden. Haben Sie, haben Sie vielleicht eine Zigarette für mich?"

Remus bietet ihm die Schachtel an, und er nimmt sich eine und dreht sie zwischen den Fingern.

„Französische Marke, eh?" sagt er und lacht nervös.

„Die Gewohnheit eines Freundes" sagt Remus. „Feuer?" Ein Blick auf die Zigarette produziert eine kleine Stichflamme an ihrem Ende. Der Mann zuckt, als habe ihn eine Schlange gebissen, behält die Zigarette aber zwischen den Fingern und nimmt einen nervösen Zug.

„Weiter" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt der Mann. „Also. Viel weiß ich nicht. Ein Kollege hat mal erzählt, sie hätten im Torraum Experimente gemacht, aber sie hätten die Magie nicht in den Griff gekriegt, oder so ähnlich. Vor ein paar hundert Jahren. Man hätte den Raum dann versiegelt und versucht, das Projekt zu vertuschen. Ich weiß nicht, wo er das gehört hat. Aber auffällig war es schon, dass niemand sich mit dem Tor beschäftigt hat. Mit den anderen Unterabteilungen schon. Wir hatten immer wieder Wissenschaftlerteams, bei den Gehirnen oder den Unfreien Geistern, oder im Archiv, aber nie im Torraum. Da ist nie einer hin. Das, das ist eigentlich alles, was ich weiß."

„Gab es Gerüchte über den Zweck des Tores?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt der Mann und stößt zitternd Rauch aus. „Ein Tor ist zum Hindurchgehen da, nicht wahr? Vielleicht bringt es einen an einen anderen Ort. Wie ein Portschlüssel. Portusmagie, könnte doch sein."

„Könnte sein" sagt Remus. „Gibt es noch mehr Informationen?"

„Gibt es noch mehr Gold?"

„Nur wenn Verwertbares kommt" sagt Remus unbewegt. „Bisher habe ich nettes Hintergrundwissen bekommen, das mich nicht weiter bringt."

„Was haben Sie vor?" fragt der Mann.

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?" sagt Remus.

„Eigentlich nicht" sagt der Mann.

„Kluge Entscheidung" sagt Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr" sagt der Mann. „Wir hatten wenig am Torraum zu tun, gerade weil es dort keinen Publikumsverkehr gab. Er ist ja auch ganz hinten. Wir waren zumeist vorne, im Eingangsbereich."

„Etwas anderes, dann" sagt Remus. „Sagen Sie mir, wie ich ins Archiv komme."

„Was wollen Sie denn…" sagt der Mann. „Nein. Ich will's nicht wissen."

„Ich lese gern" sagt Remus und gestattet sich ein kaltes Lächeln.

„Ja" sagt der Mann und streift Asche von seiner Zigarette. „Zuerst müssen Sie Zutritt zur Mysterienabteilung haben. Sie geben an der Tür einen siebenstelligen Code ein. Die Tür hat einen Illusions- und Polyjuicefilter, übrigens. Danach müssen Sie sich bei den Wachleuten am Eingang identifizieren. An der Tür zum Archiv gibt es einen Einlasser, der die Tür nur öffnet, wenn Sie als zugangsberechtigt erkannt worden sind."

„Das ist alles?" sagt Remus.

„Die Wachleute haben abgerichtete Hunde" sagt der Mann. „Und es liegt ein Feld über der Abteilung, das geworfene Zauber registriert und zurück verfolgt. Zum Zweck der lückenlosen Dokumentation, oder so. Es hatte allerdings einige Ausfälle, in letzter Zeit. Sonst gibt es nichts. Es wird dort schließlich nichts Wertvolles aufbewahrt. Es ist ein ruhiger Job, im Allgemeinen."

„Und Sie meinen nicht, dass man die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen vielleicht verschärft hat, seit dem Vorfall?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt der Mann. „Könnte sein."

„Wird der Code am Eingang regelmäßig geändert?"

„Ja."

„Beschaffen Sie mir den aktuellen Code."

„Aber" sagt der Mann und fummelt nervös mit seiner Zigarette, bis sich ein zweites, dickes Goldstück zwischen seine Finger schiebt.

„Ein drittes, sobald ich den Code habe" sagt Remus, und der Mann atmet sichtbar und verstaut das Goldstück in der Tasche.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragt er, als käme der Gedanke ihm just in diesem Augenblick, und zieht die Augenbrauen über den wässerigen Augen zusammen. „Was wollen Sie in der Mysterienabteilung?"

„Es ist nicht in Ihrem Interesse, das zu wissen" sagt Remus.

„Und was" sagt der Mann lauernd, „wenn ich Sie verpfeife? Wenn ich meine Exkollegen warne? Wie viel Gold wollen Sie mir geben, damit ich meinen Mund halte?"

„Wenn Sie mich verpfeifen" sagt Remus, beugt sich zu seinem Gegenüber und nimmt mit schmaler Bewegung die Brille von der Nase, „dann werde ich Sie jagen, und dann werde ich Sie kriegen."

Der Andere keucht und macht einen Satz rückwärts.

„He, Kumpel" sagt der Mann hinter ihm, dessen Bier aus dem Glas auf die Theke klatscht. „Aufpassen, ja?"

„Beherzigen Sie den Rat" sagt Remus, der seine Wolfsaugen längst wieder hinter der Brille versteckt hat. „Niemand muss seinen Kopf verlieren, wenn Sie jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren."

Er lächelt, und es ist ein kaum maskiertes Zähnezeigen. Der Satz ist aus einem von Sirius' Lieblingsfilmen, und „Siehst du?" hört er die Siriusstimme in seinem Kopf, „Fernsehen bildet! Sag ich doch."

„Okay" sagt der Mann schwach.

„Gut" sagt Remus. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns."

oooOOOooo

Dass sie sich wirklich verstanden haben, stellt Remus mit einem Impuls von adrenalinverstärkter Erleichterung fest, als das rote Licht am unteren Rand des Tastenfeldes von Rot auf Grün springt. Zischend öffnet sich die schwere Eisentür, und Remus huscht hindurch und duckt sich sofort in die Ecke links hinter der Tür, wo er sich außerhalb des Sichtbereiches der Wachleute befindet, die vorne am Knotenpunkt ihre Station haben. Er greift in die Manteltasche, wo er die Phiole mit dem Polyjuice bereit hält, zieht den Stöpsel und stürzt das graue, klumpige Zeug hinunter. Die unangenehme Verwandlung erträgt er stoisch: er hat schlimmere Verwandlungen durchgemacht als die in einen großen, schlanken Mann mit dunklen Haaren und schweren Augenlidern über nebelgrauen Augen. Er schüttelt einen Anflug von Unbehagen ab, das wahrscheinlich jeden beschleichen würde, der in die Haut eines Toten schlüpft, streckt sich in den Kleidern, die ihm nach der Verwandlung endlich passen, und geht lockeren Schrittes nach vorne zur Station der Wachleute. Der zufällige Fund einer mit himmelblauem Schleifchen zusammen gehaltenen Haarlocke in dem alten Fotoalbum war ein Glücksfall gewesen. Er hat lange nachgedacht, wessen Identität er sich leihen könnte, ohne bei der betreffenden Person Schaden anzurichten.

„Stehen bleiben" sagt einer der Wachleute. Zwei Deutsche Schäferhunde kommen von ihrem Platz hinter dem Sicherheitstresen in die Höhe und bauen sich knurrend neben ihren Herren auf.

„Nabend" sagt Remus und hebt lässig die Hand zum Gruß.

„Identifizieren Sie sich" sagt der Wachmann, Zauberstab im Anschlag.

„Gerne" sagt Remus. „Was hätten Sie gerne? Ausweisnummer? Blutgruppe? Schuhgröße? Gencode?" Er hat den, dessen Gesicht er sich geliehen hat, kaum gekannt, aber da gibt es diesen anderen in seinem Inneren, den er besser kennt als sich selbst, und der sich mit Freude in den Vordergrund schiebt, wo es ihm ja ohnehin immer besonders gut gefallen hat.

„Einen Namen, für den Anfang" sagt der Wachmann misstrauisch.

„Ach so" sagt Remus. „Ja, klar. Der Name ist Black. Regulus Black."

„Und was führt Sie zu uns, zu dieser späten Stunde, Mr. Black?" fragt der Wachmann.

„Gerade halb drei" sagt Remus. „Ist doch keine Zeit."

„Beantworten Sie die Frage" sagt der Wachmann.

„Man sagt, mein Bruder sei kürzlich hier gesehen worden" sagt Remus. „Ich dachte, ich frag mal nach."

„Ihr Bruder" sagt der Wachmann, und Remus bemerkt, wie der zweite Wachmann sich unauffällig, aber taktisch klug zwischen ihn und den Fluchtweg durch die Eingangstür schiebt. Remus stört das nicht. Der Fluchtweg wird frei sein, wenn er fliehen will, und so lange der Wachmann sich auf taktische Abläufe konzentriert, bemerkt er die stablose Zauberei nicht, die auch das Sicherheitssystem nicht wird zuordnen können.

„Genau" sagt Remus. „Sein Name ist, raten Sie. Black. Sirius Black."

„Moment mal" sagt der Wachmann. „Was ist das für eine irre Geschichte? Sirius Black? War das nicht der Typ, der letzthin von Azkaban geflohen ist?"

„Bingo" sagt Remus und kneift ein wenig die Augen zusammen. Präzisionsarbeit, jetzt. „Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"

„Zuerst händigen Sie Ihren Stab aus" fordert der Wachmann. „Legen Sie ihn dort in das rote Feld auf dem Tresen. Dann wird Ihre Zugangsberechtigung überprüft, und dann kommen wir noch einmal auf Ihre irre Geschichte zu sprechen."

„Okay" sagt Remus gleichmütig und legt den Ebenholzstab mit den kleinen silbrigen Runen auf das rote Feld. Ein Blick über die Schulter zu dem zweiten Wachmann zeigt ihm, dass die winzige, mit einem Unauffälligkeitszauber belegte Phiole sich unbemerkt in dessen Tasche versenkt hat. Remus ballt die Faust. Das dünne Glas der Phiole zerspringt. Ein kleiner feuchter Fleck bildet sich auf dem grünen Stoff der Uniformrobe.

Drei, denkt Remus. Zwei. Eins. Party.

Es ist der kleinere der beiden Schäferhunde, dessen Aufmerksamkeit zuerst von Remus abgleitet. Wie an der Nase gezogen, steuert er auf den zweiten Wachmann zu, das scharfe Kommando des ersten schlicht ignorierend. Der zweite Schäferhund folgt auf dem Fuße, die Zunge hängt ihm lose aus dem Maul. Der magisch verstärkte Duftstoff aus T-Bone-Steak und läufiger Hündin tut seine Wirkung, und der völlig überraschte Wachmann geht unter dem Ansturm der beiden schweren Hunde zu Boden.

„Rex!" schreit der Wachmann, der noch steht. „Wolf! Aus!"

„Geht doch nichts über einen gut erzogenen Hund" sagt Remus und hebt die Stimme über das eifrige Gejaule und Gekläffe, das aus dem Knäuel auf dem Boden ertönt.

„Sie bleiben, wo Sie…" sagt der Wachmann, der noch steht.

Remus streckt die Hand gegen ihn aus, Handfläche nach vorne geöffnet.

„_Petrificus_" sagt er freundlich, und der Wachmann erstarrt, einen Ausdruck völliger Überraschung auf dem Gesicht.

„Wolf" sagt Remus. „Also, wirklich. Was für eine Übertreibung." Er fasst unter seinen Mantel, wo er ein Paar schmaler, langer Lederriemen um die Hüften geschlungen hat, löst den Knoten und schüttelt sie aus. Ein Rausch von Euphorie jagt durch seinen Körper; der Petrificus war die Schwachstelle des Planes; in Ermangelung freiwilliger Opfer hat er diese stablose Variante nur an Flobberwürmern und ein paar unvorsichtigen Doxies üben können.

„_Immobilis_" sagt er und wirft die Lederriemen auf den Boden, wo sie wie dünne Schlangen zu dem bewegten Bündel aus Mensch und Hunden hinüber kriechen und sich um Arme und Beine schlingen.

„Hilfe" sagt der Wachmann erstickt, während einer der Hunde auf seinem Brustkorb sitzt und ihm das Gesicht ableckt.

„_Silencio_" sagt Remus, und der Wachmann verstummt.

Ab jetzt, weiß Remus, läuft die Zeit. Um drei Uhr kommt die Ablösung, bis dahin muss er spurlos verschwunden sein. Zwei kleine Päckchen hat er noch in der Manteltasche, die auf ihren Einsatz warten. Er nimmt das größere, leichtere und aktiviert die Energiezelle an der Rückseite. Er hat nur eine unklare Vorstellung davon, wie das elektronische Innere mit der Magie des Einlassers interagieren wird, aber Detailwissen, so hat Sabine Schwarz ihm versichert, sei auch gar nicht nötig. Ihrer Anweisung folgend platziert er das Gerät, das etwa dir Größe einer Tafel Schokolade hat, direkt neben dem Bedienfeld des Einlassers an der Tür zum Archiv. Er wartet, bis die kleine Leuchtdiode von Gelb auf Orange springt, dann gibt er den fünfstelligen Gerätecode ein, und das Gerät beginnt zu summen. Remus wartet. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigt ihm, dass der erste der Hunde das Interesse an dem Wachmann verloren hat, der enttäuschender Weise weder ein Steak noch eine Hündin in den Falten seiner Roben verbirgt, und allmählich abwandert, die Nase suchend über dem Boden. Dann ändert das Gerät den Summton, und das Licht springt auf Grün. Remus presst seine Hand auf das Bedienfeld des Einlassers, und der erkennt den polyjuice-generierten Regulus Black als berechtigt, das Archiv zu betreten, eine Information, die ihm soeben aus dem kleinen Gerät überspielt worden ist. Remus nimmt das Gerät wieder an sich und betritt das Archiv, dessen Tür sich ihm bereitwillig öffnet. Seine Bewegung aktiviert den Lichtzauber, der in schmalen Lichtleisten an der Decke schlummert. Remus sieht sich um. Eine Flucht von fensterlosen Räumen erstreckt sich zu beiden Seiten: schmucklose weiße Wände, schmale dunkle Regale, in denen Bücher und Schriftrollen unter Staubschutzzaubern auf Benutzer warten. Die Luft riecht trocken und alt. Vor sich hat Remus einen Tresen, und dahinter eine Wand voller Karteikästen, alphabetisch geordnet. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten ist Remus hinter dem Tresen.

„Beginne neue Suche" sagt er, in der Hoffnung, man möge sich hier ein selbst-bedienendes Karteisystem geleistet haben. „Buchstabe T."

Ein langer, schmaler Hängeordner für Karteikarten springt nach vorne auf.

„Suchbegriff Tor" sagt Remus, und eine Handvoll Karteikarten startet aus dem Hängeordner und flattert auf ihn zu wie ein Vogelschwarm. Der Wolf fängt sie aus der Luft, ehe Remus anhand einiger Nachzügler bemerkt, dass sie sich ganz von selbst zu Stapeln ordnen und sanft auf dem Tresen landen.

„Okay" sagt er atemlos. „Suchbegriff Durchgang. Suchbegriff Ministerium Bindestrich Gründungszeit. Suchbegriff… strengste Geheimhaltung."

Neue Karteikarten flattern auf ihn zu, und er lässt sie sich selbst zu Stapeln ordnen, während er angestrengt nachdenkt. Ein paar Suchbegriffe später ist der Stapel fingerdick: gelbe, an den Rändern braun verfärbte Karten, sorgfältig mit schwarzer Tinte beschriftet. Die Schrift kommt Remus altmodisch vor, und die Karten sind weich wie altes Papier: alte Literatur, vor Dekaden katalogisiert. Remus macht sich zwischen den Regalen auf die Suche.

Das Archiv ist eine Schatzkammer. Er könnte sich hier tagelang einsperren lassen, ohne das Bedürfnis zu entwickeln, auch nur einen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen. Wie in einem Labyrinth bewegt er sich von der Karteikarte zum Buch, lässt sich vom Inhaltsverzeichnis auf eine neue Spur bringen, verfolgt oder verwirft sie, stellt Querverbindungen her und sortiert immer wieder Karteikarten aus, die von selbst an ihren Platz im Kasten zurück kehren. Ein Instinkt drängt ihn, von der gedruckten, veröffentlichten Literatur weg zu kommen: die Werke über Portal- oder Transitionsmagie sind ihm zu allgemein, und er kann sie in jeder beliebigen Zauberbibliothek ausleihen, wenn er sein Grundlagenwissen auffrischen will. Er fragt sich, wo man in diesem Archiv die Handschriften aufbewahrt; die Verlaufsprotokolle und Dokumentationen, ohne die in diesem Haus kein Bleistift angespitzt wird.

Es ist eine alte, eselsohrige Karteikarte, die ihn schließlich auf die Spur bringt. „Arbeitsgruppe Einstein-Projekt" steht darauf in spinnendünner Handschrift vermerkt, und Remus will die Karte schon als Fehlgriff einordnen und in ihren Kasten zurück schicken, als die Erkenntnis ihn trifft.

Einstein. Relativitätstheorie. Quantenphysik, Theorie des Multiversums.

Multiversum. Die Theorie, das beobachtbare Universum sei nur eines von unendlich vielen.

Nicht Zeit- sondern Dimensionsreisen.

Und dann gab es da noch die Katze eines Deutschen, Schröder oder so ähnlich, aber die kann Remus aus dem Stand nicht mehr in den Zusammenhang einordnen.

Dimensionsreisen. Der Versuch, etwas in praktische Magie umzusetzen, das ein Muggel namens Albert Einstein Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts auf den Weg gebracht hat?

Remus' Gedanken überschlagen sich, und er setzt sich hastig in Bewegung.

Und dann wartet eine weitere Überraschung auf ihn.

oooOOOooo

„Schrödinger" sagt Severus. „Und er war Österreicher, übrigens, kein Deutscher."

„Das ist doch egal" sagt Remus ungeduldig. „Jetzt häng dich nicht an der Katze auf."

„Du weißt, dass es schlecht aussieht für deinen Freund, wenn man im Experiment Schrödingers Katze durch einen animagischen Hund ersetzt" sagt Severus. „Er befände sich, wie der Atomkern, in einem Zustand der Überlagerung von lebendig und tot."

„Du kannst dein Lexikon wieder wegstellen" sagt Remus und deutet auf das dicke, in Leder gebundene Buch, das Severus aufgeschlagen vor sich hält. „Ich hab's im Internet nachgesehen. Aber man muss kein Quantenphysiker sein, um anzunehmen, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Problem hat."

„Wenn er noch in der Lage ist, Probleme zu haben" sagt Severus und überfliegt den Artikel.

„Was wir nie erfahren werden, wenn es uns nicht gelingt, diese Verschlüsselung zu knacken" sagt Remus und zeigt auf die schweren, vom Alter gedunkelten Pergamentrollen, die auf Severus' hellem Sofa liegen und dort wahrscheinlich ein paar Staubflecken hinterlassen werden.

„Lass mich einmal mehr betonen, dass ich wenig erfreut bin, Diebesgut von dieser Brisanz zwischen den Mauern dieser Schule zu wissen" sagt Severus. „Genauer, in meinen privaten Räumen, zu allem Überfluss."

„Keine Sorge" sagt Remus. „Ich nehm's wieder mit. Sobald du mir gesagt hast, was du in dieser Angelegenheit zu unternehmen gedenkst."

„Nichts" sagt Severus. „Und jetzt nimm deinen Haufen Papier und entferne dich. Ich habe für die fünfte Klasse einen Versuchsaufbau vorzubereiten."

„Nichts ist nicht akzeptabel" sagt Remus. „Ich brauche den Code."

„Dann wirst du ihn selbst entschlüsseln müssen" sagt Severus. „Ich bin klüger, als den Rabenkönig in direkte Verbindung mit einer Serie von höchst fragwürdigen Zwischenfällen zu bringen."

„Es war keine Serie" sagt Remus. „Ich bin kein Berufsverbrecher, weißt du."

„Zuerst ein nicht geklärter, desaströser Zwischenfall im Ministerium, der sein Zentrum im Torraum hatte" sagt Severus. „Dann ein Einbrecher, der gerade die Unterlagen zum Torprojekt stiehlt und nichts anderes. Dass diese beiden Zwischenfälle in Verbindung stehen, sollte selbst dem dämlichsten Ministerialen klar sein."

„Zwei ist ja wohl die Mindestanforderung für eine Serie" sagt Remus.

„Überdies finde ich deine Vorgehensweise fragwürdig" sagt Severus und sieht an seiner, nun ja, _prominenten_ Nase entlang auf Remus herab, als hätte er auf Sand gebissen. „Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, wie man sich in einer Bibliothek benimmt. Erst deine halbstarken Spielchen mit dem Feuer, und jetzt auch noch Explosivstoffe. Ich finde diese Entwicklung bedenklich."

„Ich habe das verdammte Archiv nicht gesprengt!" begehrt Remus auf. „Ich habe nur ein Loch in die Wand gemacht, als Fluchtweg! Und es war nicht einmal ein sehr großes Loch."

„So" sagt Severus.

„Ganz klein" sagt Remus. „Man könnte einen Teppich drüber hängen, dann sieht man's gar nicht."

„Die Antwort ist nach wie vor nein" sagt Severus. „Ich werde den Rabenkönig nicht involvieren."

Remus sieht Severus an, er kennt ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wann sein Verhandlungsspielraum ein Ende hat.

„Sag mir nur eins" sagt er. „Würdest du es tun, wenn es nicht Sirius wäre?"

„Meine persönliche Befindlichkeit tut nichts zur Sache" sagt Severus. „Ich lasse mich von übergeordneten Interessen leiten."

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Klar. Typische Severus-Antwort."

Severus macht zwei lange, robenraschelnde Schritte zur Tür und öffnet sie. Das Trappeln von Schülerfüßen, Gelächter und Kinderstimmen dringen von fern in den Raum.

„Wenn ich bitten darf" sagt Severus. Remus rafft die alten, staubigen Pergamentrollen vom Sofa und begibt sich zur Tür, wie Severus es anzeigt.

„Ich krieg's auch ohne den Rabenkönig hin" sagt er. „Alles, was ich wollte, ist Zeit zu sparen."

„Du vergisst, dass die Zeit nur auf deiner Seite des Vorhanges linear verläuft" sagt Severus. „Du hast keine Möglichkeit, fest zu stellen, ob auf seiner Seite des Vorhanges Minuten oder Jahre vergangen sind. Insofern ist Zeit nicht relevant."

„Ich nehme an, das soll mich trösten" sagt Remus.

„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, Trost zu spenden" sagt Severus, und dann hält er Remus, der schon zur Tür hinaus ist, doch noch am Ärmel fest.

„Ich empfinde das Entschlüsseln eines Codes durchaus als interessante intellektuelle Herausforderung" sagt er. „Du wirst für deine Arbeit nicht alle fünf Rollen benötigen, nicht wahr?"

„Nein" sagt Remus, nimmt eine vom Stapel und reicht sie Severus hinüber. Der nimmt sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht entgegen.

„Möge der Bessere gewinnen" sagt Severus.

„Ist das eine Herausforderung?" sagt Remus und begegnet einem dunklen Blick, in dem beinahe so etwas wie Amüsement liegt.

„Ich versuche lediglich, der Angelegenheit ein wenig Würze zu verleihen" sagt Severus. „Ich denke, ich werde dich als lebendes Anschauungsmaterial im Unterricht einsetzen, wenn ich gewinne. Eine kleine Fragestunde zum Thema Lykantrophie, um den Unterricht anschaulicher zu gestalten."

„Vergiss es" sagt Remus. „Aber zieh dich schon mal warm an, denn du wirst ein paar Runden auf der Lady drehen, wenn ich gewinne."

„Dann haben wir eine Verabredung" sagt Severus, und dann ist es doch etwas wie ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel nach oben zieht.

oooOOOooo

Und plötzlich ist es Herbst. Das Baby in Emilias Bauch ist so groß wie ein Wolfswelpe. Es strampelt und tritt, dass Emilia die Luft weg bleibt, und hat bereits die Augen geöffnet. Draußen streift der Wind die Blätter von den Bäumen, und drinnen, in der dämmerigen Halbwärme von Nummer Zwölf, legt Remus die Wange an Emilias Bauch und spürt die Bewegungen seines Kindes, und dann geht er und packt behutsam Sirius' Sachen in Kisten. Er trägt sie nicht auf den Speicher. Er verschließt die Kisten sorgfältig und stellt sie in Sirius' Schlafzimmer.

Der Wolf hört langsam auf, seinen Gefährten zu suchen.

Der Abschied verläuft in Wellen, die dem Rhythmus des Mondes folgen, ein sanftes Auf und Ab, innere Gezeiten, die Remus hinauf tragen auf den dunklen Strand einer stillen Trauer und ihn dann wieder hinab reißen in Verzweiflungstäler, denen nur der Wolf Stimme verleihen kann. Er gewöhnt sich, wie er sich vor langem schon an die Gezeiten des Wolfes gewöhnt hat. Er arbeitet, wann immer er kann, an den verschlüsselten Seiten, die er aus dem Ministerium gestohlen hat.

Es ist eine merkwürdige Form der Keilschrift, die das alte, brüchige Pergament füllt. Es ist eine Reihe von Konservierungszaubern notwendig gewesen, damit die Rollen unter Remus' vorsichtigem Zugriff nicht brechen und reißen. Er hat sich den hinteren Teil der Hausbibliothek als Arbeitsraum eingerichtet und geht zwischen den Wänden hin und her, die er mit Abschriften aus den Rollen tapeziert hat, während der Wind Regen gegen die Fenster schlägt. Das Haus ist dunkel um ihn, und er treibt auf einer Lichtinsel durch zeitlosen Raum und umgibt sich mit Zeichen.

Sie ergeben keinen Sinn, immer noch nicht, sie wehren sich mit einer Hartnäckigkeit, die Remus beinahe persönlich nimmt. Er hat sich Schriftproben der entschlüsselten alten Keilschriften besorgt: die sumerische, die syrische, die persische; aber die Mitglieder der Projektgruppe Einstein sind einen Schritt weiter gegangen als sich nur einer bekannten Keilschrift zu bedienen. Sie haben eine eigene entwickelt oder eine der alten modifiziert oder eine zusätzliche Verschlüsselung darüber gelegt oder alles zusammen, und so bleibt die Schrift kryptisch und der Sinn verborgen.

Remus geht seinen Weg. Er achtet nicht auf das Ende dieses Weges, das er nicht erkennen kann, weil es sich vor ihm irgendwo im Nebel verliert. Er achtet nicht auf Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit, nur immer auf den nächsten Schritt, er weiß, dass er nicht stehen bleiben darf, weil er sich vielleicht sonst nie wieder in Bewegung setzt, und das darf er Emilia nicht antun und dem Wölfchen, und so hält er sich an Emilia aufrecht und geht weiter, blind und taub und gefühllos und mechanisch, aber er geht.

Er bündelt seine Kräfte. Wie von ferne betrachtet er Dumbledore und fragt sich, ob es tatsächlich sein kann, dass dieser alte Mann ihn gerade beauftragt hat, alles hier hinter sich zu lassen, um ein Rudel schottischer Werwölfe zu unterwandern.

Was glaubt dieser alte Mann eigentlich?

„Nein" sagt er. „Keine schottischen Werwölfe."

„Nur für ein paar Monde" sagt Dumbledore. „Keine Sorge. Wir können es so gestalten, dass du pünktlich zum Geburtstermin wieder in London bist."

Hat er nicht gehört?

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Keine Projekte mehr für mich. Nicht einen Tag mehr."

„Ich verstehe, dass du belastet bist" sagt Dumbledore. „Und verwirrt. Aber du musst…"

„Ich bin nicht verwirrt" sagt Remus. „Ich habe nie so klar gesehen. Und ich bestimme selbst, was ich muss. Ich lasse mir keine Vorschriften mehr machen. Meine Familie ist meine Priorität. Emilia. Sirius. Und das Baby. Ich gehe nirgendwohin."

„Sirius ist…" sagt Dumbledore.

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Ist er nicht."

„Du bist der einzige, der mit den schottischen Werwölfen in Kontakt treten kann" sagt Dumbledore. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Doch" sagt Remus. „Es ist aber nicht meine Aufgabe, sie zu finden, sondern Ihre. Ich stehe nicht mehr zur Verfügung."

„Du musst es zum Wohl der Zaubergemeinschaft tun" sagt Dumbledore. „Was, wenn die schottischen Rudel sich der Dunklen Seite anschließen? Du hast eine gesellschaftliche Verantwortung."

„Diese Gesellschaft hat mich verhungern und erfrieren lassen" sagt Remus. „Ich bin ihr nichts schuldig."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie du so egoistisch sein kannst" sagt Dumbledore, und sein Blick ist wasserblaues Eis hinter den halbmondförmigen Gläsern. „Nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe."

„Sie haben mir die Chance auf einen Schulabschluss gegeben" sagt Remus, „und dafür bin ich dankbar. Aber Dankbarkeit hat ein Ende, und sie hätte es haben müssen, als Sie mich während des ersten Krieges zum Verräter gemacht haben, als ein Schuldiger nötig war für die Moral des Ordens. Ich habe für meinen Schulabschluss mehr als bezahlt. Ich gehe diesen Weg, mit oder ohne den Orden. Ich bin nicht mehr bereit, Opfer zu bringen."

Dumbledore sieht ihn an, und es ist unter dem langen, dichten Bart schwer in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Remus bemerkt mit Erstaunen, dass es ihn nicht interessiert, was sich unter dem Bart verbirgt. Soll der alte Mann denken, was er will.

„Der Orden kann das Haus weiterhin als Hauptquartier nutzen" sagt Remus, „und ich mache die Buchhaltung, wenn ich die Zeit dazu finde. Niemand soll mehr von mir verlangen."

Dann geht er und lässt Dumbledore stehen und spürt, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, die Freiheit, die er an Sirius immer so bewundert hat.

Die wenigsten wissen, woran er arbeitet, wann immer er die Zeit findet. Harry weiß es nicht. Er ist seit Sirius' Trauerfeier nicht mehr in Nummer Zwölf gewesen. Die Briefe, die er Remus gelegentlich schreibt, sind düster und voll verwirrender Verschwörungstheorien, Remus spürt den Verlust von Halt und Orientierung in jeder Zeile, aber Harry will Remus nicht sehen, er scheint jeden zu meiden, der ihn an Sirius und Nummer Zwölf erinnern könnte. Remus schreibt ihm lange Briefe, die er mit Erinnerungen an James und Lilly Potter füllt, mit den guten, den glücklichen, um dem Jungen wenigstens einen Blick auf seine Wurzeln zu ermöglichen, um ihn davor zu bewahren, in einem unübersichtlichen Strudel abgetrieben zu werden. Die Briefe schmerzen, denn einen fühlt er immer hinter sich stehen, während er schreibt, er spürt seine Trauer und seine Tränen, die er nicht vergossen hat um den Freund, der ihm immer der liebste gewesen ist. Er wünscht sich, Sirius wäre jemals so weit gekommen, sich lächelnd erinnern zu können. Aber Remus schreibt, weil es das einzige ist, das er für Harry tun kann, während er daran arbeitet, ihm den Paten zurück zu holen.

Remus richtet sich ein. Sirius zurück zu holen ist keine Sache von Tagen, nicht einmal eine Sache weniger Monate. Sirius zurück zu holen ist, so lässt es sich an, ein großes Projekt. Remus ist sich bewusst, dass er mit der eigentlichen Arbeit noch nicht einmal begonnen hat, und wären da nicht Emilia und das Wölfchen, er wäre mehr als versucht, die Angelegenheit abzukürzen und selbst einen Blick auf die andere Seite des Vorhanges zu werfen.

Emilia weiß es.

„Wenn wir nicht wären, wärst du schon drüben" sagt sie. „Stimmt's?", und er sagt „Vielleicht", weil er nicht „Ja" sagen will.

Remus zieht Konsequenzen. Er verkauft Mrs. Blacks Brillantarmband und ihre goldenen Ohrringe und bezahlt mit dem Geld einen jungen Lehrer für die Wolfsschule, der ihm den halben Unterricht abnimmt. Der Mann ist kein Werwolf, aber er hat keine Vorurteile und eine Liebe zum Unterrichten, die Remus von sich selbst kennt. Die gewonnene Zeit verbringt Remus mit der rätselhaften Keilschrift und mit Bemühungen, eine Zugangsberechtigung für ein ägyptisches Archiv zu erhalten, wo er sich weitere Informationen erhofft. Das Projekt zieht seine Kreise, aber Remus hat längst entschieden, diesen Weg bis zum Ende zu gehen: bis zum Ende des Weges oder bis zu seinem eigenen.

oooOOOooo

Dann wird es Weihnachten, und Emilias Leib ist rund und schwer. Trotzdem scheint sie sich wohl zu fühlen. Sie hat schon vor Monaten aufgehört, sich zu übergeben, und jetzt räumt sie das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer in Nummer Zwölf mit Hilfe von Zaubern leer und lässt es in hellen Farben streichen, bevor sie neue, helle Möbel hinein stellt. Remus staunt und lässt sie gewähren.

„Dir ist klar, dass Nummer Zwölf kein Ort ist, an dem ein Kind aufwachsen kann" sagt Emilia. „Es wird ihn nicht stören, so lange er ein Säugling ist, aber spätestens wenn er zu krabbeln beginnt, müssen wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen."

„Es sind zwei Kinder in diesem Haus aufgewachsen" sagt Remus.

„Genau" sagt Emilia. „Und du weißt, was aus ihnen geworden ist."

Remus sieht sie an, und sie sagt „Oh" und „Entschuldigung, so war's nicht gemeint", und Remus ringt sich ein Lächeln ab und sagt, dass sie ja Recht hat, schließlich gibt es auch einen Grund, warum der Kleine nicht Sirius' Namen tragen soll.

Remus beobachtet Emilias unerwartete Arbeitswut mit leiser Besorgnis. Sie putzt die Küche, entrümpelt den Küchenschrank und entfernt Spinnenweben aus Ecken, die kein Mensch seit der Neubesiedelung von Nummer Zwölf betreten hat. Sie verjagt die letzten kümmerlichen Doxies, näht neue Vorhänge und hängt sie auf, tauscht die Ahnengalerie im oberen Flur gegen eine Fototapete mit karibischem Strand, ungeachtet der altvorderen Proteste, und legt flauschige helle Teppiche über das altersdunkle Parkett. Nach zwei Wochen ist Nummer Zwölf kaum wieder zu erkennen, und Emilia geht ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen zur Weihnachtsbäckerei über.

Am Nachmittag des Vierundzwanzigsten nimmt Remus sie und appariert sie nach Deutschland zu ihren Eltern, ehe ihr zwischen Vanillehörnchen und Buttergebäck noch einfällt, die Bibliothek aufräumen zu müssen. Er zwingt sich, seine Arbeit in Nummer Zwölf zurück zu lassen, nur für ein paar Tage, wie er stumm dem verkaterten Sirius auf dem Foto verspricht. Er bemüht sich, nicht an das Weihnachten im letzten Jahr zu denken.

Der Abgrund uferloser Erschöpfung verschlingt ihn auf dem schwiegerelterlichen, spinatgrünen Sofa. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hat er keine Arbeit zu erledigen, keine Korrekturen, keine Schriften, keine Recherche. Er fühlt sich leer und ausgebrannt, eine menschliche Ruine. Er steht vorsichtig auf und geht nach draußen, ehe jemand etwas bemerkt.

Im Vorgarten steht der alte Flieder. Seine dunkle, raue Rinde trägt tiefe Schrammen, Spuren eines Aufpralls, verheilt, aber sichtbar. Remus geht mit den Fingern über die Narben am Baumstamm und fragt sich, ob er jemals wieder heil sein wird.

Er würde gerne ein paar Tränen laufen lassen, man sagt, es wäre erleichternd, aber er ist zu erschöpft. Er steht lange draußen und sieht zu, wie der Himmel zwischen den steilen Dächern tiefer wird.

Tags darauf ist Emilia unruhig. Sie wandert in ihrem Elternhaus umher und ist nirgends lange zu halten: vom Sofa auf den Stuhl, von dort aufs Bett, von da wieder hinunter in die Küche und auf einen rastlosen Streifzug durch das Haus. Schließlich gelingt es Remus, sie für fünf Minuten auf dem Hocker in der Küche zu halten, während er ihre verspannten Schultern massiert. Er lässt den Wolf an der Gefährtin schnuppern, und der Wolf bestätigt seine Vermutung.

„Das Kind kommt" sagt Remus. „Meinst du nicht?"

„Quatsch" sagt Emilia. „Viel zu früh. Es sind noch fast drei Wochen."

„Du wanderst" sagt er. „Wie eine Wölfin. Du suchst einen guten, ruhigen Ort für die Geburt."

„Der gute, ruhige Ort ist St. Mungo's, wie besprochen" sagt Emilia. „Ich bin ein modernes Mädchen. Ich steh' nicht auf Hausgeburten."

„Dann sollten wir jetzt apparieren" sagt Remus.

„Nein" sagt Emilia. „Lass mal. Mir ist gerade nicht nach großen Apparitionen."

„Bist du sicher?" sagt Remus, dessen Finger vorsichtig an Emilias Hals entlang gleiten. Er hat sich langsam daran gewöhnen müssen, sie mit der zweifingrigen Hand zu berühren, vor allem, seit er keinen Verband mehr trägt: die Außenkante bis hin zu den verbliebenen Fingern ist bedeckt von rötlichem Narbengewebe, und manchmal sieht die ganze Hand so fremd aus, als gehöre sie nicht ihm, wie ein verdorrter Ast oder die Klaue eines merkwürdigen Vogels, aber Emilia hält ihn an dieser Hand und küsst diese Hand und legt sie auf ihren Babybauch, und er denkt, dass er keine Vorbehalte haben sollte, wenn sie auch keine hat.

„Ich bin einfach nur gestresst" sagt Emilia. „Vielleicht hätten wir uns ein ruhiges Weihnachten in Nummer Zwölf machen sollen. Das ist mir fast zu viel hier, mit all den Leuten."

„Hört, hört" sagt Remus.

„Ich muss dringend entspannen, bevor die heute Nachmittag alle zum Kaffee kommen" sagt Emilia und lässt ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen Remus fallen. „Du hast nicht zufällig eine Idee?"

„Mehrere" sagt Remus und fühlt ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, es ist dort so selten geworden, dass es sich ganz fremd anfühlt. „Wenn du es schaffst, die Treppe hinauf zu steigen, heißt das."

„Das schaff' ich" sagt sie und arbeitet sich breitbeinig in die Höhe. „Noch bin ich kein Fall für Greenpeace."

„Greenpeace?"

„Die ziehen doch immer die Wale zurück ins Meer."

„Gut zu wissen. Ich wollte dir gerade ein heißes Bad vorschlagen, aber dann weiß ich gleich, wen ich anrufen kann, wenn etwas schief läuft."

Emilia lacht, und Remus lächelt immer noch und fragt sich, wie lange es her ist, dass sie miteinander gelacht haben und mehr ausgetauscht haben als nur ein paar flüchtige Zärtlichkeiten. Er nimmt sie um die Schultern und küsst sie zwischen Küchentisch und Kühlschrank, er muss sich seitlich zu ihr stellen, damit der Babybauch nicht im Weg ist, und sie ist weich und warm und gut, und ihre dunklen Augen gehen über seine geschundene Seele wie warme Schokolade.

Er begleitet sie hinauf ins elterliche Badezimmer, sucht Handtücher heraus, sperrt die Tür ab und lässt Wasser ein, während sie auf dem herunter geklappten Klodeckel sitzt und nun doch hörbar ausatmet, beide Hände auf dem Bauch.

„Was ist?" sagt er besorgt. „Wehen?"

„Nein" sagt sie mit nach innen gekehrtem Blick. „Nur ein bisschen Rückenschmerzen. Ich meine, es können keine Wehen sein, so lange es nicht richtig weh tut, oder? Das sagt doch schon der Name."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er. „Wollen wir nicht doch…? Vorsichtshalber?"

„Nein" sagt sie, diesmal entschieden. „Ich will mit dir in diese Badewanne."

„Ich dachte, die wäre nur für dich" sagt er.

„Komm schon" sagt sie. „Du nimmst doch praktisch keinen Platz mehr weg, da drin."

Er zögert für einen Augenblick, denn das ist genau der Grund: sein Körper trägt überdeutlich die Spuren seiner Versuche, sich selbst aufzulösen, seine Anwesenheit auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, einem hinterher zu gehen, dessen Abwesenheit so gegenwärtig ist. Er sieht sich im Spiegel und sieht ein Gespenst, knochig abgemagert und fahl, mit rapide ergrauendem Haar und langen, schlimmen Narben an Unterarmen und Brust, ihr schmerzliches Rot ist die einzige Farbe, die sich auf seinem Körper noch findet. Er weiß nicht, was ihm die Farbe heraus zieht, der Tod oder das Leben, er fühlt sich grau, nicht einmal mehr schwarzweiß, das sind Kontraste, die er nicht mehr aufzubieten hat, und er fragt sich, ob er jemals wieder für einen anderen in Farbe sein kann.

Sie folgt seinem Blick in den Spiegel, steht auf und tritt hinter ihn.

„Tut mir leid" sagt sie leise. „So war's nicht gemeint."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen" sagt er. „Du am allerwenigsten."

„Gehst du mit mir in diese Badewanne?"

Er dreht sich zu ihr und küsst sie, lange und innig, während sie ihre Finger mit seinen Hemdknöpfen beschäftigt. Sie ziehen sich gegenseitig aus, behutsam, als wäre es das erste Mal, und dann nimmt das heiße Wasser sie in Empfang und Emilia schließt seufzend die Augen. Sie ist schön, denkt Remus, voller Leben, lebendig, sie trägt ihren großen, schweren Leib mit Grazie, ihre Schultern und Brüste sind rund und weiß, das heiße Wasser legt einen Hauch von Rosa darüber, und ein Lächeln liegt in ihren Mundwinkeln. Er erlaubt seinen Händen ein zartes Gleiten über die sanften Hügel und Täler und über die große Wölbung, die das Baby birgt, und spürt zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ein Begehren, das aus der Seele kommt, nicht nur aus der flachen, schnellen Triebhaftigkeit des Wolfes. Er lehnt sich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen, es ist nicht ganz einfach mit dem Baby zwischen ihnen, aber sie kommt ihm entgegen und findet seine Lippen mit geschlossenen Augen, und ein warmes Glitzern rinnt ihm aus dem Herzen und sammelt sich tief in seinem Bauch zu einem festen, lebendigen Wärmeball. Die Seele zieht den Körper mit, er spürt, wie er hart wird, und Emilias Hände gehen über seinen geschundenen Körper wie über ein kostbares Geschenk , und dann verschwinden sie unter der Wasseroberfläche, und Remus lehnt sich in ihre Berührung und stöhnt. Emilia lächelt und flüstert Zärtlichkeiten, und er umschlingt sie mit Armen und Beinen, so gut Baby und Badewanne es zulassen, und überlässt sich ihren Fingern und einer Lust, die in ihrer Dringlichkeit ihn selbst am meisten überrascht. Er schwimmt auf einem Strom von Licht und Wärme, den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter und seine Zähne auf ihrer warmen Haut, und dann kommt er und kommt zu ihr zurück auf eine Art, die ihm Tränen in die Augen treibt.

„Aua" sagt Emilia, aber ihre Augen funkeln, als sie die kleine, rote Bissstelle auf ihrer Schulter betastet.

„Entschuldige" flüstert er und wischt sich mit der nassen Hand über die nassen Augen. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun."

„Das weiß ich" sagt sie und beugt sich zu ihm, um seine knochige Schulter zu küssen, und dann nimmt sie seine Hand und begleitet sie über den warmen Babybauch hinunter, unter Wasser und tiefer, und seine Finger erinnern sich und haben nichts verlernt, und Emilia schließt ihre dunklen Kirschenaugen und atmet gegen seine Brust und ist so beschäftigt mit dem, was seine Finger tun, dass er unbemerkt ein paar Tränen in ihre Locken fallen lassen kann; nicht weil er traurig wäre, sondern weil es ihn schmerzt, so voll zu sein, nachdem er so lange so leer war.

Dann versteift sie sich in seinen Armen und stöhnt, es ist ein dunkler, lang gezogener Laut, der ganz aus der Tiefe kommt, und es klingt so anders als sonst, dass er verwirrt innehält.

„Oh" sagt Emilia und hebt den Kopf von seiner Brust. „Das… das hat richtig wehgetan, jetzt."

Remus schluckt.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du jetzt _siehste _sagst" sagt Emilia. „Ich glaube, das Baby kommt."

Remus atmet aus und streicht sich nasse Haare aus der Stirn.

„Okay" sagt er. „Wohin? St. Mungo's? Ich brauche nicht mehr als einen Zwischenstopp."

„Nein" sagt sie. „Keine großen Apparitionen. Am liebsten würde ich gar nicht mehr apparieren."

„Aber wie willst du dann ins Krankenhaus kommen?" sagt er, und sie sagt „Mit dem Auto, natürlich" und er sagt „Natürlich" und kommt sich dumm vor, oder vielleicht auch nur eine Spur aufgeregt.

Minuten später sind sie aus der Wanne, trocken gezaubert und angezogen. Emilia hat die Hände auf dem Bauch und lauscht konzentriert nach innen. Auf halber Treppe hält sie inne, sagt „Jetzt" und beugt sich stöhnend nach vorne. Sie atmet, lange tiefe Züge, und Remus hält sie und zählt mit, und nach elf langen Atemzügen kommt sie wieder in die Höhe und sieht ihn an.

„Wo ist das nächste Krankenhaus?" sagt Remus.

„Zwei Minuten, mit dem Auto" sagt Konrad, der am Fuß der Treppe steht. „Ich hol's schon mal aus der Garage, scheint mir."

„Okay" sagt Remus und atmet gegen einen merkwürdigen Luftmangel, der ihm ein schwummriges Gefühl im Kopf verursacht. „Also dann."

Die Zeit verhält sich merkwürdig an diesem frühen Nachmittag, wie ein schlecht durchgerührter Kesselinhalt aus Schultagen: zähe, dicke Zeitklumpen, in denen nichts fließen will, wechseln mit quecksilbrig raschem Vorbeiströmen. Auf einem mit kaltem Neonlicht gefluteten Krankenhausflur wartet Remus eine Ewigkeit neben Emilia, auf einen Arzt oder eine Wehe, beides kommt dann gleichzeitig, nur um dann mit einem Wimpernschlag Aufnahmeformalitäten, Ultraschall und ein anderes, kurvenmalendes Muggelgerät hinter sich zu bringen. Und dann steht die Zeit wieder still, als die junge Ärztin lange das schwarzweiße Ultraschallbild betrachtet.

„Er liegt mit dem Gesicht nach oben" sagt sie. „Wussten Sie das? Ein Sterngucker."

„Ist das ein Problem?" fragt Remus und arbeitet gegen die Angst.

„Nein" sagt die Ärztin und lächelt. „In der Regel nicht. Nur ungewöhnlich."

„Ein Sternenkind" sagt Emilia und lächelt und liebkost ihren Bauch, und Remus blinzelt Tränen weg und hilft ihr durch die nächste Wehe, und dann lässt er sich umschließen von einem zeitlosen Raum, in dem es nur Wehe um Wehe gibt, wie das Auf und Ab von Wellen auf einem Strand, rhythmisch und friedlich und gewaltig, und Emilia vollführt die älteste und urtümlichste Form der Magie mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit, und weil sie keine Angst hat, hat Remus auch keine. Und dann wird der zeitlose Raum eng und zieht sich um Wolf und Wölfin zusammen, und dann ist plötzlich das Wölfchen da, ein kleines, blutverschmiertes Bündel mit Fäustchen und winzigen Zehen und fest zusammengekniffenen Augen und einem zahnlosen Mäulchen, durch das es atmet und seinen ersten Schrei tut. Emilia lacht und streckt die Arme aus, und fürsorgliche Hände legen ihr das Kind in den Arm, und Remus weiß, dass er nie vergessen wird, wie sie das Baby ansieht in diesem Augenblick.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagt der Arzt. „Wie soll er denn heißen?"

„Jerôme" sagt Remus heiser, und Emilia sieht zu ihm hinauf und lächelt und sagt „Jerôme Antares."

„Antares ist Sirius' zweiter Name" sagt Remus, und Emilia nickt und sagt „Ja, na eben", und Remus sagt „Jerôme Antares", und der so Benannte quäkt und wendet suchend das Köpfchen zur Mutter.

Viel später, Mutter und Kind sind längst eingeschlafen, steht Remus auf dem dunklen, verlassenen Krankenhausparkplatz, obwohl die Kälte ihm durch den dünnen Trenchcoat in die Knochen schneidet. Eine flackernde Bogenlampe wirft fahles Licht auf zwei verlassene Autos, und Remus sieht hinauf zum sternenübersäten Himmel und findet Orion mit seinem glitzernden Gürtel, und links zu seinen Füßen den Hellsten, der auf ihn hinunter strahlt.

„Ich bin Vater geworden" sagt er leise.

_Damit war früher oder später zu rechnen, oder nicht? _sagt der Stern und grinst.

„Du solltest ihn sehen" sagt Remus. „Er ist wunderschön. Er ist blond, und seine Augen sind ganz dunkel."

_Natürlich ist er wunderschön,_ sagt der Stern sanft. _Er ist dein Kind._

„Und Emilia war großartig" sagt Remus. „So selbstverständlich. Ich war ein paar Mal ziemlich erschrocken, aber sie hatte gar keine Angst."

_Bis auf diesen Mittelteil, in dem sie dir sagte, das alles sei unzumutbar und das nächste Kind könntest du selber bekommen_, sagt der Stern und grinst schon wieder.

„Woher weißt du das denn" sagt Remus.

_Ich habe zum Fenster hinein gesehen,_ sagt der Stern.

„Das finde ich ziemlich indiskret" sagt Remus.

_Klar,_ sagt der Stern. _Aber deshalb liebst du mich._

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Und aus vielen anderen Gründen."

_Ich liebe dich auch, Moony,_ sagt der Stern.

„Ich wünschte, du wärest hier" sagt Remus.

_Aber das bin ich doch,_ sagt der Stern.

„Und bald wieder ganz" sagt Remus. „Das verspreche ich dir."

oooOOOooo

Es ist ein früher, grauer Morgen, als Remus zum Haus seiner Schwiegereltern appariert, um ein paar Sachen zu holen, die Emilia brauchen wird. Er fühlt sich hellwach und übermüdet gleichzeitig, ein Zustand, der ihn für immer vom Schlafen abschneiden wird, wenn er sich nicht wieder ändert. Die Schwiegereltern, die bereits telefonisch verständigt sind, halten eine gepackte Tasche bereit und eine Überraschung.

„Das kam vor ein paar Stunden, mit einer Eule" sagt Konrad und gibt Remus ein verschnürtes Päckchen. Remus erkennt die schräge, disziplinierte Handschrift auf den ersten Blick. Er öffnet die Verschnürung und wickelt mehrere Schichten Holzwolle und _Daily Prophet_ ab, ehe ihm eine kleine, mit einem Zerstäuber versehene Phiole in die Hand fällt, begleitet von einem akkurat gefalteten Brief.

_Lupin,_

_anbei eine sparsam einzusetzende Dosis von Scripturevelationis. In feinem Nebel auf das Pergament aufgebracht, enthüllt er ein System von Richtungsangaben, die sich möglicherweise auf die Leserichtung oder den Grad der Ver- oder Entspiegelung beziehen._

_Ich schlage vor, Du flickst schon mal Deine Festtagsrobe, die Du zweifelsohne tragen willst, wenn ich Dich meiner Klasse präsentiere._

_SS_

„Ist die Eule noch da?" fragt Remus, plötzlich ein wenig atemlos.

Donna Anna schnaubt.

„Sitzte in Wohnzimmer auf Schrank, dummes Vieh" sagt sie, „und lässte fallen ihre kleine Eulenmist auf meine Teppich. Wann nehmte ihr Zauberer die Post, wie jede vernunftige Mensch?"

„Eulenpost ist vernünftig" versichert Remus, „man muss nur den Postboten ein bisschen füttern."

Eine Schale Müsli und eine mit Wasser locken die Eule schließlich vom Schrank, und während sie sich für den Rückflug stärkt, verfasst Remus eilig eine Antwort.

_Severus,_

_Du darfst uns gratulieren. Es ist ein Junge. Mutter und Kind sind wohlauf._

_Danke für das Mittel. Sollte dieser Weg zum Erfolg führen, werde ich meine Festtagsrobe für Dich nicht nur flicken, sondern auch bügeln. Und selbstverständlich keine Gelegenheit auslassen, Sirius, sobald er wieder hier ist, den maßgeblichen Anteil Deiner Arbeit an seiner Rettung in blühenden Farben zu schildern, damit er Dich mit seiner Dankbarkeit großzügig beglücken kann. Freu Dich drauf._

_RJL_


	5. Mit der Lücke leben

Ihr Lieben,

mit ein paar Tagen kalkulierter Verspätung habe ich jetzt Kapitel Fünf für Euch, das Euch hoffentlich gefällt und für die Wartezeit entschädigt.

Auf Kapitel sechs werden wir alle ein bisschen länger warten müssen, zwei Wochen, schätze ich, denn es ist zwar bereits geplant, aber noch nicht geschrieben. Für die Zwischenzeit empfehle ich Euch mein Weblog unter http_ Doppelpunkt Doppelslash_ Textehexe_ Punkt_ Livejournal _Punkt_ com, oder folgt dem Homepage-Link in meinem Profil. Dort veröffentliche ich immer mal Texte, die ich hier nicht poste, und berichte über den Fortgang der Schreiberei.

Des Weiteren will ich Euch noch auf ein Projekt aufmerksam machen, das ich im Laufe der nächsten Woche starten will, und das sich hier als „New Story" darstellen wird, obwohl es, wenn es so läuft, wie ich es mir wünsche, ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt werden kann, von allen, die Lust haben, sich daran zu beteiligen. Seid gespannt, ich bin's auch.

**Slytherene** und **Chromoxid**, seid bedankt für rosa und lila Gekritzel.

**Disclaimer**: Auch diesmal wieder, siehe Kapitel eins.

**Soundtrack**: wäre weniger umfangreich, wenn Sirius nicht immer im Auto singen müsste :o) Diesmal singt er: „Hurts so good" von John Mellencamp, und „Bring me some water" von Melissa Etheridge. „Karka with a K" ist natürlich von den Hooters, und des Weiteren lege ich Euch mal wieder „The Wall" von Pink Floyd ans Herz. Beinahe erschreckend, auf wie viele von Rowlings Figuren diese Musik passt, weil sie alle hinter ihren ganz persönlichen Mauern sitzen.

**Fünf: Mit der Lücke leben**

_I've got wild, staring eyes / and I've got a strong urge to fly / but I've got nowhere to fly to. (Pink Floyd, The Wall)_

Padfoot ist auf der Flucht. Hinter ihm sind Bäume und dorniges Gebüsch, und vor ihm ein grasiger Abhang, der hinauf führt zu einer Straße. Große, schwarze Autos parken dort und schneiden mit grellen Scheinwerfern große Scheiben aus der Dunkelheit. Padfoot hört Männerstimmen rufen, und dünne Lichtstrahlen aus Taschenlampen geistern durch die Dunkelheit, die ihn noch schützt. Dann kommen die ersten Männer durch das hohe Gras zu ihm hinunter.

Padfoot weicht zurück, aber es ist mühsam. Die Luft um ihn ist dick wie Brei und lässt ihn kaum atmen. Das Gebüsch hinter ihm bildet eine Barriere, die sich nur viel zu langsam und widerwillig öffnet. Zweige greifen mit winzigen, eisenharten Fingern nach seinem Fell, legen sich schwer auf seinen Kopf und drücken ihn nach unten, und die Männer mit den Taschenlampen kommen immer näher. Padfoot macht sich ganz flach und weicht zurück, Bauch über dem Boden, ein verzweifeltes Winseln in der Kehle, das ihn verraten wird, das er aber trotzdem nicht in den Griff bekommt. Dann schließt sich das Gebüsch um ihn und verbirgt ihn vor den Augen der Männer mit den Taschenlampen, aber es ist nichts gewonnen, denn die Zweige drücken ihn nieder und ersticken ihn, langsam und qualvoll. Padfoot reißt das Maul auf und japst, aber es will keine Luft in seine Lungen. Klebrige Wärme sickert ihm durchs Fell. Die Bäume mit ihren hohen Stämmen rund um ihn beugen sich zu ihm, und dann sind es nicht Bäume, sondern Beine, und dann ist es er selbst, seine Zweibeinform, die sich zu ihm hinunter beugt und dutzendfach von allen Seiten auf ihn eindringt, und er weiß plötzlich, dass er ersticken wird, weil sie es sind, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Er macht einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch, aus dem Wald von Beinen zu fliehen, nach oben zu kommen, wo es Luft gibt, und dann kann er sich plötzlich aus dem Hund befreien und sich auf seine zwei Beine stellen, und die anderen sind verschwunden.

Einer ist geblieben, kaum sichtbar unter den Bäumen, er steht reglos, und Schattenroben umspülen seine Gestalt. Er streckt eine geisterhafte weiße Hand nach ihm aus, und Sirius weiß, er sollte zu ihm hinüber gehen, in die kühlenden Schatten, aber der Schattenmann hat etwas an sich, das ihn abstößt wie der Gegenpol eines Magneten. Sirius, der nicht sprechen kann, schüttelt stumm und wild den Kopf.

Dann schlägt der Schattenmann in einer fließenden Bewegung seine Kapuze zurück und lässt ihn sein Gesicht sehen, und es ist nicht das hässliche, asketische mit den Kohlestückchenaugen, sondern sein eigenes, mit stumpfem Blick und bläulicher Haut, _tot_, und Sirius kann endlich schreien.

oooOOOooo

Sirius trifft Remus auf dem Flur, als er auf dem Weg zur Küche ist, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken und einen Blick in den Kühlschrank zu werfen. Remus hat kein Licht gemacht. Der fast volle Mond scheint durchs Fenster und legt einen silbernen Schimmer auf seine Haare, und wäre das nicht, hätte Sirius ihn vielleicht übersehen, so lautlos geht er in den Schatten entlang. Er ist vor Jeromes Tür und dreht sich zu ihm, als der Dielenboden unter Sirius' nackten Füßen leise knarzt, und seine Augen reflektieren das Mondlicht und wandeln es in eine goldene Flamme.

„Du bist das" sagt er. „Ich dachte, ich hätte Jerôme gehört."

„Ja" sagt Sirius, die Stimme heiser von Absinth und schweren Träumen. „Ich war's. Tut mir leid. Ich habe dich aufgeweckt, so ein Mist."

„Es war ohnehin nicht viel mit Schlafen, seit es aufgehört hat zu regnen" sagt Remus. „Zu hell, und zu nah dran. Das macht uns immer unruhig."

„Ja" sagt Sirius und schluckt an dem Unbehagen, das ihn immer überkommt, wenn Remus in die Wir-Form fällt. Es passiert ihm oft, kurz bevor der Mond voll ist, und Sirius fragt sich, ob er es überhaupt bemerkt, und wann er damit angefangen hat, denn der alte Remus hat das nicht getan.

„Hast du wieder geträumt?" fragt Remus, und Sirius nickt.

„Sie kommen so oft" sagt Remus. „Du weißt, ich bin kein Freund von esoterischen Grenzwissenschaften, aber vielleicht sollten wir uns trotzdem mal näher damit befassen."

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Ich will nicht drüber reden."

„Gut" sagt Remus und ist so gleichmäßig freundlich, wie eigentlich kein Mensch es sein kann, den man aus dem Bett geholt hat, morgens um halb fünf. „Machst du mir dann einen Tee?"

„Willst du nicht wieder schlafen gehen?"

„Zu hell" wiederholt Remus und macht eine vage Geste zum Fenster. „Frag mich heute Mittag wieder."

„Moonylogik" sagt Sirius. „Der Mond ist zu hell zum Schlafen, aber die Sonne ist es nicht."

„Tja" sagt Remus und zaubert sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. „Aber wie ich bereits sagte, eine Tasse Tee…"

„Junkie" sagt Sirius. „Kein Wort mehr aus deinem Mund über mein Hundekeks-Problem, verstanden?"

Sie gehen in die Küche, und Sirius macht Tee. Remus hat manchmal Probleme mit dem hochfrequenten Piepton, den der Strom in der Deckenlampe erzeugt, und so begnügt Sirius sich mit einem Stablicht. Er ist immer noch kein besonders guter Teekoch, aber Remus hat seine Brille im Schlafzimmer gelassen und will sie nun nicht holen, um Emilias Schlaf nicht zu stören, und Wolfsaugen eignen sich nicht zur Verrichtung von Tätigkeiten wie Teekochen. Sirius ist es recht, es gibt kaum einen Ort, an dem er sich so aufgehoben fühlt wie unter diesem goldenen Blick. Er bringt Wasser mit einem _Incendio_ zum Kochen und gießt es über Teebeutel in die blau gepunktete Tasse, die Remus hartnäckig vor dem Mülleimer bewahrt, obwohl sie mit einem Netz von Sprüngen überzogen ist und nur noch mit zauberischer Unterstützung zusammenhält.

„Sind das zwei Teebeutel?" sagt Remus, der neben ihm an der Arbeitsplatte lehnt, und schnuppert.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Verschwender, ich. Asche auf mein Haupt."

„Du wirst uns noch in den Ruin treiben" bestätigt Remus, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Milch? Zucker?" sagt Sirius. „Nur um den Ruin zu beschleunigen."

„Beides, bitte" sagt Remus. „Nobel geht die Welt zugrunde."

Sirius denkt ein bisschen nach, während er die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holt und eine kleine helle Wolke in der gesprungenen Tasse produziert. Er ist nie ein Mann für die Details gewesen, nicht wie Remus, der sich an Telefonnummern, Kleingedrucktes und Geburtstage erinnert, aber seit er das große Ganze aus den Augen verloren hat, entwickeln Details eine ungekannte Anziehungskraft, als könnte er an ihnen wie an einem Angelhaken das große Ganze aus der trüben Brühe fischen, die seine Vergangenheit ist.

„Seit wann tust du Milch in den Tee?" fragt er. „Das hast du früher nicht getan, oder? Zucker. Aber keine Milch."

_Remus, der ihm schräg gegenüber sitzt und Zucker in den Tee rührt. Es ist die blau gepunktete Tasse mit dem Sprung, und er sieht nur ein klein wenig kurzsichtig aus mit seinen Wolfsaugen. Der Tee in seiner Tasse ist von dunklem Gold, und der Blechlöffel klirrt leise am Tassenrand. Und wieder ist es diese Küche, von der er immer noch nicht weiß, in welches Haus sie gehört, düster und mit geschwärzter Decke wie eine Höhle. _

„…genießbar zu machen" sagt Remus. „Kein Wunder, dass die Deutschen ein Volk von Kaffeetrinkern sind. Pads? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja" sagt Sirius und klammert sich an den Rand der Arbeitsplatte. „Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier. Alles in Ordnung."

Remus, der die Hand auf Sirius' Arm hat, sieht nicht überzeugt aus, aber er nickt.

„Na gut" sagt er. „Kommst du mit rüber, oder muss ich meinen Tee im Stehen trinken?"

Sirius nimmt die Milchpackung mit ins Wohnzimmer und trinkt durstig, während Remus sich im Sessel nieder lässt, Hände um die Tasse gefaltet, so gut man sieben Finger noch falten kann, sein Daumen streicht über die Stelle am Tassenrand, wo der größte Sprung sich öffnet wie ein Flussdelta, das ein Stück der Keramik schon abgetragen hat.

„Erzähl mir, wie du deine Finger verloren hast" sagt Sirius und wischt sich Milch aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Du kennst die Geschichte" sagt Remus milde reserviert. Sirius weiß, dass er nicht gerne darüber spricht.

„Ja" sagt Sirius und stellt die Milch weg. „Aber ich erinnere mich nicht daran. An die Geschichte, aber nicht an den Vorfall."

„Es ist passiert, während du Woanders warst" sagt Remus. „Du kannst dich nicht erinnern."

„Es war im Krieg" sagt Sirius. „Während der Erstürmung von Voldemorts letztem Stützpunkt. Du hast einen Fluch blockiert, und dann…?"

„… ist eine arkane Entladung auf mich zurück geschlagen. Wie über einen Blitzableiter. Ich hätte nicht stablos wirken dürfen, die Luft war zu voll von arkanen Energien. Ich konnte den Rückschlag nicht kontrollieren. Das war meine Erkenntnis, als ich am Abend wieder zu mir kam."

„Merkwürdig" sagt Sirius, geht vor Remus in die Hocke und betrachtet die versehrte Hand. „Du hast keine Narben, außer den alten. Man sollte meinen, du müsstest Verbrennungen haben, von einer solchen Entladung. Aber es sieht aus, als seien sie mit dem Messer abgeschnitten."

„Sie wurden in St. Mungo's amputiert" sagt Remus, dem das Gespräch offensichtlich unangenehm ist. „Oder das, was von ihnen übrig war."

„Warum hast du versucht, mit links zu blockieren?" sagt Sirius. „Du bist Rechtshänder."

„Warum fühle ich mich plötzlich, als würde ich verhört?" fragt Remus mit mehr als mildem Unwillen.

„Entschuldige" sagt Sirius erschrocken. „Ich will dich nicht verhören. Ich will es nur verstehen. Die Einzelheiten. Das Ganze."

„Warum ist es denn so wichtig?" fragt Remus, und seinem Unwillen ist die Spitze genommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Sirius. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es hätte mit mir zu tun. Als wäre es wichtig, auf eine Art. Wahrscheinlich, weil du mir wichtig bist, und die verlorenen Finger sind ein Teil von dir."

„Ein verlorener" betont Remus.

„Auch ein verlorener Teil ist ein Teil" sagt Sirius. Remus seufzt.

„In der rechten Hand hatte ich meinen Stab" sagt er. „Und ich weiß nicht, warum ich die linke hoch gerissen habe. Ich will mich aber im Nachhinein nicht beklagen. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass mir der Daumen geblieben ist."

Einem Impuls folgend, kniet Sirius sich hin und küsst Remus' Hand, dort, wo die Finger fehlen. Remus atmet tief und zitternd, und seine Hände schließen sich so fest um die Tasse, dass Sirius meint, die beschädigter Keramik knirschen zu hören.

„Mach das nicht" sagt Remus. „Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Es ist verschmerzt."

„Kann man das jemals?" sagt Sirius. „Etwas verschmerzen, das fehlt?"

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Wenn das Wesentliche da ist."

„Ja" sagt Sirius und bleibt sitzen, wo er ist, zu Remus' Füßen. Er lehnt die Wange gegen Remus' Knie und schließt die Augen, und binnen kurzem findet sich eine Hand, die durch sein Haar geht und ihn mit warmem Wohlbefinden überschüttet, und es ist nicht wichtig, wie viele Finger sie hat.

„Ich habe eine Frau getroffen" sagt er, während Remus Tee trinkt und kleine Kreise in sein Haar malt. „Einen Engel. Ich habe einen Engel getroffen."

„Aha?" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Sie hatte einen Platten, und ich habe ihr den Reifen gewechselt."

„Klingt nach einem ziemlich irdischen Engel" sagt Remus, und Sirius hört ihn lächeln.

„Ich hatte Glück" sagt Sirius. „Der Ersatzreifen war auch platt, und ich konnte sie nach Hause bringen."

„Zu einer süßen kleinen Schäfchenwolke, zweifelsohne."

„Zumindest sind wir ein ganzes Stück geflogen" sagt Sirius. „Und mach dich nicht lustig. Es ist mir völlig ernst."

„Ich mache mich nicht lustig" sagt Remus. „Es ist nur nicht das erste Mal, dass du eine Frau triffst. Du triffst Frauen… sagen wir… regelmäßig."

„Diese ist anders" sagt Sirius. „Sie ist genau das, was mir gefehlt hat."

„Und was ist sie?"

Sirius denkt nach. „Sie ist…" sagt er, merkt aber schnell, dass er den Finger nicht darauf legen kann. „Ich weiß nicht" sagt er. „Sie ist… ganz wunderbar. Sie hat so einen… einen… stillen Zauber. Man könnte Gedichte über sie schreiben. Und sie war mir so… nah. Wir haben an diesem Auto herum geschraubt, und dann habe ich sie nach Hause gebracht, und es war nicht länger als eine Stunde, aber sie hat sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt fremd angefühlt. Sie war so vertraut. Als würde ich sie schon lange kennen. Dabei sind wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet. Das muss doch etwas zu bedeuten haben, oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus. „Vielleicht. Es hat sich ähnlich angefühlt, als ich Emilia zum ersten Mal begegnet bin."

„Siehst du" sagt Sirius und rückt seinen Kopf zurecht.

„Vielleicht gehst du erst noch ein paar Mal mit ihr aus, bevor du Heiratspläne schmiedest" sagt Remus.

„Da gibt es noch dieses kleine Problem" sagt Sirius seufzend. „Sie sagt, sie kann nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Ist sie gebunden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Umstände, sagt sie, aber sie wollte es nicht erklären."

„Sehr mysteriös" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Mmh. Oh. Könntest du… bisschen tiefer. Ja, genau. Oh." Er neigt den Kopf, damit Remus besser an die empfindliche Stelle im Nacken kommt, wo der Kopf langsam in den Hals übergeht. Entspannung tröpfelt durch ihn und macht ihn schwer. Er hat kaum geschlafen in dieser Nacht und weiß nicht, ob er noch einmal in sein Bett zurück kehren will, auf die Gefahr hin, dort dem Schattenmann zu begegnen, aber er könnte unter Remus' goldenem Blick und unter seinen Händen einschlafen, und der Schattenmann bliebe fern.

„Und?" sagt Remus. „Planst du etwas?"

„Hm?" sagt Sirius.

„Um deinen Engel wieder zu sehen" sagt Remus und zupft sachte an Sirius' Haaren.

„Natürlich" sagt Sirius. „Von ein paar Umständen lasse ich mich doch nicht aufhalten."

„Das dachte ich mir" sagt Remus.

„Ich werde sie besuchen fahren" sagt Sirius. „Ich kann kaum etwas anderes tun. Schließlich weiß ich nichts über sie. Nur ihren Namen, und wo sie wohnt. Ihren Vornamen. Den Nachnamen hab' ich vergessen. Irgend etwas französisches. Hätte dir gefallen. Melodie… Melodie… irgendwie."

„Das ist ihr Name?" sagt Remus.

„Irgendwie? Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Melodie" sagt Remus. „Das ist ihr Name?"

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Deshalb musst du aber nicht gleich aufhören zu kraulen."

„Ist sie Französin?"

„Nicht jeder ist so fixiert auf Französinnen wie du, weißt du?"

„Ich bin nicht fixiert auf Französinnen. Ich habe eine Deutsche geheiratet, falls ich dich erinnern darf."

„Warum interessiert es dich dann?"

„Entschuldige, Padfoot. Ich dachte lediglich, du würdest gerne ein bisschen über sie reden."

Sirius schaut zu ihm hinauf, und Remus lächelt, aber es ist ein pflichtschuldiges Lächeln und maskiert schlecht die plötzliche Anspannung.

„Was ist los?" sagt Sirius und kommt auf die Knie. Remus zieht seine Hand zurück und schließt sie um die Tasse.

„Was soll los sein?" sagt Remus.

„Komm schon" sagt Sirius. „Das ist dämlich. Das haben wir nicht nötig. Sag einfach, was du denkst."

Remus weicht seinem Blick aus und macht sich klein in seinem Sessel.

„Ich denke nur, dass es nicht gut für dich wäre, wenn du aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht würdest" sagt er und schaut in seine Tasse. „Durch unglückliches Verliebtsein in eine Frau, über die du nichts weißt, außer der Tatsache, dass sie dich nicht wieder sehen will."

„Kann. Nicht wieder sehen kann. Das ist ein Unterschied."

„Oder nur eine höfliche Verpackung des gleichen Inhaltes."

„Nein" sagt Sirius voll Überzeugung. „Sie will. Ich muss nur noch herausfinden, warum sie glaubt, nicht zu können."

„Im Ergebnis macht es keinen Unterschied, ob sie nicht will oder nicht kann" sagt Remus. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sie dich unglücklich macht."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich im Augenblick glücklich bin" sagt Sirius, und Remus seufzt.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht leicht hast" sagt er. „Aber wir tun, was wir können, um dir zu helfen… um dich wieder ganz auf die Beine zu bringen. Und emotionale Irritation ist ganz bestimmt nicht förderlich."

„Vielleicht brauche ich niemanden, der mir hilft" sagt Sirius. „Vielleicht brauche ich mal jemanden, der mich für voll nimmt."

„Das war unfair" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius.

Sie schweigen. Remus beschäftigt sich mit seiner Tasse und trinkt in kleinen Schlucken. Er hat die Beine an den Körper gezogen, und so bleibt Sirius nur der alte, fadenscheinige Sessel für seinen Kopf. Er spürt Remus' Sorge und weiß, dass sie aufrichtig ist, aber er ist viel zu vertraut mit ihm, als dass ihm entginge, wenn Remus einen Teil der Wahrheit für sich behält. Etwas Hartes sitzt hinter der Sorge, etwas Ungeduldiges und sehr Verborgenes. Sirius sieht zu Remus hinauf, der immer noch seine Tasse betrachtet.

„Weißt du, was ich glaube?" sagt er. „Du bist eifersüchtig. Du hast nie auch nur eine Bemerkung gemacht über die Frauen, die ich so kennen lerne. Nur bei Melodie hast du plötzlich diese Besorgnis. Weil du siehst, dass es mir ernst ist, und du willst mich nicht teilen."

„Das ist Quatsch" sagt Remus.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Finde ich auch. Du bist verheiratet, Merlins Bart. Ich tue nichts anderes den ganzen Tag, als dich zu teilen. Mit Emilia. Mit Jerry. Mit deinen Zeitungen und Büchern, die du um dich stapelst wie Mauern. Warum kannst du das nicht auch? Darf ich mir nicht jemanden wünschen, den ich nicht teilen muss?"

„Ich glaube, du bist im Augenblick viel zu wütend, um klar zu sehen" sagt Remus. „Es tut mir leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich wütend zu machen."

„Und hör auf, mir auszuweichen!" faucht Sirius. „Macht mich wahnsinnig, diese Art!"

„Das tut mir leid" sagt Remus, und Sirius sagt „Oh, Merlin" und drückt das Gesicht gegen den Sessel, weil er Remus wirklich nicht anschreien will, aber so kurz davor ist, und weil er einfach nicht damit umgehen kann, wenn Remus ihn gegen eine weiche Wand aus Watte laufen lässt, anstatt ihm die Stirn zu bieten.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig" sagt Remus nach einer geraumen Weile. „Ich habe dich immer teilen müssen. So lange wir einander hatten. Ich bin es gewohnt, dich zu teilen. Und ich will nichts lieber, als dich glücklich zu sehen."

„Dann mach mir keinen Stress, indem du dich komisch benimmst" sagt Sirius.

„Ich versuche, dich vor Schaden zu bewahren" sagt Remus. „Ich habe eine Verantwortung für dich übernommen."

„Ach, komm" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin's, Sirius. Nicht Jerome. Ich bin kein dreijähriges Kind mehr, weißt du."

„Es gibt viele verschiedene Arten von Verantwortung, nicht nur gegenüber Kindern" sagt Remus, und Sirius sagt „Ist gut, Professor", und Remus seufzt.

Sirius wünscht sich, er könnte diese Wut ablegen und Remus zu sich vordringen lassen, aber er weiß, noch ein Seufzen, und er wird diese gesprungene Tasse nehmen, die etwas bedeutet, an das er sich nicht erinnert, und sie gegen die Wand werfen, nur um Remus schreien zu hören, alles ist besser als diese wortlose Verzweiflung, die aus ihm kommt wie ein bitterer Strom.

Sirius überlegt, ob es helfen würde, in den Hund zu gehen, oder ob er dann nur gehen und ein Sofakissen zerbeißen würde. Er hat einmal ein spinatgrünes Sofa zerlegt, er weiß nicht mehr, wo und warum, aber der Geschmack von Schaumstoff war nicht sein Ding.

Dann bewegt Remus sich in seinem Sessel und rutscht zu ihm hinunter auf den Boden, er streckt die Beine aus und schaut auf seine Zehen in den dicken braunen Wollsocken, nur um nicht Sirius ansehen zu müssen, aber er lässt es zu, dass seine Schulter die von Sirius berührt, und Sirius hat längst gelernt, dass die zufälligen Berührungen bei Remus selten zufällig sind.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu verstehen" sagt Remus schließlich. „Vor allem, weil du nicht dabei warst, oder dabei, aber nicht anwesend. Es ist… ich war derjenige, der dich nicht gehen lassen wollte. Ich konnte nicht tun, was die anderen taten: akzeptieren, dass du nicht zurückkommen würdest… von dort… wo du warst. Die anderen sagten, ich müsste mich abfinden, aber ich konnte es nicht. Nicht, nachdem der erste Schock vergangen war und mir klar wurde, was passiert war… und dass du nicht tot warst. Nicht erklärter Maßen tot. Ich wusste, ich kann dich zurückholen, auch wenn die Chancen schlecht standen. Und ich hab's getan."

„Ähm" sagt Sirius und bemüht sich um ein Grinsen. „Okay. Danke, dann."

„Idiot" sagt Remus. „Darum geht es doch nicht. Ich will, dass du verstehst, woher dieses Gefühl der Verantwortung kommt."

„Das heißt, wenn mein Gehirn sich weiter zersetzt und ich zu einem nassen, alten, sabbernden Sack werde, wirst du dich schuldig fühlen."

„Auf deine idiotische Art hast du's ganz gut auf den Punkt gebracht."

„Das ist aber nichts neues, weißt du. Du fühlst dich auch verantwortlich, wenn Emilia draußen im Garten die Radieschen eingehen. Du fühlst dich immer verantwortlich. Für alles."

„Das stimmt nicht."

„Stimmt doch."

„Nicht!"

„Doch!"

„Und ich dachte, ich könnte ein ernstes Gespräch mit dir führen."

Sirius macht einen langen Hals und küsst Remus' unrasierte Wange.

„Keine Sorge" sagt er. „Ich werde nicht zu einem nassen, sabbernden Sack, nur weil ich eine Frau getroffen habe, die mir wirklich gefällt."

„Dein letztes Wort?"

„Ja."

„Du willst nicht noch einmal darüber nachdenken? Du weißt, ich will wirklich nur das Beste für dich."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber nein, ich denke nicht noch mal drüber nach. Und du solltest das auch nicht mehr tun. Du machst dir schon wieder viel zu viele Gedanken."

Remus seufzt und schlingt die Arme um sich. Sirius findet, dass er sich durchaus ein bisschen mehr für ihn freuen könnte, aber dann denkt er an Emilia und bekommt das Gefühl, dass seine anfängliche Freude für Remus auch eher vom Pflichtgefühl diktiert gewesen ist, und er sagt nichts. Stattdessen steht er auf, geht in den Flur und holt die Leine.

„Gassi?" sagt er und probiert seinen besten Hundeblick. Remus stöhnt.

„Es ist fünf, höchstens" sagt er.

„Komm schon" sagt Sirius. „Sonne scheint, und alles."

„Sonne ist noch nicht mal aufgegangen" sagt Remus.

„Umso besser" sagt Sirius. „Komm schon. Wir sehen zu, wie sie aufgeht. Und erschrecken ein paar Rehe. Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon. Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du jetzt noch mal einschläfst?"

„Nahe null" sagt Remus und kommt umständlich vom Boden in die Höhe.

„Siehst du" sagt Sirius. „Nur eine halbe Stunde."

„Aber wenn ich jetzt im Schlafzimmer herum krame, wecke ich Emilia" sagt Remus und zeigt auf seine alten, gestreiften Pyjamahosen.

„Die Rehe werden sich nicht dran stören" versichert Sirius ihm.

„Also dann" sagt Remus. „Eine halbe Stunde."

Sirius klemmt sich die Leine zwischen die Zähne und geht in den Hund.

oooOOOooo

Sirius ist fasziniert von Emilias Computer, dessen Funktionsweise er schnell begriffen hat. Er kann damit nicht nur nächtelang alte Versionen von Baldur's Gate und Dungeons And Dragons laufen lassen, um mit einem Aufgebot virtueller Helden den Schattenmann fern zu halten, sondern auch auf die nahezu unendlichen Möglichkeiten des Internet zugreifen (und dort, wie Remus bemerkt, einen Haufen Geld für sinnloses Zeug ausgeben, das kein Mensch braucht, aber Sirius findet den Cowboyhut immer noch unverzichtbar und überdies unschlagbar cool).

Sirius hat auch schnell gelernt, wie man gezielt Informationen recherchiert. Er gibt „Koma" in die Suchmaschine ein und klickt sich durch die Links. Am Anfang steht ein ziemlich allgemeiner auf einem großen Lexikon-Portal, der ihm nichts sagt, was er nicht schon aus Remus' Erzählungen weiß, aber von dort geht es auf medizinische Seiten. Er nimmt den Kampf mit dem sperrigen Medizinerlatein auf, liest über Stammhirn und Großhirnrinde, Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und klinische Gesichtspunkte bezüglich der Reizreaktion. Er nimmt alles in sich auf, was er sich über die technische Seite dieses Systemversagens namens Koma erschließen kann, er denkt sich, er muss nur an die Sache heran gehen, als gelte es zu klären, warum ein Auto nicht anspringt, aber dann ist es doch nicht ganz so. Er gerät auf die Webseiten von Betroffenen: Angehörige, die ihr Schicksal dokumentieren, Interessensverbände und Zusammenschlüsse, und hier herrscht kein Medizinerlatein.

Sirius fragt sich, ob das tatsächlich sein Leben gewesen sein soll, ob das tatsächlich ein Leben gewesen sein soll: reglos im Bett, in leicht gekrümmter Haltung, die Augen wahrnehmungs- und verständnislos umher irrend, leeres, völlig empfindungsfreies Gesicht, das Gesicht eines Toten, stellt er sich vor, denn selbst im Schlaf ist ein Gesicht nicht frei von Empfindung. Er fragt sich, ob er auch beatmet gewesen ist, intubiert, oder wie sich in der Zaubermedizin die lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen darstellen, er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Schläuche in seinen Körper hinein geführt haben sollen, dass er neben blinkenden Maschinen gelegen haben soll. Er fragt sich, ob Remus an seinem Bett gesessen ist, seine Hand gehalten hat und ihm Geschichten erzählt hat: aus Büchern, die er gerade liest, oder von Baby-Jerome, oder von Harry, der während dieser Zeit seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hat und wahrscheinlich das eine oder andere Mal verliebt gewesen ist. Sirius fragt sich, wie viel vom Leben eines Menschen man eigentlich noch verpassen kann.

Er liest von Heilungschancen, und dass ein komatöser Zustand nach spätestens zwölf Monaten als chronisch gilt. Er fragt sich, wie er es geschafft haben soll, nach zweieinhalb Jahren wieder daraus aufzuwachen. Er findet ein weiteres wundersames Erwachen nach über zwei Jahren erwähnt. Er liest von sechs Jahren Rehabilitation, von Rollstuhl und Sprachübungen, von bleibender geistiger Behinderung. Es ist wohl nicht so, als würde man einfach eines Tages ausgeschlafen die Augen aufmachen. Er fragt sich, wie er das geschafft haben soll.

Er liest von ethischer Medizin und umstrittener Sterbehilfe. Er fragt sich, ob Remus jemals darüber nachgedacht hat, ihm den Stecker zu ziehen. Nach zwölf oder vierundzwanzig Monaten der künstlichen Beatmung und Ernährung, des Handhaltens und des Geschichtenerzählens mit einem Gegenüber, das nicht einmal blinzeln kann. Ob er es jemals satt gehabt hat, sich zu zerreißen zwischen Familie, Krankenhaus und Schule -

_- ein heller, hoher Raum, Staubkörnchen, die in der Luft tanzen. Von draußen, durch die gekippten Fenster, der vertraute Geruch der Stadt: Abgase und Menschen und Feuchtigkeit von der Themse und etwas Würziges aus dem Pub am Ende der Straße, das ihm Lust macht auf Schnitzelbrötchen oder Hundekekse._

_Der Gedanke an Hundekekse bringt ihn von seiner Decke neben dem Pult in die Höhe. Die Sonne ist warm auf seinem Fell, als er gemächlich zu Moony hinüber wandert, der zwischen den Tischreihen auf und ab geht und mit seiner melodischen Stimme etwas erklärt. Bei Harry hält er kurz inne, aber Harry hat nur Kaugummi in den Hosentaschen und ein kurzes Kraulen mit warmen, etwas klebrigen Händen, und er will sich auch nicht wirklich ablenken lassen von dem, was er da mit Kugelschreiber auf ein knittriges Stück Papier notiert. Padfoot schnauft und wandert weiter. Er trifft Moony auf halbem Weg und stößt ihn mit der Nase an. Moony unterbricht seine Rede und lächelt auf Padfoot hinunter, und Padfoot nimmt das Lächeln und den Hundekeks, den Moony in der Jackentasche hat, und erschleicht sich noch ein kurzes Ohrenkraulen, bevor er zufrieden und schläfrig auf seine Matte zurück kehrt._

Zittrig steht Sirius vom Computer auf, zündet sich eine Zigarette an, macht sie wieder aus und verwedelt den Rauch, fragt sich, ob es in der Küche noch Hundekekse gibt, beschließt, nachzusehen, geht in den Hund und kommt gleich wieder heraus, weil es doch noch etwas gibt, das er Remus fragen will.

Er findet Remus am Küchentisch. Er sieht ein bisschen müde aus und blättert durch die Zeitung, während Jerome in seinem Kinder-Hochstuhl sitzt und Kartoffelstückchen mit Soße isst.

„He" sagt er, immer noch zittrig, und versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er schon wieder _geglitten_ ist.

„He" sagt Remus und blättert um.

„Willst du ein Auto?" sagt Jerome und reckt die soßenverschmierte Faust in die Höhe, in der ein kleines Spielzeugauto steckt.

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Danke, Jerry. Ich will nur einen Keks."

Er findet eine neue Packung Hundekekse im Vorratsschrank und reißt sie auf.

„Ich will auch einen Keks" verlangt Jerome.

„Die sind nichts für dich" sagt Sirius. „Das sind Hundekekse. Aber du kannst einen Schoko-Keks haben."

„Du kannst erst mal deine Kartoffeln essen" sagt Remus. „Danach verhandeln wir über einen Keks."

Sirius setzt sich mit seiner Tüte an den Tisch und beißt mühsam ein Stück aus dem ersten, harten Keks. Er hat sich schon auf die Suche gemacht nach einer weicheren Sorte, aber die schmecken alle nicht.

„Du weißt, dass die da Schlachtabfälle drin verarbeiten" sagt Remus, der sich zügig durch den Sportteil blättert.

„Ja" sagt Sirius, „aber die sind ja nicht giftig, oder?"

„Nein. Nur nicht zum menschlichen Verzehr bestimmt."

„Soll ich in den Hund gehen?"

„Nein" sagt Remus seufzend. „Ich schätze, es kommt aufs Gleiche raus."

„Eben" sagt Sirius kauend, und, nach einer Weile: „Sag mal", ehe Remus sich zu sehr ins Feuilleton vertieft hat.

„Hm" sagt Remus.

„Hast du eigentlich mal drüber nachgedacht, die Maschinen auszuschalten, an denen ich gelegen bin?"

„Was für Maschinen?" sagt Remus und sieht verwirrt von seinem Feuilleton auf.

„Die lebenserhaltenden Maschinen, während meines Komas" erklärt Sirius. „Die schreiben im Internet, dass es so gut wie unmöglich ist, wieder aufzuwachen, wenn man länger als ein Jahr drin liegt."

„Da waren keine Maschinen" sagt Remus. „Apparatemedizin ist Muggelsache. Die arkan ausgebildeten Heiler haben Zauber für diese Dinge."

„Dann eben Zauber" sagt Sirius, der insgeheim erleichtert ist, nicht an Schläuchen gehangen zu haben. „Hast du dir jemals überlegt, dass sie mit Zaubern aufhören sollen, weil das sowieso nichts mehr wird?"

„Hätten sie damit aufgehört, wärst du gestorben" sagt Remus.

„Ja, genau" sagt Sirius.

„Wer ist gestorben?" fragt Jerome und fährt mit dem Auto ein Kartoffelstückchen auf dem Tisch platt.

„Niemand" sagt Remus. „Bist du fertig mit Essen?"

„Nein" sagt Jerome und schiebt sich schnell den Löffel in den Mund.

Sirius wartet, bis Remus mit einem Fingerzeig und einem schwachen magischen Aufblitzen die Kartoffel-Soßen-Schmiererei auf der Tischplatte beseitigt hat.

„Also?" sagt er. „Hast du drüber nachgedacht?"

„Nein" sagt Remus.

„Ich könnte es verstehen" sagt Sirius. „Du bist der Zahlenmensch. Du hast eine echte Vorstellung davon, wie klein die Chance war."

„Ich habe dir schon heute morgen gesagt, dass ich dich nicht aufgeben konnte."

„Niemals? Nicht mit einem Gedanken?"

„Nein. Nicht, nachdem ich begriffen hatte, dass ich dich von dort zurückholen konnte, wo du warst."

„Aber es muss furchtbar anstrengend gewesen sein" sagt Sirius. „Die Leute schreiben es, im Internet. Und frustrierend, weil man sich kümmert und kümmert und keine Antwort kriegt, und gar nicht mal weiß, ob der andere es überhaupt spürt."

„Niemand sagt, dass es nicht anstrengend war" sagt Remus. Er sieht Sirius nicht an, seine versehrte Hand glättet einen Knick in der Zeitung. „Und entbehrungsreich. Aber es war meine Entscheidung. Niemand hat mich gezwungen, und ich habe dich immer sehr deutlich gespürt, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie es umgekehrt war. Ich hatte immer meine Verbindung zu dir."

„Ja" sagt Sirius und lutscht an seinem Stück Keks. „Ich kann es mir nur nicht vorstellen. Das alles. Dass ich da so… liege… Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist mehr passiert in diesen zweieinhalb Jahren. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich diese ganze Zeit im Bett verbracht haben soll."

„Du drehst dich im Kreis" sagt Remus. „Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken."

„Gibt es Bilder davon?" fragt Sirius. „Ich würde mir gerne etwas ansehen. Eine Krankenakte?"

„Ich nehme an, in St. Mungo's haben sie so etwas archiviert" sagt Remus. „Aber es wird schwierig sein, daran zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie bereit sind, es aus der Hand zu geben und bis nach Deutschland zu verschicken."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich von einer Spur abdrängen willst?" fragt Sirius.

„Weil sie ins Nichts führt, deine Spur" sagt Remus. „Du kannst dich an diese Zeit nicht erinnern, ob du dir nun Schädelröntgenbilder ansiehst oder nicht."

„Ich dachte, Apparatemedizin wäre Muggelsache" sagt Sirius, und Remus stöhnt und legt die Stirn in die Hand.

„Alles, was ich mir wünsche, ist mal eine Weile nicht darin herum zu rühren" sagt er. „Ein bisschen einfaches Leben. Genießen, was wir haben. Was wir erreicht haben. Ich brauche eine Verschnaufpause, versteh das doch."

„Ich versteh' das" sagt Sirius, der glaubt, dass Remus zumindest damit restlos aufrichtig gewesen ist. „Aber ich kann es nicht beeinflussen. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Und ich habe Angst, dass es schlimmer wird."

„Ja" sagt Remus, „ich auch."

„Und was tun wir?" sagt Sirius.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus. „Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit. Ich muss mich informieren."

„Okay" sagt Sirius, wenig beruhigt, aber gewillt, sich beruhigen zu lassen, mit dem schlichten Gemüt von Padfoot, der an nichts Böses glauben kann, so lange Moony da ist und aufpasst.

oooOOOooo

„He, Jerry" sagt er ein paar Tage später zu Jerome. „Hast du Lust, einen Ausflug zu machen? Wir fahren jemanden besuchen."

„Mit dem Auto?" fragt Jerome.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Wenn du willst, kannst du das Dreirad mitnehmen."

„Okay" sagt Jerome und schiebt es schon mal zur Tür.

Sirius ist ein bisschen nervös. Er hat geraume Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbracht, um sich in eine perfekte Version von Paddy, dem Spielplatz-Herzensbrecher zu verwandeln, und obwohl ihm das durchaus gelungen ist, kann er nicht sicher sein, dass die geheimnisvolle Frau ihm nicht wieder einen Korb geben wird. Einen Korb von der Größe, dass Padfoot bequem ein Schläfchen drin machen könnte. Er kann nichts tun als versuchen, es ihr so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

„Wir fahren den Papa besuchen" singt Jerome in seinem Kindersitz, während Sirius den Landrover vorsichtig rückwärts aus der steilen Einfahrt manövriert. „Den Papa, den Papa!"

„Nein" sagt Sirius und verdrängt rasch den Gedanken an Remus, der ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl macht. „Heute nicht. Wir fahren ein Mädchen besuchen. Ich glaube, sie hat Pferde."

„Pferde?" echot Jerome. „Darf ich die mal anfassen?"

„Bestimmt" sagt Sirius. „Aber vorher fragen, denk dran. Manche Pferde beißen."

„Wenn die beißen, kommt Schnuffel und beißt die auch" sagt Jerome sehr zufrieden, und für einen Augenblick beneidet Sirius den Dreijährigen um die einfachen Strukturen seines Lebens.

Sirius fährt auf die Autobahn und orientiert sich nach Süden. Das gleichmäßige Abspulen der Kilometer unter den Rädern macht ihn ruhig. Autofahren ist ein guter Ersatz, wenn er das Motorrad nicht nehmen kann, und der Motor des Landrovers schnurrt mit zuverlässigem Gleichmaß. Der letzte Ölwechsel hat ihm gut getan, und mit dem Auspuff ist auch wieder alles in Ordnung. Jerome in seinem Kindersitz erklärt seiner Stoffmaus, was es mit Pferden auf sich hat, und Sirius denkt darüber nach, sich einmal am Herrichten eines alten Autos zu versuchen. Ein alter Mercedes vielleicht oder ein Käfer, etwas mit einfacher Technik und guter Verfügbarkeit der Ersatzteile, und später einen hübschen kleinen Sportwagen, einen Alfa Spider oder wieder etwas Britisches: einen Aston Martin vielleicht? Er fragt sich, was Remus, der schon bei einem Cowboyhut die Augen verdreht, zu einem solchen Familienzuwachs sagen würde.

Er ist so versunken in seine Überlegungen, dass er beinahe die Ausfahrt verpasst. Er zieht ein bisschen plötzlich rüber, lässt sich anhupen, blinkt verspätet und bremst, dass das Zeug auf der Rückbank in den Fußraum rutscht.

Von oben, und bei Nacht, hat es hier tatsächlich anders ausgesehen. Sirius liest Schilder, meint sich an einen Ortsnamen zu erinnern, fährt, bis die Straße in einen Feldweg übergeht, wendet mühsam und besticht Jerome mit Keksen, damit der nicht den Spaß am Ausflug verliert.

Er fühlt sich ein bisschen zittrig und flatterig, als er nach mehreren Fehlversuchen endlich das richtige Dorf trifft. Er hat schließlich die Silhouette einer bewaldeten Hügelkette wieder erkannt und ein paar helle Felsen, die wie Zähne aus dem dunkelgrünen Pelz ragen, und ein schmales Sträßchen hat ihm den Gefallen getan, in diese Richtung zu führen. Auch das Radio zeigt sich kooperativ und spielt ein paar Sachen, an die er sich erinnert, und er kann eine Runde „Oh, baby, make it hurt so good" mitsingen, um die seltsame Anspannung los zu werden, die garantiert daher kommt, dass er eine Zigarette haben will, denn warum sollte er wegen einer Frau nervös sein. Es ist schließlich eine der großen universellen Konstanten, dass die weiblichen Himmelskörper sich um Sirius drehen, nicht um die Sonne.

Dann biegt er zwischen den beiden Scheunen in den staubigen Feldweg ein und schaukelt den Landrover vorsichtig hinauf zum Wohnhaus. Jetzt, bei Tag, kann er mehr von der Umgebung erkennen. Das Wohnhaus ist ganz offensichtlich ein altes Bauernhaus mit Fensterläden und weinbelaubter Fassade. Eine grün gestrichene Holzbank steht neben der Tür, und eine dünne, dreifarbige Katze hält dort in der Sonne ein Schläfchen. Auf der linken Seite schließt sich eine dunkle, schiefe Scheune an, in deren geöffnetem Tor ein Traktor steht, ein älteres Modell, wie überhaupt hier alles ein wenig improvisiert zu sein scheint. Rechts im Hof parkt der Pickup, dahinter erstreckt sich ein flaches Gebäude mit Fensteröffnungen, durch die ein paar Pferde ihre großen Köpfe strecken. Ein paar Schafe stehen in einem Stück Wiese, das mit Elektrozaun abgegrenzt wurde, und kauen geruhsam. Irgendwo bellt wieder der Hund. Es ist nicht erkennbar, ob Sirius es hier mit Zauberern oder Muggeln oder beidem zu tun haben wird.

Er stellt den Motor ab und steigt aus. Sand und Steinchen knirschen unter seinen Stiefelsohlen, als er den Landrover umrundet, um Jerome aus seinem Kindersitz zu holen.

„Sind wir da?" sagt Jerome und fängt schon an, am Gurt zu nesteln.

„Ja" sagt Sirius, schnallt Jerome ab und hebt ihn raus. Jerome drückt seine Maus an sich und sieht sich um. Sirius taucht noch mal in den Fußraum und rettet seinen Cowboyhut, der bei dem heftigen Bremsmanöver vorhin den schweren Autoatlas drauf gekriegt hat. Er drückt die Dellen raus, staubt ihn ein bisschen ab und setzt ihn auf. Man kann schließlich nie cool genug sein.

„Ich will zu den Pferden" sagt Jerome und marschiert los.

„Ja" sagt Sirius und wirft eilig die Autotür zu. „Warte! Gleich. Wir müssen erst hallo sagen."

Ein bisschen widerstrebend lässt Jerome sich einfangen und zur Haustür ziehen.

„Okay" sagt Sirius, atmet tief durch und streicht sich das Hemd glatt. „Okay" sagt er, fährt den Finger zur Klingel aus und schiebt sich stattdessen den Hut tiefer in die Stirn. „Okay" sagt er, „also", atmet tief durch und klingelt.

Das Hundegebell steigert sich zu beinahe hysterischem Diskant. Sirius verzieht das Gesicht und fasst Jeromes Hand fester. Nichts Schlimmeres als ein kleiner Hund, der sich selbst zu wichtig nimmt. Dann entsteht Bewegung hinter der Milchglasscheibe, die als Fensterchen in die Tür eingelassen ist, und dann geht die Tür auf.

„Hallo" sagt eine lockige Latzhosenträgerin, die ein bisschen gekrümmt steht, weil sie einen übereifrigen Zwergschnauzer am Halsband fest hält. Sirius spürt, wie Jerome Halt an seinem Bein sucht.

„Hi" sagt Sirius und zaubert sein bestes Lächeln heraus, es gelingt ihm mit kaum mehr als einer winzigen Spur von Nervosität. „Ich suche Melodie."

„Die ist draußen, mit einem von den Pferden" sagt die Latzhosenträgerin, und, hinunter zu dem randalierenden Schnauzer: „Platz, jetzt! Platz!" Sirius zuckt, nur ein bisschen, und die Latzhosenträgerin lächelt ein wenig hilflos.

„Er ist schrecklich schlecht erzogen" sagt sie.

Sirius geht in die Knie, damit der Schnauzer ihm gut in die Augen blicken kann, und fixiert den anderen Hund. Der Schnauzer winselt und legt sich flach auf den Boden.

„Hoppla" sagt die Latzhosenträgerin verblüfft.

„Ich hab ein bisschen Erfahrung mit Hunden" sagt Sirius grinsend und kommt wieder in die Höhe. „Langjähriger Hundebesitzer."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt die Latzhosenträgerin interessiert. „Und welche Rasse?"

„Das lässt sich nicht so genau fest stellen" sagt Sirius. „Groß, und schwarz. Ein Neufundländer ist wahrscheinlich mit drin. Ein toller Kerl, jedenfalls."

Er gibt der Latzhosenträgerin, die auf eine ökologisch wertvolle Art ganz hübsch ist, einen langen Blick, und sie lächelt und wird ein bisschen rot.

„Melodie ist trotzdem nicht zu Hause" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt die Latzhosenträgerin. „Äh. Stimmt. Aber wenn du möchtest, komm doch rein. Du kannst auf sie warten. Sie ist schon eine Weile unterwegs, sie wird bestimmt bald zurück sein."

„Okay" sagt Sirius.

„Ich will zu den Pferden" sagt Jerome.

„Dein Sohn?" fragt die Latzhosenträgerin und schaut zwischen Sirius und Jerome mit seinen honigblonden Locken hin und her.

„Geliehen" sagt Sirius. „Der Sohn meines Freundes. Er heißt Jerome, und ich bin Sirius. Tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich längst vorstellen sollen."

„Macht nichts" sagt die Latzhosenträgerin. „Ich bin Karla."

„Karla, with a K" intoniert Sirius, und sie lacht.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Genau."

„Paddy!" sagt Jerome und zerrt an Sirius' Jeans. „Ich will! Zu den Pferden!"

„Ist ja schon gut" sagt Sirius. „Dürfen wir einen Blick in den Stall werfen?"

„Aber klar" sagt Karla. „Ich bin dann in der Küche. Ich lass' die Tür offen."

Sirius geht also mit Jerome die Pferde besuchen, den friedlichen Schnauzer im Schlepptau. Es sind vier, darunter ein erkennbar altes. Jerome, der gleichermaßen fasziniert und verängstigt von den großen Tieren ist, will auf den Arm, und Sirius hält ihn, bis ihm die Arme lahm werden.

„Na, komm" sagt er schließlich. „Lass uns das Dreirad mit rein nehmen, und vielleicht hat die nette Karla ja ein Glas Saft für dich."

Die Aussicht auf Dreirad und Saft veranlasst Jerome, sich von den Pferden los zu reißen und Sirius hinüber ins Haus zu folgen.

Die Haustür öffnet sich in eine lange Diele, die vor allem durch ein hohes Aufkommen an Gummistiefeln und Öko-Sandalen geprägt ist. Rechts steht eine Tür offen, und der Schnauzer nimmt zielstrebig diese Richtung. Sirius folgt und steht alsbald in einer großen Wohnküche. Ein gewaltiger Kachelofen nimmt die Länge der linken Wand ein. Zwei weitere Katzen liegen zusammen gerollt auf der Ofenbank. Ein großer Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes bietet Platz für mindestens zehn Leute, und Karla steht neben einem uralten Monstrum von Elektroherd an der Spüle und wäscht Kartoffeln. Ein barfüßiger Junge, etwa in Jeromes Alter, sitzt auf dem Boden und baut am Schienennetz einer Holzeisenbahn.

„Na, Jerome?" sagt Karla. „Alles klar bei den Pferden?"

Jerome nickt und beäugt interessiert das Bauvorhaben des anderen Jungen.

„Das ist Erik" sagt Karla. „Silvias Sohn. Wir betreuen ihn hier, während sie arbeiten geht."

„Aha" sagt Sirius. „Wie viele seid ihr hier eigentlich, sag mal?"

„Sieben" sagt Karla. „Leider zu wenige, um einen Hof dieser Größe wirklich nachhaltig zu bewirtschaften. Aber wir tun eben, was möglich ist."

„Ihr seid eine Wohngemeinschaft" vermutet Sirius, während Jerome langsam zu dem anderen Jungen hinüber wandert.

„Nicht ganz" sagt Karla und schüttelt sich glitzernde Wassertropfen von den Fingern. „Wir sind eine Kommune, das heißt, wir lassen uns enger aufeinander ein als in einer üblichen WG."

„Kommune" sagt Sirius. „Cool. So richtig mit Demonstrationen und freier Liebe und so?"

„Du hast bisher nicht viel Berührung mit der alternativen Szene gehabt, nehme ich an" sagt Karla.

„Ich esse gelegentlich Müsli" bietet Sirius an.

Karla lacht. „Setz dich doch" sagt sie und deutet auf den Tisch. „Du kannst mir beim Kartoffelschälen helfen."

Eine halbe Stunde später hat Sirius so einiges verstanden. Zuerst, dass Küchenzauber zum Zweck des Kartoffelschälens und Gemüseputzens wahrscheinlich die größte Errungenschaft der Zauberzivilisation sind. Aber auch, wie man in diesem Haus lebt, und warum nicht anders. Der Gedanke, dem etablierten System den Rücken zu kehren und sich ein neues, besseres Leben nach den eigenen Idealen aufzubauen, imponiert ihm, auch wenn er es sich anstrengend vorstellt, wenn sieben Menschen jede Entscheidung gemeinsam und im Konsens treffen. Er hat auch verstanden, dass dies ein tolerantes Haus ist, in dem die unterschiedlichsten Menschen ein Auskommen miteinander gefunden haben. Die kleine Landwirtschaft liefert hauptsächlich Getreide, das zu Brot weiter verarbeitet und auf Wochenmärkten verkauft wird. Karlas Zuständigkeit sind die Bienenstöcke am Waldrand, und Sirius denkt wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal darüber nach, dass Honig nicht in Gläsern wächst. Er versteht dann auch ziemlich schnell, dass man (bei aller Toleranz)in einem Haus, dessen Bewohner es ablehnen, Tiere zu essen, keine Witze über Vegetarier macht („Vegetarier der fünften Stufe: essen nichts, was einen Schatten wirft") und dass die freie Liebe nicht zwingend zu den konstituierenden Elementen einer Kommune gehört (wenngleich ein Blick auf die beiden Mitbewohner Oli und Hartmut eher auf einen Mangel an interessanten Möglichkeiten schließen lässt). Es ist ein bisschen mühsam, Karlas hohes weltanschauliches Mitteilungsbedürfnis in die Richtung zu lenken, die ihn eigentlich interessiert, aber schließlich gelingt es ihm doch, ihr ein paar Details über Melodie zu entlocken.

Sie verdient ihr Geld, indem sie verhaltensgestörten und traumatisierten Pferden das Vertrauen in die Menschen zurückgibt. Das sei auch gleichzeitig eine Therapie für die Pferdebesitzer, sagt Karla und berichtet von den merkwürdigen Typen, die ihre Pferde in Melodies Obhut geben. Sirius hört nur mit halber Aufmerksamkeit zu, er schnitzt an einer Kartoffel und überlegt, wie er die mitteilsame Karla endlich zum Punkt bringen kann.

„Sag mal" sagt er schließlich und betrachtet die Kartoffel in seinen Händen, die ein bisschen aussieht wie ein knubbeliger Gartengnom. „Melodie. Hat sie einen Freund?"

„Nein" sagt Karla erstaunt, und Sirius atmet hörbar auf.

„Gut" sagt er. „Das ist ziemlich gut."

„Sie steckt gefühlsmäßig noch in einer alten Beziehung" sagt Karla. „Etwas, das auseinander ging, bevor sie in die Kommune kam. Ein Landsmann von dir. Sie hat nie gesagt, woran es gescheitert ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich frei ist für eine neue Beziehung."

„So was kann sich ganz schnell ändern" sagt Sirius und schnitzt dem Gnom eine Rüsselnase ins Gesicht.

„Möglich" sagt Karla, stützt das Kinn auf die Hand und betrachtet Sirius nachdenklich.

„Woher kennst du sie eigentlich?" fragt sie. „Ich dachte, du wärst ein Freund, aber du weißt so wenig über sie."

„Ich hab' sie heimgebracht, kürzlich" sagt Sirius. „Ihr Auto hatte einen Platten. Ich weiß praktisch nichts über sie."

„Oh" sagt Karla. „Du bist das also."

„Hat sie von mir gesprochen?" fragt Sirius und versucht, etwas in seinem Inneren zu halten, das explodiert wie Sprudelwasser auf Brausepulver.

„Mehr als einmal" sagt Karla. „Ich würde sagen, du hast einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen."

„Cool" sagt Sirius und fühlt sich total uncool, weil er dieses Grinsen nicht vom Gesicht kriegt. Er dreht den Kartoffelgnom zwischen den Fingern. Wenn man ihn auf den Kopf stellt, hat er eine Kerbe im Schädel, als wäre ihm ein Dachziegel auf den Kopf gefallen, und einen Rüssel an ziemlich intimer Stelle. Er sieht aus, als könnte er eine Menge Spaß haben, obwohl er ein bisschen bematscht in der Birne ist.

„Lass krachen, Kumpel" sagt Sirius zu dem Kartoffelgnom und wirft ihn in den Topf zu den anderen Kartoffeln.

Es wird dann noch ziemlich spannend, oder zermürbend, aus Sirius' Sicht. Er fragt sich, warum Melodie ausgerechnet die letzte in dieser kommunistischen Wohngemeinschaft sein muss, die in diese Küche rein kommt. Jerome und Erik haben die Spielmöglichkeiten der Holzeisenbahn längst erschöpft und liefern sich mit Dreirad und Rutscheauto Verfolgungsjagden durchs Erdgeschoss. Jerome wird langsam müde, der Lärmpegel steigt, und Sirius kann nur hoffen, dass er nicht Jerome einpacken und nach Hause fahren muss, ehe Melodie von ihrem Ausritt zurückkommt. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, flirtet er ein bisschen mit Leila, die nicht nur heißt, sondern auch aussieht wie eine Prinzessin aus Tausendundeiner Nacht und Mitbetreiberin eines Ökoladens im nächst größeren Dorf ist. Jedes Mal, wenn die Haustür ihr vernehmliches Quietschen von sich gibt, macht Sirius' Herz einen Satz und treibt ihm das Blut in die Ohren, aber dann ist es nach Leila doch nur Theo, ein ebenholzschwarzer Hüne aus Ghana, der Sirius' Gedanken wieder in Richtung der freien Liebe abschweifen lässt, und danach Silvia, die energische Mutter Eriks, der ein leicht medizinischer Geruch anhaftet, den wahrscheinlich nur Sirius mit seiner feinen Nase wahr nimmt, und die ihm sympathischer sein könnte, wenn sie nicht so unbefangen über Kastrationen, Wurmkuren und Zahnoperationen plaudern würde. Sirius hat etwas gegen Tierärzte im Allgemeinen.

Und dann quietscht die Haustür erneut, und ein heißer Schauer läuft durch Sirius, und er muss hart an sich arbeiten, um die Form zu behalten, um nicht in den Hund zu gehen und unter dem Tisch hindurch der Gestalt entgegen zu springen, die unter der Tür erscheint, zu jaulen vor grenzenloser Begeisterung und ihr die dicken Pfoten auf die Schultern zu pflanzen, als hätte er nie eine Erziehung genossen.

„Hallo zusammen" sagt Melodie mit müdem Lächeln und lässt eine zerbeulte Strickjacke auf die Ofenbank fallen. „Mann, war das ein Tag." Sie schaut gar nicht richtig hin, wer da alles am Tisch sitzt, sondern tritt sich die schlammverkrusteten Schuhe von den Füßen und wandert hinüber zum Kühlschrank.

Durch das heiße Rauschen, das ihm in den Ohren klingt, verfolgt Sirius die Begrüßungen der Mitbewohner und bekämpft einen Schub von Panik, weil ihm seine coole Fassade so gründlich verloren gegangen ist. Er sieht zu, wie Melodie sich aus einer Packung Orangensaft ein Glas einschenkt, ihre Hände bewegen sich wie zwei kleine Tänzerinnen, und dann dreht sie sich endlich um, führt das Glas zum Mund und lässt es dann dort in der Luft hängen.

„Hi" sagt Sirius, der hinten auf der Eckbank zwischen Karla und Oli sitzt, und versucht ein Grinsen.

„Sirius" sagt sie, und ihre Hand zittert plötzlich, dass der Orangensaft über den Rand des Glases schwappt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend" sagt Sirius. „Dachte, ich sehe mal rein."

„Ich habe deine Maschine gar nicht stehen sehen" sagt Melodie, und Sirius verfolgt, wie ihre Wangen sich röten.

„Ich bin mit dem Auto hier" sagt Sirius. „Der Landrover. Ich habe so einen Zwerg dabei, und sein Vater will nicht, dass ich ihn auf der Lady mitnehme."

„Ach so" sagt Melodie und nimmt endlich einen Schluck von ihrem Orangensaft.

Die Situation ist ein wenig merkwürdig. Sirius, der grundsätzlich nichts gegen Publikum einzuwenden hat, wünscht sich die Küche leer und die sechs sehr interessierten Kommunarden, deren Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihm und ihr hin und her geht wie bei einem Tennismatch, dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Er kann jetzt keine Ablenkung gebrauchen, er muss all seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwenden, das verwirrende Knäuel an unterschiedlichen Gefühlen zu sortieren, das Melodie ihm zuspielt: Freude und Trauer und Liebe und Verwirrung mit einem Anflug von Zorn oder Bitterkeit, die er nicht einordnen kann. Und seine Zeit läuft.

„Lasst mich mal raus" sagt er zu Oli und Karla und steht von der Eckbank auf, und dann bewegen sie sich nicht schnell genug für seinen Geschmack, und er klettert einfach über Karla drüber und kommt mit einer ulkigen und ziemlich uneleganten Verrenkung hinter dem Tisch hervor.

„Komm" sagt er zu Melodie und nimmt ihr das Saftglas aus der Hand.

„Was?" sagt sie. „Wohin?"

„Egal" sagt er. „Raus."

Er stellt das Glas ab und leckt sich verschütteten Saft von den Fingern, und sie sieht ihn an, ein wenig Sturmgrau im hellen Blau ihrer Augen, und nickt.

Er lässt es gerade noch zu, dass sie sich ein paar Sandalen an die strumpfsockigen Füße zieht, dann drängt er sie ins Freie. Die Sonne ist ums Haus gewandert, es riecht nach Wald und frisch gemähtem Gras. Sirius atmet auf.

„Und jetzt?" sagt sie und streicht sich eine Strähne ihres dicken, rötlichen Haares aus der Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er, sieht sie an und fühlt sich weit und leicht, als befänden sich in seinem Brustkorb nichts als Schmetterlinge. „Keine Ahnung" sagt er und lacht, weil das leichte, flatterige Gefühl irgendwo hin muss, und ihr Gesicht wird weich und sie lächelt.

„Wir sollten jedenfalls keine Zeit verlieren" sagt er. „Ich habe schätzungsweise zehn Minuten, bis Jerry da drin hinfällt und heult, und dann muss ich ihn ins Auto packen und heimfahren. Du warst einfach zu lange reiten."

„Ich habe mindestens eine halbe Stunde an einem Bach verbracht" sagt Melodie. „Ich wollte drüber, mein Pferd nicht. So was kann dauern."

„Siehst du" sagt er. „Mit dem Auto wär' das nicht passiert", und sie lacht und nimmt ihn am Ärmel.

„Komm mit" sagt sie.

Sie führt ihn ums Haus herum und an einen Koppelzaun, hinter dem Pferde stehen und das sommergelbe Gras abrupfen, zwei dunkelbraune, deren Schweife entspannt die Fliegen vertreiben, und ein Fuchs, auf dessen kupfernem Fell noch die verschwitzte Sattellage zu erkennen ist.

„Das ist er" sagt Melodie und zeigt auf den Fuchs. „Der Wasserscheue. Athos. Er hat einfach vor allem Angst."

„Hmmm" sagt Sirius.

„Du könntest wenigstens hinsehen, wenn ich dir etwas zeige" sagt Melodie.

„Ich seh' lieber dich an" sagt Sirius. „Wir haben noch schätzungsweise acht Minuten, die will ich nicht mit Pferden verschwenden."

„Interessier dich doch mal für etwas, das keinen Motor hat, zur Abwechslung" sagt sie.

„Oh" sagt er und rückt näher, „aber das tu ich doch."

„Hast du schon mal auf einem Pferd gesessen?" fragt sie.

„Als ich ein Kind war" sagt er. „Ich hatte ein Pony. Irgendetwas ist damit passiert, ich weiß nicht mehr genau, aber es ist ja vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig."

„Ich würde gerne mit dir reiten gehen" sagt sie. „Ich hätte ein ganz liebes, braves Pferd für dich."

„Okay" sagt er. „Wenn du den Umweg über die Pferde für nötig hältst", und sie lacht und schlägt ihm leicht gegen die Brust mit ihren Tänzerinnenhänden, und er fängt sie ein und hält sie fest, und ein Feuer rauscht durch seinen Körper.

„Aber es geht ja nicht" sagt sie und sieht ihn an, mit großen Augen, in denen sich der Sturm zusammen ballt. „Es geht ja nicht."

„Und so lange du mir nicht sagst, warum nicht, halte ich mich nicht dran" sagt er.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen" sagt sie.

„Dann halte ich mich nicht dran" sagt er.

„Solltest du aber" sagt sie. „Glaub mir. Es wäre besser für dich… und für mich… und für alle Beteiligten."

„Du hörst dich an wie Moony" sagt er. „Mein Freund. Aber weißt du, auf ihn höre ich auch nicht."

„Ja" sagt sie und sieht zu ihm hinauf, und ihr kleiner, herzförmiger Mund lächelt.

„Es ist schon beinahe zu spät" sagt sie. „Du solltest nicht hier sein. Wir hätten uns nie begegnen sollen."

„Ich tu immer mal Sachen, die ich nicht tun sollte" sagt er und wünscht sich, das Lächeln würde ihre Augen erreichen. „War bei mir schon immer so."

Sie nickt, und ihre Hände bewegen sich unter seinen, er spürt, wie ihm die Berührung durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes direkt auf die Haut dringt.

„Weißt du was" sagt er, „ich gebe Jerry zu Hause ab, und dann komme ich mit der Lady zurück, und wir fliegen irgendwohin, wo niemand uns sagt, was wir tun sollen."

„Schöne Vorstellung" sagt sie, und ihr kleines Lächeln lässt etwas in ihm schmelzen. Er könnte weich sein mit ihr, er könnte sich Zeit lassen, er könnte vielleicht sogar den ganzen Weg mit ihr gehen und sich unterwegs selbst begegnen, wenn sie nicht „Nein" sagen würde, und „Es geht nicht."

„Okay" sagt er und spürt, dass er unglücklich sein wird, sobald er mit Jerry wieder im Auto sitzt, nur gerade im Augenblick kann er nicht unglücklich sein, weil da noch ihre Hände sind auf seiner Brust, und ihre Augen, die grau sind wie aufgewühltes Meer. „Dann haben wir jetzt noch ungefähr sieben Minuten."

„Wofür?" sagt sie.

„Um zu fliegen" sagt er, legt die Hände auf ihre Wangen und küsst sie.

Ihre Lippen sind warm und ein bisschen salzig und sehr weich, und er küsst sie vorsichtig, fast keusch, mit geschlossenen Augen und geschlossenen Lippen, und dann ist da ihr Atem auf seinem Gesicht und ihre Tänzerinnenhände, die unter seine Haare schlüpfen und zart über seinen Nacken streichen, und ein kleiner Laut geht ihm zwischen den Lippen hindurch, etwas, das ein bisschen nach Padfoot klingt, und dann öffnet sie die Lippen und lässt ihn ein, und es ist, als käme er nach Hause.

„Wow" sagt er, als der Kuss schließlich endet, er könnte nicht sagen, wie viele der kostbaren Minuten er gedauert hat, oder vielleicht doch eine ganze Ewigkeit, und dann bemerkt er, dass er auch nichts anderes sagen kann, sein Gehirn ist leer, weil ein großes Glücksgefühl ihm das Denken unmöglich macht. „Oh. Wow."

Melodie lacht, und ihr Lachen ist wie ein Glockenspiel.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Finde ich auch."

„Noch mal?" sagt er, und sie nickt.

Sirius nutzt seine Zeit. Es gibt da ihren Geschmack, den er in sich aufnehmen muss, warm und von einer hellen Würze, die ihm eine prickelnde Goldspur bis tief in den Bauch zieht, und ihren Geruch, von dem er sich einen Vorrat anlegen muss, ein bisschen nach Pferd, ein bisschen nach Schweiß und überwältigend nach Warm und Gut und Mehr und Tiefer, es gibt die goldenen Härchen, die auf ihren Armen schimmern und deren Muster er sich merken muss, und die Schwielen auf den Innenseiten ihrer Hände, die von der Arbeit mit den Pferden her rühren, und ihren süßen herzförmigen Mund, den zu küssen er nicht aufhören kann, und ihr rötliches Haar, das oben von der Sonne gebleicht ist und sich sachte im Wind bewegt. Und da gibt es Schultern, die kräftig sind von der Pferdearbeit und Arme, die ihn vielleicht halten könnten, wenn es ihn aus der Wirklichkeit reißt, und es gibt zauberhafte Rundungen, in denen er die Nase vergraben möchte, sie ist nicht zierlich, Melodie, ihre Zerbrechlichkeit liegt in der Seele.

„Fliegen" sagt er. „Bitte. Einmal nur", und sie sieht ihn an und seufzt und schüttelt ein bisschen den Kopf, und dann ist die Zeit ohnehin abgelaufen, denn vom Haus kommt Karlas Stimme, die nach ihnen ruft.

„Was jetzt?" sagt er, als sie Hand in Hand zum Haus zurückgehen.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie. „Vielleicht versuchen wir einfach, weiter zu machen, als wäre nichts gewesen."

„Das kannst du vergessen" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Ich hatte befürchtet, dass du das sagen würdest."

„Sag mir, warum" sagt er. „Vielleicht kann ich es ja verstehen. Ist es ein anderer Mann?"

„Nein" sagt sie. „Glaub mir. Kein anderer Mann. Und ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Ich muss… jemanden schützen."

„Macht dir das eigentlich Spaß?" sagt er mit einem Anflug von etwas, das bittere Wut und Trauer werden könnte, ließe er es wachsen. „Diese Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Nein" sagt sie, und er findet seine Trauer in ihr gespiegelt. „Ich sehe nur keinen anderen Weg."

Vor dem Haus treffen sie Karla, die Jerome an der Hand hat. Jeromes Gesichtchen ist rot und tränenüberströmt, und er heult „Paddy!", macht sich von Karlas Hand los und stürzt sich auf Sirius, dessen Beine er umklammert, als risse ihn sonst ein böser Wind fort.

„Er hat Angst bekommen, als du plötzlich weg warst" sagt Karla, während Sirius Jerome von seiner Hose löst, auf den Arm nimmt und ein plötzliches schlechtes Gewissen bekämpft. Jerome presst sein heißes kleines Gesicht gegen seine Wange und klammert sich mit Armen und Beinen fest wie ein kleines Äffchen, und Sirius wiegt ihn vorsichtig und denkt, wie sehr er dieses Kind liebt, dieses kleine Moonykind, das ihn manchmal so sehr an seinen Vater erinnert und manchmal so überhaupt nicht.

„Na dann, Mädels" sagt er. „Ich glaube, wir machen den Abflug. Der junge Mann hier muss nach Hause."

„Schade" sagt Karla. „Du hättest gerne zum Essen bleiben können."

„Ein andermal" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt Karla und lächelt. „Das wäre nett. Es kommen ganz kreative Sachen dabei raus, wenn man dich Kartoffeln schälen lässt."

„Warte, bis du mich mit Reis gesehen hast" sagt Sirius, und Karla lacht und geht, um das Dreirad zu holen, das im Haus stehen geblieben ist.

Sirius setzt Jerome in seinen Kindersitz auf der Rückbank und schnallt ihn an. Melodie lehnt neben ihm am Auto, er spürt ihren Blick, der sich auf ihn legt und ihm Wärme zwischen den Schulterblättern verteilt.

„Du willst also wiederkommen" sagt sie.

„Ja" sagt Sirius und lässt den Gurt einrasten.

„Du solltest nicht" sagt sie. „Es ist gefährlich."

„Versuch, mich davon abzuhalten" sagt er.

„Das tu ich" sagt sie, „aber es gelingt mir nicht."

„Weil du nicht wirklich dahinter stehst" sagt er. „Ich merke doch, dass du mich wieder sehen willst. Ich bin doch nicht dämlich."

„Und ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich es will" sagt Melode leise.

Sirius taucht aus dem Auto auf und sieht sie an, und dann zieht sich etwas über ihre Augen wie eine flüchtige Wolke über den Mond, und sie tritt auf ihn zu und lehnt ihn gegen das Auto, und zieht sein Gesicht zu ihrem hinunter und küsst ihn, bis alles aus ihm fließt, was nicht sie ist, ihr Geschmack und Geruch und Atem und ihre Finger und ihre Haare, die der Wind mit seinen mischt, und das Leben ist still und golden.

„Niemals" verspricht er ihr flüsternd. „Niemals, niemals werd' ich dich aufgeben. Ich habe dich gerade gefunden. Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her."

„Dann weiß ich nicht, wie es gehen soll" flüstert sie, und ein Hauch von Lächeln hängt noch in ihren Mundwinkeln. „Dann weiß ich's nicht."

„Es ist mir egal, wie" sagt er. „Es muss etwas zu bedeuten haben. Es fühlt sich nicht an, als würde ich dich kaum kennen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich – mich erinnern, verstehst du? An dich. Was natürlich Quatsch ist, denn wie sollte ich dich jemals vergessen haben, aber es muss etwas zu bedeuten haben, dieses Gefühl."

Sie sieht ihn an, beinahe erschrocken.

„Hättest du mir mehr gegeben als sieben Minuten, wäre ich nicht so ran gegangen" sagt er.

„Gib mir ein bisschen Zeit" sagt sie. „Ein paar Tage. Ich muss versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden."

„Okay" sagt er. „Freitag? Hast du Floo?"

„Nein" sagt sie, „aber Telefon. Ruf mich an, wenn du möchtest."

Im Handschuhfach findet Sirius einen Kugelschreiber, aber kein Papier, und so schreibt er sich ihre Telefonnummer auf den Arm, er hat es nicht mit Zahlen, aber diese, das ist ihm klar, darf er um keinen Preis vergessen. Dann ist Klara mit dem Dreirad zurück, und Jerome will etwas zu trinken und einen Keks und noch mal zu den Pferden und doch lieber heim zu Mama und weint, weil ihm seine Maus runter gefallen ist, und Sirius verschränkt seinen Blick mit dem Melodies, bis er den Motor angelassen hat und im Rückwärtsgang beinahe den Traktor gerammt hätte, und dann zwingt er sich, den Landrover vom Hof zu steuern. Dann kommt dieser Augenblick, in dem er eine Kurve nimmt und Melodie aus dem Rückspiegel verschwindet, und Sirius muss das Radio aufdrehen und „Bring me some water" laut mitsingen, um den dicken Klumpen in seinem Inneren zu halten, von dem er nicht sicher ist, ob er sich in Lachen oder Weinen auflösen würde, wenn er ihn ließe.

oooOOOooo

Er hat ganz vergessen, dass der Mond so nah ist. Es fällt ihm erst ein, als Remus ihn bei den Schultern nimmt, an seinen Haaren und seinem Hals schnuppert und ihn dann mit einem langen, wortlosen gelben Blick belegt, der Sirius unwillkürlich den Kopf einziehen lässt. Dann geht Remus Jerome begrüßen, und Sirius trollt sich in die Küche, um beim Tischdecken zu helfen. Der Wolfszyklus ist gleichmäßiger geworden, seit Remus dem Wolf Raum lässt, es fehlt die unterdrückte Wut und Aggression in den Tagen vor der Wandlung, aber man kann auch nicht mehr sicher sein vor dem Wolf, dessen Sinne die von Remus fast magisch schärfen. Der Wolf hat ihn kurz- und hellsichtig zugleich gemacht, und Sirius fragt sich, wie er jemals ein Geheimnis bewahren soll.

Und ob er es will, fragt er sich, während er Teller und Löffel auf dem Küchentisch verteilt. Vor Remus ein Geheimnis zu haben fühlt sich unnatürlich an, selbst etwas unausgesprochen zu lassen, das er ohnehin gewittert hat, kostet Anstrengung. Und so sitzt er ihm gegenüber und rührt in seiner Kartoffelsuppe, die sicher wunderbar ist, und hört zu, wie Emilia und Remus sich über Antiquariat und Berufsschule austauschen, und dass die Veranda einsturzgefährdet ist und es auf den Dachboden geregnet hat, und er spürt ihre Verbundenheit, die sich weit über Worte hinaus erstreckt, und fragt sich, warum man ihm das nicht auch gönnen will, und der Gedanke ist der bitterste von allen.

Nach dem Essen sucht Remus das Telefon und zieht sich in Emilias Arbeitszimmer zurück. Sein Gesicht ist rätselhaft, und eine Anspannung liegt zwischen seinen Schultern, dass Sirius' inneres Vierbein winselnd den Schwanz einzieht.

Sirius ringt mit sich, bis die Teller in der Geschirrspülmaschine stehen, dann hat er beschlossen, dass ihm niemand die Benutzung des Badezimmers verwehren kann, das gegenüber von Emilias Arbeitszimmer liegt, und dass es auch kein Verbrechen ist, auf Socken zu gehen und keinen Lärm zu machen. Sein inneres Vierbein jault und legt sich flach auf den Boden, aber Sirius setzt sich darüber hinweg.

„Lupin" hört er Remus' Stimme aus dem Arbeitszimmer, dann eine Pause, dann, auf deutsch: „Ja. Ich denke, Sie wissen, warum ich anrufe." Lange Pause, und Sirius steht und wagt kaum zu atmen und fühlt sich schäbig, dann: „Doch. Genau das hätte man von Ihnen erwartet." Lange Pause, unterbrochen von „Ja" „Hm" und „Ich verstehe", dazu Remus' leichte Schritte, und Sirius hört das Dielenbrett unter dem Fenster knarren.

„Now listen" sagt Remus schließlich. „Hören Sie mir zu. Ich kann Sie wirklich verstehen sehr gut, und ich habe ein gutes Vorstellung, wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber ich, ob ich verstehe oder nicht, es ändert nicht die Situation. Sie wissen, dass wir ein Rückfall nicht riskieren dürfen. Sie haben Professor Snape gehört zu diese Thema."

Snape. Der Name kitzelt etwas in Sirius' Erinnerung, aber es ist so fern, dass er es nicht zu fassen bekommt. Einer aus dem Krankenhaus, wahrscheinlich, aber er hat kein Gesicht zu dem Namen, und dann schiebt er den Gedanken weg, bevor er sich daran fest beißt, denn Remus spricht weiter.

„Ja" sagt er, „Ja" und „Ja, aber das ändert nichts. Hören Sie auf, zu verteidigen. And please, stop yelling at me!" Sein Schritt wird energischer, dann bleibt er stehen und sagt: „Yes. Me, too. That's why I'm involved that deeply." Pause, dann: „But this is my decision. Mine, not yours. Sorry. I can't… Yes. Because it was me who braught him back. Me who paid for it, not you!", und Sirius erschrickt über die Härte, die in seiner Stimme mitschwingt, und außerdem ist Moony nie einer gewesen, der zwischen den Sprachen springt. Sirius will dringend wissen, was es ist, das ihn so aus der Fassung bringt.

„Nennen Sie das Egoismus, wenn Sie wünschen" sagt er. „Makes no difference. I'm following… ich folge die Anweisung von Professor Snape. Ich nehme kein Risiko. Keine Auslöser. Wenn ich wollte Auslöser für ihm, ich hätte nicht weggehen müssen aus England."

Kurze Pause, dann: „Yes, but that's what you are", und dann hört Sirius, dessen Verwirrung über das verkraftbare Maß hinaus gestiegen ist, wie Remus versucht, einzulenken.

„Wir haben vielleicht bald ein Verbesserung" sagt er. „Hoffentlich. Wir müssen nur alle bei unsere Vernunft bleiben. Er ist noch nicht stabil." Pause dann: „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen Geduld haben." Pause, dann, mit einer plötzlichen Wut, die Sirius an die gegenüber liegende Wand zurückweichen lässt: „I don't know. I have been waiting for twelve years, and for two and a half afterwards, so maybe I'm not so very sensitive for your bit of suffering!" Kurze Pause, dann, kalt: „Nehmen Sie Kontakt mit Professor Snape, wenn es ist Ihr Wunsch. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie Schaden anrichten. Nein, ich denke nicht. Eine Statement, nicht mehr. Ja. Nein, mehr nicht. Noch einen schönen Abend. Good bye."

Sirius weicht in das dunkle Badezimmer zurück, bevor er auf dem Gang ertappt wird. Sein Gesicht glüht, und sein Herzschlag hinterlässt ein schmerzhaftes Echo in seinen Ohren. Er weiß nicht, was er da gehört hat, ob er es hat hören wollen, wie er es einordnen soll, und er fragt sich, wem er noch trauen soll, wenn nicht Moony, in einer Welt, die ihn verwirrt, umgeben von Menschen, die sich rätselhaft verhalten.

Er hört eine Tür klappen und Remus' leichten Schritt. Er wartet, bis die Schritte verklungen sind, dann huscht er quer über den Gang in Emilias Arbeitszimmer. Nun hat er schon begonnen zu schnüffeln, nun muss er es zum Abschluss bringen, denn eines muss er noch wissen.

Er hat Glück. Remus hat das Telefon liegen lassen. Sirius streicht sich Haare aus der Stirn und sieht sich nervös um. Sein Herz klopft so laut, er würde Remus nicht hören, wenn er direkt hinter ihm stünde.

Sirius nimmt das Telefon und drückt die Wahlwiederholung.

Es dauert nur zwei Freizeichen, dann ein Knacken, ein Atmen und eine sanfte Stimme, der man die Tränen anhört:

„Melodie Blanche?"

Kälte fällt über Sirius.

_Staub, der in langen Sonnenstrahlen tanzt. Remus, ein viel jüngerer, dunkelblonder, der zwischen Fenster und Sofa hin und her geht, so weit die spiralförmige Telefonschnur es zulässt, und telefoniert. Von draußen kommt Straßenlärm._

„_Ja" sagt Remus. „Das würde ich gerne."_

_Ein Dielenbrett knarrt unter Sirius' Füßen, und Remus dreht sich zu ihm und nickt ihm zu, blass._

„_Wer is'n das?" fragt Sirius und wirft seine Tasche aufs Sofa, auf dem einzelne Blätter einer Zeitung ausgebreitet liegen. Remus hebt abwehrend die Hand und dreht sich weg._

„_Dienstag, halb fünf" sagt er ins Telefon. „Das kann ich einrichten. Ja. Moment bitte, ich notiere mir das." Er kritzelt etwas auf einen Zettel, das Telefon in die Halsbeuge geklemmt._

„_Nein" sagt er dann. „Wie gesagt. Keine Haustiere."_

„_Wo, keine Haustiere?" fragt Sirius. „Wie, keine Haustiere?", aber er spricht gegen Remus' schmalen Rücken, der sich von seinem Gesprächspartner verabschiedet und auflegt._

„_Hallo, Sirius" sagt Remus mit diesem Mangel an Begeisterung, der ihn begleitet, seit Sirius aus Frankreich zurück ist, oder seit Sophie Remus verlassen hat, Sirius hat noch nicht heraus gefunden, wie alles zusammen hängt, aber irgendwann hat er begonnen, sich in Remus' Gegenwart merkwürdig zu fühlen._

„_Wo gibt's keine Haustiere?" wiederholt Sirius seine Frage._

„_An sehr vielen Orten in dieser Stadt" sagt Remus, steckt den Zettel in seine Hosentasche und greift nach seiner Jacke, die ordentlich über einem Stuhl hängt._

„_Sei kein Idiot" sagt Sirius. „Sag schon."_

„_Sirius" sagt Remus. „Wie sieht's aus? Hättest du gerne ein vollständiges Protokoll all meiner Telefonate? Mit Uhrzeit, Gesprächspartner und Inhalt? Ich könnte auch eines anfertigen, wann ich wohin flooe, und appariere, und wenn wir schon dabei sind, wann ich wohin die U-Bahn nehme. Würde dich das zufrieden stellen?"_

„_Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven" sagt Sirius. „Ich habe nur mal eine Frage gestellt."_

„_Ich muss noch mal in die Uni" sagt Remus. „Warte nicht auf mich."_

_An ihm vorbei verlässt er den Raum, und Sirius hört die Wohnungstür quietschen und fragt sich, ob Remus tatsächlich noch in der Uni zu tun hat, er geht sonst nie zur Uni am Samstag abend, und er verspürt maßlose Wut auf Remus, der mit seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten daran schuld ist, dass Sirius hier im Wohnzimmer steht und sich solche Fragen stellt._

_Dann raschelt die Zeitung in einem Luftzug, der durchs Fenster dringt, und Sirius geht hinüber und sieht, dass es die Seite mit den Kleinanzeigen ist, und unter „Mietangebote" findet er Markierungen und Notizen in Remus' platzsparender Schrift._

_Sirius starrt auf die Zeitung. Remus hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass er ausziehen will. _

_Sirius schluckt an einem bitteren Geschmack, der ihm die Innenseiten seines Mundes zusammen zieht, dann geht er zum Kamin und floot den Orden._

„_Alles, was dir merkwürdig erscheint" hat Dumbledore ihm eingeschärft. Und: „Einer hier muss es sein."_

_Einer muss es sein._

Sirius schluckt und versucht, das hilflose Wimmern zu unterdrücken, das aus ihm fließt wie Wasser aus einem gesprungenen Glas. Er weiß nicht, wie er auf den Boden kommt, aber zu liegen und seine Knie zu umklammern spendet keinen Trost.

Sirius geht in den Hund. Tief, bis an die Grenze, von wo aus er nicht mehr zurück finden wird. Tief genug, um nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu können, warum er sich nicht zu Moony flüchtet, warum er nicht die Nase in Moonys Händen vergräbt und nicht an seiner Seite läuft, bis er sich wieder zurecht findet.

Mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz verkriecht Padfoot sich unter Emilias Schreibtisch.

Auch Padfoot ist einsam, aber zumindest weiß er nicht, warum.

oooOOOooo

Sirius verliert kein Wort über das Telefonat. Zum Teil ist es Scham, die ihn nicht eingestehen lässt, dass er Remus belauscht hat, aber zum anderen will er die Wahrheit nicht hören, wie immer sie aussehen mag, er will sich nicht mit dem befassen, was da zwischen ihm und Remus steht, weil da nichts stehen darf, und schon gar nicht jetzt, am Tag vor dem Mond. Ohnehin wird der Wolf ihn spüren lassen, wie es sich verhält. Remus kann lächeln und glatte Sachen sagen. Der Wolf nicht. Der Gedanke macht Sirius mehr Angst, als er je vor einem Mond empfunden hat.

Remus hat Schmerzen, aber er hält sich gerade, so lange Jerome in der Nähe ist, mit der Selbstbeherrschung, die er sich während vieler Jahre der Wolfsunterdrückung angeeignet hat. Nun nimmt er sie, um seinen Sohn zu schützen, der unaufhörlich seine Nähe sucht: falls er den Wolf spürt, ist es Faszination, nicht Furcht.

„Papa?" sagt er und legt seine Händchen auf Remus' Gesicht, der sich auf dem Sofa zusammen gerollt hat und versucht, sich im Halbdunkel Linderung zu verschaffen. „Gehst du heute wieder den Mond besuchen?"

„Ja" sagt Remus, seine Stimme ist schon heiser, sie wird ihn bald verlassen.

„Und Paddy?" fragt Jerome. „Geht Paddy auch den Mond besuchen?"

„Ja" sagt Remus.

„Freut der Mond sich?" fragt Jerome, und Remus ringt sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Vielleicht" sagt er. „Er ist ja ziemlich alleine, da oben am Himmel."

„Aber Papa" sagt Jerome. „Er hat doch die Sterne. Die Sterne sind seine Freunde."

„Das könnte sein" sagt Remus und rückt ein wenig zur Seite, als Jerome zu ihm aufs Sofa klettert.

„Wenn ich groß bin" sagt Jerome und wippt auf dem Sofa, „wenn ich sooo groß bin, kann ich auch den Mond besuchen gehen."

„Oh nein" sagt Remus. „Lieber nicht."

„Aber ich will!" sagt Jerome.

„Wir besprechen das, wenn du sooo groß bist" sagt Remus. „Und jetzt hör auf zu hopsen, ja? Hopsen macht mir Kopfweh."

„Okay" sagt Jerome, der ungewöhnlich friedfertig ist, wenn der Wolf kommt. „Willst du ein Auto?"

„Nein, danke" sagt Remus.

„He, Jerry" sagt Sirius von der Tür. „Schnuffel braucht jemanden zum Stöckchenwerfen. Willst du das machen?"

„Jaaa!" jubelt Jerome und klettert in Windeseile vom Sofa.

„Ihr bleibt im Garten, hörst du?" sagt Remus, der sich eine Hand über die Augen gelegt hat. „Ihr geht nicht rauf in den Wald."

„Versprochen" sagt Sirius, der weiß, wie ungern der Wolf ein Rudelmitglied aus seiner Nähe entlässt, es ist schwierig genug für ihn, dass Emilia arbeiten muss und erst heute Nachmittag zurückkommt.

Er zügelt also Jerome Entdeckerdrang mit der Sorgfalt eines Hütehundes, macht ihm später Mittagessen und überredet ihn zu einem Mittagsschläfchen. Remus geht er ein wenig aus dem Weg, unauffällig, wie er hofft. Es ist ohnehin kaum möglich, sich um Remus zu kümmern, der sich im Laufe des Tages immer tiefer in die dunklen, stillen Winkel des Hauses zurück zieht, und gleichzeitig Jerome beschäftigt zu halten, den es magnetisch zum Vater zieht.

Dann ist Emilia zu Hause und übernimmt Jerome, und Sirius überwindet sein Unbehagen und geht nach Remus sehen.

Er hat sich im abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer eingerichtet, zusammengerollt am Fußende des Bettes. Er trägt die weiche braune Robe, die ihn schon durch ungezählte Verwandlungen begleitet hat, weil der Wolf sie leicht abstreifen kann. Sirius schiebt sich zur Tür rein, und dann nimmt ihn der goldene Blick in Empfang und ist so weich und warm, dass sich ein Klumpen in Sirius' Innerem löst, der nach Tränen schmeckt.

„He" sagt er und wagt ein zittriges Grinsen. „Alles klar bei dir?"

Remus nickt kaum merklich, die Stimme hat ihn schon verlassen, seine Augen leuchten im Dämmerlicht. Er öffnet und schließt die Finger, und Sirius braucht keine weitere Aufforderung, er ist im Hund, noch ehe er das Bett erreicht hat, er springt darauf und jault und wedelt mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz und presst sich gegen den anderen Körper, der noch menschlich ist, obwohl schon eine wölfische Seele darin wohnt, und füllt sich mit dem Geruch nach Wald und Wolf, bis sich seine Welt beinahe anfühlt, als wäre sie in Ordnung.

Dann senkt sich die Sonne, und es wird Zeit. Vieles ist schwieriger geworden, seit Sirius nicht mehr in der Lage ist, zu apparieren. Zwar ist der Waldrand kaum mehr als einen Steinwurf entfernt, aber Remus besteht darauf, für die Wandlung an einen Ort gebracht zu werden, der so weit wie möglich von allen menschlichen Siedlungen entfernt ist.

„Ich kann in den Keller gehen, wenn es zu viele Umstände macht" sagt er gelegentlich. „Dieses Haus hat schließlich nicht umsonst einen", und Sirius sagt ihm immer wieder, dass es keine Umstände gibt, die einen Kellermond zuließen.

Und so muss er, der nicht mehr apparieren kann, und gelte es sein Leben, auch diesmal wieder auf den Landrover zurück greifen, dessen Rückbank er flach umgeklappt hat, damit der Wolf es nicht so eng hat. Trotzdem ist es ein Kunststück, den Wolf, der immer noch in zweibeiniger Hülle steckt, ins Auto zu locken. Seine Schlafzimmerhöhle hat er einigermaßen bereitwillig verlassen, schließlich hat Remus die Kontrolle noch nicht vollständig an den Wolf übergeben, aber die gähnende Kofferraumklappe und der Gestank nach Benzin und Öl sind zu viel für den Wolf. Sirius sieht, wie Remus gegen die Instinkte kämpft, die den Wolf zurück weichen lassen. Er kann kaum mehr aufrecht stehen, es ist höchste Zeit, aber er kommt nicht vom Fleck, er rutscht aus Sirius' stützender Umarmung und setzt sich auf die Stufe vor der Haustür, den starren Blick auf das Auto gerichtet. Remus und der Wolf können sich nicht einigen, der Konflikt nagelt ihn auf der Stufe fest, und die Sonne sinkt und verflicht ihre langen Strahlen mit den dunklen Baumwipfeln. Dann macht der Wolf einen neuen Versuch, die zweibeinige Form aufzugeben. Remus sinkt in sich zusammen und stöhnt, während der Schmerz in Wellen über ihn wäscht, und Sirius nimmt ihn und hebt ihn von den Stufen ins Auto, so lange er sich nicht wehren kann. Er schließt die Kofferraumklappe, springt hinters Steuer und lässt den Motor an. Hinter ihm kommt Remus auf die Knie, knurrend und im sichtbaren Kampf mit den Instinkten, die ihn überschwemmen und seinen Verstand schon beinahe ausgelöscht haben.

Sirius steuert den Landrover aus der steilen Einfahrt und auf die schmale Teerstraße, die sich in Mäandern durch den Wald zieht, hinauf auf die Ebene, die vor vielen Millionen Jahren einmal der Meeresgrund gewesen ist. Es ist still hier oben, als Sirius das Auto am Waldrand auf einem schmalen Wiesenstreifen parkt. Der Himmel ist hoch und rosa an den Rändern, und reifes Getreide wiegt sich im kühlen Abendwind. Die Straße führt zwischen Wiesen und Feldern gerade auf den Horizont zu. Sirius steigt aus. Der Wald rauscht und duftet in seinem Rücken. Er wirft einen Blick durch die Scheibe in den hinteren Teil des Autos, und dann ist die Sonne verschwunden, und Remus ist auf allen Vieren. Sirius sieht durch die Scheibe, wie er den Kopf nach hinten wirft, seine Zähne glitzern zwischen den geöffneten Lippen, und ein krampfartiges Zittern schüttelt ihn, es nimmt sich aus wie ein Liebesakt, oder vielleicht wie eine Geburt: gewaltig und urtümlich und im Ablauf nicht mehr zu stoppen, und dann wäscht die Wolfsgestalt über ihn wie eine Welle.

Der Wolf duckt sich aus der Robe und weicht zurück, das Hinterteil gesenkt, Schwanz zwischen den Hinterläufen. Sein gelber Blick geistert durch den Innenraum des Landrovers, und Sirius wird klar, dass er sich ein bisschen zu lange hat faszinieren lassen, denn jetzt hat er einen im Auto eingesperrten Werwolf und keine Hilfe mehr von Remus. Sirius springt zum Kofferraum und reißt die Klappe auf, und dann ist er Auge in Auge mit dem Wolf, der sich in die Ecke hinter dem Beifahrersitz presst, seine Ohren sind im dichten, silbrigen Fell verschwunden und er zeigt knurrend die messerscharfen Zähne.

Sirius fragt sich, wie es wohl wäre, sich beißen zu lassen. Er fragt sich das nicht zum ersten Mal. Es würde einen letzten Graben zwischen ihm und Remus schließen. Die Transformation in all ihren Stadien ist ihm vertraut, aber der Gedanke, sie selbst zu erleben, übt eine merkwürdige, fast erotische Faszination auf ihn aus. Einmal so stark sein, so unabhängig, so ungezähmt. Sirius glaubt, dass es seine Hundeseele ist, die sich nach dem Wilden sehnt.

Sirius hält dem Wolf die Hand hin. Das Knurren ändert die Tonlage, und nur Millimeter vor seinen Fingern schnappen die gefährlichen Kiefer zu: eine Drohgebärde, kein wirklicher Angriff.

Sirius' Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Nicht auszudenken, was mit Remus geschähe, würde er erfahren, dass er einem Wolfshund zur Existenz verholfen hat. Sirius weicht zurück, der kühle Wind aus dem Wald streicht ihm unangenehm über den schweißnassen Rücken. Ein paar Schritte vor ihm bewegt sich der Wolf an den Rand der Ladeklappe und wittert. Unentschlossen sieht er nach unten und hebt die verstümmelte Pfote über den Rand, als wollte er springen, legt dann wieder mit gekrümmtem Rücken den Rückwärtsgang ein bis in die Ecke hinter dem Beifahrersitz und verfällt dann in eine hilflose Pendelbewegung: immer vor bis an den Rand und dann wieder zurück in dem engen Auto, doch der letzte Impuls, um zu springen, fehlt.

Sirius besinnt sich und geht in den Hund. Es gehört nicht zum Plan, ein offenes Auto unbeaufsichtigt herum stehen zu lassen, er kann nur hoffen, dass es in den nächsten Stunden niemandem auffallen wird.

Padfoot hebt den Kopf und bellt, und der Wolf folgt der Aufforderung und springt über die Ladekante ins hohe Gras. Es raschelt kaum, als er zu Padfoot aufschließt, ein langbeiniger, silbriger Schatten, den es in die kühle Dunkelheit unter den Bäumen zieht. Padfoot winselt und wedelt und macht sich klein, und dann besteht der Wolf doch darauf, dass Padfoot sich auf den Rücken wirft, und Padfoot tut es. Die schmale Wolfsgestalt ragt über ihm auf, und Padfoot jault vor Furcht und Begeisterung, als ihm der strenge Wolfsgeruch in die empfindliche Nase dringt. Es ist eine beinahe zärtliche Unterwerfung. Padfoot wird lange und gründlich beschnuppert, als wollte der Wolf sicher gehen, dass dem Gefährten nichts fehlt, dann kommt die einfingrige Wolfspfote und legt sich auf seine Schulter, und eine kühle Wolfsnase schubst ihn seitlich am Maul.

- Steh auf, sagt der Wolf. Lauf mit mir.

Padfoot kommt auf die Füße, schüttelt altes Gras aus dem Fell und findet seinen Platz hinten an Moonys Flanke, und sie laufen.

Es ist immer eine Gratwanderung, wie tief Sirius sich zum Mond in den Hund fallen lässt. Mond ist großartig, wild und wunderbar, aber Mond ist auch harte Arbeit, denn nur im Zusammenspiel von Instinkt und Intelligenz lässt der Wolf sich unbemerkt lenken. Viel Lenkung braucht es nicht hier oben, wo die Wälder sich uferlos erstrecken, aber dennoch darf er sich nicht zu weit vom Ausgangspunkt entfernen, damit die Sonne ihn nicht irgendwo in der Wildnis überrascht.

Der Wolf ist unruhig in dieser Nacht. Er winselt und umkreist den Gefährten und schubst ihn mit der Nase an, und wildes Knurren kommt aus seiner Kehle, sobald Padfoot sich auch nur einen Schritt von seinem Platz entfernt. So folgt Padfoot dem Wolf wie ein großer Schatten und lässt den Kaninchenbau, den er so gerne ausgegraben hätte, ohnehin hat der Wolf größere Beute gewittert und will jagen.

Es gibt ein junges Reh in dieser Nacht, das der Wolf mit nachlässigem Killerinstinkt zur Strecke bringt. Sirius, der weiter nach vorne kommt, je steiler die wölfische Erregungskurve verläuft, ist nicht sonderlich begeistert von der mitternächtlichen Mahlzeit in all ihren blutigen Details. Remus wird sich zwei Tage lang übergeben, und überdies steht zu befürchten, dass die Überreste der Mahlzeit die Aufmerksamkeit der ansässigen Jäger oder Förster erregen, und dann fehlt nicht viel zur Wolfshysterie. Jetzt allerdings ist der Wolf im Fressrausch, und Sirius weiß, dass er sich nicht nähern darf, will er sich nicht einen schmerzhaften Verweis und möglicherweise doch noch eine lykantrophe Infektion einhandeln.

Schließlich gibt der Wolf die Beute frei und legt sich abseits, satt und ruhig, um sich die Pfoten zu lecken. Sein Gesicht ist blutverschmiert bis hinauf zu den goldenen Augen. Padfoot beschnuppert die Beute, mehr aus Höflichkeit denn aus Fresslust; Sirius ist zu weit vorne, als dass Padfoot Spaß an rohem Kitzfleisch hätte. Der Wolf hat Knochen, Fell und Eingeweide unberührt gelassen, das ist gut für Remus, den Sirius nicht noch einmal Knochenreste erbrechen sehen will. Er hat ohnehin einen robusten Magen, Moony, zum Glück.

Der Mond geht seinen Weg über den weiten, schwarzen Himmel, und irgendwann wird der Wolf unsicher und drängt sich winselnd gegen den Gefährten. Zeit für den Rückweg. Die Nervosität geht in Müdigkeit über, der Wolf trottet mit gesenktem Kopf, angeschoben von Padfoots auffordernden Kopfstößen (ein Verhalten, für das er sich eine ruppige Abmahnung einfangen würde, wagte er es zu Beginn der Nacht), und jetzt erweist es sich als günstig, dass sie sich im Kreis bewegt haben, denn das Auto ist beinahe in Sicht, als der Wolf sich auf einem dunklen Bett von Tannennadeln ablegt und nicht mehr weiter mag. Ein Zittern läuft über das silbrige Fell, und winselnd vergräbt er die Schnauze zwischen den Pfoten. Sein Atem geht schnell und flach. Padfoot sieht nach oben. Der Himmel zwischen den Baumwipfeln ist grau. Vorsichtig nähert Padfoot sich dem Wolf und legt sich neben ihm ab, so nah, dass er spüren kann, wie die Flanken des Wolfes sich heben und senken. Mit feuchter Zunge spendet er ein wenig Trost. Der Wolf hält still und winselt, den Kopf auf den Pfoten, Verwirrung in den gelben Augen.

Aus dem Wolf geht schneller als in den Wolf. Irgendwo hinter den Bäumen blickt die Sonne über den Horizont. Ein krampfartiges Zittern überfällt den Wolf, Krallen kratzen über den weichen Waldboden, ein letztes, tiefes Knurren, und der Wolf zieht sich zurück wie eine Welle, die ins Meer zurück gerufen wird und einen Schiffbrüchigen am Strand zurücklässt, hilflos und zitternd und erschöpft.

Sirius hat seine Wandlung gleichzeitig vollzogen und empfängt Remus in seinen Armen. Zu viele einsame Kellernächte oder die Orientierungslosigkeit direkt nach dem Übergang haben Remus anlehnungsbedürftig gemacht: er vergräbt den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter und klammert sich an ihn, schlingt sich um ihn mit Armen und Beinen und aller Kraft, die in dem schmalen, über die Grenzen des Natürlichen hinaus beanspruchten Körper noch zu finden ist. Es wird noch dauern, bis er seine Sprache zurück hat, aber Sirius spricht auf ihn ein, mit leichter, leiser Stimme, und Remus hält sich an ihm fest, als würde er befürchten, erneut davon gespült zu werden. Sirius lässt ihn ankern und geht mit flachen, warmen Händen über Remus' Körper, der ihm so schutzlos vorkommt ohne sein Fell, und er spürt Remus' kühle Haut unter den Fingern und beißt sich hart auf die Unterlippe, weil dieser Körper sich anfühlt wie der eines Geliebten. Aber dann sind es vielleicht nur die Reste des Mondes, die sich wie kühle, helle Tränen in der sachten Mulde an Remus' Kehle sammeln und ihm die Brust hinunter rinnen, und Sirius fängt sie mit den Lippen auf und mischt seinen Atem mit den Resten des Mondes auf Remus' Brust, er weiß, solche Zärtlichkeiten darf er nicht mehr geben bis zum nächsten Mond, und er ist nie einer, der eine Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen lässt. Und so küsst er ihm das Zittern von der Haut und streichelt die Krämpfe aus den Muskeln und verteilt Ruhe und Zuversicht mit seinen Händen, und Remus legt sich dicht an ihn, schläfrig jetzt, und lockert allmählich seinen verzweifelten Griff.

Um sie erwacht der Wald. Vogelgezwitscher tröpfelt aus den Baumwipfeln zu ihnen hinunter, und aus dem feuchten Waldboden kriecht der Nebel. Das erste Licht des Tages ist rosa und lässt Tautropfen am hohen Waldgras glitzern. Sirius weiß, dass es Zeit wird.

„Mmh" macht Remus unwillig, als Sirius sich vorsichtig von ihm löst und auf die Knie kommt.

„Wir müssen los" sagt Sirius und hilft ihm zum Sitzen. „So wie wir aussehen, möchte ich nicht von einem Förster hier erwischt werden."

Remus sieht ihn an, wirre Haarsträhnen im Gesicht, in denen Blätter und Tannennadeln hängen. Sein Gesicht trägt noch die blutigen Spuren des Rehkitzes. Schräg über seiner Brust läuft ein breiter roter Striemen, auf dem Blut getrocknet ist. Für einen Augenblick denkt Sirius, dass er ihn nie so schön gesehen hat.

Es sind nur ein paar Schritte bis zum Auto, aber für jemanden, der die Fortbewegung auf zwei Beinen neu erlernen muss, sind sie eine Herausforderung. Sirius stützt und hält, und die letzten Schritte trägt er. Das Auto steht noch, wie sie es verlassen haben, mit geöffneter Ladeklappe am Waldrand, und es ist nichts Schlimmeres damit, als dass ein Ameisenvölkchen damit begonnen hat, eine Straße quer durch den Kofferraum anzulegen. Sirius spricht einen Reinigungszauber, der die Ameisen davon fegt, und dann spricht er noch einen zweiten, viel zärtlicher, weil er Emilia den Schrecken angesichts eines blutverschmierten Remus ersparen will. Er steckt Remus in die geflickte braune Robe, wickelt ihn, der wieder begonnen hat zu zittern, in eine Decke, und hilft ihm in den hinteren Teil des Landrovers, wo er sich stöhnend zusammen rollt.

Auch Sirius spürt, wie die Müdigkeit sich mit bleiernen Gewichten an ihn hängt, als er das Auto vorsichtig die gewundene Straße durch den Wald hinunter ins Tal steuert. Er ist froh, als er Remus schließlich aus dem Auto und auf den Stufen vor der Haustür hat, und dann geht die Tür auf und Emilia erscheint, im Morgenmantel und mit dem Gesicht einer durchwachten Nacht.

„Da seid ihr ja" sagt sie. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Müde, aber wohlauf."

„Gut" sagt sie und lächelt. „Kommt rein. Ich hab' einen Apfelstrudel gebacken, heute Nacht, und Kaffee gibt's auch schon."

Sie greift nach Remus' freier Seite und hilft ihm über die Schwelle, und dann stellt sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst Sirius auf die Wange.

„Danke" sagt sie.

„Nichts zu danken" sagt er, schlingt seinen freien Arm um sie und zieht sie an sich. Sie riecht nach Apfelstrudel und Zahnpasta, ihre Löckchen kitzeln ihn in der Nase, und er lehnt sich ein wenig gegen sie, wie Remus sich gegen ihn lehnt, und Emilia legt ihre Arme um beide und hält sie beide fest, und die Sonne schickt die ersten warmen Strahlen über die dunklen Baumwipfel.


	6. Sechs Eins: Der Vorhang hebt sich

Ihr Lieben,

vielleicht wird es Euch freuen zu hören, dass ich mein Bedürfnis nach Symmetrie hinten an gestellt habe, zu Gunsten eines neuen Updates. Dieses Kapitel Sechs wird riesig, ich hatte Euch ja Antworten auf alle Eure Fragen versprochen und will dem auch nachkommen. Andererseits ist ein vierzig Seiten langes Kapitel vielleicht auch nur eine bedingt gute Idee, und so teile ich es und präsentiere Euch hiermit den ersten Teil. Es geht mit besonderer Widmung an **Slytherene** und **Chromoxid**, die besten Fangirls, die ein Tränkemeister sich wünschen kann.

**Soundtrack**: Mein Tränkemeister erscheint immer mit großem Orchester. Es bietet sich also etwas von Beethoven an, die fünfte Sinfonie zum Beispiel („Schicksalssinfonie", oder die Dritte von Brahms.

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel Eins.

Eine Tasse Tee für jeden, und los geht es.

**Sechs: Der Vorhang hebt sich (TEIL EINS)**

„Muss das sein?" fragt Severus ungehalten. „Ich empfinde diese Geräuschkulisse als äußerst störend."

„Und das aus dem Mund eines Lehrers, der jeden Tag den Lärmpegel von ein paar hundert Schülern erträgt" sagt Remus. Seine Stimme ist sanft, und er sieht Severus nicht an. Er sieht hinunter auf das eingewickelte kleine Menschenbündel, das er in den Armen wiegt. Ein kleines Fäustchen greift hinauf in seine silbrigen Haare, und Remus lächelt, sagt „Autsch" und entwindet die Strähne der kleinen Babyfaust.

„Meine Schüler sind leise, wenn ich es ihnen sage" sagt Severus. „Und sie haben, zum Glück und größtenteils, zumindest gelernt, sich verständlich zu artikulieren."

„Er artikuliert sehr verständlich" sagt Remus und bietet der kleinen Babyfaust einen Finger statt der Haare. „Und er mag dich. Er hat sogar einen Namen für dich. Du bist _Dah_."

„Wie bitte?" sagt Severus irritiert.

„_Dah_" sagt Remus. „Dein Name. Ich bin _Dada_, Emilia ist _Mah_, und der große Bär ist _Guuh_, oder so ähnlich. Ich finde das bemerkenswert für einen Zwerg, der noch nicht mal sechs Monate alt ist."

„Grundgütiger Merlin" sagt Severus und schiebt seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ich verbringe zu viel Zeit in diesem Haus."

Er spürt Remus' Erheiterung, richtet die Schultern gerade und bringt ein paar Schritte Entfernung zwischen sich und das Familienidyll. Die geübten, fließenden Bewegungen sind ihm so zur zweiten Natur geworden, dass er sich manchmal mit ihnen ertappt, auch wenn er gar kein Publikum hat. Er zirkelt sich hinüber zum Regal, wo ein Bücherstapel mit den Rücken nach hinten liegt. Severus dreht den Stapel, um die Titel entziffern zu können.

„Bwwwa" sagt Jerome. „Guuuh. Uuh-uuh-nnnnn."

„Schön leise" sagt Remus sanft. „Es ist spät, und wir müssen noch ein bisschen arbeiten. Damit Padfoot wieder zu uns kommt, weißt du. Padfoot mit den großen Pfoten…"

„Paaah" sagt Jerome.

„Genau" sagt Remus. „Padfoot."

„Es ist nach elf" sagt Severus, dem Remus' zärtliche Stimme ein klebriges Gefühl von Scham verursacht, als würde er ihn bei einer sehr privaten Intimität überraschen. „Warum schläft das Kind nicht?"

„Frag ihn" sagt Remus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist ein schlechter Schläfer."

„Und warum ist es nicht bei seiner Mutter?"

„Emilia schläft" sagt Remus. „Es hat doch keinen Zweck, dass wir beide wach sind, und sie ist müde genug."

Severus erlaubt sich ein gerade hörbares Seufzen und zieht ein schmales Bändchen zwischen zwei schweren Folianten heraus.

„Die Grey-Abhandlung habe ich hier" sagt er. „Aber das Kompendium, Band A bis E, fehlt immer noch. Kannst du nicht Ordnung halten? Ich möchte endlich fertig werden."

„Liegt es nicht auf dem Stapel?" sagt Remus und bettet das Kind an seiner Schulter. Der kleine Jerome wackelt mit den winzigen Fingerchen und findet schließlich einen, der ihm schmeckt. Über die Schulter seines Vaters sieht er Severus aufmerksam an, Daumen im Mund.

„Wie du meiner vorigen Bemerkung zweifellos entnehmen kannst, tut es das nicht, nein" sagt Severus und entfernt das klebrige, unbehagliche Gefühl mit einer großzügigen Dosis Säure.

„Merkwürdig" sagt Remus, erhebt sich und kommt zu Severus hinüber, das Baby auf dem Arm. „Ich dachte, hier… ist es das nicht?"

„Das ist F bis J" sagt Severus. „Das wird uns nicht helfen, wenn wir Ekhept-Ankh nachschlagen wollen."

„Hm" sagt Remus. „Richtig. Warte mal. Könnte sein, dass es noch in der Küche liegt."

„Bist du sicher, dass eine Küche der richtige Aufbewahrungsort für die Teile einer alten, und wie ich betonen möchte, wertvollen Enzyklopädie ist?"

Remus grinst, unbeeindruckt. Severus fragt sich, wann der dünne, ängstliche Mann eigentlich aufgehört hat, sich vor ihm zu fürchten.

„Immerhin hab' ich's weder angezündet noch gesprengt" sagt Remus. „Sei dankbar für die kleinen Dinge, Severus. Auch einen Tee, übrigens? Wenn ich schon in die Küche gehe?"

„Ja" sagt Severus und spart sich mit dem _Bitte_ auch gleich eine Bemerkung über das bittere, schwarze Zeug, das in billiger Keramik kommt und in diesem Haus für Tee gehalten wird.

„Halt mal" sagt Remus. „Ich bin gleich zurück."

„Wie bitte?" sagt Severus, für eine Sekunde aus der Fassung gebracht, und dann findet er ein Baby auf seinem Arm und den dazugehörigen Vater zur Tür hinaus, und Severus hält das Baby fest, weil er nichts fallen lässt, nicht einmal Babys, und starrt darauf hinunter, während heißes, unbeholfenes Entsetzen sich in seinem Inneren ballt.

„Dah" sagt Jerome und wackelt mit den Ärmchen. „Daaaah!"

Severus diagnostiziert eine Fehlfunktion seines Flüssigkeitshaushaltes. Sein Mund ist ganz trocken, während seine Wangen brennen und seine Hände sich feucht und schwitzig anfühlen. Sein Blick schießt durch den Raum, um eine Ablagemöglichkeit für das Baby zu finden.

Da. Das Sofa unter dem Fenster. Er hat sich immer gefragt, welcher dekadente Black ein Sofa in eine Bibliothek gestellt hat, aber nun kommt es zupass.

„Daaah!" sagt Jerome und lacht, und dann schießt sein winziges Fäustchen mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und Präzision nach oben und ergreift Severus' Nase. Severus gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und schüttelt hektisch den Kopf, um sich zu befreien, und Jerome quietscht begeistert.

Severus packt das Baby und hält es auf Armlänge von sich weg.

„Du kleiner Racker" sagt er und bemüht sich um eine perfekte Angstlehrer-Attitüde. „Ein Jammer, dass du noch nicht alt genug bist, um Manieren zu lernen."

Jerome wackelt begeistert mit den kurzen Beinchen und sagt „Daah, daah".

Severus betrachtet das Baby aus sicherem Armlängenabstand. Er findet es erstaunlich, dass der Winzling sich so beharrlich weigert, die üblichen Angstreaktionen zu zeigen.

„Ganz die Mama" sagt er düster. „Warte, bis du in meiner Klasse sitzt. Ich werde dich das Fürchten lehren, kleiner Gryffindor."

„Dah" sagt Jerome. „Bah. Grrrrrng."

„Genau" sagt Severus. „Und jetzt ab aufs Sofa, kleiner Plagegeist."

Am ausgestreckten Arm trägt er Jerome hinüber zum Sofa und legt ihn in die tiefe, ausgesessene Kuhle.

„So" sagt er erleichtert, macht einen Schritt zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Daah" sagt Jerome, und dann streckt er die winzigen Arme und Beine in die Luft wie ein Käfer, verzieht das Gesicht und öffnet den Mund.

„Oh, nein" sagt Severus, und dann füllt ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei die Stille zwischen den Regalen.

„Oh" sagt Severus, macht einen Schritt zurück und wieder nach vorne, entfaltet die Arme, streckt sie nach dem Kind aus, ertappt sich dabei und faltet sie wieder vor der Brust.

„Ruhe" sagt er strafend.

„Ääääääää" schreit Jerome, während ihm dicke Tränen über die rosigen Babybäckchen laufen.

„Kein Widerspruch" donnert Severus, als gelte es, einen Pausenhof voll randalierender Schüler in den Griff zu bekommen. „Verhalte dich ruhig, oder ich werde…"

Er weiß nicht genau, was er wird, und es ist auch nicht relevant, denn dieses winzige Bündel ist problemlos in der Lage, die geübte Stimme des Gryffindorbändigers zu übertönen. Severus verstummt, beinahe schockiert. Mundtot gemacht von einem Bündel, kaum größer als eine ausgewachsene Mandragora.

„Äääääääää!" schreit Jerome, der schon ganz rot im Gesicht ist.

„Nicht zu fassen" sagt Severus. „Du weißt wohl nicht, wen du vor dir hast! Warte nur, dir zeige ich, zu schreien und mir Kopfschmerz zu machen!" Beinahe ohne sein Zutun schnellen seine Hände nach vorne, pflücken das Baby vom Sofa und legen es gegen seine Schulter, wie er es bei Remus beobachtet hat.

Das Baby hickst, steckt den Daumen in den Mund und betrachtet Severus mit großen, vorwurfsvollen Kirschenaugen.

„Na also" sagt Severus. „Warum nicht gleich so." Er tätschelt den Rücken des Babys, er ist nicht sicher, ob man das mit Babys so macht, aber Jerome scheint es zu gefallen.

„Guuh" sagt er, und dann legt er den Kopf nach vorne gegen Severus' Schulter und schließt die Augen.

„Hier liegt einer Verwechslung vor" teilt Severus ihm mit, aber er tut es leise. „Ich bin nicht dein Bär."

Jerome antwortet nicht, er hat die Augen geschlossen und den Daumen im winzigen Mündchen. Seine feinen, hellen Locken sind feucht an den Schläfen, und er riecht süß nach Milch und etwas, das Ringelblumenextrakte enthält.

„Sabber auf meine Robe, und ich ziehe dir Hauspunkte ab, ehe du überhaupt eingeschult bist" murmelt Severus und wiegt das kleine Bündel, das in seinen Armen tief und regelmäßig atmet.

Dann kommt Remus mit dem Tee und dem Kompendium, und Severus möchte im Boden versinken, weil er keine Zeugen brauchen kann, wenn er ein Baby im himmelblauen Strampelanzug an seiner Schulter schaukelt, es zerstört seine ganze Attitüde, und wie soll jemals wieder jemand Respekt vor ihm haben, der gesehen hat, wie er ein Baby schaukelt, aber dann sieht er Remus' Lächeln und seinen staunenden Blick.

„Er schläft" sagt Remus. „Wie hast du denn das gemacht."

„Meine natürliche Autorität" sagt Severus.

„Soll ich ihn wieder nehmen?" fragt Remus.

„Nein, falls die Möglichkeit besteht, dass der Transfer ihn aufweckt."

„Die Möglichkeit besteht" sagt Remus.

„Dann bleibt er, wo er ist" sagt Severus. „Ich hatte genug Geschrei und Daah, daah für heute."

„Gut" sagt Remus und lächelt immer noch. „Wie du möchtest. Was war es noch, das du nachschlagen wolltest?"

„Ekhept-Ankh" sagt Severus.

„Also" sagt Remus und lädt das schwere Kompendium auf dem Tisch ab.

Für eine Weile ist es wohltuend still. Remus blättert in dem Kompendium, macht sich Notizen und vergleicht sie mit der Abschrift aus dem Einstein-Protokoll. Severus wandert zwischen den Regalen hin und her, trinkt einhändig Tee aus einer unsäglichen schwarzen Tasse mit der weißen Aufschrift „Black is beautiful" und weiß nicht recht, wie er seine Arbeit wieder aufnehmen soll, ohne Jerome zu wecken, dessen kleines, rosiges Gesichtchen friedlich an die teure, schurwollene Robe geschmiegt ist. Es fühlt sich warm an, ein Baby auf dem Arm zu haben. Warm, nicht nur von außen.

Severus streckt den Rücken und entfernt sorgfältig jeden Anflug eines Lächelns von seinem Gesicht. Drüben, auf einem zweiten Tisch, glitzert und blinkt die Spiegelvorrichtung. Severus geht hinüber und überprüft die Einstellungen. Sie haben sechs Wochen gebraucht, um eine Apparatur zu bauen, die in der Lage ist, die Keilschrift mit dem richtigen Neigungs- und Verzerrungsgrad zu spiegeln. Versuch und Irrtum, Versuch und Irrtum, bis zur Erschöpfung (Remus', nicht seiner eigenen. Er erinnert sich gut an diesen einen Abend, an dem sie diesen viel versprechenden Aufbau hatten, behelfsmäßig fixiert, und Remus alles zu Boden riss, weil er ausgerechnet über diesem Tisch ohnmächtig werden musste; es hat sie um eine Woche zurück geworfen, mindestens). Jetzt steht die Apparatur, ordnungsgemäß und professionell befestigt, glitzert im flackernden Gaslicht mit ihren vielen Spiegeln und kupfernen Verstrebungen und hat ihnen ermöglicht, eine übersetzbare Abschrift der Protokolle anzufertigen.

Dass es eine viel einfachere und elegantere Lösung gegeben hätte, haben sie erst erfahren, als sie schließlich in der Lage waren, die Protokolle zu entziffern, denn auch über die Dechiffriermaschine sind Protokolle angelegt worden. Ironie des Schicksals. Aber die Maschine, die sie haben, tut ihren Zweck, aufwendig und unelegant, aber zuverlässig.

Und je mehr der Protokolle sie entziffern, desto stärker zieht Severus die Qualität der ganzen Idee in Zweifel. Vor allem, als die Protokolle Aufschluss darüber geben, warum das Projekt still gelegt wurde.

„Es war eine brillante Idee, sich der Multiversumstheorie der Muggel mittels Temporalmagie zu nähern" hat er Remus gesagt. „Aber sie waren nie in der Lage, den Vorgang zu kontrollieren. Nicht nach jahrelanger Forschung und ausgestattet mit Mitteln und Möglichkeiten, welche die unseren bei Weitem übersteigen, nebenbei bemerkt. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir einen Erfolg erzielen, wo sie gescheitert sind."

„Vielleicht haben sie es nur nicht dringend genug gewollt" hat Remus mit dieser stählernen Sanftheit geantwortet, die er immer an sich hat, wenn es um Sirius und das Projekt geht.

„Sie waren nicht in der Lage, das Ziel der Reise präzise anzusteuern" hat Severus aufgezählt. „Sie waren nicht in der Lage, den temporalen Fluss zu lenken. Und sie waren nicht einmal in der Lage, die Versuchspersonen unversehrt zurück zu holen."

„Dann werden wir die ersten sein, denen das gelingt" hat Remus gesagt, ganz sanfter Stahl.

Severus schüttelt den Kopf. Das Baby an seiner Schulter hickst im Schlaf und macht kleine saugende Geräusche mit seinem Daumen.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragt Remus hinter ihm und betrachtet besorgt die Dechiffriervorrichtung.

„Die Maschine arbeitet innerhalb der gegebenen Parameter" sagt Severus und stellt vorsichtig die scheußliche Tasse ab. „Aber ob dein so heiß ersehnter Freund das auch tun wird, so wir seiner jemals habhaft werden, halte ich immer noch für mehr als zweifelhaft."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus. „Ich habe die Berichte auch gelesen."

„Gelesen, aber vielleicht nicht in ausreichendem Maße verinnerlicht" sagt Severus. „Oder woran liegt es, dass dich der Fall McDougherty so gar nicht zum Nachdenken bringt?"

„Wer sagt, dass er mich nicht zum Nachdenken bringt" sagt Remus. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Und ich will es trotzdem tun."

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass du einen zum Leben erweckst, der sein letztes Restchen Verstand hinter dem Vorhang gelassen hat."

„Er ist nicht tot" sagt Remus, ohne zu zögern. „Und die Antwort ist ja."

Severus lässt eine wohl dosierte Anzahl von Sekunden verstreichen.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass es ihm dort, wo er jetzt ist, besser ergeht als an jedem Ort, den du ihm bieten kannst. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass er es dir nicht dankt."

„Was sollte so erstrebenswert daran sein, zwischen einer indefiniten Anzahl von Parallelwelten hin und her geworfen zu werden wie ein Quaffel im Endspiel?"

„Möglicherweise die Tatsache, dass man sich darüber nicht bewusst ist. Die Meinungen, ob man Wissen und Erinnerungen von einer Dimension in die andere transferieren kann, sind geteilt."

„Du meinst, er sollte vielleicht lieber in einem ewigen Stadium von was verbleiben? Bewusstlosigkeit? Schlaf?"

„Vielleicht" sagt Severus.

„Es gibt ein Wort für Schlaf, der nicht mehr aufhört" sagt Remus. „Das Wort heißt Tod."

„Nicht korrekt" sagt Severus. „Tod ist definiert als das Erlöschen jeglicher messbarer Gehirnaktivität. Ein Zustand, der mit dem Schlaf keinesfalls vergleichbar ist."

„Es ist vergleichbar, auf einer philosophischen Ebene. Wenn er leidet, will ich ihm helfen. Und wenn er schläft, will ich ihn wecken."

„Auf die Gefahr hin…"

„Ja. Auf jede Gefahr hin."

„Ich schätze es nicht, wenn man mir ins Wort fällt" sagt Severus nicht ohne Schärfe.

„Tut mir leid" sagt Remus. „Aber wir haben das schon so oft durchgekaut."

„Ich dachte, ein moralisch so heikles Projekt könnte von der neutralen Außensicht eines Dritten nur profitieren" sagt Severus. „Korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre. Ich weiß meine Zeit auch anderweitig zu füllen."

Jerome an seiner Schulter verzieht im Schlaf das Gesicht, und Severus tätschelt ihm beruhigend den Rücken, ehe er sich bremsen kann.

„Erstaunlich, wie dieser zerrüttete Mensch es schafft, andere in seinen Bann zu schlagen" sagt er zu niemandem im Besonderen. „Als verfügte er über eine Art von … Seelenfängermagie."

„So ist das mit den Sternen" sagt Remus und schickt ein Lächeln ins Leere. „Sogar die Muggel glauben, dass sie einen Einfluss auf ihr Schicksal haben."

„Esoterischer Aberglaube" spuckt Severus, der dringend etwas spucken oder fauchen muss, um sich selbst wieder ähnlich zu sehen. Die Linderung tritt augenblicklich ein, auch wenn Remus wenig beeindruckt scheint.

„Vielleicht" sagt er und kehrt an den Tisch mit den Papieren zurück. Severus hört ihn rascheln, während er, dessen Arme allmählich ermüden, vorsichtig versucht, das Baby umzubetten, ohne es zu wecken.

„Es ist nur noch eine Seite" sagt Remus und richtet sich von den Papieren auf. „Eine Seite Transkription und Übersetzung. Dann sind wir fertig."

„Kein Grund zu feiern, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir damit gerade erst die Problemstellung erfasst haben" sagt Severus. „Und noch meilenweit von einem Lösungsansatz entfernt sind."

„Immer eins nach dem anderen" sagt Remus. „Soll ich dir das Baby abnehmen, sag mal?"

„Ich bitte darum" sagt Severus. „Er ist schwerer, als er aussieht, auf die Dauer."

Der Babytransfer ist gerade erfolgreich abgeschlossen, als die Tür knarrt und leise Schritte sich nähern.

„He" sagt Emilia und lächelt müde. „Hallo, Severus."

„Guten Abend, Emilia" sagt Severus und streicht rasch seine Robe glatt, in der noch Reste von Ringelblumenduft hängen. Emilia trägt einen gestreiften Pyjama, ihr lockiges Haar steht ihr um den Kopf wie eine flauschige Wolke, und ihre Augen sind klein.

„Kommst du nicht schlafen?" fragt sie Remus. „Es ist schon nach elf."

„Tatsächlich war ich gerade im Begriff, zu gehen" sagt Severus und versteckt seine Hände in den Ärmeln seiner Robe. Er findet, dass Emilia im Pyjama ihm erspart bleiben sollte. Er will nicht wissen, dass sie in lila gestreiftem Flanell schläft. Es geht ihn nichts an, und sie hätte sich wenigstens einen Morgenmantel überwerfen können.

„Oh" sagt Remus. „Wirklich? Ich dachte, wir könnten noch die letzte Seite in Angriff nehmen."

„Fühl dich frei" sagt Severus. „Vielleicht benötigst du ja morgen für deinen Unterricht weniger geistige Frische als ich für meinen."

Er beobachtet, wie Emilia nah an Remus heran tritt und erst das Baby auf die Locken, dann ihren Mann auf die Wange küsst.

„Seit wann schläft er?" fragt sie, und ihre Stimme ist ganz weich.

„Zehn Minuten vielleicht" sagt Remus und sieht hinüber zu Severus, der ihm in aller Eile einen ausreichend finsteren Blick hinüber schießt, um ihn zum Schweigen zu veranlassen.

Lila Streifen und hellblaue Strampelanzüge. Niemand muss so intim werden.

Eine plötzliche Sehnsucht überkommt ihn nach der kühlen, schlichten Stille seiner eigenen Räume. Genug menschliche Interaktion für heute.

„Falls die letzte Seite Überraschungen birgt, schick mir eine Eule" sagt Severus. „Gute Nacht."

Er spürt Emilias erstaunten Blick im Rücken, als er mit rauschenden Roben die Bibliothek verlässt. Es macht keinen Unterschied, was sie denkt.

Trotzdem wäre ihm lieber, es wäre nichts Unfreundliches.

Er reist ungern per Floo, aber noch weniger Lust hat er auf einen nächtlichen Marsch von der Grenze der Appariersperre über die Ländereien von Hogwarts bis hin zum Schloss. Also lässt er sich von Kamin zu Kamin katapultieren. Den Weg von der großen Halle hinunter in seine Räume legt er raschen Schrittes zurück. Die Vertrautheit jeder Biegung, jeder Unebenheit im Steinboden widert ihn an. Irgendwann, denkt er, wird man ihn begraben zwischen diesen Mauern, die schon so vollgesogen sind mit seinem Leben.

Seine Räume sind kühl und friedlich, und er atmet auf, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt. Manchmal kann er beinahe vergessen, dass auch diese Mauern Teil seines Grabes sind. Er macht Licht und geht hinüber ins Badezimmer, um sich Wasser über die Hände laufen zu lassen. Er liebt es, sich die Hände zu waschen, es vermittelt ihm ein Gefühl von Klarheit und Sauberkeit.

Severus fragt sich, ob er besser mit himmelblauen Strampelanzügen und anderer Leute Schlafgarderobe zurecht käme, wenn es seine eigene Familie wäre, aber der Gedanke ist so fremd, dass er zu keinem Ergebnis kommt. Er hat früh genug gelernt, dass es Faktoren gibt, die verlässlich sind: Arkane Definitionen, Tränkerezepturen, Intelligenz, Wissensvorsprung, und welche, die es nicht sind: Menschen, Gefühle. Er hat nicht so lange und hart an seiner emotionalen Unabhängigkeit gearbeitet, um sich nun von himmelblauen Strampelanzügen und lila Streifen den Abend verderben zu lassen. Er nimmt sich ein frisches, flauschiges weißes Handtuch und trocknet sich die Hände ab, während er hinüber ins Wohnzimmer geht und mit einem Wink das Licht dimmt.

Es fällt ihm nicht schwer, seine Abendroutine abzuspulen: dunkelgraue, weiche Schlafroben, eine Tasse Tee vor dem Feuer, ein wenig Musik aus der umfangreichen Musikalienbibliothek. Brahms, ein großes, fließendes Orchester, das ihm die Härte aus dem Inneren spült, und dann kann er doch nicht an der Schublade mit dem Dormiens vorbei gehen, ohne sich eine Dosis des kühlen, nachtblauen Tranks über die Zunge fließen zu lassen. Er weiß, dass sein Konsum längst bedenkliche Dimensionen angenommen hat, Dormiens ist nicht für den Dauergebrauch bestimmt, aber wie soll er denn schlafen ohne die Hilfe der dunklen Tinktur, wie soll er die Angst im Nacken loswerden und die Stimmen von dreihundert Teenagern aus dem Kopf kriegen, die sich in seine Hirnwindungen einnisten wie ein Hornissenschwarm. Er ist ein Mann, der sich an zu vielen Schauplätzen zerteilt und sich verflüchtigt wie Aureumdestillat, und ein Fehler kann ihn den Kopf kosten. Wie soll man da noch schlafen. Er lässt sich in die frischen, kühlen Kissen sinken. Das Dormiens entspannt ihm die Muskeln und zerstreut seine Gedanken.

Wie soll man da noch…

oooOOOooo

Manchmal denkt Severus, es hätte vielleicht ein freundlicher, heiterer Mensch aus ihm werden können, hätte er in einer anderen Umgebung aufwachsen dürfen. Es hat sich nichts verändert seit damals, nur der Verfall ist weiter fortgeschritten. Feuchtigkeit und Fäulnis ziehen vom River Madlock hinauf, ballen sich in den Straßen und vermischen sich mit dem Gestank verrottenden Abfalls und aufgegebener Kloaken. Jeder Atemzug beschmutzt und macht krank, selbst wenn der hohe, dünne Schornstein der Spinnerei längst aufgehört hat, giftige Russpartikel über die herunter gekommene Siedlung zu schleudern.

Das Haus am Ende der Straße ist baufällig. Ein schiefer Bretterzaun soll Passanten vor herab stürzenden Ziegeln oder Mauerteilen schützen, doch Passanten gibt es kaum, niemand verirrt sich in diesen seelenverlassenen Sumpf.

Severus öffnet die Tür im Bretterzaun und die Haustür mit einem Wink seines Stabes, während er sich mit der anderen Hand ein Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase presst, es ist mit Orange und Kardamom parfümiert und nimmt dem Ekel die Spitze.

Im Wohn-Schlaf-Raum des winzigen Arbeiterhäuschens wirken Lufterfrischungs- und Reinigungszauber, und so kann Severus das Tuch vom Gesicht nehmen, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schließt.

Sie knarrt immer noch, drei kurze, hölzerne Belastungstöne und ein lang gezogenes Tackern, bis sie endlich ins klapprige Schloss fällt. Severus schließt die Finger um das parfümierte Tuch. Wie jedes Mal, wenn diese Tür sein Ohr beleidigt, kommt dieser Augenblick, in dem er alleine ist mit den Geistern. Sie sickern aus den Mauern, erheben sich aus dem feuchten Holzboden und bröckeln mit dem klumpigen Putz von der Decke, und es ist kein Trost, dass außer ihm niemand sie sehen kann.

Der Geist von Eileen Snape, geborene Prince, ein klagendes Seufzen und das Ringen von schönen, weißen, schlanken Händen, die zärtlich ein Foto umrahmen, es zeigt einen hübschen Jungen mit dunklen Locken und großen, dunklen Augen. Er lacht und winkt, er hat immer gelacht, Fidelis Snape, so ein kluger, hübscher Junge und immer so fröhlich, nicht wie du, Severus, mit deiner komischen Art, doch sein fröhliches Lachen hat ihm nicht geholfen, die Schwindsucht hat ihn geholt mit acht Jahren und hat dich hier gelassen, Severus, mit deiner komischen Art, von wem du die nur hast.

Der Geist von Tobias Snape, bitterscharfer Atem, die Augen rot unterlaufen in einem Gesicht, das schwarz ist vom Kohlenstaub, Kohle schaufeln in der Spinnerei, das ist ein guter Job, kann eine Familie durchbringen, oder, und das ganz ohne Hokuspokus, und ein paar Gläser Bier sind auch noch drin, nicht wahr, Kleiner, den ganzen Tag hart gearbeitet, da kann niemand einem ein Glas Bier verwehren, am Abend, und sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche, und hast du wieder gezaubert?

Der Geist des kleinen Severus Snape, mit seinem Bettzeug auf der Ofenbank, weil das Geld fehlt, um das obere Stockwerk zu heizen. Seine Augen gehen Hilfe suchend zur Mutter, doch die starrt hinunter auf ihre Hände und hat dieses leere Gesicht, Severus weiß, er ist auf sich gestellt, und nein, Papa, ich hab nicht gezaubert, ich will doch ein guter Muggel sein, ich weiß nicht, warum der Topf geschmolzen ist, und dann duckt sich der kleine Geist unter der Hand des großen Geistes und entkommt ihm durch eine Luke hinunter in den Keller. Es gibt dort einen Verschlag, der klein genug ist, dass der große Geist ihm nicht folgen kann, dort ist er in Sicherheit, und es ist auch nicht mehr so dunkel dort, seit die Mutter ihm gezeigt hat, wie er ein Licht aus dem Nichts erschaffen kann.

Und noch ein Geist geht um in dem alten, feuchten Gemäuer seit einiger Zeit: der Geist eines schüchternen, pummeligen Jungen mit großen Schneidezähnen und einer ängstlichen Freundlichkeit, die das Leben ihm ausgetrieben hat, und dieser Geist ist gefangen im Körper des herunter gekommenen Mittvierzigers, wie Severus' Geister in seinem Kopf gefangen sind.

„Severus" sagt Peter und zieht in ängstlicher Erwartung des raubvogelhaften Niederstoßens den Kopf zwischen die Schultern. „Ich hatte dich nicht mehr erwartet… um diese Uhrzeit…"

„Korrigiere mich, falls ich mich irre" sagt Severus, und sein beißender Tonfall vertreibt die Geister, „aber ich befinde mich in der Annahme, dies sei mein Haus, und ich könnte darin kommen und gehen, wie es mir beliebt?"

„Natürlich" murmelt Peter und duckt sich tiefer, „natürlich."

„Ich wünsche Tee" sagt Severus, entledigt sich mit Schwung seines Mantels und hängt ihn an einen rostigen Garderobenhaken hinter der Tür. Er wird das teure Stück ohnehin, wie alles eine Roben und sich selbst, mit Reinigungszaubern belegen, sobald er zurück in Hogwarts ist, und wenn er Glück hat, werden sie auch gegen die Geister helfen.

„Ja" sagt Peter, tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und knetet seine Finger. Die silberne Hand schimmert wie ein seltsames Artefakt im flackernden Gaslicht. „Sofort. Natürlich. Allerdings… du weißt… du kannst mich auch mit wichtigeren Aufgaben betrauen als nur Teekochen und Ordnung halten."

„Kann ich das?" sagt Severus. Peter einzuschüchtern verschafft ihm kaum anhaltende Befriedigung. Es ist zu leicht, immer schon zu leicht gewesen. „Ich wüsste nicht, mit welchen."

Peter räuspert sich, sein unruhiger Blick geht durch den Raum, als suche er nach einen Fluchtweg.

„Tee!" faucht Severus ihn an, und Peter macht einen Satz und verschwindet eilig in dem schmalen Küchenverschlag unter der Treppe.

Während in der Küche hektisches Töpfegeklapper einsetzt, tritt Severus an seinen Arbeitstisch und geht die Papiere durch, die dort liegen.

Seit Peter ihm als Assistent zugeteilt wurde, hat er sich gefragt, womit in Merlins Namen er sich eine solche Ehre verdient hat, er, der unbequeme Überläufer, dem in eigenen Reihen das Misstrauen entgegen schlägt. Seine Arbeit für die Todesserbewegung ist weit davon entfernt, ihr zum Durchbruch zu verhelfen, und überdies ist dieser Assistent zu nichts zu gebrauchen: psychisch deformiert durch zwölf Jahre in der Ratte und zu ängstlich, um alleine auch nur einen Schritt zu tun.

Jeden anderen mit so wenig Potential hätte Voldemort längst abgestoßen. Nur an Peter scheint er zu hängen, er scheint ihm zu vertrauen wie wenigen anderen innerhalb der Bewegung.

Und dieser Gedanke hat Severus schließlich auf die Spur gebracht.

Seitdem ist er sicher, dass Peter nicht hier ist, um ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu unterstützen. Sein Auftrag lautet anders, und er erfüllt ihn, indem er an Türen lauscht, in dunklen Winkeln stöbert und die Papiere durchblättert, die Severus auf dem Tisch liegen lässt.

Absichtlich liegen lässt, denn Ratten fängt man mit einem Köder.

„Peter" sagt Severus laut. In der Küche fällt etwas Blechernes klappernd zu Boden, dann erscheint die blasse Gestalt des Gerufenen in dem engen Türrahmen.

„Ich sehe, du hast dich mit meinen Angelegenheiten vertraut gemacht" sagt Severus sehr sanft.

„Ich habe nur… ein wenig… den Tisch abgewischt" stottert Peter, während feine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn sichtbar werden.

„Tatsächlich" sagt Severus. „Und welchen Eindruck hattest du vom… Zustand meines Tisches?"

„Nur den besten" sagt Peter lahm.

„Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, in diesem Haus jemanden zu haben, der sich so innig mit meinen Angelegenheiten identifiziert" sagt Severus sanft, und Peter zittert und schluckt krampfhaft.

Severus muss nicht einmal die Legilimantik bemühen, um zu wissen, was geschlagen hat.

oooOOOooo

Spiegel sind eine verhasste Unvermeidlichkeit in Severus Snapes Leben. Sie sind ein Kontrollorgan, und Kontrolle ist das, was Severus nötiger braucht als alles andere. Vor dem Spiegel im Schlafzimmer kann er seine Wandlungen vollführen, seine äußere Erscheinung perfektionieren, der perfekte Ordensmann, der perfekte Todesser, der perfekte Angstlehrer.

(„Und was unterrichten Sie?" ist er gefragt worden.

„Ich lehre meine Schüler das Fürchten" hat er geantwortet.)

Früher, zu Beginn seiner Lehrtätigkeit, hat er vor diesem Spiegel seine Auftritte geübt, er, der unerfahrene, verängstigte, hässliche Junglehrer, für den es die schlichte Hölle ist, einen Raum voller Augen auf sich zu spüren.

Hässlich kommt von Hass.

Er kann kein Lieblingslehrer sein, er muss nur in den Spiegel sehen, sein Gesicht betrachten, die karrikatureske Verspottung seines ästhetischen Empfindens, die Maske, die er abzureißen nicht in der Lage ist, weil sie die unterste ist in einer Schicht aus Masken und er sie tragen wird, bis er dahinter erstickt, unerkannt, unentdeckt in einer Welt, die Menschen nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilt.

Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, Wissen in die unwilligen Schwachköpfe zu trichtern, die täglich seinen Klassenraum bevölkern. Freundlichkeit ist die eine. Angst ist die andere.

Er ist nicht zum Pädagogen berufen, aber noch viel weniger zum Mittelmaß.

Lehrer, die glauben, Schüler wären dem Grunde nach freundliche Wesen (Remus Lupin zum Beispiel, Lieblingslehrer, wenn diese Schule jemals einen hatte), irren sich. Der Schüler ist der natürliche Feind des Lehrers. Schüler sind Raubtiere. Sie jagen im Rudel, sie haben untrügliche Antennen für die Schwächen des Lehrers, und sie zeigen keine Gnade. Sie sind Experten. Sie tun den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als ihre Lehrer nach Schwächen abzusuchen. Hyänen, und sie finden immer die verletzte Antilope. Man muss sie auf Abstand halten, unter Kontrolle.

Perfektion, Kontrolle, Angst.

Die einzige Waffe eines Lehrers ist die Sprache. Schüler, die von Severus Snape gedemütigt worden sind, machen den Mund in seiner Gegenwart nur noch auf, wenn sie gefragt werden. Die Jahre des Unterrichtens haben ihm ein subtiles Instrumentarium an die Hand gegeben. Er muss seinen Schülern nicht mehr brutal das Genick brechen. Meist genügt es, wenn er sie seinen mörderischen Zugriff ahnen lässt.

Er hat immer Verteidigung unterrichten wollen, vor allem am Anfang. Er hat von dem Schulterschluss mit Boggarts geträumt, mit Mumien, Ghulen, Riesenspinnen, Vampiren, Schattenkriechern, mit allem, was seinen eigenen Umriss vergrößert. Er hat nie erleben wollen, wie die subtile, sinnliche Kunst des Tränkebrauens von schwitzigen, klebrigen Schülerhänden beschmutzt und entstellt wird, wie seine große, vielleicht einzige Leidenschaft von unkundigen Stümperhänden über den Marktplatz getrieben wird wie eine billige Dorfhure. Keiner von ihnen ist in der Lage, die Magie zu erkennen, die in der Vereinigung von Stofflichem und Arkanem liegt. Aber er ist einer der wenigen im Königreich, denen der Titel „Meister der Tränke" verliehen ist, er hat studiert in Bologna und Florenz an der Academia Arcana, er versteht sich nicht nur auf sein Handwerk, er ist längst dort, wo Handwerk endet und Kunst beginnt, und das qualifiziert ihn in Dumbledores Augen zum Tränkelehrer, nicht zum Lehrer für Verteidigung.

Es qualifiziert ihn, wie Shakespeare zum Niederschreiben von Einkaufszetteln. Es gibt Augenblicke in Severus' Leben, in denen er Dumbledore mehr hasst, als er jemals einen anderen Menschen gehasst hat. Mehr als Potter, mehr als Voldemort, mehr als seinen Vater.

Und dennoch hat er gelernt im Umgang mit den Raubtieren, die täglich seinen Klassenraum bevölkern, harte Lektionen, aber er hat sie verschlungen, eine nach der anderen.

Perfektion. Kontrolle. Angst.

Er könnte nicht überleben in dem, was er tut, hätte er diese Lektionen nicht gelernt.

Severus streift sich die weiße, seidig glatte Maske übers Gesicht. Das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm schüttet ihm Feuer bis über die Hand, aber er braucht diesen Augenblick vor dem Spiegel, um die Rolle zu wechseln, falsch, die Identität zu wechseln.

Severus Snape ist viele.

Manchmal fragt er sich, ob man sich in sich selbst verlaufen kann.

oooOOOooo

Der Dunkle Lord mit seinem gespenstischen Äußeren bereitet ihm zuweilen beinahe körperlich spürbares Unbehagen. Er fragt sich, warum jemand, der die Macht hat, so lange zu überleben, sich selbst neu zu erschaffen aus einem silbernen Kessel, wie so jemand sich mit diesem absurden Äußeren zufrieden gibt, bleich und konturlos wie eine riesige Made, wo er doch als Schmetterling aus seinem Kokon hätte schlüpfen können. Manchmal denkt Severus, dass eine Absicht dahinter steckt: den Betrachter nie vergessen lassen, dass er, der Dunkle Lord, anders als menschlich ist, mehr als menschlich.

Viele der anderen Todesser praktizieren dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber eine geradezu religiöse Verehrung. Bellatrix Lestrange zuvorderst, aus deren Augen der Wahnsinn nicht mehr weicht, seit Voldemort sich intensiv mit ihr befasst hat, letztes Jahr, nach ihrem Versagen im Ministerium. Severus ist immer noch nicht ganz sicher, über welche Kräfte Voldemort nun wirklich verfügt, und ob das, was er betreibt, nun Legilimantik ist oder charismatische Überzeugungskraft, aber ihm ist sehr bewusst, dass sein Überleben und seine Unversehrtheit an seine Fähigkeiten als Okklument gebunden sind.

„Berichte" sagt Voldemort mit seiner zischenden, tonlosen Stimme, die klingt, als zerbräche man Reisig. Es ist dunkel in dem unterirdischen Gewölbe, irgendwo in den Katakomben Londons, wenige Stablichter lassen die Masken der anderen Todesser wie körperlose Geistergesichter in der Dunkelheit schweben.

„Der Orden verliert an Schlagkraft" sagt Severus. Er steht gerade, die Hände in den Robenärmeln versteckt, Stimme kühl, Blick streng, es ist weniger Unterschied zwischen Voldemort und einer siebten Klasse als man glaubt, der gleiche Kampf, das gleiche Kräftemessen. „Blacks Tod hat auf breiter Front demoralisiert. Nymphadora Tonks hat die Ordensarbeit weitgehend aufgegeben. Lupin hat vollständig den Bezug zur Realität verloren und arbeitet an einem irrsinnigen Wiedererweckungs-Projekt…"

Bellatrix unterbricht ihn mit schrillem Lachen, das zwischen den feuchten Steinwänden hin und her geistert, und er wirft ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, den sie spürt, obwohl die Dunkelheit das Meiste davon schluckt.

„Emilia Lupin kümmert sich überwiegend um ihren Mann und das Baby, also wären da noch Weasleys, Shacklebolts und ein paar andere, darunter Veteranen wie Alastor Moody, der sich vom ersten Krieg noch nicht erholt hat. Ein merkwürdiger Haufen abgewrackter Gestalten, wenn man das so sagen darf, die ihre Zeit hauptsächlich mit Beratungen und Protokollen verschwenden."

„Dumbledore?" fragt Voldemort, und Severus spürt, wie die weißroten Augen in dem Madengesicht versuchen, ihm ein Loch in die Maske zu brennen.

„Dumbledore" sagt er und lässt den brennenden Blick an seiner kühlen Oberfläche kondensieren, „wird alt."

„Trotzdem ist er nicht zu unterschätzen" wirft Rockwood ein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass jemand in diesem Kreis daran erinnert werden muss" sagt Severus.

„Potter?" sagt Voldemort, und Severus erlaubt sich ein dünnes, sardonisches Lächeln.

„Potter ist ein selbstmitleidiger, griesgrämiger Teenager, zu dem die Welt ach so böse und ungerecht gewesen ist" sagt er. „Momentan verschwendet er einen Großteil seiner Energie darauf, Dumbledore mit wüsten Verschwörungstheorien beschäftigt zu halten."

„Wir sollten zuschlagen" sagt Rockwood. „Jetzt, wo sie schwach sind. Snape kann uns ins Hauptquartier bringen. Wir sollten es nehmen und sie einer nach dem anderen fertig machen."

„Genau" stimmt Goyle zu. „Es wird Zeit, dass der Giftmischer uns das Hauptquartier verrät! Warum sollten wir es länger dulden, dass er diese Information für sich behält?"

Severus spürt die offene Feindseligkeit, die von Goyle zu ihm hinüber schwappt. Goyle hat die freundliche Maske aufgegeben, seit Severus ihm gesagt hat, dass sein Sohn ein Idiot ist und immer einer bleiben wird. Er sieht Goyle nicht an, sondern unverwandt in die weißroten Augen, die ihn betasten und nach einer Lücke in der Maske suchen.

„Wenn es gewünscht ist" sagt er.

„Es ist nicht gewünscht" sagt Voldemort, ein trockenes Rascheln, das kaum einen Widerhall an den steinernen Wänden erzeugt. „Den Orden auszulöschen, bringt zu viele Menschen gegen uns auf. Diese verdammten Lehrer sind zu populär, und wir haben noch nicht die Stärke, uns gegen diese Front zu stellen. Nicht, bevor wir die schottischen und südirischen Werwölfe auf unserer Seite haben. Greyback?"

„Mit den südirischen können wir nicht rechnen" sagt der struppige Werwolf mit einem verächtlichen Knurren. „Sie sagen, sie haben sich lange genug von den Engländern unterdrücken lassen, es wäre genug irisches Blut auf englischen Boden geflossen, bla-bla-bla. Wir sollten sie vergessen. Die nordirischen sind verfügbar und hungrig. Man kann sie mit der Unabhängigkeit vom Empire ködern. Außerdem sind die nordirischen Rudel ohnehin mächtiger."

„Gut" sagt Voldemort. „Bring mir die nordirischen und die schottischen. Mit den südirischen darfst du abrechnen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist."

Ein wölfisches Grinsen überzieht Greybacks bärtiges Gesicht, und er macht einen Schritt rückwärts und deutet eine Unterwerfungsgeste an. Severus bekämpft ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Beklemmung. Er kennt dieses Aufblitzen des Wolfes, nicht nur von Greyback, auch von Lupin. Die beiden Männer sind sich beunruhigend ähnlich.

„Und du" windet Voldemorts Stimme sich in Severus' empfindliches Gehör wie eine Schlange, die durch altes Laub kriecht. „Sage mir, treuer Gefolgsmann, wie du mit deinem neuen Assistenten zufrieden bist? Versieht er seine Aufgaben mit Sorgfalt?"

„Er erledigt kleinere Botengänge für mich und hält das Haus in Ordnung" sagt Severus. „Nichts, was ich nicht auch an jeden beliebigen Hauselfen delegieren könnte."

„Er wurde dir überstellt, um dir die schwere Aufgabe zu erleichtern, die du zum Wohle unserer Bewegung übernommen hast" sagt Voldemort, und eine kaum merkliche Bewegung geht durch die versammelten Todesser. Es ist Unwillen in Voldemorts Stimme, etwas, das um jeden Preis zu vermeiden ist, denn man weiß nie, wo sein Zorn sich entlädt.

Jeder vermeidet es, Voldemorts Unwillen zu erregen, bis auf Severus Snape.

„Ich hatte nicht um einen Assistenten gebeten" sagt Severus. „Ich arbeite gerne alleine. Überdies gebietet die Vorsicht, ihn nicht mit kritischen oder relevanten Aufgaben zu betreuen. Seine Loyalität ist… ein wenig schwankend, möchte ich fast sagen."

„Er ist mein ergebenster Diener" sagt Voldemort. „Er hat mir vierzehn Jahre lang die Treue gehalten. Er hat sein Fleisch gegeben, um mir neue Form zu verleihen."

Möglicherweise war das der Fehler, denkt Severus und unterdrückt ein winziges Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Was Pettigrew mit Kesseln zu Stande brachte, war früher schon nichts als Gepansche.

„Ich denke, Gebieter, Ihr teilt meine Einschätzung" sagt er laut. „Oder wie kommt es, dass ich ihn nicht hier unter uns sehe?"

„Begehe nicht den Fehler, mein Urteil in Frage zu stellen" zischt Voldemort.

„Ich stelle nicht in Frage" sagt Snape, während um ihn herum erschreckte Todesser versuchen, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. „Ich beobachte. Und bei Pettigrew beobachte ich einen ungesunden Hang zur Nostalgie. Gelegentlich höre ich ihn von den guten alten Zeiten winseln, als sie noch seine Freunde waren, die Toten und der Werwolf. Fast scheint es, als würde er seine damaligen Entscheidungen bedauern. Er ist labil, und deshalb ist ihm nicht zu trauen."

„Umso besser, dass er sich im Schutz und unter den Fittichen einer so starken und loyalen Persönlichkeit befindet, nicht wahr" sagt Voldemort, und sein Atem raschelt durch die lippenlose Öffnung, die sein Mund ist.

„Ich verstehe" sagt Severus und versteht, dass er keine Zeit mehr verlieren darf.

Noch am selben Abend sucht sich eine Eule ihren Weg über das Dächermeer von London. Die Nachricht, die sie überliefert, ist kurz.

_Morgen, 23. Juni, 22.00: Spinner's End, letztes Haus, linke Straßenseite, Manchester. Sei pünktlich. SS._

oooOOOooo

Severus passt Remus draußen auf der Straße ab. Remus ist pünktlich wie immer und zeigt mildes Erstaunen, als aus den Schatten zwischen Bretterzaun und Schutthaufen der Rabenkönig erscheint.

„Warum sind wir hier?" fragt er. „Was ist das für eine Gegend?"

„Wir haben hier etwas zu erledigen" sagt Severus, der einen merkwürdigen Trost aus der Rabenmaske zieht. Sie macht es ihm leichter, sich diesem Ort zu nähern, als wäre sie ein Schutz, den die Geister nicht durchdringen können.

„Aha?" sagt Remus.

„Komm" sagt Severus und stößt die Tür im Bretterzaun mit dem Stab auf. „Du hast hier jemanden zu treffen."

Dunkel und schief wie ein alter Ghul kauert sich das Haus in den Schatten zusammen und zwinkert tückisch mit einem erleuchteten Fenster. Vom Fluss weht Fäulnis zu ihnen hinauf. Severus umrundet die zerbrochenen Steinplatten, wo in den Spalten schenkelhohe Sträucher wachsen, macht einen Schritt über die wackelige Stufe am Eingang und klopft mit harter Faust gegen die Tür.

„Severus" sagt Remus. „Was soll das Versteckspiel? Wer wohnt hier? Wen müssen wir treffen?"

„Ich komme schon" sagt eine dünne Stimme von drinnen, und die morschen Dielenbretter knarren.

Remus' lautlose Lippen formen einen Namen. Sein Gesicht ist plötzlich geisterhaft weiß.

Dann öffnet sich die Tür, und Peters geduckte Gestalt erscheint im Türrahmen.

Für eine Sekunde starrt er Remus an, und Remus starrt ihn an, dann, mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung, will Peter die Tür zuschlagen, doch Severus ist schneller. Mit schlangenschneller, befehlender Geste richtet er den Stab auf die Tür, und sie fliegt auf. Peter wird zurück geschleudert und landet auf dem Boden.

„Hallo, Peter" sagt Severus. „Ich habe einen alten Freund zum Tee mitgebracht." Mit einem großen Schritt ist er über der Schwelle, seine wallende Robe fegt wie ein schwarzer Schatten über Peter hinweg, der sich verzweifelt bemüht auf die Füße zu kommen. Hinter sich hört er, wie Remus die Tür schließt.

„Peter" sagt Remus. „Was für eine Überraschung." Seine Stimme klingt mühsam beherrscht, aber Severus kann nicht unterscheiden, ob es nun Wut oder Trauer ist, das er da unterdrückt, jedenfalls kann niemand, nicht einmal Remus, etwas auf Dauer unter Kontrolle behalten, das unter solchem Druck steht.

Peter, der vom Sturz benommen wirkt, kommt auf alle Viere und kriecht rückwärts.

„Geh in die Ratte, und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu braten" sagt Remus mit einem dunklen Grollen, das Severus schaudern lässt. „Und glaub mir, ich brauche nicht einmal einen Stab dazu." Remus öffnet die Hand und lässt Flammen aus seiner Handfläche aufspringen. Peter keucht und zieht sich am Tisch in die Höhe.

„Remus" sagt er. „Ich… ich… ich kann das erklären…"

„Erklären?" sagt Remus und löscht die Flamme auf seiner Hand mit einem Schlenkern der Finger. „Du meinst, es gäbe noch etwas, das sich zu hören lohnt? Das du noch nicht damals, in der Heulenden Hütte, erklärt hättest? Vielleicht möchtest du ein paar Worte darüber verlieren, unter welchen Umständen du dir zwischenzeitlich diese silberne Hand erworben hast?"

„Ich konnte nicht anders" sagt Peter und schluchzt es fast. „Ich hatte nichts anderes mehr. Wohin hätte ich denn gehen sollen. Ich musste es zu Ende bringen."

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Das ist zumindest konsequent."

Er nähert sich Peter, schleichend beinahe, sein Gesicht ist unendlich bekümmert, aber da ist ein goldenes Leuchten in seinen Augen, trotz der magischen Brillengläser, das in dieser Nacht mit der schmalen Mondsichel dort keinen Platz haben sollte. Severus macht einen Schritt rückwärts und verschmilzt mit den Schatten unter der Treppe.

„Es tut mir leid" sagt Peter und klammert sich zitternd an den Tisch. „Kannst du mir das glauben? Es tut mir leid. Alles tut mir leid. Ich war nie stark genug."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus, der um den Tisch zirkelt, Hände in den Manteltaschen vergraben, die schmalen Schultern nach vorne geneigt, als würde eine schwere Last auf ihnen ruhen. „Wir beide nicht. Du und ich, wir waren immer die Schwachen. Wir haben immer andere gebraucht, die uns sagen, wer wir sind, was wir wert sind. Es ist heute noch so. Aber zumindest habe ich immer gewusst, wo meine Loyalitäten liegen."

„Ja" sagt Peter und schließt die Augen. Sein Gesicht ist kalkweiß.

„Du weißt, dass Sirius dir vertraut hat" sagt Remus. „Bis zum Schluss. Dir. Nicht mir. Er hat vielleicht manchmal seine grausamen Scherze mit dir getrieben, aber mich hat er fallen lassen. Nicht dich."

„Ja" sagt Peter wieder, tonlos.

„James genauso" sagt Remus. „Lilly genauso. Sie haben dir vertraut, und mich aus dem Pack gestoßen. Kannst du mir erklären, warum du zur anderen Seite übergelaufen bist, nicht ich?"

Peter schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich mir auch nicht" sagt Remus, nimmt die Brille ab und streicht sich über die Augen wie einer, der sehr müde ist.

„Severus" sagt Peter, kaum gehen ihm die Worte über die zitternden Lippen. „Du wirst nicht zulassen, dass er mir etwas tut, oder? Du wirst es nicht zulassen."

„Sag mir, welches Interesse ich daran haben sollte, einen Wurm wie dich zu schützen" sagt Severus aus den Schatten und macht sich keine Mühe, die Verächtlichkeit in seiner Stimme zu maskieren.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, zu erfahren, dass… dass ich…"

„Dass du einen kleinen, hässlichen Unfall hattest?" vollendet Severus den Satz und leistet sich ein kleines, kalt amüsiertes Lachen. „Oh, ich denke nicht, dass er sich übermäßig grämen würde. Du hast deine Schuldigkeit getan, Wurmschwanz, und überdies sind dem Dunklen Lord Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen… bezüglich deiner schwankenden Loyalitäten…"

„Das hast du nicht" keucht Peter. „Das hast du ihm nicht gesagt! Meine Loyalität war nie schwankend!"

„Habe ich nicht?" sagt Severus samtig. „Du bist allein, Wurmschwanz. Allein mit einem Werwolf."

Remus legt seinen unverstellten Wolfsblick auf Peter. Peter keucht auf und macht eine Fluchtbewegung zur Tür, die ihm von Remus abgeschnitten wird. Der Werwolf bewegt sich mit einer Grazie und Geschwindigkeit, die Severus zusammenzucken lässt, er ist froh, dass keiner der beiden Anwesenden seinen Schreck gesehen hat, hier in den Schatten.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir" sagt Remus, und seine Augen leuchten in einem kalten Gelb, das nichts mit der trüben Gasbeleuchtung zu tun hat.

„Was willst du?" sagt Peter und weicht geduckt zurück. „Ich gebe es dir. Ich bin einflussreich. Ich habe vermögende Freunde…"

„Du willst mich doch nicht etwa kaufen" sagt Remus, der ihm nachgeht, schleichend. „Wie verzweifelt musst du sein."

„Sehr" sagt Peter zitternd.

„Das glaube ich dir" sagt Remus. „Aber es ist zu spät für Reue. James und Lilly sind tot. Sirius ist... weg. Nur ich bin noch hier, und werde einen zweiten Krieg erleben müssen, dank dir."

„Was willst du?" sagt Peter und versucht immer wieder, den Tisch zwischen sich und den Werwolf zu bringen, aber Remus ist schneller, und so entsteht ein merkwürdiger Tanz. „Willst du mich töten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll. Ich wünschte, man hätte mich auf dieses Treffen vorbereitet."

„Fürs erste würde ein Schuldeingeständnis dazu beitragen, eine verworrene Lage zu klären" sagt Severus. „Und möglicherweise die Temperamente in diesem Raum besänftigen, nicht wahr, Remus?"

„Ja" sagt Remus, beinahe fragend, und Severus spürt die Verwirrung des anderen.

„Schuldeingeständnis" flüstert Peter, dessen Augen immer noch den Weg zur Tür suchen. „Was für ein…?"

„Du meinst, welches von den zahlreichen, die auf deinen Schultern lasten?" schneidet Severus ihm das Wort ab. „Nun, da wäre zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass du versucht hast, mich im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords zu bespitzeln. Ein kläglicher Versuch, nebenbei bemerkt. Und das, nachdem ich dir in meinem Haus Unterschlupf gewährt habe, um der alten Zeiten Willen."

„Ich habe nicht…" beginnt Peter, aber dann lässt Severus ein leises, tödliches Lachen in die Stille tropfen, und Peter verstummt.

„Als nächstes" sagt Severus, „steht der Mord an einem Dutzend Muggel auf deiner Liste. Oktober 1988, falls du dich erinnerst. Sirius Black ist für diese Tat nach Azkaban gegangen. Man mag persönlich von ihm halten, was man will, aber er war unschuldig. Gibst du es zu?"

„Ich konnte nicht anders" wimmert Peter. „Er wollte mich töten! Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen…"

„Gibst du es zu?" faucht Severus, und Peter schluchzt „Ja" und bricht über dem Tisch zusammen.

„Tötet mich nicht" wimmert er. „Tötet mich nicht…"

„Und was für ein erbärmliches Leben, um das du dir solche Sorgen machst" sagt Remus leise. „Mit der täglichen Gewissheit, dass du Menschen umgebracht hast, die dir vertraut haben, die ihr Leben in deine Hand gegeben haben, und das ihres Kindes. Und zwölf andere, die nicht weniger schwer wiegen, nur weil wir nicht einmal ihre Namen kennen. Und wer weiß, wie viele du noch umbringen wirst, allein dadurch, dass du Voldemort zur Rückkehr verholfen hast."

„Ich habe an ihn geglaubt" stöhnt Peter und krümmt sich über der Tischplatte, dass einzelne Pergamentstreifen zu Boden fallen wie schmutziger Schnee. „Ich habe geglaubt, was er gesagt hat, damals."

„Dass die Muggel uns den Lebensraum wegnehmen?" sagt Remus, und es klingt traurig. „Dass die Zauberer die Herrenrasse sind und wir unseren Fortbestand sichern müssen? Oder, _ihr euren_ Fortbestand, denn für Werwölfe, Squibs und andere Abnorme hatte man hübsche kleine Lager vorgesehen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Ich war immer gegen die Lager" flüstert Peter.

„Das tröstet mich nicht" sagt Remus.

„Ich notiere" sagt Severus. „Umfassendes Schuldeingeständnis von Peter Pettigrew vor Zeugen, für den Vorfall von Godric's Hollow 1988 allein verantwortlich zu sein. Demnach ist die Unschuld von Sirius Black anzunehmen. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja" flüstert Peter.

„Lauter!" zischt Severus.

„Ja!" schluchzt Peter.

„Danke schön" sagt Severus samtig, tastet hinter sich im Regal unter der Treppe und legt sehr unauffällig einen kleinen Schalter um. Eine kleine blaue Leuchtdiode verlischt.

„Und nun, Remus" sagt er, „verfahre doch bitte mit unserem Gast, wie du es für richtig hältst."

„Ich weiß nicht, was richtig ist" sagt Remus ratlos. „Da gibt es eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die sagt _Mach ihn fertig, den Schweinehund! _Und eine andere, die sagt _Mein Vater würde nicht wollen, dass ihr zu Mördern werdet, wegen ihm._"

„Der junge Potter hätte damals vielleicht auch anders entschieden, wäre ihm ein Blick in die Zukunft möglich gewesen" sagt Severus.

„Was meinst du damit?" sagt Remus. „Meinst du, ich soll…"

„Ich meine gar nichts" sagt Severus und ist überrascht, wie ehrlich und unverstellt die Worte über seine Zunge gehen. „Ich habe keine Veranlassung, etwas zu meinen. Ich bin noch der, der wegen ihm am wenigsten gelitten hat."

„Oh, Merlin, Remus" schluchzt Peter. „Ich will es wieder gut machen. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nie… Ich hatte doch nur…"

„Und wie?" sagt Remus, nicht mehr, und Peter sinkt zu Boden, als hätte ihn die letzte Kraft verlassen.

„Es tut mir leid" wimmert er.

„Das sagtest du bereits" sagt Remus. „Das hilft uns nicht, und es erkauft dir nicht deine Freiheit, denn diesmal werden wir dich nicht entkommen lassen." Er dreht seine Brille zwischen den Fingern, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal, dann wirft er sie auf den Tisch, eine achtlose, beinahe untypische Geste.

„Sprich nur für dich selbst" sagt Severus unangenehm berührt, und Remus sagt „Was?" und wirft ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, und in dieser Sekunde ist Peter in der Ratte und schnell wie ein Schatten durch den Raum, auf dem Weg zur Hintertür in der Küche. Remus reißt eine Handvoll Feuer aus dem Nichts und schleudert es hinter dem kleinen, wieselflinken Wesen her, doch er verfehlt ihn. Wie Sternschnuppen fallen Funken auf den Tisch und bemächtigen sich der Pergamente, während der Rest des Feuerballs auf dem Boden eine feurige Spur hinterlässt, bevor er verlischt.

„_Petrificus_!" befiehlt Severus und setzt dem Flüchtling nach, doch auch dieser Zauber verfehlt sein Haken schlagendes Ziel. Mit einigen langen Schritten stürmt Severus zur Küchentür und duckt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter einer Serie von Magischen Geschossen, die ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlen und in die gegenüber liegende Wand einschlagen. Peter hat offenbar die Ratte schon wieder aufgegeben und stellt sich auf einen Kampf ein.

Dann hört er Remus stöhnen und wirft einen Blick über die Schulter.

Remus ist auf allen Vieren und hat den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, seine Zähne glitzern im flackernden Feuerschein. Für einen Augenblick glaubt Severus, der andere sei getroffen, dann sieht er mit wachsendem Entsetzen, wie Remus' Körper sich krümmt, wie silbriges Fell seine weiße Haut überschwemmt, und dann ist da plötzlich der Wolf und duckt sich aus der Kleidung, die nutzlos um ihn hängt, und ist mit wenigen langbeinigen Sätzen an Serverus vorbei, der sich einen Augenblick der Schreckensstarre erlaubt.

Ein Knall erschüttert das Haus. Severus wirft einen Blick durch die Küchentür. Dort, wo die Hintertür war, ist nun ein Loch in der Wand, durch das Peter flieht, den Wolf auf den Fersen. Severus sieht die buschige Rute wie eine Fahne im nächtlichen Hinterhof, dann einen Schrei und blechernes Scheppern, als Peter gegen die Mülltonnen stürzt, vom Wolf zu Boden gerissen.

Severus erwacht aus seiner Starre, als ein unangenehmer, heißer Windhauch ihm von hinten unter die Haare kriecht. Die Papiere auf dem Tisch brennen lichterloh, und auch aus dem rissigen Holz der Tischplatte erblühen die ersten Flammen.

Dieses Haus enthält einen einzigen Gegenstand, den Severus nicht mit Freuden brennen sehen würde. Severus rafft seinen Umgang um sich, stürzt zurück in seine dunkle Nische unter der Treppe und befreit den kleinen Muggelkasten aus seinem Versteck zwischen zwei Regalbrettern. Er verstaut ihn sicher in der Innentasche seiner Robe, greift seinen Stab fester und rückt durch die Küche bis unter die ehemalige Hintertür nach, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Der Kampf ist vorbei, ehe er überhaupt angefangen hat. Peter liegt bäuchlings zwischen den Resten der explodierten Tür und dem verrotteten Inhalt der umgestürzten Mülltonnen. Über ihm steht der Wolf, sein silbriger Pelz schimmert wie Schnee in der großstadthellen Sommernacht. Er scheint es nicht eilig zu haben, der Wolf, er beschnuppert seine Beute gründlich, und die Beute wimmert. Zu Severus' Erstaunen ist der Wolf ganz ruhig; keine Spur von Tötungslust oder Blutrausch. Er beschnuppert Peters Halsbeuge, und dann öffnet er das Maul und versenkt seine Zähne in Peters weißer Haut, beinahe zärtlich bricht er die Oberfläche auf und lässt dunkles Blut fließen, es färbt seine glitzernden Fänge und tropft auf den sandigen Boden, nicht viel, nur ein dünnes Rinnsal, eine gekrümmte Straße, die Peters Hals entlang läuft und im Nichts endet. Peter schreit, schrill und in Todesangst, doch der Wolf lässt von ihm ab, steigt von ihm und tritt einen Schritt zurück, wie um sein Werk zu begutachten.

Severus begreift, dass dieser Biss nicht töten sollte. Der Wolf hat Peter zu Seinesgleichen gemacht.

Ein paar Schritte neben ihm setzt der Wolf sich auf seine Hinterläufe, schüttelt den Kopf und fährt sich mit der Pfote über die Schnauze.

Severus sieht zwischen dem Wolf und Peter hin und her, und Peter kommt zum Sitzen, greift sich mit der einen Hand an die Wunde und hält sich die zweite vors Gesicht, namenloses Entsetzen im Blick, und die helle Großstadtnacht übergießt seine silberne Hand mit einem fast unwirklichen Schimmer.

Es geht dann schneller, als Severus erwartet hätte. Peter schreit, aber nicht lange, bevor etwas, das Severus für einen allergischen Schock hält, ihm das Bewusstsein raubt.

Peter stirbt, ohne es zu merken, auf einem schmutzigen Hinterhof, inmitten von Unrat, irgendwo in Manchester.

Severus atmet tief durch. Erst, als der kühlende Duft von Zitrus und Kardamom ihm wohltuend den Kopf klärt, wird ihm bewusst, dass er sich sein weißes Tuch gegen die Atemöffnung in der Rabenmaske presst, er weiß nicht, wie lange schon. Er lässt es sinken und sieht nach dem Wolf.

Der Wolf ist verschwunden. Remus ist auf der steinernen Stufe zur ehemaligen Hintertür in sich zusammengesunken, die dünnen Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Aus dem Haus dringt flackernder Feuerschein und übergießt seine weiße Haut mit einem goldenen Schimmer. Remus zittert und betastet vorsichtig seine Lippen, die aussehen, als seien sie verbrannt.

Erst, als er sich in Bewegung setzt, bemerkt Severus, wie weich sich seine Knie anfühlen, als könnten sie sich jeden Augenblick nach hinten biegen und ihn in den Schmutz des Hinterhofes befördern. Dankbar um das trügerische Licht, das seine unsicheren Schritte verbirgt, wirbelt er sich den Umhang von den Schultern und lässt ihn auf Remus hinunter fallen wie eine dunkle Wolke. Remus lächelt verloren und zieht das edle Kaschmir eng um sich. Seine Augen liegen auf der kleinen, gekrümmten Gestalt zwischen den Mülltonnen.

Eine Weile schweigen beide. Dann ruft Severus, dessen Beine ihm wieder gehorchen, sich zur Ordnung und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast mein Haus angezündet" sagt er, aber die letzte Schärfe will ihm nicht gelingen.

„Oh" sagt Remus. „Tatsächlich? Das tut mir leid."

„Erst eine Bibliothek, dann das Ministerium, jetzt mein Haus. Du ziehst eine Spur der Verwüstung hinter dir her, mein Freund."

Remus' Lächeln wird ein wenig echter.

„Soll ich's löschen?" bietet er an.

„Diese Bruchbude?" sagt Severus. „Ich fahre besser, wenn ich es abbrennen lasse und die Versicherungssumme kassiere."

„Oh" sagt Remus wieder. „Okay. Aber meine Brille ist noch da drin. Und meine Sachen."

„_Accio Brille_" sagt Severus und hat gleich darauf die heiße, etwas verbogene Sehhilfe in der Hand. Eilig bringt er ein Stück Ärmelstoff zwischen seine Haut und das heiße Metall und schwenkt die Brille, um den Kühlvorgang zu beschleunigen.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst diese delikate Auswahl an Lumpen nicht vermissen, die deine Kleidung darstellt" sagt er. „Sie brannten schon, als ich den Raum verließ."

„So lange ich deinen Umhang leihen darf" sagt Remus, und Severus sagt „Aber natürlich" und gestattet sich das Seufzen eines ausgebeuteten Gutmenschen.

„Danke" sagt Remus und kommt in die Höhe. Den Umhang eng um sich geschlungen, geht er barfuß hinüber zu Peter und kniet sich neben ihn, um sein Gesicht zu betrachten.

„Merkwürdig" sagt er leise und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe nie wirklich begriffen, dass dieser Peter der gleiche sein soll wie… _mein_ Peter. Der, mit dem ich zur Schule gegangen bin. Der das Bett neben mir hatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Stunden ich ihm mit Arithmantik und Astronomie geholfen habe. Hunderte, vermutlich. Remus und Peter, das war immer die zweite Hälfte von Sirius und James."

„Sei so freundlich und erspare uns beiden die Peinlichkeit einer Grabrede" sagt Severus.

„Es ist keine" sagt Remus und richtet sich auf. „Ich habe meinen Peter damals schon betrauert. Diesem hier habe ich nichts zu sagen. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass sie so wenig miteinander zu tun haben."

Ein bedenkliches Krachen und Ächzen wie von Dachbalken verschluckt seine letzten Silben. Severus wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. Flackernder Lichtschein dringt aus den Fenstern im oberen Stockwerk.

„Ich empfehle Rückzug" sagt er. „Dieses Haus war schon einsturzgefährdet, ehe du es angezündet hast."

„Was ist mit den anderen in der Straße?" fragt Remus, doch Severus packt ihn schon am edlen Kaschmirärmel und zieht ihn in Richtung Hoftor. Es ist genug, hier geboren zu sein. Er will sich definitiv hier nicht begraben lassen.

„Alle unbewohnt" sagt Severus. „Aufgegeben. Es gibt eine Abrissplanung, schon seit langem, und kein Muggel wird sich je erklären können, wie die so lange in der Schublade vergessen werden konnte."

„Aha" sagt Remus und lächelt schmal.

Das schmale, rostige Hoftor klemmt, und Severus hilft mit einem Zauber nach.

„Warte" sagt Remus.

„Ungern" sagt Severus, doch Remus geht zurück zu Peters gekrümmter Gestalt, dreht ihn auf den Rücken und schließt ihm mit beinahe zärtlicher Geste die Augen.

„Jetzt können wir gehen" sagt er.

„Da bin ich aber froh" sagt Severus, und es klingt ihm viel zu ehrlich, wahrscheinlich liegt es an dem dicken Klumpen, der in seiner Kehle sitzt und seinen üblichen Zynismus filtert.

Er macht ein paar rasche Schritte hinaus auf den steinigen Pfad, der hinunter zum Ufer des River Madlock führt. Die Luft ist kühler hier draußen, hinter den Häusern, und aufgeladen mit der dumpfen, fauligen Feuchtigkeit des Wassers. Remus ist an seiner Seite, seine Augen reflektieren golden den Feuerschein, seine nackten Füße machen kein Geräusch auf dem unebenen Untergrund.

„_Lumos_" sagt Severus und hält seinen leuchtenden Stab vor sich. Es gibt hier unten diese Stelle, wo der Weg ungesichert an der Flussböschung entlang führt, und er möchte keinesfalls heute noch ein anderes Bad nehmen als ein heißes, parfümiertes, in seinen ruhigen, friedlichen Räumen. Und dann kommt ein trockenes Krachen und Bersten von altem Holz zu ihnen, und plötzlich wird es ganz hell auf dem nächtlichen Uferweg, als Spinner's End Nummer 16 in einer gewaltigen Feuerlohe langsam in sich zusammen stürzt.

Severus ist stehen geblieben und hat sich umgedreht, und plötzlich hält er es nicht mehr aus hinter seiner Maske und reißt sie sich vom Gesicht und holt Luft, tief und zitternd, als sei es sein erster Atemzug, und etwas wie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen kommt aus seinem Mund, ehe er es verhindern kann. Der Wind streichelt sein Gesicht, gleichzeitig heiß vom Feuer und kalt von der Nacht, und wenn er die Augen schließt, kann er die tanzenden Flammen durch die geschlossenen Augenlider sehen. Und dann spürt er eine Hand auf seinem Arm, fest und beständig, sie gibt ihm die Kraft, einen Schritt zu machen und sie abzuschütteln, nicht sonderlich unsanft, und weiter zu atmen und ein seltsames, irrationales Gelächter zu bekämpfen, das unpassender Weise aus seinem Inneren heraus will. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass es ihm die Mundwinkel verzieht, aber glücklicherweise erkennt niemand ein Lächeln in Severus Snapes Gesicht, und so kann er es dort lassen.

„Es war klug von dir, ihn gestehen zu lassen" sagt Remus, seine Stimme ist kaum lauter als das Rauschen von Flammen und Wasser, das sie in ganz eigenem Rhythmus umspielt. „Dieses Geständnis ist besser verwertbar als das aus der Heulenden Hütte. Wenn wir jemals eine gerichtliche Instanz finden, die unabhängig urteilt und außerdem Szenen aus dem Denkarium als Beweise akzeptiert."

„Denkarium, oder Muggeltechnologie" sagt Severus, fasst in seine Innentasche und präsentiert das kleine Muggelkästchen auf der flachen Hand.

„Emilias Digitalkamera" sagt Remus überrascht.

„Mit der sich auch kleine Videoaufnahmen erstellen lassen" sagt Severus und genießt den kühlen Triumph, den er immer verspürt, wenn ein Plan funktioniert hat. „Denkariumsbeweise werden immer gerne angezweifelt. Besser, man hat eine Rückversicherung."

„Wusste sie, was du damit vor hast?" fragt Remus.

„Nein" sagt Severus. „Ich sagte, zu Dokumentationszwecken. Sie hielt es nicht für nötig, zu insistieren."

„Du bist wirklich ein Fuchs" sagt Remus.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten" sagt Severus. „Keine caniden Vergleiche."

„Entschuldigung" sagt Remus. „Ich wünschte trotzdem, du hättest mich vorgewarnt."

„Ich wollte dir keine Zeit geben, Skrupel zu entwickeln" sagt Severus. „Ich musste ihn loswerden, und du tendierst zum Stillstand, wenn du zu lange über etwas nachdenkst."

„Warte mal" sagt Remus und macht einen Schritt, um Severus ansehen zu können. Der Feuerschein lockt ihm goldene Funken aus den Augen. Instinktiv umfasst Severus seinen Stab im Robenärmel und prüft Remus' Gesicht auf Anzeichen des Wolfes, doch da ist nur Remus, ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Du denkst also, meine ersten spontanen Reaktionen wären die eines Killers?" fragt Remus.

„Nicht notwendiger Weise" sagt Severus. „Aber sind wir nicht alle in Extremsituationen zu Unvorstellbarem fähig?"

„Red dich nicht raus" sagt Remus.

„Du hättest es damals schon getan, in der Heulenden Hütte" sagt Severus. „Zusammen mit Sirius, wenn der junge Potter nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre. Du schienst keine Skrupel zu verspüren, damals. Sirius steht derzeit nicht zur Disposition, also erschien die logische Konsequenz, dir eine zweite Chance einzuräumen."

„Warum hast du's nicht selbst getan?"

„Warum sollte ich, wenn du es für mich tun kannst?"

Remus macht einen Schritt zurück, wirft die Hände in die Luft und gibt etwas von sich, das zwischen einem Schnauben und einem hilflosen Lachen liegt.

„Ich war allerdings überrascht zu sehen, dass du die Aufgabe an den Wolf delegiert hast" sagt Severus, der den anderen nicht aus den Augen lässt. „Wenn ich recht informiert bin, liegt der letzte Vollmond zwölf Tage zurück."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus. „Aber wir wollten es. Beide."

„Ich hoffe, du entwickelst keine Gewohnheit daraus" sagt Severus, und Remus lächelt ein wenig schmerzlich.

„Kaum" sagt er. „Ich konnte einen Zauber zu Hilfe nehmen, aber es ist trotzdem keine Animagie. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, um sich einen Spaß draus zu machen."

„Die Stimme der Vernunft" sagt Severus. „Musik in meinen Ohren."

„Und Polizeisirenen, in meinen" sagt Remus und legt lauschend den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht ist es Zeit zu gehen, was meinst du?"

„Kannst du apparieren?"

„Muss ich?" sagt Remus. „Ich fühle mich noch ein bisschen… wölfisch."

Severus schnaubt.

„Dann halte still, und mach dich leicht" sagt er. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, andere zu apparieren."

Remus kommt neben ihn und legt die Hand auf seinen Arm. Severus sammelt sich.

Destination. Determination. Del…

„Warte" sagt Remus.

„Was?" sagt Severus ungeduldig.

„Warum machst du das alles?" sagt Remus und taucht Severus in diesen goldenen Blick, der ihn schaudern lässt.

„Spezifiziere" sagt Severus.

„Für Sirius" sagt Remus. „Du engagierst dich weit mehr, als ich erwartet hätte. Oder, als ich gewagt hatte zu hoffen. Warum tust du das?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich es für Sirius tue" sagt Severus und legt genug Verächtlichkeit in seine Stimme, um sich wieder wohl zu fühlen.

„Tust du nicht?" sagt Remus erstaunt. „Ich dachte, das wäre nahe liegend."

„Mittelbar" sagt Severus und wendet sein Gesicht zum dunklen Fluss.

„Emilia" sagt Remus nach einer Weile, und die Hand auf Severus' Arm ist plötzlich tonnenschwer. „Du tust es für sie. Damit sie sich besser fühlt, weil ich mich besser fühle."

„Scharfsinnig" sagt Severus und kann nur hoffen, dass Remus das winzige Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkt, aber natürlich bemerkt er es und seufzt und lächelt ein bisschen.

„Du denkst, ich beute sie aus" sagt er leise.

„Entspricht das nicht den Tatsachen?" sagt Severus.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus, aber er klingt, als wüsste er es sehr wohl.

„Ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran, deine Ehe zu diskutieren" sagt Severus. „Ich würde jetzt gerne apparieren, ehe man mich wegen Brandstiftung oder einer anderen Lächerlichkeit festnimmt."

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Danke, Severus."

Destination, Determination, Deliberation, und Spinner's End versinkt in den Schatten der Vergangenheit.


	7. Sechs Zwei: Dornröschen

Geneigte Leserschaft;

(Falls sich jemand wundern sollte: dieses Kapitel ist heute Nachmittag schon mal on gegangen; aber da scheint es einen Upload-Fehler gegeben zu haben. Dieses ist der inhaltlich unveränderte zweite Versuch.)

Gerüchte über mein vorzeitiges Ableben sind wesentlich übertrieben. Ich lebe, und gelegentlich schreibe ich Fanfiction. Mein neues, eigenes Projekt frisst mit ein paar anderen (und den normalen Kleinkatastrophen wie einem scharlachkranken Kind) einen Gutteil meiner Zeit, aber ich tue, was ich kann, um Flashblack nicht einschlafen zu lassen. Gebt mir vier oder fünf Wochen, vielleicht sechs, für den nächsten Teil, und bleibt mir gewogen.

Ich hoffe, ich bin anlässlich des letzten Kapitels niemandem eine Antwort schuldig geblieben, falls doch entschuldige ich mich in aller Moonyform und gelobe Besserung.

Und nun geht es auf in den zweiten Teil des riesigen sechsten Kapitels.

Besonders innige Grüße an Chromoxid und Slytherene, die mir etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben haben. Ich liebe euch, Mädels. Ihr seid toll.

Einen Schluck Fortis-Stärkungstrank für alle, und auf geht es.

Soundtrack: Franz Schubert, Sinfonie Nr. 8, „Unvollendete".

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel Eins.

**Kapitel Sechs, zweiter Teil: Dornröschen**

„Bume" sagt Jerome und strahlt über das ganze kleine, pausbäckige Gesicht. „Buuuume!"

Severus sieht hinunter auf die schlaffen, dunkelgrünen Stengel, die sich in Jeromes Faust befinden und ihm so euphorisch entgegen gereckt werden.

„Kreideschlingkraut" sagt er. „Nicht mehr ganz frisch, würde ich sagen."

„War ein Sonderposten bei Koch & Kunst" sagt Emilia lächelnd. „Ich dachte, Sie könnten es gebrauchen, und Sie trocknen es sowieso, nicht wahr?"

„Ja" sagt er. „Natürlich nur, falls Ihr Sohn es mir aushändigt."

„Gib Severus die Blumen, ja?" sagt Emilia, und Severus nimmt die warmen, klebrigen Stengel aus der kleinen Kinderfaust.

„Danke sehr" sagt er, und Jerome sagt „Dedu!" und strahlt.

„Kommen Sie herein" sagt Severus und öffnet seine Tür ein Stück weiter. „Sie wissen allerdings, dass mein Quartier kein tauglicher Aufenthaltsort für Kinder ist. Wollten Sie nicht einen Babysitter beschaffen?"

„Habe ich auch" sagt Emilia. „Hermione wartet auf der Treppe. Sie nimmt ihn mit rauf, für eine Stunde, aber er wollte Ihnen die Blumen unbedingt selber geben."

„Und Sie halten das für eine vernünftige Entscheidung?" sagt Severus und wirft einen Blick aus der Tür, wo die Sechstklässlerin auf der Treppe sitzt und sichtbar zusammen zuckt, als sie ihres Lehrers gewahr wird. „Ist sie denn ausreichend instruiert?"

„Sie soll ihn nur ein bisschen beschäftigen" sagt Emilia. „Ich bin sicher, sie macht das gut."

„Sie wird ihn in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum mitnehmen, wo er sich im Zentrum einer Traube von Gryffindor-Mädchen in verschiedenen Stadien der Verzückung wieder finden wird" sagt Severus düster. „Sie werden ihn mit Süßigkeiten voll stopfen und seinen Intellekt mit albernen Wortschöpfungen beleidigen."

„Damit ist zu rechnen" sagt Emilia lachend. „Keine Sorge. Beim nächsten Mal gebe ich ihn gerne bei ein paar Slytherin-Mädchen in Obhut. Ich wette, die können das auch."

„Vielleicht bringen Sie ihn besser mit herein" sagt Severus. „Ich könnte einige Schutzzauber wirken."

„Das kann ich Hermione nicht antun" sagt Emilia und lächelt erstaunt. „Sie hat sich schon so gefreut. Und sein kleiner Gryffindor-Fanclub erst."

„Sagen Sie später nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt" sagt Severus.

„Sie meinen, wenn er nach Gryffindor sortiert wird und unter Ihren Schikanen zu leiden hat" sagt Emilia.

„Ich schikaniere alle meine Schüler gleichmäßig" sagt Severus. „Nur ist die Leidensfähigkeit der Slytherins ausgeprägter, und sie beklagen sich weniger."

„Ach, so ist das" sagt Emilia und lacht. „Na, komm, Jerome. Lassen wir deinen Fanclub nicht warten. Sag Wiedersehen zu Severus."

„Dedu!" sagt Jerome und streckt das Fäustchen nach den samtschwarzen Robenfalten aus.

Während Emilia den widerstrebenden Einjährigen an Hermione übergibt, spült Severus die weichen Stiele des Schlingkrautes mit Wasser ab und ordnet sie zu einem Bündel, das er, sauber verschnürt, in der Vorratskammer zum Trocknen aufhängt.

Draußen herrscht unfreundliches Wetter: Sturm und ein kalter Regen, der die hohen Schneemützen von den Dächern des Schlosses fegt und Schneewehen in Schlammlandschaften verwandelt. Es ist später Nachmittag, schon beinahe dunkel draußen. Severus entscheidet sich für Jasmintee und Schubert.

Dann kommt Emilia zurück und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Die ersten Takte der Musik umspülen sie sachte, als sie vor den Kamin tritt und sich die Hände wärmt. Sie wiegt sich leise in den Hüften und summt das Leitmotiv, und Severus nimmt Tassen und Kanne aus dem Schrank und lässt sich nicht anmerken, dass er gesehen hat, wie viel Kraft ihre unbekümmerte Attitüde sie kostet.

„Sie mögen Schubert?" fragt er. „Wie erfreulich."

„Ja" sagt sie. „Und ich staune immer wieder, wie viele deutsche Komponisten Sie in Ihrer Musikaliensammlung haben. Oder suchen Sie die nur mir zuliebe raus?"

„Es sind einige" sagt er und misst sorgfältig die Teeblätter ab. „Die deutsche Klassik und Romantik ist geprägt von einer Eleganz in der Melodieführung, die ich in der britischen Musik jener Epoche vermisse. Die Briten neigen zum Pomp, wenn Sie mich fragen."

„Aha" sagt sie. „Ich mochte Mozart, früher, als Mädchen."

„Seinem Spätwerk bin ich durchaus nicht abgeneigt" sagt Severus.

„Ich weiß" sagt Emilia, und ein Lächeln verliert sich in ihren Mundwinkeln. „Das Requiem."

„Zum Beispiel" sagt Severus.

Das Wasser kocht, und er übergießt die Teeblätter, rührt sie mit einem langstieligen Löffel um und sieht dann zu, wie sie in langsamer Kreiselbewegung zu Boden sinken und das Wasser golden färben.

„Ich muss Sie nicht auffordern, sich zu setzen" sagt er. „Sie sind vertraut genug mit meinen Räumlichkeiten."

„Ja" sagt sie. „Danke."

Sie bewegt sich vom Kamin an der mit Regalen bedeckten Wand entlang und lässt die Fingerspitzen über die Bücherrücken gleiten. Sie hat die Angewohnheit, sich bei jedem Besuch in seinen Räumlichkeiten umzusehen, als wäre sie zum ersten Mal hier. Sie betrachtet den alten marmornen Mörser und das Set aus verbeulten kupfernen Töpfen, die alle ineinander passen und einen Sonderplatz in seinem Regal einnehmen, weil sie ihn durch die gesamte Ausbildung begleitet haben. Dann wandert sie zum Sofa, setzt sich, streift die Schuhe ab und steckt die Füße unter die sahnefarbene Wolldecke, wie sie es so oft tut, und er ist erstaunt wie immer, dass ihre gelöste Vertrautheit ihn so gar nicht stört.

Mit einem Zauber filtert er die Teeblätter aus der Kanne, gießt ein und reicht ihr die Tasse. Sie beobachtet seine Hände, wie sie es oft tut, auf eine Art, die ihm schmeichelt. Trotzdem sieht sie verloren aus. Sie nimmt einen Schluck und stellt die Tasse neben sich auf dem Tischchen ab.

„Möchten Sie darüber sprechen?" fragt er und gießt sich selbst von dem Tee ein, der einen schweren, blumigen Duft verströmt.

„Worüber?" sagt sie erstaunt.

„Über das, was Sie bedrückt" sagt er. „Wahlweise über klassische Musik. Ich stehe für beides zur Verfügung."

„Woher wissen Sie davon?" fragt sie. „Sie haben mir doch nicht etwa in den Kopf geschaut? Da ist nicht aufgeräumt."

„Ihre Annahme, Sie wären nur mittels Legilimantik durchschaubar, ist falsch" sagt er. „Jedem guten Beobachter kann auffallen, dass etwas Sie beschäftigt."

„Oh" sagt sie. „Hm."

Er lässt sich mit seiner Tasse im Sessel ihr gegenüber nieder und faltet seine Roben um sich. Sie nimmt eines der dicken Kissen aus der Sofaecke und umarmt es.

„Da gibt es tatsächlich etwas" sagt sie.

Er hebt die Tasse zum Mund und beobachtet, wie ihre Augen an seinen Händen hängen. Über den Rand des zarten chinesischen Porzellans hinweg sieht er sie an, und sie senkt den Blick. Eine kleine Röte schleicht sich in ihre Wangen. Er findet es erstaunlich, dass er immer noch in der Lage ist, sie auf diese Art zu beeinflussen, nach über zwei Jahren an der Seite von Remus Lupin.

Manchmal fragt er sich, ob es mit ihr auch einen anderen Weg hätte geben können, und wann er welche Aktion hätte unternehmen müssen, um ihn zu beschreiten, und ob seine Beine ihn getragen hätten auf diesem Weg.

Er schiebt die Gedanken beiseite, denn sie hat begonnen, ihr Kinn im Kissen zu vergraben und in den flauschigen Bezug zu seufzen.

„Es hängt mit dem Ritual zusammen" sagt sie nach einer Weile, und er muss nicht nachfragen, mit welchem.

„Wir kriegen das mit dem Energiebedarf nicht in den Griff" fährt sie fort. „Wir wissen nicht, aus welcher Quelle wir so viel arkane Energie produzieren sollen."

„Die Projektgruppe verfügte über einen arkanen Verstärker" sagt Severus. „Die Protokolle enthalten einige Zeichnungen. Er war direkt mit dem Tor gekoppelt und in der Lage, Energie präzise zu bündeln. Auf diese Weise haben sie das Energieproblem nicht gelöst, aber umgangen."

„Nur dass uns diese Möglichkeit nicht zur Verfügung steht" sagt Emilia. „Wir können das Ding nicht nachbauen. Wir haben zu wenig Informationen. Remus ist bis nach Moskau appariert, mit Sondergenehmigung für ein russisches Archiv, aber er hat nichts gefunden. Der dort beschriebene Fall war nicht vergleichbar."

„Er sagte mir, er würde versuchen, im Ministerium etwas über den Verbleib des Verstärkers in Erfahrung zu bringen" sagt Severus.

„Aussichtslos" sagt Emilia. „Wir glauben mittlerweile, sie haben ihn damals zerstört."

„Was veranlasst Sie zu dieser Annahme?"

Emilia lächelt müde.

„Wir waren dort" sagt sie leise. „Im Torraum. Es ist gruselig, wissen Sie?"

„Ich habe den Raum selbst nie gesehen" sagt Severus.

„Sie flüstern" sagt Emilia und schaudert. „Da hängt dieser Vorhang, wie Spinnweben, und bewegt sich, und dahinter flüstern sie. Nur dass es kein Dahinter gibt. Es ist ganz furchtbar."

„Die Mysterienabteilung ist ein unsicherer Ort" sagt Severus. „Sie hätten sich nicht in diese Gefahr begeben dürfen. Denken Sie an Ihr Kind."

„Ich habe an meinen Mann gedacht" sagt Emilia kaum hörbar. „Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich ihn alleine in diesen Raum gehen lassen."

Severus wartet, bis die Worte sich im klagenden Klarinettenmotiv der Musik aufgelöst haben. Er hat nicht mehr oft an den Abend nach der Trauerfeier gedacht, als sie auf diesem Sofa saß und sich von Sirius verabschiedete, aber jetzt fällt es ihm wieder ein, und er sieht sich neben ihr sitzen und ihr Taschentücher reichen, angefüllt mit Angst und dem irrsinnigen Bedürfnis, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen, seine Roben um sie zu schlingen, sie so tief in sich zu versenken, dass niemand jemals wieder in der Lage wäre, ihr Schmerz zu bereiten.

Er fragt sich, warum alle so gierig auf Freundschaft und Liebe sind, wenn es doch bedeutet, dass man den Schmerz des anderen mit trägt.

„Und was haben Sie dort vorgefunden?" fragt er schließlich, er will den sicheren Grund des Faktischen nicht verlassen und will auch nicht, dass Emilia es tut.

„Spuren auf dem Boden" sagt sie, und er hört, wie sie versucht, ihre Fassung zu bewahren. „Einen gemauerten Steinkreis, etwa einen Schritt im Durchmesser, der auf Bodenhöhe offenbar abgeschliffen wurde. Und Beschädigungen des Bodens im Umkreis. Sie haben es abgebaut, damals, oder zerstört. Das blöde Tor ist jedenfalls nur ein Teil der ganzen Einrichtung, und wir kriegen den anderen Teil nicht mehr hin. Remus hat nächtelang gerechnet, aber es führt zu nichts."

„Ist das seine Einschätzung, oder Ihre?"

„Meine. Er wird noch jahrelang weiter rechnen und sich kaputt machen, ehe er sich eingesteht, dass es zu nichts führt."

„Und gedenken Sie, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen?"

Emilia seufzt ins Kissen, ihr Blick geht ins Leere.

„Er hat wieder angefangen, in Sirius' Zimmer zu sitzen" sagt sie, und das mit der Fassung will nicht so recht funktionieren. „In der Ecke zwischen Bett und Schrank. Ich hab' ihn kürzlich dort gefunden. Er hatte Sirius' schwarzen Pullover an und sein Foto auf den Knien. Das von der Beerdigung. Er war in letzter Zeit immer mal verschwunden, für eine Stunde, nachmittags oder nachts, und ich glaube, er ist immer dort gewesen."

„Aus psychologischer Sicht wäre vorstellbar, dass er sein Scheitern begreift und endlich versucht, sich zu verabschieden" sagt Severus. „Es wäre ihm zu wünschen. Und Ihnen."

„Es fühlt sich nicht an wie Abschied" sagt Emilia und umklammert das Kissen. „Es fühlt sich an, als wollte er ihn mit Gewalt zurück zwingen, immer dann, wenn seine Wissenschaft ihm nicht weiter hilft."

„Er beutet Sie aus" sagt Severus. „Wie lange wollen Sie das noch hinnehmen?"

Das Schweigen zieht sich, und Severus ist dankbar um jeden Melodiefaden, den Franz Schubert durch die Stille spinnt, damit sie nicht gar so schwer auf ihm lastet, während er seine plötzlich schweißnassen, zitternden Hände in den Robenärmeln versteckt und versucht, zu verkraften, dass er etwas gesagt hat, ohne nachzudenken.

„Waren Sie mal verliebt?" fragt Emilia.

„Was?" sagt Severus erschreckt.

„Ich meine, so richtig" sagt Emilia. „Mit diesem Gefühl, nur vollständig zu sein, wenn der andere da ist."

Severus atmet aus und versucht verzweifelt, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu behalten, aber er spürt, wie sie das Entsetzen aus seinen Augen liest, ganz ohne Legilimantik. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, durchschaubar zu sein. Es ist ein fürchterliches Gefühl, es rauscht ihm heiß und scharf die Wirbelsäule hinunter und ballt sich irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren.

„Ich würde das wirklich gerne wissen" sagt sie und lächelt ein bisschen. „Ich verrate es auch niemandem."

„Sie meinen… jenseits einer… gewissen… grundlegenden… Faszination" sagt er, um seine Stimme zu testen. Sie klingt, wie er sich fühlt. Fürchterlich. Kein Samt, keine Seide, kein dunkelfarbiges Vibrato. Alter Holzschaber an rostiger Kesselwand, höchstens.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Jenseits."

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?" fragt er, ein schwacher Versuch, die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen.

„Damit ich weiß, ob Sie wissen, wovon ich spreche" sagt sie sanft.

„Sie ziehen also die Möglichkeit in Betracht, ich hätte vierundvierzig Jahre auf diesem Planeten verbracht, ohne mich emotional zu involvieren" sagt er und weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert oder entsetzt sein soll angesichts dieser Vorstellung.

„Oh, nein" sagt sie. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie hassen können, und das ist beeindruckend. Aber ich habe das andere nicht gesehen. Oder vielleicht doch… ich bin nicht sicher."

Sie sieht ihn über das Kissen hinweg an, und er befreit sich aus seiner krampfhaften Selbstumklammerung und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee, nur um ihrem Blick ausweichen zu können. Das hauchdünne Porzellan scheppert unter seinen Händen.

Sie lässt Gnade walten.

„Wie war das früher?" fragt sie. „Als Sie jung waren? Gab es eine Studienfreundin?"

Severus atmet den süßen, würzigen Duft, der aus seiner Tasse steigt. Das fürchterliche Gefühl liegt schwer und warm in seinem Bauch.

„Es gab tatsächlich eine" sagt er. „In Bologna, an der Universität. Sie war eine brillante Tränkeköchin."

„Und was ist aus ihr geworden?"

„Ihr ist zwischenzeitlich der Titel einer Tränkemeisterin verliehen worden. Sie betreibt ein sehr florierendes Geschäft in Rom, so weit ich weiß."

„Schön" sagt Emilia. „Ich meinte aber: Was ist aus ihr _und Ihnen_ geworden?"

Severus schweigt und stellt die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. Seine Hände sind wieder ruhig.

„Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass ich… Schwierigkeiten habe… jemanden in meinen persönlichen Bereich einzulassen" sagt er schließlich, und sie nickt.

„Wie schade" sagt sie.

„Vielleicht" sagt er.

„Und Sie haben gar keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr?"

„Nein" sagt er. „Ich lese gelegentlich ihren Namen in der _Potions Tribune_, und sie meinen, vermutlich."

„Wie war ihr Name?" fragt sie.

„Salvatora" sagt er, und es geht ihm vertraut und weich über die Lippen, als hätte es all die Jahre versteckt in seinem Mund gelegen und nur darauf gewartet, wieder ausgesprochen zu werden.

„Eine Italienerin" sagt Emilia und lächelt ein bisschen. „Französinnen, Italienerinnen… Deutsche… was ist eigentlich falsch an den britischen Frauen?"

„Die Zauberwelt ist klein" sagt Severus. „Ihnen mit Ihrer Muggelsicht mag das weniger auffallen, aber Internationalität ist geradezu unvermeidbar, um Fortschritt zu erzeugen."

„Ja" sagt sie und seufzt unvermutet. „Meine Muggelsicht."

Sie legt den Kopf nach hinten und betrachtet die hohe Decke, wo immerbrennende Kerzen in einem schmiedeeisernen Kronleuchter ihr stilles Licht verbreiten. Er stellt fest, dass er unerwartet etwas angerührt hat, das jetzt nach oben kommt und wahrscheinlich ursächlich mit der Kissenseufzerei zusammen hängt. Er wartet. Die Musik fließt sanft um ihn herum.

Manchmal, wenn er sich in ein Musikstück sinken lässt, sieht er Ströme von Farben vor seinem inneren Auge. Schubert ist golden.

„Es gibt einen Weg" sagt Emilia ein langes goldenes Fließen später. „Das Ritual zu vollenden. Ich habe einen gefunden."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Severus, und, nach einer weiteren langen Pause: „Möchten Sie mir mehr darüber mitteilen, oder soll ich mich in Ihrem nach eigenen Worten unaufgeräumten Geist danach umsehen?"

Da ist es wieder, das müde Lächeln, aber es ist besser als keines, und Severus fragt sich, was geschähe, wenn die Welt erführe, dass er eine Frau zum Lächeln bringen kann.

„Ich konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen" sagt sie. „Die nächtelange Rechnerei. Die Quälerei. Ich habe versucht, einen anderen Weg zu gehen. Sie kennen mich. Ich bin keine Wissenschaftlerin, aber manchmal habe ich Einfälle, die gar nicht so doof sind. In diesem Fall, eine zweite Meinung einzuholen, von jemandem, der sich mit Ritualen auskennt."

„Es gibt drei oder vier erwiesene Experten auf diesem Gebiet in England" wirft Severus ein.

„Es gibt einen fünften" sagt Emilia. „Wenn auch vielleicht nicht erwiesen. Kennen Sie den kleinen Laden, im Hinterhof von _Hexenwerk_?"

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie Ihre Zutaten bei _Hexenwerk_ besorgen" sagt Severus. „Sie strecken den Safran mit gefärbten Gartengnom-Haaren. Und Schlimmerem, vermutlich."

„Hat sich wahrscheinlich sowieso bald erledigt, das mit den Zutaten" sagt Emilia. „Aber es geht um den Laden im Hinterhof. _Traumfang_. Der Besitzer ist ein Typ namens Jones. Er sieht aus wie ein amerikanischer Ureinwohner."

„Dieser – Schamane, wie er sich selbst bezeichnet – der in die Entwicklung des Werwolfszaubers involviert war?"

„Der ihn erfunden hat. Ja. Genau der. Ich dachte, er kennt sich vielleicht aus mit Ritualen, und Reisen… Traumreisen, oder ähnliches. Ich dachte, es ist vielleicht ein benachbartes Wissensgebiet."

„So benachbart wie Rumänien und Portugal" sagt Severus. „Aber fahren Sie fort."

„Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit ihm, und fürchterlich viel Baldrian- und Hopfentee. Er schien der Ansicht zu sein, ich hätte es mit den Nerven. Zur eigentlichen Tormagie konnte er nicht viel beitragen, aber zur Energiefrage."

Sie lässt den Kopf zur Seite sinken und sieht Severus an. Ein goldenes Leuchten geistert über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser.

„Es gibt einen Ort, an dem genug arkane Energie gespeichert ist, um ein solches Ritual zumindest einmal durchzuführen" sagt sie. „Das menschliche Gehirn."

„Möglich" sagt Severus. „Wenngleich die Wirkweise der arkanen Ströme im Gehirn noch nicht erschlossen ist. Aber wie sollte man an diesen Energievorrat heran kommen?"

„Er kennt einen Zauber, mit dem man das gesamte arkane Potential auf einmal frei setzen kann."

„Und danach?"

„Squib" sagt Emilia. „Muggel. Nennen Sie's, wie Sie wollen."

„Er kann das nicht tun" sagt Severus. „Ich habe den Wolfsbann noch nie einem Muggel verabreicht. Ich bin mir über die Wirkweise nicht sicher. Außerdem benötigt er seine magischen Fähigkeiten, um seine Umgebung vor sich zu schützen, falls er einmal nicht über Wolfsbann verfügen sollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er ein brillanter Zauberer ist, der seine Fähigkeiten nicht an ein solches Himmelfahrtskommando verschwenden sollte."

„Es geht nicht darum, dass er es tut" sagt Emilia. „Er weiß gar nichts davon."

Severus benötigt einen langen, stillen Augenblick, bis er bemerkt, dass er in seinem Sessel nach vorne gekommen ist, die Hände um die Armlehnen geschlossen, als wären sie sein einziger Halt. Er lehnt sich zurück, ordnet seine langen Beine, streicht seine Robe glatt, faltet die Hände.

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein" sagt er schließlich.

Sie seufzt. „Ich weiß es nicht" sagt sie. „Was ist mein Ernst? Ich denke, ich käme ganz gut klar als Muggel. Ich kenne mich aus in der Muggelwelt. Und ich war sowieso immer eher die Hexe für den Hausgebrauch."

„Keine Selbstabwertung, bitte" sagt er. „Es gibt andere Wege als nur den wissenschaftlichen, um sich hervor zu tun."

„Sie verstehen, was ich meine" sagt Emilia. „Remus braucht seine Magie. Er kann nicht ohne. Er würde vor einer Dose gebackener Bohnen verhungern ohne Magie."

„Es ist sein Projekt" sagt Severus. „Nicht Ihres. Welche Opfer wollen Sie denn noch bringen?"

„Lässt sich das denn unterscheiden?" sagt sie. „Meines und seines?"

„Sie sind ein Ehepaar, keine symbiotische Lebensform."

„Ja. Und ich hätte gerne den Remus zurück, den ich geheiratet habe. Es ist so lange her…" Sie dreht den Kopf weg, aber Severus sieht, wie es in ihren Augen glänzt.

„Ich habe schon beinahe vergessen, wie er gewesen ist" sagt sie. „Vorher. Er gibt sich alle Mühe, aber es hängt über ihm, wie eine Wolke. Die ganze Zeit."

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass mit Vollzug des Rituals auf einmal alles eitel Sonnenschein wäre" sagt Severus. „Möglicherweise setzen Sie mit dem Ritual eine Entwicklung in Gang, die Sie nicht absehen können. Sirius Black war schon vor dem Zwischenfall mental nicht stabil."

„Wie denn auch, nach zwölf Jahren Azkaban" sagt Emilia.

„Der Grund sei dahingestellt" sagt Severus. „Fakt ist, dass Sie sich vermutlich mit einem hochgradig verwirrten Menschen belasten, wenn Sie ihn zurückholen. Ich habe versucht, Ihrem Mann die Augen zu öffnen. Der Sirius Black, den er kannte… den er so sehr… an dem er so hängt… ist mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit verloren und nicht wiederherzustellen. Aber er will es nicht hören, Ihr Mann. Er will sich lieber in Erinnerungen ergehen und sich selbst betrügen."

„Remus hat mir gesagt, dass Sie so denken" sagt Emilia.

„Und ich denke noch anderes" sagt Severus. „Ich denke darüber nach, was das Beste für Sie sein könnte. Wenn die Lage so ist, wie Sie beschreiben, können Sie über Erfolg oder Misserfolg des Projektes entscheiden, und diese Frage müssen Sie klären, ehe Sie darüber nachdenken, ob Sie als Muggel zurecht kämen. Wollen Sie Sirius Black tatsächlich zurück haben?"

„Aber natürlich" sagt Emilia. „Was für eine Frage."

„Eine berechtigte" sagt Severus. „Wenn Sie ihn zurückholen, werden Sie Ihren Mann mit ihm teilen. Auf unbegrenzte Zeit."

„Und wenn nicht?" flüstert Emilia.

„Wenn nicht, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Eins: Ihr Mann erholt sich, mit der Zeit, und ähnelt irgendwann wieder seinem alten Selbst. Zwei: Er tut es nicht."

„Und dann?" flüstert Emilia.

„Malen Sie sich das selber aus" sagt Severus und unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Er weiß, in welche Richtung Emilias Herz geht, und dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen hat. Er glaubt nicht, dass sie sich Gutes damit tut. Er würde sie gerne in seinen weichen, dunklen Roben verstecken und sie vor sich selbst beschützen und ihrer übergroßen Hilfsbereitschaft, aber er kann nichts tun als einen unpopulären Standpunkt vertreten, der seinen Ruf als egozentrischem, hartherzigem Sonderling zementiert, und den ohnehin niemand beachten wird. Die kleine Welt um ihn herum scheint beschlossen zu haben, sich ohne Sirius Black nicht weiter drehen zu wollen, und er aus seinen himmelsfernen Kerkern wird den Lauf der Sterne nicht beeinflussen können.

„Er wird nie in vollem Maße erfassen können, was Sie für ihn tun" sagt er, gerade laut genug über dem Perlen der Musik. Sie neigt sich dem Ende, die Unvollendete, zögernd, als ahnte die Melodie, dass ihr Lebensfaden mittendurch geschnitten ist, dass es keinen weiteren Satz geben wird.

„Ich weiß" sagt Emilia. „Ich habe nicht vor, damit hausieren zu gehen. Weder bei Sirius, noch bei Remus. Ich tue das nicht, damit jemand mir dankbar ist. Ich tue es, weil ich denke, dass jemand es tun muss."

„Dann ist das Ihre Entscheidung" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Ich glaube schon."

„Sie ist irreversibel, wenn ich das recht verstanden habe."

„Ich weiß" sagt sie.

„Also gut" sagt er. „Dann werden wir uns darauf einstellen."

„Wir?" sagt sie, und er erlaubt sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Ich werde eines dieser neumodischen Mobiltelefone benötigen, wenn wir nicht mehr per Floo kommunizieren können" sagt er und fühlt sich merkwürdig warm, als sie sein Lächeln erwidert.

„Was würde ich nur ohne Sie machen" sagt sie.

„Einen Haufen Dummheiten, wie sich herausstellt, mit oder ohne mich" sagt er. „Lassen Sie mich wenigstens Sorge tragen, dass Ihnen kein weiterer Schaden geschieht während dieses Rituals. Es besteht womöglich die Gefahr eines arkanen Schocks."

„Ja" sagt sie. „Danke."

„Noch Tee?" sagt er. Sie lächelt und nickt, und er fragt sich, wann zuletzt er sich so hinter die Maske hat schauen lassen, und ob da eigentlich zuerst die Maske war oder zuerst die Angst vor solchen Blicken, und ob es einen Unterschied macht.

Das konzertante Fließen um ihn verlangsamt sich. Still und leise versickert das letzte goldene Tröpfeln in Stille.

„Rufen Sie Salvatoria an, mit Ihrem neuen Handy" sagt Emilia. „Oder eulen Sie ihr. Ich bin sicher, sie würde sich freuen."

„Ich ziehe es in Erwägung" sagt er. „Sobald ich Kapazitäten frei habe."

Sie sehen sich an, und das Lächeln erreicht ihre Augen, und die Nähe ist erschreckend, unerträglich wunderbar.

oooOOOooo

„Es ist soweit" sagt Emilia und stößt einen tiefen Atemzug aus.

„Die Bedingungen sind alles andere als optimal" sagt Severus und sieht sich um.

Der Torraum ist nicht eingestürzt, auf diesen kleinsten gemeinsamen Nenner lässt es sich bringen. Der Boden ist bedeckt von Schutt. Das hohe Gewölbe hat ein Loch im Zenit, und zum ersten Mal seit dem Bau des Ministeriums dringt Licht durch die zerstörten oberen Stockwerke bis hier hinunter, in den Bauch der Mysterienabteilung. Regenwasser findet seinen Weg durch die Ruine über ihren Köpfen und tropft wie ein glitzernder Faden den weiten Weg bis zu ihnen hinunter, wo es zwischen den Schuttbergen dunkle Pfützen bildet. Severus kann die Reste der arkanen Entladungen spüren, die durch das geschwächte Gemäuer geistern. Reste von Voldemorts zerstörter Existenz mögen hier in den Schatten lauern, zusammen mit den Echos von Potters und Longbottoms Heldentaten (und ohne sein Zutun zupft eine tief empfundene Verächtlichkeit an Severus' Mundwinkeln, unerträglich, diese Verehrung, die den beiden Jungs zuteil wird nach einem einzigen Akt der großmäuligen Gryffindordummheit, während einer wie er, ohne den der Krieg niemals gewonnen worden wäre, nicht einmal eine Einladung zur Siegesfeier erhält).

„Die Zeiten sind, wie sie sind, und bewegte Wendungen nimmt der Fluss" sagt Indiana Jones in seinem eigentümlichen Singsang, der Severus so unglaublich auf die Nerven geht.

„Egal" sagt Remus, steigt über einen Schutthaufen und sieht sich prüfend um. „Ich werde nicht warten, bis sie die Hütte wieder aufgebaut haben. Wenn sie das jemals tun."

„Es liegt eine hohe Durchseuchung mit arkanen Echos vor" sagt Severus. „Ein blutmagisches Ritual durchzuführen, könnte einen Kaskadeneffekt in Gang setzen, der uns unter den Resten dieser _Hütte_ begräbt, zusammen mit allem, was wir aus dem Tor holen oder nicht."

„Dann werden wir ein bisschen Sorgfalt in einen Schutzkreis investieren" sagt Remus.

„Warum halten wir uns nicht einfach die Hände über den Kopf" sagt Severus.

„Tu das, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst" sagt Remus.

„Ihr streitet ja schon, ehe wir überhaupt angefangen haben" sagt Emilia. „So war das aber nicht geplant."

„Meine Todessehnsucht hält sich sehr in Grenzen" sagt Severus. „Nachdem ich es wider Erwarten geschafft habe, den Verfolgungen durch beide Seiten in diesem Krieg zu entgehen."

Emilia lächelt, und er spürt ihre Hand auf seinem Arm.

„Hier" sagt Remus und zeigt vor sich auf den Boden. „An dieser Stelle hat das Steuermodul gestanden. Hier schlagen wir den Blutkreis." Er dreht sich einmal um sich selbst, und mit gewaltigem Rumpeln werden Steine und Bauschutt zur Seite gedrückt, bis er in der Mitte eines freien, etwa fünf Schritte durchmessenden Kreises steht.

„Könntest du dich herab lassen, deinen Stab zu benutzen" faucht Severus. „Das letzte, was diese Struktur braucht, sind ungelenkte arkane Energien."

„Entschuldigung" sagt Remus beinahe sanft und zieht den Stab aus dem Ärmel.

„Was jetzt?" fragt Emilia und sieht zu Indiana Jones hinüber. Severus hört die Ängstlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, obwohl sie das Kinn nach oben reckt und versucht, entschlossen zu wirken.

„Zuerst ziehen wir den Blutkreis, der den verlorenen Geist lenken soll" sagt Jones. „Dann rufen wir ihn."

„Klingt einfach" sagt Emilia und versucht ein Lächeln.

Severus weiß, dass es alles andere als einfach wird, und er weiß, dass Emilia es weiß. Er nimmt die Tasche von der Schulter, in der sorgfältig in Holzwolle verpackt sein Beitrag zum Ritual auf den Einsatz wartet. Er hofft, dass allen Beteiligten klar ist, wie viel mehr als zumutbar er schon für dieses Projekt geleistet hat, und dass er nur hier ist, um als Unterstützung in Notfällen zu dienen, und um Emilias Wohlergehen sicher zu stellen. Obwohl das Projekt ihn jetzt seit mehr als zwei Jahren begleitet, vermisst er Sirius Black immer noch nicht sonderlich.

Er fragt sich, ob er nicht schon mal anfangen kann, Remus' nicht völlig unangenehme Gesellschaft zu vermissen, die der andere ihm sicher nicht mehr zu Teil werden lässt, wenn er seinen rüpelhaften Wachhund erst wieder zur Seite hat.

Er sieht zu, wie Jones und Remus sich in die Arbeit versenken. Remus hat das miniaturisierte kupferne Dreibein dabei, er bringt es auf die richtige Größe und richtet es zum Tor hin aus. Ein _Radicesco_ wird es an Ort und Stelle halten, auch wenn arkane Schockwellen das zierliche Gestell schütteln sollten. Auf dem Dreibein ist die Halterung für die Zauberstäbe angebracht, und Remus spannt erst seinen eigenen, dann den von Emilia ein und zieht die Schrauben an. In der Zwischenzeit holt Jones aus einem grobfaserigen Sack eine Sammlung von Gegenständen, die Severus auf den ersten Blick in den Bereich der Scharlatanerie verweist: rund gewaschene Kieselsteine, auf denen mit weißer Farbe Symbole angebracht sind, die keiner wissenschaftlichen Runenschrift entsprechen, Federn und Knochen von Merlin weiß welchen Vögeln, eine flache, weite Holzschale und ein kleiner, schmutziger Webteppich, auf dem er sein Sammelsurium liebevoll arrangiert. Dazu kommt das unsägliche Katerfoto des Verlorenen, die Schlüssel seines Motorrades (oder Severus', wie er gedanklich notiert), sein Zauberstab und ein Feuerzeug mit Wolfsgravur. Schließlich holt Jones eine kleine Räucherschale aus dem Sack, in dem er sein Zubehör transportiert hat, verstreut Räucherwerk darin, schiebt Kohlen darunter und zündet sie mit dem Wolfsfeuerzeug an, während er ganz vertieft vor sich hin summt.

„Das ist nicht Bestandteil des Rituals, wie ich es verstehe" sagt Severus. „Vielleicht sind wir in der Lage, uns an die arkan erforderlichen Abläufe zu halten."

„Dann du verstehst nichts, Kräutermann" sagt das gebückte Männlein in aller Ruhe und bläst gegen die Kohlen. „Du weißt nicht, wie man die Geister ruft."

Severus atmet ein, sieht, wie Emilia grinst, und atmet wieder aus.

„Bereit?" sagt Remus, und das Grinsen verschwindet von Emilias Gesicht.

„Ja" sagt sie.

Remus streckt die Hand nach ihr aus, und sie atmet tief und strafft die Schultern.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Okay. Alles klar."

„Ich bin hier" sagt Severus und bemüht sich nicht, leise zu sein, die feinen Ohren des Wolfes würden ohnehin jedes Flüstern auffangen. „Ich achte darauf, dass Ihnen nichts geschieht."

„Ja" sagt sie zum dritten Mal und scheitert kläglich an einem Lächeln. Er legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und schiebt sie voran. Sie macht ein paar unsichere Schritte über den Schutt und lässt sich von Remus in Empfang nehmen, während Severus' Hände sich merkwürdig leer anfühlen. Er umfasst seine Notfall-Tränketasche fester und schließt auf, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, außerhalb dessen zu bleiben, was später der Bannkreis werden wird.

Remus und Emilia halten sich in den Armen, während Jones Rauchschwaden in alle Himmelsrichtungen wedelt und dabei aussieht wie eine arthritische Krähe, die nicht vom Boden hoch kommt.

„Du musst das nicht tun" sagt Remus leise. „Bist du sicher…?"

„Du meinst, habe ich meine Meinung geändert, seit du mich zuletzt gefragt hast, was vor etwa fünf Minuten war?" sagt Emilia. „Ja, ich bin sicher."

„Ich dachte nur" sagt Remus.

„Niemand sagt, dass ich nicht Angst haben darf" sagt Emilia, und Remus küsst sie und hält sie fest, während Jones seine Rauchverwedelung abschließt (Zimt, Sandelholz, Drachenharz) und dann aus den Tiefen seines folkloristischen Umhanges einen Gegenstand produziert, der sich als Klappmesser herausstellt.

„Die Großen Geister sind dem Wolfsmann gewogen" sagt er. „Der Große Stern ist greifbar. Weißer Wolf Der Mit Dem Präriewind Singt sagt, warten wir nicht länger."

Remus nickt und entlässt Emilia aus seinen Armen. Sie steht einzeln und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe, während Remus seinen linken Robenärmel bis zum Ellenbogen aufrollt. Jones hat währenddessen die hölzerne Schale vom Teppich genommen und dreht sich mit erhobener Schale langsam um sich selbst, während er einen unverständlichen und sicher nicht wissenschaftssprachlichen Singsang von sich gibt. Severus spürt, wie die Luft sich mit arkanen Energien auflädt. Sie kribbeln im Vorbeistreichen auf seiner Haut wie ein unsichtbarer Wind und hinterlassen eine unangenehme, knisternde Spannung zwischen seinen Haaren. Severus widersteht dem Drang, sich zu schütteln, um die Spannung los zu werden. Er versteckt die Hände in den Robenärmeln und beobachtet, wie Emilia die Hände vor den Mund schlägt, als Jones das Messer an Remus' Arm ansetzt und einen langen Schnitt öffnet. Remus wird blass und schwankt ein bisschen, gibt aber keinen Ton von sich. Dunkel glitzernd rinnt das Blut ihm den Arm hinunter und tropft von seinen Fingerspitzen in die Schale, während Jones singt.

Schließlich hat sich eine dunkle Pfütze in der Schale gesammelt. Remus spricht einen Heilzauber, der die Wunde notdürftig verschließt, und wischt sich mit einem Tuch den Arm und die verstümmelte Hand ab. Der süß-metallische Geruch des Blutes kriecht in Severus' Nase, und für einen Augenblick schließt er die Augen und arbeitet gegen _Bilder_, Menschen auf Trümmern, unter Trümmern, kreisende Drachen und der irrsinnige Schmerz eines schlecht abgewehrten _Crucio_.

Er atmet tief und verdrängt die Schmerzechos, die durch seinen Körper geistern, es ist vorbei, und überdies wird seine Aufmerksamkeit hier gebraucht. Er wird später genug Zeit haben, um Triumph zu empfinden oder Bitternis oder beides.

Remus einstweilen taucht Sirius' Zauberstab in die Holzschale, spricht einen _Scriptuaris_ und zeichnet mit der blutigen Stabspitze die alte Rune für Tod und Leben in die Luft. Sie schwebt dort wie im luftleeren Raum, eine verschlungene Perlenkette aus dunklen Tropfen, steigt höher und dreht sich sachte um sich selbst, ehe sie mit einem arkanen Aufblitzen zerplatzt. Die Blutstropfen klatschen auf den staubigen Boden und bilden einen Kreis, der Remus, Emilia und Jones einschließt. Severus spürt das überlastete Ächzen, das durch die arkane Struktur geht. Die Chance auf eine Kaskade hat sich soeben verdoppelt. Ein Schutzfeld wäre angezeigt, lässt sich aber in der erforderlichen Größe schwer realisieren, ohne noch mehr arkane Ströme aufzuwirbeln. Die zweitbeste Lösung muss genügen.

„_Expecto patronum_" flüstert Severus und beobachtet den silbrigen Nebel, der aus seiner Stabspitze schießt und sich zu der riesigen, anmutigen Schlange fügt, die ihn begleitet, seit er Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist. Auf einen Wink hin bewegt sie ihren riesigen, schwerelosen Leib und umschlingt die Ritualstätte. Viel Unterschied wird es nicht machen, aber vielleicht verschafft ihnen die Schlange im Falle eines Kollaps die Sekunde, die eine Apparition benötigt.

Remus ist auf den Knien und überprüft den Blutkreis, der keine Lücke haben darf, während Jones wieder die vier Winde räuchert, oder was immer das sein soll. Als der Blutkreis die nötige Perfektion erreicht hat, erhebt sich Remus und wendet sich Emilia zu.

„Willst du wirklich?" fragt er.

„Ja" sagt sie.

„Weiße Frau soll sich setzen" sagt Jones und deutet in die Mitte des Kreises. Emilia gehorcht. Sie ist sehr blass.

„Tief atmet weiße Frau den Hauch der Götter" sagt Jones und wedelt mit Räucherwerk. Emilia atmet und hustet, und diesmal ist es mehr als Sandelholz und Drachenharz.

„_Filtratis_" murmelt Severus eilig und bewegt den Zauberstab vor seiner Nase. Der Geruch nach Traumholz und Nachtweide verschwindet und lässt eine scharfkantige Wut zurück auf diesen Scharlatan, der ihm nicht gesagt hat, dass er mit psychotrophen Substanzen arbeiten wird. Wortlos presst Severus die Lippen zusammen und tastet in seiner Tasche nach dem Omnineutralens, den er gestern abend noch angesetzt hat. Lückenlose Vorbereitung, und mit allem rechnen, und wieder einmal hat es sich bewährt.

Emilias Kopf sinkt zur Seite. Remus taumelt und geht in die Knie.

„Ist das Teil des Plans?" faucht Severus.

„Lass" murmelt Remus. „Severus… nicht."

Jones legt eine Hand auf Emilias Stirn.

„Verbinde, verbinde und teile" singt er. „Fließe, fließe…"

Der Torbogen ist während der Schuttlegung des Ministeriums unversehrt geblieben. Still und kalt steht er auf seinem steinernen Podest, ein hohes, strenges Rund, in dem der zerfetzte Vorhang sich sachte bewegt.

Und dann hört Severus die Stimmen. Sie flüstern, ein Geräusch wie Wind, der durch die alten Fensterläden von Spinner's End streicht, und ein Hauch von Feuchtigkeit und Fäulnis lässt Severus schaudern. Niemand bemerkt es, sie sind mit der Beschwörung beschäftigt. Jones hat die eine Hand auf Emilias Stirn und die andere auf ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem kupfernen Dreibein festgeschraubt ist.

„Fließe" singt er, „fließe, fließe…", eine hypnotische Folge von Tönen, zu simpel, um eine Melodie zu sein, und dann gibt es ein goldenes Aufleuchten und das Knacken von überhitztem Metall, und Emilia sinkt zur Seite in sich zusammen.

„Emilia" murmelt Remus, der seine Brille verloren hat und sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen reibt.

„Ich kümmere mich" sagt Severus. Mit raschen Schritten umrundet er den Kreis, fasst hinein und befördert Emilia mit einem _Mobilicorpus_ zu sich nach draußen, ohne die Blutspur zu verwischen. Ein Griff in ihre Halsbeuge: Puls ist spürbar. Sie gibt ein leises Wimmern von sich, ihre Augenlider flattern. Er lässt sie sanft zu Boden gleiten und greift den Omnineutralens aus seiner Tasche.

„Trinken" sagt er und schubst über die Kreisline hinweg Remus an, der sich noch bemüht, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Remus nimmt die Flasche und betrachtet sie.

„Nun mach schon" sagt Severus. „Es klärt den Kopf."

Remus nickt, entkorkt die Flasche und stürzt den wässerigen Inhalt hinunter, ohne noch Fragen zu stellen.

Emilia stöhnt und bewegt sich.

„Ruhig" befiehlt Severus und überlegt für eine Sekunde, ob er nicht einen der Steine in ein Kissen transfigurieren sollte, aber dann scheut er die arkane Erschütterung und lässt es bleiben. Ohne hinzusehen, tastet er die Phiole mit dem Fortis aus ihrer holzwollenen Umhüllung und zieht den Korken mit den Zähnen, während die freie Hand Emilias Kopf vor dem steinigen Untergrund schützt. Er spuckt den Korken zur Seite und setzt die Phiole an Emilias Lippen.

„Trinken" sagt er, und sie öffnet ihre Lippen und tut, wie ihr geheißen.

Binnen Sekunden treibt der Fortis ihr die Farbe zurück ins Gesicht, und sie reißt die Augen auf.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" sagt Severus.

„Hat es funktioniert?" fragt Emilia.

„Anscheinend" sagt Severus. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

„Merkwürdig" sagt sie. „Bisschen benommen. Aber sonst nicht anders als vorher. Was haben Sie mir da gegeben? Einen Fortis?"

„Korrekt" sagt Severus.

„Ach nö" sagt Emilia. „Mit dem fühle ich mich immer wie nach zehn Tassen Kaffee."

„Im Vergleich zu zehn Tassen Kaffee enthält ein Fortis lediglich einen Bruchteil der Schadstoffe" sagt Severus. „Die anregende Wirkung ist übrigens beabsichtigt, wie Sie vielleicht wissen. Und jetzt zaubern Sie etwas."

„Aber mein Stab ist in dem Ding" sagt Emilia und zeigt mit dem Kinn hinüber, wo Remus und Jones sich über das Dreibein beugen.

„Nehmen Sie meinen" sagt Severus.

Emilia nimmt den schlanken Stab aus Vogelaugenahorn, hält ihn vor sich und sagt „_Lumos_".

Nichts passiert.

„Es hat funktioniert" sagt sie.

„Offensichtlich" sagt Severus.

„Merkwürdig" sagt Emilia. „Ich spüre keinen Unterschied. Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, der Stab ist kaputt."

„Was hatten Sie erwartet?" sagt Severus. „Den Verlust eines Ihrer Sinne bemerken Sie erst, wenn er angesprochen wird. In einer schallfreien Umgebung fühlt sich Taubsein nicht anders an als hörend sein."

„Klingt einleuchtend" sagt Emilia. „Ich dachte nur… irgendwie… egal. Oh, Merlin."

Sie kommt zum Sitzen und schlingt die Arme um sich.

„Vielleicht hätte ich's doch nicht tun sollen" flüstert sie. „Ich fühle mich so… wehrlos."

„Sie werden sich anpassen" sagt Severus. „Überdies ist es für Zweifel zu spät."

Emilia nickt und seufzt. Ihr Gesicht zwischen den wirren Kringellocken ist schneeweiß. Severus sieht zu ihr hinunter, er hat eine Vorstellung davon, was ein guter Freund nun tun müsste, und Emilia ist ihm Freundin genug, um das Unbehagen und das merkwürdige Herzklopfen (als hätte er sich selbst den Fortis verabreicht) zu ignorieren. Trotzdem muss er sich einen Ruck geben, ehe er die Arme öffnet. Mit einem Seufzen lehnt sie sich hinein und drückt ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. Er spürt ihren warmen Atem durch seine Roben und denkt, dass sich vielleicht alles ändern wird, wenn der rüpelhafte Wachhund wieder da ist und seinen Herrn für sich beansprucht, dass Emilia sich vielleicht dann für andere Optionen öffnen wird, und er weiß nicht, ob er diese Entwicklung fürchten oder erhoffen soll.

Im Augenblick benötigt jedenfalls das Ritual seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, und er unterbindet irreführende Gedanken. Remus ist von den Nebenwirkungen der indianischen Räucherkammer kuriert und untersucht das kupferne Dreibein, von dem spürbare Hitze ausgeht.

„Es hat sich aufgeladen" sagt er. „Wir sollten jetzt das Tor öffnen, ehe uns die Ladung wieder verloren geht."

Severus beobachtet den anderen, der nun seine Brille vom Boden sammelt und ein gefaltetes Pergament aus der Tasche zieht. Er sieht nüchtern aus und konzentriert, nicht anders, als er vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde in Hogwarts ausgesehen hat oder vor einem wichtigen Ordenstreffen. Er zeigt keine Anzeichen, dass dieser Augenblick für ihn ein besonderer ist. Severus empfindet diese Disziplin als durchaus anerkennenswert.

Indiana Jones, der offenbar der Meinung ist, seinen Beitrag geleistet zu haben, verlässt den Blutkreis mit einem vorsichtigen Schritt über die Linie und lässt sich zwischen den Schutthaufen nieder, wo er ein monotones Summen anstimmt und sich sachte hin- und her wiegt. Remus sieht zu Severus. Severus nickt.

Remus räuspert sich und klemmt sich die Haare hinters Ohr, bevor er das Pergament entfaltet und glatt streicht. Severus hat im Vorfeld flüchtig über den Beschwörungstext hinweg gelesen; er ist viel zu lang und trägt somit ein unerfreuliches Fehlschlagsrisiko, aber Remus hat die verschachtelten Formeln um die Wissenslücken herum entwickeln müssen, die ihnen über Tor und Tormagie bis zum Schluss geblieben sind.

Remus hat Sirius' Zauberstab in der Hand und beginnt die Beschwörung. Er spricht mit geschlossenen Augen und führt den Stab mit der präzisen, Platz sparenden Art, die ihm eigen ist. Er sieht klein und verloren aus auf dem Grund des gewaltigen Gewölbes, das hoch um ihn aufstrebt. Er steht im kühlen Lichtkegel, der durch die Öffnung in der Decke bis hier hinunter in die Tiefe fällt. Sein silbriges Haar leuchtet, und Staub tanzt um ihn und glitzert im Licht. Im Geiste spricht Severus die Beschwörung mit: die arkane Definition der eigenen Realität, die Orientierung hin zum Knotenpunkt, wo alle Realitäten sich hinter dem Tor treffen (eine Art Vorplatz oder Wartezimmer, das, wie zu hoffen ist, nicht nur ihren selbst gebastelten Theorien existiert), dann der Ruf oder das, was ihn ziehen soll, den Vermissten.

Emilia hat das Gesicht aus Severus' Robe gehoben. Am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit bemerkt er, dass feuchte Spuren auf ihren Wangen glitzern. Dann fasst sie seine Hand, und Remus lässt die Beschwörung frei.

Eine gewaltige arkane Entladung schießt aus seinem Stab und gleichzeitig aus den Stäben, die auf dem Dreibein befestigt sind. Der zerfetzte graue Vorhang vor dem Tor wird zur Seite gerissen. Blau glühende Energieblitze schießen von beiden Seiten den Torbogen hinauf und vereinen sich im Scheitel der Struktur. Ein Funkenregen geht nieder, und dann, mit einem Grollen, das sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Paukenschlag steigert, springt der arkane Spiegel auf und füllt den Torbogen wie ein Vorhang aus Wasser.

Es ist still. Sogar Jones hat aufgehört zu summen. Remus keucht unterdrückt und hält den Stab mit beiden Händen umklammert. Severus löst sich von Emilia und kommt auf die Beine. Es bleiben etwa drei Minuten, bis die Energie aufgebraucht ist. Er sieht, wie Remus' Lippen einen Namen formen. Immer wieder. Nichts passiert.

Mit gerafften Roben steigt Severus über die Blutlinie ins Kreisinnere.

„Kommt er?" fragt er. „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Ich spüre ihn" flüstert Remus, weiß vor Anstrengung. „Ich habe eine… Verbindung… aber… es ist wie Tauziehen."

Die Oberfläche des arkanen Spiegels hat sich beruhigt, aber ein seltsames unruhiges Flimmern ist zurück geblieben. Severus wirft einen prüfenden Blick darauf. Er hatte eine glatte, spiegelnde Oberfläche erwartet. Er fragt sich, ob Energieschwankungen der Grund sein können, dann erkennt er, dass es kein Flimmern ist. Es sind Bilder, die in rascher Folge auf dem arkanen Spiegel auftauchen und wieder verschwinden, schneller oft, als das menschliche Auge folgen kann, sie überlagern sich, verdrängen sich, werden an der Oberfläche vorbei gezogen wie der Blick aus einem Zugfenster: eine gekrümmte Gestalt auf einem Zeitungslager, Straßen, ein Hydrant, das Innere eines Autos, ein langer, grauer Gang, Remus im Regen, lächelnd, eine Frau auf einem Pferd, die Peitschende Weide, die Dächer von Hogwarts, flüchtige Gesichter in einem prunkvoll verzierten Spiegel, der Blick von oben auf eine Stadt, Arme, Hände, Pfoten, Licht und Blick und Geste und hell und dunkel, Auge Wolke Haus Gras Himmel.

„Er ist ganz nah" sagt Severus.

„Ja" sagt Remus, und seine Stimme ist flach und spröde vor lauter Anstrengung. „Aber er hat Angst. Er zieht. Zieht mich. Ich habe Bilder… in meinem Kopf… er ist stärker…"

„Wir bekommen ein Problem mit der Energieversorgung" sagt Severus.

„Ich gehe" sagt Remus zwischen zwei harschen Atemzügen. „ Hinein. Ich hole ihn."

„Unsinn" faucht Severus. „Du bist der Toröffner. Wenn du hinein gehst, wird der Spiegel hinter dir kollabieren, und ich kann von vorne anfangen!"

Remus steht und starrt Severus an, der sich vorsorglich zwischen ihn und das Tor gebracht hat. Auf seiner Stirn bilden sich feine Schweißperlen.

„Vielleicht" flüstert Emilia und macht eine halbherzige Geste zum Tor, „sollte ich…?"

„Und wie wollen Sie das bewerkstelligen, als Muggel?" faucht Severus.

Emilia schweigt und sieht ihn an.

„Grundgütiger Merlin" sagt Severus. „Wie ich euch alle hasse!"

Und macht einen Schritt durch das Tor.

oooOOOooo

Es ist wie Apparieren, nur langsamer. Ein Gefühl zu fallen, die schrittweise Auflösung von Substanz, ein Verströmen im Nichts, und eine heiße Welle von Panik. Verzweifelt klammert Severus sich an seinen gedanklichen roten Faden: die Auflösung ist notwendig, die Körperinformationen werden im arkanen Speicher der Tores aufbewahrt (falls ein solcher Speicher noch existiert und funktioniert, und er unterdrückt ein hysterisches Lachen bei dem Gedanken, es könnte ihm beim Rematerialisieren versehentlich etwas von Blacks aristokratischer Schönheit übertragen werden – oder umgekehrt – falls er jemals wieder auf der anderen Seite materialisieren sollte…)

Als er an sich hinunter sieht und wieder etwas wie einen Körper wahrnimmt, sieht er seine Füße nicht. Grauer Nebel strudelt um ihn und wallt zu dicken Schwaden auf. Im Nebel ist Bewegung, ein fahles Spiel von Farben geistert um ihn, und er sieht, dass es Bilder sind – oder Dimensionen – oder Möglichkeiten – eine unendliche Anzahl paralleler Universen –

- vielleicht eines, in dem man ihn zur Siegesfeier eingeladen hat, in dem er sich nicht, nachdem schon alles vorbei war, ein Duell mit Mad-Eye Moody liefern musste, weil der Holzkopf nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen kann…

- eines, in dem er nie der anderen Seite angehört hat…

- eines, in dem ihm genau dieser Duft von Erfolg und Charme anhaftet, der selbst aus einem Verlierer wie Black einen gefragten Partygast macht…

- oder eines, in dem Emilia keine Schwäche für stille Arithmantiker hat?

Plötzlich sind Leute um ihn. Es ist laut, Musik spielt, vor ihm ist ein rotes Sofa, in seiner Hand ein Glas Sekt und an seinem Arm eine Blondine mit eckiger Brille, die ihn anlacht.

„Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit, Herr Tränkemeister" sagt sie. „Da kommen wir aber von weit her mit unseren Gedanken, was?"

„Verzeihung" sagt er automatisch, während eine Flut von Informationen sein Gehirn überschwemmt (sie heißt Livia, er ist seit geraumer Zeit mit ihr liiert, und dies ist die Willkommensparty für Sirius Black, der ein halbes Jahr in Frankreich gewesen ist, was für ein erholsames, friedliches halbes Jahr, und dies ist die Wohnung, die er mit Remus teilt, Severus war schon hier zum Tee auf dem roten Sofa, und da ist James Potter, er hat rote Wangen und ein Stück Salamipizza und sagt „Küssen! Merlins Bart. Ich meine, was kommt als nächstes?", und Peter neben ihm lächelt und sagt „Hoffentlich etwas, wofür sie sich einen privateren Ort aussuchen als die Küchentür", und Severus weiß, er könnte rüber gehen und sich ein Stück Pizza nehmen und mit Kingsley plaudern oder mit Lilly, und niemand würde ihn schief ansehen, einfach bleiben und das Tor vergessen, einmal in seinem Leben den _einfachen_ Weg gehen.)

„Entschuldige mich für einen Augenblick" sagt er, löst seinen Arm aus dem Livias und macht einen Schritt, weil die einfachen Wege immer nur für die anderen sind. Und dann dreht er sich doch noch einmal zu ihr, schließlich wird er sie wohl nie wieder sehen, obwohl sein Herz für sie brennt, und küsst ihre weichen Lippen und atmet den Duft ihrer Haare.

„Ich bin gleich zurück" verspricht er ihr und hofft, dass es stimmt, zumindest aus ihrer Sicht. Er stellt sein Sektglas auf dem Fensterbrett ab und betritt den kleinen Balkon. Die Nachtluft ist frisch, es hat geregnet. Dieses Leben ist so vertraut, er muss sich mit Macht darauf konzentrieren, dass es nicht seines ist, und ihm schaudert vor den Versuchungen und Gefahren dieses Artefaktes. Er spürt, wie das andere fremder wird: er, ein Lehrer für Tränkekunst, miserable Kindheit, miserables Privatleben.

Wer will das schon?

Er reißt sein inneres Schutzfeld nach oben, macht seine Gedanken undurchdringlich, konzentriert sich ganz nach innen auf den Kern seiner Existenz, das ist er, der dunkle Keller, das Dunkle Mal, Beethoven und der kleine Jerome, der „Auto?" sagt und ihm sein Spielzeug entgegen streckt. Er hat sich abrutschen lassen, sich verführen lassen von den Möglichkeiten, und er kann nur vermuten, was das Tor mit einem macht, der zwölf Jahre Azkaban zu verdrängen hat und unwissend in das Tor gestolpert ist, in dem Restenergien und ein verschrobener arkaner Eigenwille ihr Unwesen treiben.

Er konzentriert sich mit Macht auf den Vorraum, das Wartezimmer. Den Knotenpunkt hinter dem Tor, wo er den Vermissten gespürt hat, und plötzlich spürt er, wie er gleichzeitig in die Knie geht und sich entfernt, ein flüchtiger Blick noch von oben auf die Häuserfront, gekrümmte Gestalt am Balkongeländer, und dann ist er weg und gleichzeitig da und erlebt wieder einen heißen Stich von Panik bei dem Gefühl, zu fallen, und dann riecht es nach Desinfektionsmittel und das Licht ist grell.

Severus blinzelt und durchsucht seine Roben nach dem parfümierten Taschentuch.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" sagt eine freundliche Frauenstimme.

Severus starrt auf eine Wand, an der ein nicht mehr ganz frisches Plakat hängt: Informationen über Tollwut. Daneben eine Tür, die offenbar in ein Büro führt. Irgendwo draußen fährt ein Auto vorbei.

Vorsichtig dreht Severus sich zu der Frauenstimme. Die Sprecherin sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, eine freundliche Erscheinung, die ihn ein wenig an Molly Weasley erinnert.

„Ich habe hier einen Hund abzuholen" sagt Severus vorsichtig.

„Ich nehme an, Sie meinen einen bestimmten" sagt die Frau.

„Ja" sagt Severus. „Er ist groß und schwarz und hat ein sehr albernes Knickohr."

„Ah" sagt sie und lacht. „Unser Ausbrecherkönig. Kommen Sie bitte mit."

Die Frau führt Severus einen langen Gang entlang, und er kann das Hundekonzert schon von Weitem hören. Er schluckt und nestelt ungeschickt an seinen Roben. Dann sperrt die Frau eine Tür am Ende eines Ganges auf und winkt Severus hinein.

Severus findet endlich das parfümierte Tuch und presst es sich vor die Nase. Der Geruch nach Hund verursacht ihm Übelkeit. Vorsichtig macht er einen Schritt. Unter seinen Stiefeln ist rissiger Betonboden, und nur widerstrebend wendet er den Blick nach links und rechts, wo Hunde in kahlen Einzelzellen ihre Nasen gegen die Gitterstäbe pressen. Der Lärm ist unerträglich. Severus atmet Orange und Sandelholz und verfolgt, wie seine Mechanismen arbeiten: die Angst nehmen, sie einschließen und versenken, ganz tief, wo er sie nicht mehr spürt. Den Kopf klären, Gedanken ordnen, Verstand schärfen.

Und da ist er, in einer Zelle auf der rechten Seite. Er hat sich hinten in die Ecke gekauert, die Ohren sind im Fell verschwunden, und ein tiefes, heiseres Grollen kommt aus seiner Kehle. Severus starrt auf das blitzende Gebiss.

„Das ist er" sagt er.

„Er scheint sich nicht sonderlich zu freuen" sagt die Frau. „Vielleicht suchen Sie sich einen anderen aus."

„Diesen hier" sagt Severus. „Öffnen Sie."

„Möchten Sie sich nicht zuvor noch etwas umsehen?" fragt die Frau.

„Nein" sagt Severus. „Sie sind ein Produkt meiner Phantasie. Verschwinden Sie."

Die Frau löst sich in Luft auf.

Severus berührt das Schloss in der Zellentür, und die Tür schwingt sachte nach innen auf. Das Grollen steigert sich zum gefährlichen Bellen. Die eindrucksvollen Kiefer schnappen in die Luft.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas" sagt Severus. „Komm mit."

Padfoot bellt, gegen die Wand gepresst, Schaum vor dem Maul.

„Wenn die Energie abreißt, so lange wir noch hier drin sind, haben wir eine Ewigkeit Zeit, uns auf die Nerven zu gehen" sagt Severus. „Komm mit. Sofort."

Er macht einen Schritt in die Zelle. Padfoot springt in Angriffshaltung, das Nackenfell gesträubt. Seine Augen sind hart und blau wie Saphir, und kein Funken des Erkennens darin. Er schnappt wild um sich, als von irgendwo dicker, grauer Nebel auf ihn eindringt. Severus sieht sich um. Die Wände scheinen zu schmelzen, Gitterstäbe verformen sich, grelles Licht dringt durch Risse im Boden. Und dann sind da Gestalten, sie kommen aus den anderen Zellen und strömen vor Padfoots Zelle zusammen, blasse Menschen mit leeren Augen und altmodischen Roben.

„Nimm mich mit" sagt ein älterer Mann mit schütterem Haar und streckt die Hand nach Severus aus.

„Nein" sagt Severus, den es kalt überläuft. „Ich kann nur einen mitnehmen, und das ist dieser

hier."

„Mich" sagt eine Frau mit dunklem Zopf, ihr Blick geht leer gegen die Rückwand. „Nimm mich mit. Ich habe ein Kind dort drüben."

„Mich" sagt ein dritter. „Nimm mich. Ich habe eine wichtige Erkenntnis gewonnen. Ich kann wertvoll sein."

„Nimm mich mit" sagt ein alter Zauberer mit weißem Bart. „Ich bin am längsten hier von allen."

„Keinen von euch" sagt Severus, der besorgt beobachtet, wie sein Puls nach oben schnellt und sich ein feiner Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut verteilt. Um ihn herum entladen sich arkane Fehlströme, er spürt das Anrollen der Kaskade, er muss wenig hier, mit oder ohne den irren Köter.

„Nimm mich mit" sagt die Frau mit dem Zopf wieder, und eine andere kommt neben sie, und dann rücken sie auf, mit torkelnden Bewegungen wie schlecht geführte Marionetten und Augen, in denen kein Leben erkennbar ist. Severus weicht zurück gegen die Wand, nur dass da keine Wand mehr ist, sondern eine mahlende, wirbelnde Masse, durch die das Licht bricht.

„Nimm mich mit" sagen sie, alle durcheinander, mit Stimmen, so hohl und leblos wie ihre Augen, und dringen auf Severus ein, und dann schießt Padfoot schäumend und knurrend nach vorne und stürzt sich auf die Frau mit dem Zopf, reißt sie zu Boden und vergräbt sein Gebiss in ihre Schulter. Die anderen weichen zur Seite oder machen einen Schritt über die beiden, die sich am Boden wälzen, und rücken auf.

„Nimm mich mit."

„Ihr seid ein Produkt meiner Phantasie" versucht Severus es mit blassen Lippen. „Verschwindet."

Er ist nicht erstaunt, als es nicht funktioniert. Sie sind keine Produkte seiner Phantasie.

„Merlin" flüstert er. „_Expecto… expecto patronum._"

Es ist nicht ganz trivial, unter diesen Umständen einen glücklichen Gedanken zu fassen. Er schließt die Augen. Musik hilft, wie so oft, diesmal ist es der Melodiefaden der Unvollendeten, der ihm durch den Kopf wandert, und er nimmt ihn und spinnt ihn weiter und füllt sich mit dem warmen Gold, und dann spürt er, wie die Schlange sich aus seinem Zauberstab erhebt und ihren majestätischen Leib in schützendem Kreis um ihn schlingt.

Sie starren ihn immer noch an, mit hohlen Augen, aber sie können sich nicht mehr nähern.

Und dann reißt die Welt auseinander.

Grelles Licht flutet aus einem namenlosen Nimbus zu ihnen hinunter, und dann kommt aus dem Nichts ein Wind, der ihn anspringt, an seinen Roben zerrt und ihm die Haare über das Gesicht schlägt, oder vielleicht kein Wind: ein Sog, der den dicken Nebel abreißt und verschlingt, der die Wände auflöst und wegschmilzt wie eine Sandburg bei Flut, der das Licht aufbricht und es in spitzen Scherben davon spült und verschlingt.

Severus denkt, dass es eine interessante Erfahrung sein könnte, im Zentrum einer arkanen Kaskade zu stehen, wenn auch eine, die man im Nachhinein nicht mehr auswerten kann. Padfoot ist immer noch in die Frau verbissen und schüttelt sie, die mittlerweile nicht mehr schreit. Severus schickt einen Gedanken an die Schlange, und sie neigt ihren glitzernden Leib über den schäumenden Hund, löst den stählernen Griff seiner Kiefer und drängt ihn, dem blutiger Schaum vom Maul tropft, rückwärts. Ohnehin hat der Sog begonnen, Padfoots Opfer aufzulösen, wie auch die anderen, ihre Oberflächen schmelzen, Robe vermischt sich mit Haut vermischt sich mit Haaren, Konturen verschwimmen, und lange Fäden von Materie, oder woraus auch immer sie bestehen, lösen sich von ihren Körpern und werden vom Sog verschluckt. Verwaschene Münder öffnen sich, ausgestreckte Hände erodieren und werden abgetragen, der Chor von „Nimm mich mit" wird dünner.

„Es tut mir leid" sagt Severus mit einer Stimme, die ihm nicht gehorcht.

Ihm ist klar, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, aber er weiß nicht, wohin.

Er lässt seinen geistigen Schutzschild fallen und sucht Remus über den Patronus hinweg, sein präzises, geradliniges Denken, den subtilen Sinn für Humor, den er so selten zeigt, doch in seinem Inneren quillt die Angst aus ihrer Versenkung und füllt ihm den Kopf mit dicken, schwarzen Wolken, und er weiß nicht, ob er Angst davor hat, zurück zu gehen, oder Angst davor, hier zu stranden, aber dann gibt es ja vielleicht noch einen Weg zurück zu Livia und dem besseren Leben, das er plötzlich so dringend will wie vorher noch nie etwas.

Er ruft sich gewaltsam zur Ordnung. Es ist die Tormagie, die ihn beeinflusst, seit er den mentalen Schutzschild hat fallen lassen, es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass alte Magie in gewissem Sinne ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Er bemüht sich, seine Gedanken zu kanalisieren. Es ist wichtig, nicht zu vergessen, woher er kommt.

Jenseits des silbrigen Schlangenleibes werden die Gestalten zu graufleckigen Stümpfen zusammengewaschen.

Er schließt die Augen und denkt an die stillen Abende in der Bibliothek von Nummer Zwölf. Er denkt an das beglückende Erlebnis eines Musicantatus, wenn er genau im richtigen Augenblick dieses unvergleichliche türkisfarbene Leuchten annimmt. Er denkt daran, wie sehr er Emilia – schätzt, und an sein erfreutes Unbehagen, wenn Jerome ihm ein klebriges Auto zum Spielen gibt. Er denkt daran, wie sehr er Sirius Black verabscheut hat, all die Jahre. Von dort kommt er, dahin wird er zurück gehen. Der schwierige Weg für Severus Snape.

Auf der anderen Seite des ehemaligen Ganges, jenseits des tanzenden Wirbels, erscheint ein hoher, dunkler Umriss aus dem Nichts.

Durch den Leib der Schlange läuft ein zitterndes Flackern. Arkane Fehlströme lassen die Luft knistern und tanzen als kleine blaue Funken über Padfoots Fell. Severus kommt in die Höhe und macht ein paar Schritte.

„Komm" sagt er zu dem Hund, aber der schüttelt wild den Kopf und versucht, sich in den astralen Leib der Schlange zu verbeißen. Severus schickt neue Energie in die Schlange; er nimmt an, dass nur sie seinen Begleiter vor der Auflösung in diesem kollabierenden arkanen Raum bewahrt, und was mit ihm selbst geschähe, möchte er sich nicht ausmalen.

„Zum Teufel, du irrer Köter!" faucht Severus. „_Stupor_, dann eben!"

Das Licht um ihn explodiert. Die Schlange bäumt sich auf. Padfoot erschlafft, bricht zusammen, bleibt reglos liegen.

Severus macht einen Schritt hinüber und packt Padfoot an den Vorderläufen.

„Ich warne dich" keucht er, während er versucht, sich den schweren, leblosen Hundekörper auf die Schulter zu laden. „Ein einziger Floh… aus deinem verfluchten Skalp… auf meine Robe… und du bist ein toter Mann."

Der Hund, schlaff wie ein Sack voll feuchtem Mehl, rutscht zu Boden, oder in den Brei aus Licht und Materie, der eben noch Boden war. Die rosa Zunge hängt ihm aus dem Maul.

„Toter als tot" schwört Severus finster.

Er ist kein Held, der es gewohnt ist, Mitstreiter mit nichts als Körperkraft vom Schlachtfeld zu evakuieren. Man sollte grundsätzlich von ihm nicht verlangen, etwas mit Körperkraft zu vollbringen.

„Verfluchter Mistköter" sagt Severus, bringt seine Schulter unter den betäubten Hund und stemmt sich taumelnd in die Höhe.

Die Schlange ist kaum mehr als ein Schemen, und Severus glaubt zu erkennen, wie die Umrisse seiner Hände verschwimmen, die er in das Hundefell gegraben hat. Etwas reißt an ihm, als wollte etwas ihm sein Gehirn durch die Poren seiner Haut nach außen ziehen, und er setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen, so lange er noch Füße hat, auf das Tor zu, die einzige feste, unverwüstliche Struktur in diesem Raum der völligen Auflösung. Dann ist er auf den Knien und wird zum Tor getrieben, um ihn herum ein irrer Tanz aus Rauchfetzen und Lichtscherben, er schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich ganz auf das Gewicht des Hundes, auf das Fell zwischen seinen Händen, und dann verliert er den Kontakt zum Boden und fällt, und ein enormer Druck auf den Schädel spannt seine Trommelfelle zum Bersten, und dann gibt es ein Aufblitzen und einen dröhnenden Schmerz und einen Aufprall auf hartem Stein.

Severus reißt die Augen auf. Überall ist Gesteinsstaub, und in den wirbelnden Wolken steht Remus, Gesicht weiß, starrer Blick, den zitternden Zauberstab mit beiden Händen umklammert. Dann kollabiert hinter Severus der arkane Spiegel, und Remus bricht zusammen.

Über einem fernen Rumpeln und Grollen hört Severus Emilias Stimme: „Wir müssen raus hier!", aber für einen Augenblick noch hängt sein Blick an Sirius Black, der reglos neben ihm auf dem staubigen Boden liegt.

Das Tor hat den Menschen zurück gebracht, nicht den Hund, und er sieht aus wie damals, vor zwei Jahren: das zottige, halb lange schwarze Haar, das unrasierte Gesicht, ein Schatten von Schmieröl auf der Wange (Severus erinnert sich, man hat ihn von der Lady geholt, als die Katastrophe in der Mysterienabteilung ihren Lauf nahm), er sieht aus, als könnte er jeden Augenblick die schweren Wimpern heben und Severus angrinsen und eine seiner kreativen Beleidigungen von sich geben.

Dann steigert sich das Rumpeln zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen, der Boden zittert und bäumt sich auf, und Severus reißt den Blick nach oben, wo gewaltige Gesteinsbrocken sich aus dem geschwächten Gewölbe lösen. Arkane Entladungen zickzacken wie umgekehrte Blitze aus dem Boden und streben zur Decke. Emilia schreit auf und wirft sich über Remus, der immer noch reglos liegt und Sirius' Zauberstab umklammert.

Severus verliert keine Zeit und appariert sich und Sirius.

Ein flüchtiger Eindruck von kühler, grauer Luft und Regen, dann wieder zurück und nicht über die Angst nachdenken, Emilia packen, die von Staub bedeckt ist und eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe hat, und eine schmerzhafte Not-Apparition in einem Regen von Staub und Gesteinsbrocken, während sich die gewaltige Gewölbedecke auf sie hinunter senkt.

Kostbare Sekunden vergehen, ehe der Schmerz der überhasteten Not-Apparition weit genug abgeklungen ist, um Sprechen zu ermöglichen.

„Remus" krächzt Severus.

„Jones hat ihn" sagt Emilia und klingt grenzenlos erschöpft. Sie sieht hinunter auf Sirius, der reglos auf dem schmutzigen Kopfsteinpflaster liegt, streckt eine schmutzige Hand aus und streicht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, während Tränen ihr kleine helle Straßen in die Staubschicht auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnen.

„Wo sind sie hin?" fragt Severus.

„St. Mungo's, hoffentlich" sagt Emilia. „Da, wo wir auch sein sollten."

„Ich habe den nächsten mir bekannten Not-Apparitionspunkt gewählt" sagt Severus und schafft es, eine wenn auch unzureichende Menge an Gift in seiner Stimme zu produzieren. „Verzeihen Sie meine mangelnde Präzision angesichts von Tonnen von Gestein, die auf dem Weg zu mir nach unten waren."

„Ja" sagt Emilia schlicht, und dann lässt sie von Sirius, schlingt Severus die Arme um den Hals und küsst seine Wange, und für einen Augenblick ist er versucht, ihr von Livia zu erzählen, und dass er trotzdem froh ist, hier zu sein und nicht dort, aber dann lässt er es bleiben.

oooOOOooo

Severus ist zu erschöpft, um durch verbale Drohgebärden eine ärztliche Untersuchung in St. Mungo's abzuwenden. Es ist einfacher, zu sitzen und das Sprüchleinsingen und Stabgewedel des Ärzteteams über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er verlangt einen Fortis, aber man will ihm keinen geben, und seine Tasche liegt begraben unter Tonnen von Gestein, dort wo auch das Tor liegt und die grausam zerstörten Hoffnungen fortschrittsgläubiger Zauberer.

Am schwierigsten ist es, die Stimmen zu verdrängen, die „Nimm mich mit" fordern, die leeren Augen und ausgestreckten Hände, die Hilflosigkeit und die bittere Gewissheit, nicht gut genug gewesen zu sein, nicht schnell, präzise, vorbereitet genug.

Nicht im Traum hätte er damit gerechnet, dass noch andere dort gefangen sein könnten, hinter dem Vorhang.

Er klammert sich an die Stimme der Vernunft, die ihm sagt, dass es für die geistige Gesundheit eines vor fünfzig Jahren vom Tor verschluckten Forschers keine Rettung geben kann. Stehen doch die Chancen schon schlecht genug für einen, der vor zwei Jahren verunfallt ist.

Trotzdem strecken sie die Hände nach ihm aus und bitten ihn, sie mitzunehmen.

Er ist erleichtert, als man ihm seine geistige Unversehrtheit attestiert, er hätte Glück gehabt und mittels seiner Okklumantik das Schlimmste verhindert. Er fragt nach Emilia. Man sagt ihm, sie werde sich erholen, aber ihre Zauberkraft habe sie für immer verloren. Er fragt nach Black, und sie sehen ihn an und schweigen.

Später erst zieht ein Pfleger die Querverbindung, ruft panisch den Namen und zeigt auf die Pritsche, wo Sirius immer noch reglos liegt, das Gesicht so weiß wie das Kissen. Mit müder Bewegung zieht Severus eine Kopie der Begnadigung aus der Robe und hält sie vor sich. Sie wird ihm abgenommen und verschwindet im Zentrum einer Traube aus aufgeregten Ärzten.

Severus steht auf geht Emilia suchen. Sein Körper fühlt sich an, als werde zwischen jedem seiner beweglichen Teile Sand zerrieben.

Emilia schläft. Man hat sie zusammen mit Remus in einem kleinen Zimmer untergebracht, und Remus ist wach, ein wenig zumindest, und sieht zur Tür, die Severus behutsam hinter sich schließt.

„Sirius?" fragt er, seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Belaste dich nicht mit übertriebener Sorge um mein bescheidenes Wohlbefinden" sagt Severus. „Mir geht es gut."

„Ist er hier?" fragt Remus. „Wie...?"

„Er ist hier" sagt Severus, „und noch bewusstlos, weshalb man über sein Befinden noch keine Aussage treffen kann."

Remus kommt auf die Ellenbogen, dann schwankend zum Sitzen und arbeitet mühsam erst den einen, dann den anderen Fuß aus dem Bett. Er trägt ein langes, weißes Nachthemd, in dem er aussieht wie ein Geist.

„Was hast du vor?" fragt Severus, obwohl er es weiß.

Remus antwortet nicht, zieht sich am Bettgestell in die Höhe und landet keuchend an der Wand.

„Hat man dir erlaubt, aufzustehen?"

Remus macht ein paar tastende Schritte, die Hände vor sich ausgestreckt wie ein Blinder. Er hat die Tür im starren Blick, und Severus fängt ihn gerade rechtzeitig auf, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben.

„Was für eine idiotische Idee" sagt er, und seine eigene Müdigkeit lässt ihn nicht die nötige Schärfe aufbringen. „Zurück ins Bett!"

Remus überstreicht ihn mit einem goldenen Blick, macht sich los und torkelt zur Tür.

Severus gestattet sich ein abgrundtiefes Seufzen und einen Augenblick des „Warum immer ich?", ehe er Remus hinaus auf den Gang folgt.

Remus tastet sich an der Wand entlang, sein Blick geistert hilflos über weiße Wände, Türen, Teewagen und auf dem Gang geparkte Betten. Er dreht sich suchend um sich selbst, er sieht aus wie einer, den man am Besten gleich in der Geschlossenen Abteilung behält.

Zwei Pflegerinnen eilen zu ihm und nehmen ihn in die Mitte, gerade als er wieder in die Knie zu gehen droht.

„Mister Lupin" sagt die eine. „Was machen Sie denn?"

„Sirius" sagt Remus.

„Wir bringen Sie zurück ins Bett" sagt die zweite mit der freundlichen Entschiedenheit, die dem Pflegepersonal anhaftet.

„Sirius" sagt Remus. „Sirius Black."

„Besuch empfangen können Sie später" sagt die erste. „Sie waren einer arkanen Überladung ausgesetzt. So etwas braucht Zeit, um zu heilen."

„Sirius" sagt Remus.

„In Merlins Namen" sagt Severus. „Bringen Sie ihn zu ihm, oder stellen Sie ihn ruhig. Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen."

Die eine Pflegerin, sie ist jung und hat einen langen dunklen Zopf, sieht die andere über Remus' Schulter hinweg an.

„Fünf Minuten?" sagt sie. „Jetzt ist er sowieso schon aufgestanden. Es kann nicht so viel schaden, oder?"

„Erzählen Sie's nicht dem Oberarzt" sagt die zweite Pflegerin und fasst ihren schwankenden Patienten fester um die Mitte.

Man hat Sirius vom Gang in ein Zimmer verlegt. Die Vorhänge um sein Bett sind halb geöffnet, und er liegt dort in den sauberen weißen Kissen, unberührt und fern wie Dornröschen in seinem hundertjährigen Schlaf.

„Warten Sie draußen" befiehlt Severus den beiden Pflegerinnen, und sie gehorchen, vielleicht verblüfft von der plötzlichen Attitüde des erschöpften, staubbedeckten Mannes. Er schließt die Tür vor ihren Gesichtern und wendet sich zu Remus.

„Ich musste ihn mit einem Stupor belegen" sagt er. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange..."

Er unterbricht sich. Er pflegt keine Unterredung mit Menschen, die ihm nicht zuhören.

Remus ist an Sirius' Bett und streicht vorsichtig die Vorhänge zur Seite. Severus hört seine tiefen, beinahe qualvollen Atemzüge und sieht, wie sehr ihm die Hände zittern. Dann geben Remus endlich die Beine nach und er setzt sich auf den Bettrand, und er berührt das Gesicht des Schlafenden mit den Fingerspitzen, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich fassbar geworden ist, die Gestalt, das Phantom, das ihn zwei Jahre lang besessen hat, oder vielleicht auch immer schon, und Severus muss die Augen abwenden von diesem Gesicht, das ein unerträgliches Zuviel von allem zeigt: Fassungslosigkeit und Glück und Trauer und etwas Hingerissenes, das zu schmerzhaft ist, um schön zu sein. Dann hebt Remus vorsichtig die Bettdecke an und gleitet darunter, legt sich dich an den so lange Vermissten und bedeckt sein Gesicht mit Küssen, während ihm endlich lautlose Tränen fließen und vom schwarzen Schopf des anderen geschluckt werden, wie der Schlafende überhaupt Remus' gesamte Energie zu schlucken scheint, denn Remus wird ruhiger, die letzte Kraft verlässt ihn, er sieht aus wie einer, der gänzlich erschöpft ist oder sich zur Gänze erschöpft hat, und Sirius regt sich, dreht den Kopf auf dem Kissen und murmelt:

„Moony?"

Und Severus, der nicht ernsthaft damit gerechnet hat, dass jemand in diesem Zusammenhang seinen Namen murmelt, verlässt das Zimmer leise und zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, denn jemand sollte bei Emilia sein, wenn sie aufwacht.


	8. Sechs Drei: Wege und Irrwege

Ihr Lieben,

ich hoffe, es gibt Euch noch, denn entgegen anders lautender Gerüchte gibt es auch mich noch. Ich habe zwischenzeitlich die Komplett-Renovierung meiner neuen Wohnung hinter mich gebracht, und den Umzug mit all den kleinen Katastrophen, die so ein Umzug mit sich bringt, und will Euch nun wieder ein Stückchen Flashblack anbieten, damit Ihr nicht glaubt, ich hätte keine Lust mehr.

Mein neues, eigenes Projekt nimmt Gestalt an und fordert meine Zeit, aber mit ein bisschen Glück werde ich zum Ende des Jahres noch mal ein neues Flashblack-Kapitel hochladen können. Kapitel sechs ist mit diesem Teil beendet, alle alten Fragen sollten soweit geklärt sein.

Befassen wir uns also noch einmal mit dem Tränkemeister und seiner Sicht der Dinge.

Unschuldiges Tässchen Tee für alle, und los geht es.

Und für die Wartezeit habe ich wieder eine Lese-Empfehlunng für Euch: Ylva-Leigh, zu finden unter meinen Favoriten. Sie hat noch nicht viel veröffentlicht und bearbeitet sehr unterschiedliche Themen, aber ihr „Neulich am Grimmauld Platz" ist zuckersüß, lustig und sehr zu empfehlen. Sie schreibt ganz zauberhaft.

**Kapitel sechs, dritter Teil: Wege und Irrwege**

_Dokumentationsblatt Eins, 12. April 2004._

_Patient: Black, Sirius Antares, stationär aufgenommen am 7. April 2004_

_Vorläufige Diagnose: schizophrene Psychose und/oder Multiple Persönlichkeitsstörung, Anzeichen einer manischen Depression. Magiscans zeigen eine Schädigung der vorderen Regionen des Großhirns einschließlich der arkanen Zentren, ausgelöst durch äußere arkane Kontamination. Der Patient ist verwirrt; sein Gedächtnis scheint verschiedene Versionen der Realität und seiner Biografie gleichzeitig zu enthalten (siehe dazu Beiblatt A: Gesprächsprotokoll; Interview mit Mr. S. Snape über die Natur des Artefaktes, das die Kontamination verursacht hat) und ist dieser Belastung überwiegend nicht gewachsen._

_Therapie: Captivare, 3x tgl., arkane Anwendung. Patient ist Animagus; eine Gestaltwandlung muss zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit unterdrückt werden. 25 ml Dormiens abends. Bei Bedarf bis zu 5x tgl 15 ml Sorpirius, um den Patienten ruhig zu halten._

_Aussichten auf Rekonvaleszenz: ungewiss._

Severus sieht von dem Blatt auf und in die Augen des jungen Arztes vor ihm.

„Fünfundsiebzig Milliliter Sorpirius" sagt er, „für einen Mann von seinem Gewicht. Das dürfte ihn vollständig ausschalten." Er reicht das Blatt hinüber, und der junge Mann nimmt es entgegen und schiebt es in den Ärmel seiner Robe.

„Theoretisch, ja" sagt er. „Wir bemühen uns, die tägliche Dosis so gering wie möglich zu halten."

„Sie _bemühen_ sich" sagt Severus und sieht zu, wie der junge Arzt sich unter seinem Blick windet.

„Es ist nicht ganz einfach" murmelt er in seine weiße Arztrobe. „Er ist… unruhig. Oft. Aggressiv. Desorientiert. Wir tun ihm keinen Gefallen, wenn wir ihn agieren lassen."

„Welche anderen Maßnahmen treffen Sie zu seiner Genesung? Außer, ihn zu sedieren?"

Der junge Arzt räuspert sich und starrt auf seine Schuhspitzen.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie mit ihm anfangen sollen" sagt Severus.

„Die Oberärzte haben das noch nicht entschieden" murmelt der Arzt. „Sein Fall ist einmalig. Unser Legilimens war bei ihm, aber – er sagte, er müsste ausgedehnt mit ihm arbeiten. Zehn, zwanzig Sitzungen vielleicht, bevor eine Änderung eintritt."

„Die Aussicht auf Änderung ist mir nicht konkret genug" sagt Severus. „Ich verlange eine Aussicht auf Besserung. Ich habe zu viel Zeit und Energie in das Projekt investiert, um es jetzt scheitern zu sehen."

„Ich kann Ihnen nichts versprechen" sagt der junge Arzt unglücklich. Severus schnaubt, entlässt ihn aus seinem stechenden Blick und öffnet das kleine Sichtfenster in der Tür zu Sirius' Zelle.

Zimmer, korrigiert er sich selbst. Zimmer, nicht Zelle.

Es ähnelt trotzdem einer Zelle, das Räumchen, in dem man Sirius untergebracht hat. Ein Bett, ein Tischchen, eine Waschgelegenheit, ein Fenster mit weißen Gardinen, durch das die Nachmittagssonne blinzelt. Ein beinahe normales Krankenhauszimmer, wären da nicht die Schnallen am Bett, die zum Fixieren des Patienten dienen, und die weich gepolsterten weißen Wände.

Es ist ein vertrautes Bild, mittlerweile. Sirius ist auf allen Vieren, krümmt sich und zeigt die Zähne. Severus sieht, wie seine Muskeln zittern und krampfen in der übergroßen, vergeblichen Anstrengung, in den Hund zu gehen. Remus ist bei ihm, auf dem Boden, hält seinen Kopf umfasst und spricht auf ihn ein.

Manchmal ist Severus nicht sicher, wer von beiden den größeren Schaden hat, aber er weiß, dass er Sirius besser ertragen kann in seiner wilden Wut und Hilflosigkeit, als den ewig sanften, ewig lächelnden Remus, der mit fernem, verklärtem Blick das Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen bestaunt. Severus sieht in Sirius nichts als einen Menschen, dessen Inneres in Scherben liegt, dessen Anblick den alten, harten Hass abträgt und rund schleift wie Wellen über Sandstein und nichts übrig lässt als ein merkwürdiges, unbehagliches Mitleid. Remus sieht eine Lichtgestalt.

Victor Frankenstein, denkt Severus. Ich glaube, du hast ein Monster erschaffen.

Wie von selbst schnellt seine Hand nach vorne und packt den Zipfel der weißen Robe, gerade als der Träger sich still davon stehlen will.

„Mein Informationsbedarf ist noch nicht gestillt" sagt Severus, und der junge Arzt starrt auf die schlanken weißen Finger, die seinen Ärmel umschlossen halten wie eine unlösbare Klammer. Severus wendet den Blick von der Szene in Sirius' Zelle.

„Dieser Legilimens" sagt er. „Welche Ausbildung hat er?"

„Er ist Discipulus im Dritten Grad" sagt der Arzt zögernd. Severus erlaubt sich ein kaltes Lachen.

„Nicht einmal ein Adept" sagt er. „Nicht einmal das. Kein Wunder, dass er nichts bewirken kann."

„Wir hatten einen Adepten" sagt der junge Arzt. „Der Krieg hat auch bei uns Opfer gefordert. Wir konnten noch nicht alle Lücken schließen."

„Ja" sagt Severus verächtlich. „Natürlich. Richten Sie Ihrem Oberarzt aus, er soll sich eine vernünftige Therapie ausdenken, oder wir verlegen diesen wissenschaftlich wertvollen Prestigepatienten in ein Krankenhaus irgendwo auf dem Kontinent, wo man Bemühungen anstellt, ihn zu heilen, nicht nur ihn zu studieren."

„Wir tun unser Bestes" unternimmt der Arzt einen Versuch zur Verteidigung.

„Tatsächlich" sagt Severus. „Vielen Dank für diese Information. In diesem Fall weiß ich, dass ich im Bedarfsfall den _Crucio_ gegen mich selbst richte, ehe ich mich bei Ihnen behandeln lasse."

Er lässt die Robe des jungen Arztes los und wischt sich eine imaginäre klebrige Substanz von den Fingern. Den jungen Mann zu demütigen ist keine Herausforderung, aber immerhin verschafft es eine oberflächliche, flüchtige Befriedigung.

Der Arzt rafft seine Roben und macht einen eiligen Schritt rückwärts.

„Ja" sagt er. „Also dann. Ich, darf ich? Ich muss noch… da gibt es noch andere Patienten, wissen Sie."

„Nur zu" sagt Severus. „Verteilen Sie Ihre Inkompetenz möglichst gleichmäßig, das hält den Schaden am Einzelnen gering. Und schicken Sie mir den Legilimens. Ich habe ein Wort mit ihm zu reden."

„Ich werd's ausrichten" sagt der junge Arzt lahm und verschwindet, so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen.

Severus wirft einen Blick in Sirius' Zelle. Der Patient ist zitternd zur Ruhe gekommen, er liegt zusammengekauert auf dem Fußboden, den Kopf in Remus' Schoß. Seine Körpersprache ist nicht menschlich. Remus sitzt über ihn gebeugt und krault mit kleinen, runden Bewegungen die Haare hinter seinen Ohren.

„He" sagt eine Stimme hinter Severus, und er wendet den Kopf.

„Emilia" sagt er. „Ich bin erfreut, Sie zu sehen."

„Noch ein paar von diesen Auftritten, und Sie kriegen Hausverbot" sagt Emilia. Sie bemüht sich offenbar um einen strengen Tonfall, aber das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht macht die Bemühung zunichte. Sie trägt Jeans und ein orangefarbenes Shirt mit Fransen und Blumenmuster und ein passendes Band im Haar. Severus findet, dass sie auf eine strafenswert unkorrekte Art hübsch aussieht. Neben ihr ist Jerome, er klammert sich an ihr Bein, versteckt das Köpfchen und blinzelt zu Severus hinüber.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es ein Schaden wäre, wenn wir alle welches bekämen" sagt Severus. „Ich ziehe in Erwägung, die Verlegung in eine andere Einrichtung zu betreiben. Unglücklicherweise ist das gesamte medizinische System durch den Krieg sehr beschädigt."

„Waren Sie heute schon drin?" fragt Emilia und deutet auf die Tür.

„Nein" sagt Severus. „Der tätliche Angriff von gestern hat mein Bedürfnis nach Nähe auf Null gesetzt."

„Versteh' ich" sagt Emilia. „Was macht die Nase?"

Severus betastet vorsichtig den Nasenhöcker, dessen erhöhte Empfindlichkeit ihn deutlich an den Vorfall erinnert. Sirius hat fast ausgesehen wie früher mit dem wutverzerrten Gesicht und den erhobenen Fäusten.

„Danke, gut" sagt er. „Wenn Madam Pomfrey etwas beherrscht, dann ist es die Reparatur gebrochener Knochen."

Emilia kommt neben ihn und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick durch das Sichtfenster zu werfen.

„Papa da din?" fragt Jerome.

„Ja" sagt sie. „Aber wir stören jetzt nicht. Wir sehen ihn später."

„Pufu da din?" fragt Jerome.

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Er schläft gerade ein bisschen, Padfoot."

„Pufu kank" sagt Jerome wichtig. „Papa Pufu sund demacht."

„Noch nicht ganz" sagt Emilia. „Aber bald."

„Pufu gehn" fordert Jerome und zeigt auf die Tür.

„Später" sagt Emilia. „Na, komm, Jerome. Ich wollte ja nur einschreiten, ehe Severus den Arzt zu sehr schimpft."

„Pufu gehn!" wiederholt Jerome.

„Jetzt nicht" sagt Emilia energisch.

„Sie haben doch das Kind nicht etwa mit dort hinein genommen" sagt Severus.

„Nein" sagt Emilia. „Aber er will. Seit er auf der Welt ist, hört er von Padfoot, ohne ihn jemals gesehen zu haben. Wenn er mal ruhig wäre, Sirius, dann könnte man ihn mal fünf Minuten mit zu ihm nehmen. Aber so… ich meine, selbst ich find's gruselig. Wie mag das erst auf einen Zweijährigen wirken."

„Indiskutable Option" sagt Severus.

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Wie sieht's mit Kaffee aus? Ist das eine diskutable Option?"

„Nein" sagt Severus. „Falls Sie sich auf die schwarze Substanz beziehen, die in der Kantine unters Volk gebracht wird. Ihre Gesellschaft könnte ich allerdings noch eine Weile über mich ergehen lassen."

„Wie gnädig" sagt sie und lacht. „Dann tun Sie das doch, während ich meine Sucht befriedige."

Gemeinsam mit Emilia geht Severus die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinunter und erlebt lediglich einen kurzen Augenblick der Irritation, als Jerome wie selbstverständlich seine Hand nimmt, um sich die Stufen hinunter helfen zu lassen. Die Kantine ist wenig besucht an diesem frischen Aprilnachmittag, und nur vereinzelt machen schwebende Tassen und Kuchenteller den Luftraum unsicher.

„Einen Tee dann für Sie?" fragt Emilia über die Schulter, während sie Jerome auf einem Tisch am Fenster zu lenkt.

„Nein" sagt Severus. „Der gesellschaftliche Aspekt der Veranstaltung wird völlig genügen."

„Wie Sie wünschen" sagt Emilia und rückt für Jerome einen Stuhl zurecht. „Jerome? Möchtest du ein Sandwich essen?"

„Ich will Gelade" sagt Jerome.

„Schokolade gibt's nicht" sagt Emilia. „Du hattest heute schon genug."

„Aber doch!" sagt Jerome, schiebt das Kinn vor und sieht seiner Mutter auf einmal verblüffend ähnlich. „Ich will Gelade!"

Severus nimmt Platz und ordnet seine Roben. Er weiß aus Erfahrung, dass die innerfamiliären Auseinandersetzungen der Lupins oft geraume Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Er sucht sein kleines Notizbuch und den silbernen Kugelschreiber (ein Geschenk von Emilia, über das er zunächst die Nase gerümpft hat, das sich aber als äußerst praktisch erwiesen hat) aus den Taschen seiner Roben und geht die Liste der Erledigungen durch, die ihm bis zum Ende der Woche noch bevor stehen. Früher hätte er keinen Bedarf an einer solchen Gedächtnisstütze gehabt, und auch heute kommt er sich beim Umgang damit lächerlich vor. Er fragt sich, ob es am Alter liegt, die Vierzig sind längst überschritten, oder an den ungewohnten Belastungen, die der Aufbau seines neuen Lebens mit sich trägt, oder an beidem.

Bis Emilia und Jerome sich auf ein Sandwich und eine Tasse Kakao geeinigt haben, hat er der langen Liste zwei weitere Posten hinzugefügt. Er bedauert nach wie vor, dass Emilia sich nicht hat bewegen lassen, in das Unternehmen einzusteigen. Ihre Fachkenntnis und ihr freundliches Wesen hätten ihren Mangel an magischen Fähigkeiten mehr als kompensiert, aber er versteht auch, dass sie sich nicht auf diese Weise mit den Inhalten ihres alten Lebens umgeben will, an denen sie nicht mehr Teil haben kann.

Emilia ordert Kakao, Kaffee und Sandwiches, und Jerome jauchzt begeistert, als die Teller und Tassen von der Theke aus starten und in sanftem Sinkflug auf den Fenstertisch einschwenken.

„Wie geht es mit dem Geschäft?" fragt Emilia und fängt die Kakaotasse ein, ehe Jerome sie mit seinen Händchen von der schwebenden Untertasse schubsen kann.

„Schleppend" sagt Severus. „Gestern hat eine Heerschar desorganisierter Gnome begonnen, die Einrichtung zu montieren. Ich halte mich tunlichst fern."

„Gut so" sagt Emilia und lacht. „Sie werden sehen, es wird toll. Ich hab' mich ein bisschen umgehört. Sie sind die erste Adresse am Platz, noch ehe Sie überhaupt eröffnet haben."

„Mir fehlt immer noch eine kompetente Kraft für die Kundenbetreuung" sagt Severus und sieht von seinen Notizen auf. Emilias Wangen färben sich unter seinem Blick in dezentem Rot.

„Nein, danke" sagt sie. „Immer noch nicht. Ich würde es einfach zu sehr vermissen."

„Nachvollziehbar, aber dennoch bedauerlich" sagt Severus. „Und nicht nur, weil es sich als überraschend schwierig heraus stellt, überhaupt Interessenten für die Stelle zu bekommen."

„Ich nehme an, die Leute glauben, Sie wären ein… äh… schwieriger Chef" sagt Emilia und zwinkert hinter ihren Brillengläsern.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie jemand diesen Eindruck entwickeln könnte" sagt Severus, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Nö" sagt Emilia und lacht. „Völlig unverständlich."

Severus klappt das Notizbuch zu. Bald genug wird Emilia sich wieder in die Pflege und Betreuung ihres magischen Raubtierzoos begeben, und er findet es unwirtschaftlich, die Zeit, die ihm mit ihr bleibt, mit stressinduzierter Planung zu verbringen.

„Sie werden die Kundenbetreuung wohl selber übernehmen müssen, wenn sich niemand findet" sagt Emilia, während sie mit geübten Bewegungen das Sandwich auf Jeromes Teller in mundgerechte Häppchen zerlegt. „Wäre das so schlimm?"

Ein Bild taucht vor Severus' innerem Auge auf: Emilia, im flackernden Licht des Kesselfeuers, konzentriert über einen Mörser gebeugt, in dem sie Mondminze zerreibt. Er schiebt es weg.

„Ja" sagt er. „Ich richte mir nicht Englands modernste Tränkeküche ein, um dann meine Zeit mit Idioten zu verschwenden, die nicht wissen, wie man Polyjuice anwendet."

„Das nenne ich Kundenorientierung" sagt Emilia. „Wie wäre es dann mit einer unserer Ehemaligen? Hermione Granger? Die war ein As in Tränke. Hat sie schon einen Job?"

„Sie studiert, so weit ich weiß" sagt Severus. „Und nein. Ich lasse mich nicht mit ehemaligen Schülerinnen ein."

„War nur eine Idee" sagt Emilia und verdreht die Augen. „Sie sollen sie ja nicht heiraten, oder etwas."

Severus schweigt und faltet die Hände auf der Tischplatte, während Emilia versucht, das erste Stückchen Sandwich in Jeromes Mund zu verfrachten, der jetzt, wo das Sandwich da ist und klein geschnitten wurde, irgendwie doch keinen Hunger mehr hat.

„Wenn Black nicht wäre" sagt er schließlich, „könnten Sie in meiner Tränkeküche arbeiten, und Ihr Mann hätte meinen Posten in Hogwarts übernehmen können. Eine befriedigende Lösung für alle Parteien."

„Hätte, wäre, könnte, das ist doch sonst gar nicht Ihre Art" sagt Emilia, aber sie seufzt ein bisschen.

„Mir liegt daran, einen Zustand der Zufriedenheit für Sie herzustellen" sagt Severus.

„Ich bin zufrieden" sagt Emilia, und er muss nicht in ihre Gedanken gehen, um zu wissen, dass sie es nicht ist.

„Blacks Behandlung schreitet nicht voran" sagt Severus. „Sein Gehirn ist nach wie vor überlastet mit den Informationen aus einem Dutzend oder mehr verschiedener alternativer Biographien. Ehe Sie kamen, habe ich eine bevorzugte Behandlung durch den Legilimens dieser Anstalt veranlasst, aber ich bezweifle die Wirksamkeit. Er ist ein Discipulis des Dritten Grades, das bedeutet, er beherrscht mit etwas Glück die Grundlagen. Er könnte vielleicht einen gesunden Geist lesen, aber auf keinen Fall einen verwirrten therapieren."

„Könnte man ihn nicht alles vergessen lassen, was nicht hierher gehört?" fragt Emilia und rettet ein Salatblatt vom Sandwich vor der Kollision mit einem roten Blechauto. „Du sollst essen, Jerome, nicht spielen."

„Ich mag nicht essen" verkündet Jerome. „Ich will Gelade."

„Jetzt nicht" sagt Emilia.

„Man könnte" sagt Severus. „Es zumindest versuchen. Obliviatezauber sind für chirurgische Eingriffe gedacht, nicht für großflächiges Löschen. Je mehr man löscht, desto instabiler ist das Ergebnis. Darüber hinaus löscht man jedes Mal etwas von der Persönlichkeit und der Identität des Patienten. Dennoch gewinnt die Option angesichts der aktuellen Lage an Attraktivität."

„Könnten Sie…?" fragt Emilia.

„Theoretisch" sagt Severus.

„Und praktisch?"

„Praktisch ist ein ruhiger Patient erforderlich, der mir Vertrauen entgegen bringt und mich arbeiten lässt. Sie werden mir zustimmen, dass diese Faktoren nicht gegeben sind."

Emilia seufzt. „Man muss es ihm doch irgendwie erklären können" sagt sie. Severus erlaubt sich ein ironisches Zucken der Mundwinkel.

„Versuchen Sie's ruhig" sagt er. „Aber bringen Sie zuzeiten Ihre Nase in Sicherheit."

Emilia schweigt und spielt mit dem Salatblatt. Jerome macht Autogeräusche und produziert mit den kleinen Rädern des Spielzeugs Mayonnaisespuren auf dem Tisch.

„Ich habe eine Freundin" sagt Emilia nach einer Weile. „Aus dem Falkenorden. Melodie Blanche. Sie ist eine Legilimens und Empathin. Sie hat therapeutisch gearbeitet, mit Unfallopfern und psychisch kranken Zauberern."

„Tatsächlich" sagt Severus milde interessiert. Empathen sind selten und in seinen Augen nicht zu beneiden, sie leben hinter aufwendigen magischen Schutzschilden, um sich des ständigen Ansturms von Gefühlen aus ihrer Umgebung zu erwehren.

„Sie hat ihren Beruf allerdings aufgegeben" sagt Emilia. „Sie arbeitet jetzt mit Pferden. Überwiegend auf die Muggel-Methode, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Sie kam zum Schluss mit all den fremden Gefühlen und Schicksalen nicht mehr klar. Klassisches Burn-Out-Syndrom."

„Verbreitet unter Empathen" bestätigt Severus. „Trotzdem, Kompetenz vorausgesetzt, ist jemand mit einer solchen Ausbildung exakt das, was wir brauchen. Verzeihung. Das, was Black braucht."

„Ich könnte sie anrufen" sagt Emilia nachdenklich.

„Sagten Sie nicht, sie hätte ihren Beruf aufgegeben?"

„Vielleicht macht sie eine Ausnahme" sagt Emilia.

„Viele Menschen machen viele Ausnahmen wegen Sirius Black" sagt Severus. „Es scheint, dass eine die andere nach sich zieht. Wo werden wir den Schlusspunkt setzen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Emilia und seufzt.

„Dedu!" trompetet Jerome auffordernd und zupft mit klebrigen Händchen an Severus' Ärmel. „Auto spielen?"

Severus betrachtet das mayonnaiseverschmierte rote Blechauto, das ihm dargeboten wird, wie ein giftiges Insekt, will „Nein" sagen, blickt hinunter in Jeromes dunkle, hoffnungsvolle Kirschenaugen, kämpft gegen eine merkwürdige Regung in seinem Inneren und sagt zu dem Kind:

„Ich finde diese Obsession mit Muggelspielzeug bedenklich."

„Auto spielen?" fragt Jerome unbeeindruckt.

„Nein" sagt Severus, greift nach der Zuckerdose, konzentriert sich und leitet ein paar komplexe Transfigurationen in die Wege.

Die winzige, porzellanweiße Kutsche, die von mäusegroßen Pegasi durch den Luftraum über dem Tisch gezogen wird und nur gelegentlich eine dünne Spur Zucker verliert, fasziniert das Kind tatsächlich mehr als das Auto. Jerome ist ganz andächtig versunken in das Spiel, die kleinen Pegasi Schlangenlinien und Spiralen fliegen zu lassen, und Severus empfindet eine befremdliche Zufriedenheit, die nur teilweise etwas damit zu tun hat, dass das Kind ihm nicht mehr mit seinen klebrigen Händen am Ärmel hängt.

Dann trifft Remus ein und bringt überraschender Weise Tonks mit, und Severus bemerkt zu spät, dass die Existenz transfigurierter Pegasi am Tisch, die nicht zur Grundausstattung der Kantine gehören, auf ihn zurück fallen wird.

„Papa!" jubelt Jerome, streckt die Ärmchen hoch und lässt sich von Remus durch die Luft wirbeln, während Tonks, heute weißblond und langhaarig, die Porzellankutsche mit dem Finger antippt und grinst. Er wirft ihr einen erstklassigen Siebtklässler-Eindampfungsblick zu, und sie ist noch nicht lange genug aus der Schule, als dass er seine Wirkung verfehlte. Sie sagt nichts und zieht sich einen Stuhl ran. Severus lässt die Kutsche sachte landen und parkt sie zwischen den Tellern zur weiteren Verwendung.

„Seit wann bist du hier?" fragt Emilia Tonks.

„Zehn Minuten" sagt Tonks, und Severus spürt ihre plötzliche Anspannung. „Ich hab' Remus auf dem Gang getroffen."

„Warst du bei Sirius?" fragt Emilia. „Wie war's?"

Tonks grinst bemüht. „Ganz gut, glaube ich" sagt sie. „Dass die Blacks alle einen Knall haben, ist ja nichts Neues. Seiner ist jetzt nur ein bisschen größer."

„Er hat sich gefreut" sagt Remus, setzt sich auf Jeromes Stuhl und nimmt das Kind auf die Knie. „Er war soweit ganz ruhig."

„Pufu?" sagt Jerome.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Padfoot. Es geht ihm gut."

„Pufu Hund gehen!" verlangt Jerome.

„Ein andermal" verspricht Remus. „Padfoot kann gerade nicht in den Hund gehen. Er ist krank, und da darf er das nicht."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er mich erkannt hat" sagt Tonks und zuppelt an ihren Haaren. „Oder, welche Tonks er erkannt hat. Er hat ein paar Sachen gesagt, die ich nicht einordnen konnte. Das mit dem Quidditch. Ich war nie Quidditch-Kapitän. Und ein paar andere."

„Das geschieht gelegentlich" sagt Remus. „Du darfst dich nicht grämen. Es gibt vielleicht verschiedene Varianten von Tonks in seiner Erinnerung, die alle verschmolzen sind, aber du bist eine davon, und er mag sie alle gerne."

„Hat Harry ihn mal besucht?" fragt Tonks. Am Tisch entsteht Schweigen.

„Nein" sagt Remus.

„Versteh' ich" sagt Tonks. „Es ist schwer zu ertragen."

„Harry war… nicht in allen Punkten… mit dem Projekt einverstanden" sagt Remus vorsichtig.

„Ich entsinne mich seiner Worte, das Unternehmen käme einer Störung der Totenruhe gleich" sagt Severus, und seine Stimme geht kühl und präzise über den Tisch wie Eiskristalle. „Er fragte, warum wir nicht gleich auf den Friedhof gingen, um ein paar Leichen auszugraben."

Er beobachtet, wie Remus sich krümmt und Tonks die Hand vor den Mund schlägt.

„Wer ist tot?" fragt Jerome interessiert.

„Danke, Severus" sagt Emilia.

„Niemand ist tot" sagt Remus und streicht Jerome beruhigend übers Haar. „Und es ist auch niemals jemand tot gewesen. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Es war eine Schutzreaktion" sagt Emilia. „Er hat sehr gelitten unter Sirius'… Verschwinden. Ich denke, er wollte einfach eine klare Situation, mit der er sich abfinden kann."

„Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn er vorbei käme" sagt Remus. „Sirius fragt ständig nach ihm. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was ich ihm sagen soll."

„Nachdem er Realität und Wahn nicht auseinander halten kann, ist Inhalt nicht relevant" sagt Severus.

„Was ist los?" fragt Remus und hat eine kleine Beimischung von Wolf in der Stimme. „Schlechte Laune?"

„Nicht im Geringsten" sagt Severus. „Ich denke nur, dass Potter alt genug ist, um selbst zu entscheiden, bis zu welchem Grad er sich in dein Projekt involviert."

„Sirius ist nicht _mein Projekt_" faucht Remus, und Jerome sitzt ganz still auf seinen Knien und sieht zu seinem Vater hinauf. „Sirius ist mein… ein… Mensch, der Hilfe braucht."

„Ich finde das ganz schlimm" sagt Tonks tonlos. „Diese Augen. Diese blauen, blauen Augen, und er weiß gar nicht, wohin er schauen soll. Er ist wie… ein Kind, das sich im Wald verlaufen hat. So verloren. Armer Si." Sie holt tief und zitternd Luft, und dann legt sie den Kopf auf die Arme und bricht in Tränen aus. Jerome sitzt still und schaut, und Remus schließt die Arme um ihn.

„Alles ist gut" flüstert er, und Severus weiß nicht, ob zu dem Kind oder zu sich selbst. „Alles ist gut."

„Entschuldigung" sagt Tonks mit quietschiger, tränenerstickter Stimme in ihre Arme. Emilia seufzt, fasst hinüber und legt ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit" sagt sie. „Ich habe da eine Freundin von früher. Die rufe ich mal an, und vielleicht kann sie helfen…"

Severus lässt die gesammelten Emotionen am Tisch an sich abperlen. Seine Mauern sind dick, und dahinter ist es kühl und still. Er sieht das Häuflein Menschen an, die alle so hoffnungslos in die Gravitationsfalle von Sirius Black geraten sind und wie an einer Perlenkette immer noch weitere mit hinein ziehen. Er ist froh, dass er am Rand des Sogs zum Stehen gekommen ist, ehe es zu spät war.

oooOOOooo

Dass Melodie Blanche sich in Sirius Black verlieben wird, ist Severus klar, kaum dass er sie gesehen hat. Sie ist genau der Typ Frau, die eine solche Dummheit begehen wird: ausgeprägtes Helfersyndrom, hohe romantische Empfänglichkeit, geringe Resistenz gegen die stellaren Anziehungskräfte. Sie betritt Sirius' Zelle, noch angespannt von der eben bewältigten Langstrecken-Apparition, und flankiert von Remus und Emilia. Severus hält sich im Hintergrund, er will sehen, wie sie arbeitet, die kleine Frau mit den sturmgrauen Augen und dem versteckten Lächeln, nötigenfalls will er eingreifen, er kann nicht vernünftig kommunizieren mit Sirius Black, aber ausschalten kann er ihn, wenn es darauf ankommt, weil ihn keine überflüssigen Skrupel behindern.

Sirius sitzt am Fenster, die Knie hoch gezogen, typische Haltung, ungezählte Stunden hat er so verbracht in den Fenstern von Nummer Zwölf. Er hebt den Kopf, als die Tür sich öffnet, und lugt durch den halblangen, zottigen Haarvorhang, der sein Gesicht umrahmt und den niemand korrigierend abschneiden will.

„Hallo, Pads" sagt Remus. „Wir haben dir jemanden mitgebracht. Eine Freundin von Emilia. Sie kommt aus Deutschland und…"

„Melodie" sagt Sirius mit großen Augen.

„Ich sehe, man hat Ihnen von mir erzählt" sagt Melodie mit dieser Stimme, die so gut zu ihrem Namen passt.

„Hat man nicht" sagt Emilia perplex, und Sirius springt vom Fensterbrett, streicht sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, strahlt und würde wedeln, wenn er könnte.

„Mann" sagt er. „Melodie. He, das, das ist eine Überraschung, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Melodie erstaunt, aber Severus sieht in ihren Augen, dass sie schon vom Sog erfasst ist, und Sirius lacht, während ihm die Tränen aus den Augen springen, und fällt ihr um den Hals, vergräbt seine Hände in ihren Haaren und weint und lacht und sprudelt sich überstürzende Worte in ihre Schulter, und dann nimmt er ihr Gesicht ins eine Hände und küsst sie auf den Mund, und schließlich zuckt sie doch zurück, und Remus nimmt Sirius bei der Schulter und schiebt ihn sachte rückwärts.

„Was?" sagt Sirius. „Lass mich! Ich will doch nur… Moony! Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen!"

„Noch nie, genau genommen" sagt Remus.

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius, und Melodie berührt mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Mund und sieht verwundert aus.

„Das ist Melodie, Moony" sagt Sirius. „Erinnerst du dich nicht? Wer von uns beiden tickt eigentlich nicht richtig?"

„Wir ticken beide, so gut wir können" sagt Remus. „Ich habe Melodie vor zehn Minuten kennen gelernt. Ich bin sicher, ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

„Du spinnst" sagt Sirius mit Überzeugung. „Das ist Melodie. Stellas Mutter. Mann, Moony, was ist nur los mit dir?"

„Wer ist Stella?" fragt Remus.

„Meine Tochter, Spinner" sagt Sirius. „Und jetzt hör auf, mich zu veralbern."

„Pads" sagt Remus sanft und traurig. „Du hast keine Tochter."

„Natürlich habe ich keine Tochter" sagt Sirius, und von einer Sekunde zur anderen sinken seine Schultern nach vorne, sein Blick wird dunkel, und da ist er wieder, der Gefangene, der Trinker. „Du redest Unsinn, Moony. Wirklich. Woher sollte ich eine Tochter haben. Welche Frau ist so verrückt, sich auf einen wie mich einzulassen." Sein dunkler Trinkerblick geht durch den Raum, streift Severus, der vorsichtshalber nach seinem Stab im Ärmel tastet, und bleibt an Melodie hängen.

„He" sagt er, und etwas wie ein verzerrter Schatten seines Sternenlächelns spielt um seine Mundwinkel. „He, he, hallo. Wen habt ihr mir denn da mitgebracht?"

„Melodie Blanche" sagt Melodie leise.

„Freut mich" sagt Sirius, nimmt eine Hand aus der Hosentasche und streckt sie ihr entgegen. „Freut mich aber sehr."

„Ja" sagt Melodie und ergreift die dargebotene Hand.

„Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen?" fragt Sirius und zieht Melodie ein wenig zu sich, anstatt ihre Hand wieder los zu lassen.

„Ich will sehen, ob ich Ihnen helfen kann" sagt Melodie. „Ein bisschen Ordnung in Ihre Gedanken zu bringen. Ich praktiziere eigentlich nicht mehr, aber Emilia hat mich überzeugt, für Sie eine Ausnahme zu machen."

„Wie schön" sagt Sirius und schaut ihr verträumt in die Augen. „Mögen Sie Hunde?"

„Ja" sagt Melodie und muss nun doch lächeln.

„Wie schön" sagt Sirius wieder und holt von irgendwoher das Strahlen zurück in sein Gesicht. „Das trifft sich gut. Ich bin kein Katzenmensch, wissen Sie."

„Ich weiß" sagt sie und lächelt.

„Machen Sie weiter damit" sagt Sirius.

„Womit?" sagt sie erstaunt.

„Mit Lächeln" sagt Sirius. „Mir geht's schon viel besser. Noch ein paar Stunden Lächeltherapie, und die entlassen mich wegen völliger Gesundheit."

Melodie schaut auf ihre Finger, die immer noch mit Sirius' verwoben sind, die Röte steigt ihr in die Wangen, aber sie hört nicht auf zu lächeln.

„Ich fürchte, es wird nicht ganz so einfach werden" sagt sie leise.

„Schön" sagt Sirius. „Prima. Dann werden Sie mich ganz oft besuchen kommen, oder? Gehen Sie mal mit mir Gassi? Hmmm. Du riechst gut. Ein Jammer, dass sie mich nicht in den Hund lassen. Wie geht es Stella? Was macht sie? Warum hast du sie nicht mitgebracht?"

„Es geht ihr gut" sagt Melodie sanft. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie."

Etwas ändert sich in ihrer Stimme, sie wird dunkler, und ihr Blick kommt nach oben und legt sich in Sirius'. Severus spürt, wie sie etwas fließen lässt, und dann wird Sirius schlagartig ruhiger.

„Ja" sagt er. „Okay. Ich weiß schon. Du machst das richtig gut, mit ihr."

„Ja" sagt Melodie. „Keine Sorge, mein Stern."

„Keine Sorge" flüstert Sirius.

Sie nimmt ihn an den Händen und führt ihn hinüber zum Bett. Dort setzt sie sich, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und flüstert beruhigende Worte, während er zu ihr aufs Bett klettert, auf allen Vieren, und ihr die Nase in die Halsbeuge drückt.

„Leg dich" flüstert sie und klopft mit der flachen Hand neben sich aufs Laken, und Sirius rollt sich zusammen und bettet den Kopf in ihrem Schoß, stumme Verzweiflung in den Augen.

„_Finite Incantatem_" flüstert sie, und Sirius stöhnt auf wie einer, der stirbt oder gerade geboren wird, und geht in den Hund.

„Aber das ist verboten" sagt Remus entsetzt. „Es kann ihn immer nur noch mehr verwirren! Er kommt ja schon mit seiner zweibeinigen Existenz nicht klar! Was, wenn er nicht mehr zurück findet?"

„Er wird zurück finden" sagt Melodie, und Padfoot schnauft ein tiefes Hundeseufzen und rückt den schweren Kopf auf ihrem Schoß zurecht. „Wenn er sich erholt hat. Wenn er bereit ist für die Aufgaben, die ihn als Zweibein erwarten."

„Das ist esoterisch" sagt Remus und schwankt zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung.

„Nein" sagt Melodie. „Sie wissen außerdem, dass es genügend Zauber gibt, um die Rückverwandlung eines Animagus zu provozieren. Wir können ihn zurückholen, falls Sie Bedenken haben."

„Ich habe Bedenken" sagt Remus. „Das hier verstößt gegen den Therapieplan."

„Der Therapieplan hat nicht funktioniert, sonst hätten wir sie nicht aus Deutschland holen müssen" sagt Emilia und legt ihrem Mann die Hand auf den Arm. Remus stößt Luft aus, sein Blick ist düster. Severus zieht in Erwägung, ob es tatsächlich Eifersucht sein könnte, was den anderen Mann so untypisch in Wallung bringt. Padfoot sieht grenzenlos erschöpft aus, ein schlaffes Bündel schwarzer Hund gegen die weißen Krankenhauslaken, aber friedlich, wie man ihn seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hat.

„Wir sollten ihn hier weg bringen" sagt Melodie und krault das zottige Fell hinter den Ohren.

„Sie sind kaum fünf Minuten hier" sagt Remus. „Wie können Sie sich in einer so kurzen Zeitspanne ein Urteil bilden?"

„Würden Sie in dieser Umgebung gesund werden?" fragt Melodie und umschließt mit einer Handbewegung die weißen, wattierten Wände, das schmale Bett, das blinde Fenster, das auf einen grauen Innenhof geht.

Remus schweigt, aber seine Augen gehen unsicher durch den Raum.

„Okay" sagt Melodie. „Nicht heute. Aber bald. Sobald wir einen guten, sicheren Ort haben, an dem er in Frieden gesund werden kann."

„Wird er das denn?" fragt Remus.

„Wenn wir zusammen helfen und Vertrauen haben" sagt Melodie. „Er ist stark. Er kann das schaffen."

Remus schweigt und seufzt und legt seinen Arm um Emilia, und Severus denkt, dass sie sich über diese Geste bestimmt mehr freuen würde, wenn er dabei nicht Padfoot ansähe.

„Wollt ihr nicht draußen auf uns warten?" fragt Melodie sanft. „Wir machen uns nur ein bisschen bekannt, wir beide."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus zögernd.

„Gute Idee" sagt Emilia und schiebt ihren Mann sachte zur Tür. „Lass uns mal sehen, was Tonks und Jerome so machen."

Severus verlässt das Zimmer mit dem Eindruck, dass eine sehr interessante Entwicklung hier ihren Anfang genommen hat.

oooOOOooo

„Nein" sagt Emilia.

„Nein?" sagt Remus erstaunt. „Aber…"

„Die Antwort ist nein" sagt Emilia. „Und wird es bleiben, also versuch nicht, zu diskutieren."

„Oh" sagt Remus. „Ja… dann sollten wir vielleicht versuchen, eine andere Lösung zu finden."

„Genau" sagt Emilia.

„Es ist nur eine Frage" sagt Melodie, „aber warum nicht?"

„Weil ich eine Muggel bin" sagt Emilia. „Weil ich keine Lust habe, mich in irgend einem verlassenen schottischen Nest niederzulassen, in dem ich niemanden kenne und niemanden kennen will. Weil ich noch nicht mal weiß, ob ich als Muggel eine Floo-Lizenz bekomme."

„Versteh' ich" sagt Melodie.

„Ich könnte dich apparieren" sagt Remus.

„Super Idee" sagt Emilia. „Die Erfahrung, dass du immer für mich da bist, wenn ich dich brauche, habe ich ja kürzlich immer wieder machen dürfen."

Remus senkt den Blick. Er sieht aus, als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten. Seine Bewegungen sind ein bisschen mühsam, als er aufsteht und sich drüben ans Fenster stellt, als gäbe es in dem engen, schmutzigen Hinterhof von Nummer Zwölf etwas zu sehen.

Severus, der sich mit Teekochen beschäftigt, ringt mit einer Versuchung. Dass Spannung in der Luft liegt zwischen den Lupins, ist ihm nicht entgangen. Er ist kein Empath, aber ein akribischer Beobachter. Es hat ihm immer schon Vorteile verschafft, dass seine Umgebung für ihn so durchschaubar ist. Er weiß, es fehlt nicht viel, und Emilia wechselt die Seiten. Er hat gesehen, mit welcher Leidenschaft sie sich mit ihm in Belangen der neuen Tränkeküche beraten hat. Sie hat sich Gedanken über Lagerung und Beschaffung der Ingredienzen gemacht, an einem Namen für das Unternehmen getüftelt (dass er ihre phantasievollen Vorschläge abgelehnt und sich schlicht für _Tränkemeisterei_ entschieden hat, hat sie ihm nicht verübelt) und sogar in seinem Auftrag mit den idiotischen Gnomen von Gringott's verhandelt. Severus ist sicher, dass ihr erst jetzt, im Laufe der Zeit, klar wird, auf wie viel sie eigentlich freiwillig verzichtet hat, und er denkt dabei nicht nur an den Verlust ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten. Ein bisschen Sofa, Musik, vielleicht ein paar Tropfen _Emotiosensualis _in den Tee, sie scheint sich ohnehin wohl zu fühlen in seinen neuen Räumlichkeiten über dem Laden, und sie würde ihm in die Hände fließen wie Seide. Nur ein kleiner Vorstoß jetzt, und eine Einladung später, und alles wäre auf den Weg gebracht.

Er lässt das Teesieb abtropfen und sieht hinüber zu Emilia. „Es ist klug, die Zukunft auf verlässliche Faktoren zu gründen" hat er auf der Zunge, doch Emilia sieht nicht zu ihm, sondern hinüber zu Remus, auf dessen Rücken die abgeschabten Kamele langsam Löcher kriegen, die mit keiner Magie zu stopfen sind.

„Es ist klug…" sagt er, und Emilia seufzt und wendet sich ihm zu.

„… diese Entscheidung mit Bedacht zu fällen" vollendet er den Satz und legt das Teesieb in die fleckige, alte Spüle. „Sirius ist nicht der einzige, der mit den neuen Umständen zurecht kommen muss."

„Es muss nicht Schottland sein" sagt Melodie. „Es reicht, wenn wir ihn in eine reizarme Umgebung bringen, am besten eine, die für ihn neu ist, damit nicht immer wieder Erinnerungen an andere Realitäten ausgelöst werden. Die Löschung seines Gedächtnisses hat eben leider kein stabiles Ergebnis gebracht."

„Wie ich zuvor angemerkt hatte" wirft Severus ein. „Mehrfach, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Das menschliche Gehirn ist zu komplex, als dass man eine solche Menge eng verknüpfter Inhalte ohne Schädigung löschen könnte. Etwas bleibt immer übrig, und aus den wenigen Resten können die gelöschten Erinnerungen neu entstehen."

„Ich weiß" sagt Melodie sanft. „Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass Sie mich bei dieser Aufgabe unterstützt haben. Alleine hätte ich das nie tun können."

Severus schenkt ihr einen milde abfälligen Blick und öffnet den Schrank auf der Suche nach frischen Tassen. Er will sich nicht an die Tandem-Reise in den vollständig verwirrten Geist von Sirius Black erinnern. Es war beängstigend, schmerzhaft und über die Maßen anstrengend, und frustrierend, denn er ist sicher, dass eine Menge falscher Erinnerungen erhalten geblieben sind, schließlich konnte er nur die entfernen, die er als offensichtlich falsch erkannt hat. Der einzige Experte für den Wirklichkeitsgehalt der Erinnerungen hatte ja schließlich den Überblick verloren.

Da kommt er von draußen, der einzige Experte, um den sich das Universum in stillschweigender Übereinkunft dreht, und bringt eine Wolke von Benzin und Öl mit sich.

„Heh" sagt er und grinst. „Was geht ab?"

Remus wendet sich ihm zu, lächelt und löst seine eng verschränkte Selbstumklammerung, aber Sirius geht an ihm vorbei, kniet sich über Melodie, die auf der Eckbank sitzt, nimmt ihr Gesicht in die ölverschmierten Hände und küsst sie auf diese kompromittierende Art, mit der er die Öffentlichkeit zu schockieren beliebt. Remus verschränkt die Arme aufs Neue. Melodie gibt ein katzenhaft schnurrendes Geräusch von sich und bringt mit Mühe einen Fingerbreit Luft zwischen ihr Gesicht und das ihrer zweifelhaft zurechnungsfähigen Liaison.

„Hallo, mein Stern" sagt sie. „Wir schmieden wieder mal Umzugspläne."

„Cool" sagt er und grinst. „Immer noch aufs Land?"

„Ja" sagt Melodie.

„Kommt nur drauf an, auf welches" sagt Emilia.

„Ist mir eigentlich egal" sagt Sirius. „Hauptsache schön. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich kann dieses Haus wirklich nicht leiden. Ich würde lieber heute als morgen hier ausziehen."

„So schnell wird es wohl nicht gehen" sagt Remus. „Wir scheinen Schwierigkeiten zu haben, uns zu einigen."

„Aber nein" sagt Emilia sehr ruhig und bestimmt. „Ich biete euch zwei Alternativen. Entweder, euer Häuschen auf dem Land steht in Deutschland, da wo meine Familie ist und meine Freunde. Oder wir bleiben hier in London. Sucht es euch aus."

„Was ist mit Südengland?" fragt Sirius. „Palmen, Golfstrom und so?"

„Scheidet aus" sagt Emilia.

„Oh" sagt Sirius. „Schottland?"

„Hast du nicht zugehört?"

„Doch" sagt Sirius. „Aber irgendwie bin ich's nicht gewohnt, dass du's so ernst meinst."

„Dann wird's Zeit" sagt Emilia. Sirius hebt die Schultern. „Ich geh' auch nach Deutschland" sagt er friedfertig. „Ist mir eigentlich egal. Hauptsache, ihr geht alle mit, und jemand bringt mir Deutsch bei."

„Das ist noch das geringste Problem" sagt Emilia.

„Deutschland wäre natürlich großartig" sagt Melodie und stöhnt protestierend, als Sirius sich mit glücklichem Schnaufen auf ihrem Knie niederlässt. „Die ständigen Langstrecken-Apparitionen gehen mir auf die Nerven. Und sollen bei längerer Anwendung ja auch nicht sonderlich gesund sein. Uh, Sirius, geh da runter, ja?"

„Gleich" sagt Sirius, lehnt sich zurück und steckt die Nase in Melodies haselnussbraunes Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus. „Vielleicht kann ich mich an den Gedanken noch gewöhnen, aber im Augenblick gefällt er mir nicht besonders."

„Wieso?" sagt Sirius. „Was hat England für dich getan, außer einem Haufen kruder Werwolfgesetze?"

„Ich bin ein sesshafter Typ" sagt Remus. „Ich verlagere nicht gerne mein Revier. Es hat seine Gründe, dass ich nie ausgewandert bin, in all den Jahren."

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius. „Wird Zeit für dich, mal was Neues auszuprobieren."

Remus seufzt und sieht zu Sirius hinüber, aber sein Blick liegt auf Melodie, nicht auf dem lange verlorenen Freund.

Severus schenkt Tee ein und beschäftigt seine Hände mit dem Einrühren von Zucker und, für Emilia, ein wenig Milch. Er fragt sich, ob es einen Unterschied macht, wenn sie in London ist, aber nicht bei ihm (bei ihm, in der Tränkemeisterei, wie er sich selbst gegenüber betont), oder wenn sie nicht in London und nicht bei ihm ist. Es sollte keinen Unterschied machen.

Es macht aber einen.

Der Löffel klappert misstönend am Tassenrand. Er hat nicht eine Möglichkeit zur Manipulation verstreichen lassen, damit Emilia zurück auf den Kontinent geht. So wurde nicht gewettet.

„Tee?" sagt er und bemerkt erst an Emilias erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck, wie hart seine Stimme klingt.

„Gerne" sagt sie und nimmt die Tasse aus seinen Händen entgegen, die kaum merklich zittern.

„Was raten Sie mir?" fragt sie.

„Er geht aber nicht mit, oder?" fragt Sirius.

_Ich rate Ihnen zum Guten. Sie wollen nicht wirklich ein Leben in der Provinz, in der Gesellschaft von zwei mental Geschädigten, einem in der Hauptstadt vorziehen. Wählen Sie ein Leben, in dem man Ihre Fähigkeiten schätzt. Ihren Intellekt stimuliert. Ihre Gegenwart zu würdigen weiß…_

„Ich rate Ihnen zu sorgfältiger Abwägung" sagt er. „Die deutsche Provinz mag eine Option darstellen, wenn Sie dort… wirklich glücklich sind."

„Vielleicht" sagt sie und lächelt traurig. „Wenn man das immer vorher wüsste. Danke, Severus."

Nebenan macht Sirius „Bla-bla-bla" und schneidet eine Grimasse, aber Severus sieht in Emilias samtbraune Augen und denkt, dass sie mehr verstanden hat, als er zu sagen bereit war.

Später, im Aufbruch, wird Severus von Remus am Ärmel fest gehalten. In den Augen des Wolfes schimmern kleine goldene Lichter.

„Ich habe nachgedacht" sagt er. „Vorausgesetzt, wir gehen nach Deutschland und fangen dort neu an, wäre es dann nicht sinnvoll, dass er so wenig alte Erinnerungen wie möglich dorthin mitnimmt? Damit nicht wieder eine Kaskade an Erinnerungen ausgelöst wird?"

„Korrekt, dem Grunde nach" sagt Severus und windet ärgerlich seinen Ärmel aus der wölfischen Umklammerung. „Aber da du weißt, dass Erinnerungen einen nicht unerheblichen Teil der Persönlichkeit ausmachen, sollte dir auch klar sein, dass man nicht Erinnerungen löschen kann, ohne Teile der Persönlichkeit zu löschen. Wie weit willst du gehen?"

„Ich will, dass du ihm die Erinnerung an Melodie löschst" sagt Remus.

Severus sieht ihn an, lange.

„Er ist nicht stabil, seit er sie hat" sagt Remus. „Er gleitet immer wieder in andere Realitäten, und sie ist der Auslöser. Sie ist ein starkes Erinnerungsmoment an irgendwelche alternativen Realitäten, in denen er sie getroffen hat."

„Er war nie stabil, von Anfang an nicht" sagt Severus. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt."

„Lösche seine Erinnerung" sagt Remus, und seine Augen brennen. „Kannst du das?"

Severus sieht hinüber zu Padfoot, der am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle mit seiner Leine spielt, sieht zu Emilia, die mit Melodie Worte wechselt, sieht zu Remus.

Er wünscht sich Emilias Glück, tatsächlich und aufrichtig, aber er kann es nicht von seinem eigenen trennen.

„Natürlich" sagt er. „Meine Kompetenz steht außer Frage."

„Dann tu es" sagt Remus.

„Lupin" sagt Severus, „du bist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der größte Idiot, den ich kenne."

Remus öffnet den Mund zu einer Erwiderung, doch Severus wirbelt seinen Mantel um sich und appariert.


	9. Sieben: Entgleiten

Liebe LeserInnen,

Ich weiß, die Pause seit dem letzten Update ist sträflich lang. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob Ihr überhaupt noch da draußen seid, und ob Ihr noch Lust habt, diese FF bis zu ihrem Ende zu verfolgen.

Fakt ist, dass ich mich wohl ein bisschen verschätzt hatte: ein eigenes Projekt und eine FF parallel laufen zu lassen, funktioniert nicht, zumindest nicht, wenn das eigene Projekt eine Deadline zur Fertigstellung hat. Aber jetzt bin ich vorübergehend zurück, vorübergehend heißt, so lange, bis Flashblack fertig ist (falls jemand es noch lesen möchte). Über den weiteren Fortgang der Textehexen-Schreiberei könnt Ihr Euch in meinem Profil hier auf der Seite informieren, das ich in den nächsten Tagen aktualisieren werde, und auch in meinem Weblog (Link im Profil).

Ich muss ja ehrlich sagen, ich habe ein wenig gezögert, nach dem vielen Stress mit dem eigenen Projekt mich gleich wieder an den schwierigen Stoff dieser FF zu machen, ich hatte Tendenzen, Flashblack auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verschieben, aber weil ich ja ein braves Mädchen bin :o) überwog der Ordnungssinn: man lässt angefangene Texte nicht einfach so herum liegen.

So, genug der Vorrede. Man entschuldige das lange Textzitat eingangs, es ist ja auch ein langes Kapitel dahinter.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immerhin Wolframs Huhn.

**Sieben: Entgleiten**

_Remember when you were young,  
You shone like the sun.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
Now there's a look in your eyes,  
Like black holes in the sky.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
You were caught on the crossfire  
Of childhood and stardom,  
Blown on the steel breeze.  
Come on you target for faraway laughter,  
Come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine!_

_You reached for the secret too soon,  
You cried for the moon.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
Threatened by shadows at night,  
And exposed in the light.  
Shine on you crazy diamond.  
Well you wore out your welcome  
With random precision,  
Rode on the steel breeze.  
Come on you raver, you seer of visions,  
Come on you painter, you piper, you prisoner, and shine!_

_(Pink Floyd, Shine On, auf "Wish you were here"_

oooOOOooo

„Hofgang" sagt der Wärter, der soeben die Tür von Sirius' Zelle geöffnet hat. Sirius ist benommen von tiefem Schlaf, er hat es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, aus dem Hund zu kommen. Taumelnd und steif kommt er auf die Beine.

„Bisschen plötzlich, Sieben-Vier-Eins" sagt der Wärter. Sirius senkt den Kopf und stolpert zur Tür. Das ist sein Name, Sieben-Vier-Eins, seine Nummer, und am meisten erschreckt ihn, wie sehr er sich schon daran gewöhnt hat. Manchmal sagt er sich seinen früheren Namen vor, um ihn nicht zu vergessen.

Der Gang ist mit Lichtzaubern grell und schmerzhaft erhellt. Zu beiden Seiten und auf der anderen Seite des Mittelschachtes reiht sich Zellentür an Zellentür. Die Welt besteht aus Schattierungen von Grau. Automatisch reiht Sirius sich in die Schlange der Häftlinge ein, graue Gesichter, grau gestreifte Anstaltsroben, Geruch nach ungewaschenen Leibern. Langsam geht es vorwärts, jeder einzelne von ihnen vorbei an zwei Wächtermagiern, die ihnen Ketten an Hände und Füße hexen. Die Kette, die Sirius' Hände verbindet, ist immer besonders kurz, seit er einmal versucht hat, einen anderen Häftling damit zu erwürgen. Dunkelhaft für zehn Tage, und der verfluchte Todesser ist nicht mal gestorben dabei.

Sirius hebt vorsichtig den Kopf und sieht sich nach Acht-Drei-Sechs um, einem kleinen, dünnen Vergewaltiger, mit dem er eine Vereinbarung hat. Acht-Drei-Sechs arbeitet in der Anstaltsküche und kann gelegentlich Essen nach draußen schmuggeln, das er Sirius gibt. Im Gegenzug schützt Sirius ihn vor Übergriffen durch die anderen Gefangenen. Vergewaltiger stehen ganz unten in der Hierarchie der Häftlinge. Massenmörder stehen ganz oben.

Sirius sieht sich um, und dann ist plötzlich eine schwarze Gestalt unter all den grauen: die schwarzen Roben bauschen sich um seine Beine, als er mit langen Schritten die Reihe der Gefangenen abschreitet, unbehelligt, als wäre Sirius der einzige, der ihn sehen könnte. Wie eine Krähe durchschneidet er den grauen Nebel mit seinen dunklen Flügeln und richtet den kohlschwarzen, obsidianglatten Blick auf Sirius.

„Komm mit" sagt der Schattenmann. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

oooOOOooo

„Nein!"

Kerzengerades Aufsitzen im Bett. Herz wie ein Hammer, Blut wie flüssiges Feuer. Laken und Kleider wie eine eisige Umklammerung auf der Haut.

Licht! Licht! Der verdammte Lichtschalter, aber hier, hier ist der Stab…

„_Lumos_!"

Die Schatten vergehen.

Sirius keucht und streicht sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Überall kalter Schweiß und Zittern.

Wie spät?

Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach zwei.

Kein Morgen in Sicht.

Mit weichen Knien streckt Sirius die Füße aus dem Bett und stemmt sich hoch. Mit Hilfe des Stablichtes schaltet er das Deckenlicht ein. Es schmerzt ihm in den Augen, aber nur so kann er die Schatten im Zaum halten, kann verhindern, dass sie sich wieder nähern, um ihn zu verschlingen. Für eine Weile steht er neben seinem Bett, mit kalten Füßen auf dem alten, rauen Holzboden, fröstelnd, und fragt sich, was er machen soll. Zurück ins Bett kommt nicht in Frage, obwohl er müde ist, hundemüde, denkt er, und spart sich das Lächeln, das sowieso nicht echt wäre.

Er beschließt, duschen zu gehen, um das klamme, klebrige Gefühl los zu werden, das ihm wie eine kalte Riesenschnecke den Rücken hinunter kriecht. Vielleicht kann er danach wieder schlafen. Aber da gibt es obsidianschwarze Augen, die sich in seine Seele bohren, oder wie immer dieser Teil von ihm heißt, der so seltsam weh tut, und deshalb geht er auf dem Weg ins Bad in der Küche vorbei, wo eine fast volle Flasche Grappa im Schrank steht. Trinken hilft gegen Ertrinken, so viel weiß er noch von früher.

Er macht Licht im Bad, lehnt die Tür an und dreht das Wasser in der Dusche auf. Der Flaschenhals schmiegt sich schlank in seine Hand, und der erste Schluck brennt ihm auf der Zunge und treibt ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er steht am Waschbecken und trinkt in langsamen Schlucken, während er darauf wartet, dass warmes Wasser aus der Dusche kommt. Sein Gesicht im Spiegel macht ihm Angst: Es ist so leer, dass es jedem gehören könnte.

Er zieht sich die durchgeschwitzten Sachen aus und nimmt die Flasche mit unter die Dusche. Er achtet darauf, den Daumen über der Flaschenöffnung zu halten, damit kein Wasser hinein läuft.

Das Wasser ist fast zu heiß und hinterlässt kleine feurige Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er hebt den Kopf in den Wasserstrahl und lässt sich Augen, Nase und Mund verschließen, nichts denken, nichts spüren, nur die Berührungen von unzähligen kleinen Wasserhänden auf der Haut, sind ja schließlich die einzigen, die dort sein wollen, auf seinen Schultern, auf seinem Bauch, in der Innenwölbung des unteren Rückens und dort zwischen den Schenkeln, wo die Haut hell und weich ist. Er weiß, dass man vor Einsamkeit sterben kann. Er hat es zwölf Jahre lang nicht getan, aber jetzt ist er nah dran.

Er trinkt, und der Grappa entzündet in ihm ein Feuer, das ihn nicht wärmt. Er weiß nicht, ob er sich nach Moony sehnt oder nach Melodie oder nach einem Fabelwesen, das beide enthält, oder ob er sich nicht ohne Ansehen der Person an jeden klammern würde, der ihm eine Pause verspricht, ein bisschen Ruhe, ein bisschen Aufgehobensein. Was bleibt, sind heißes Wasser und Grappa, und er nimmt beides bis zur Neige, bis das Wasser kalt kommt und die enge Welt hinter dem Duschvorhang sich um ihn dreht.

Die Flasche zerschellt auf den Fliesen, als er aus der Dusche klettert und versucht, sich in der schwankenden Welt aufrecht zu halten. Er kniet sich hin und versucht, die Scherben aufzusammeln, doch sie zerfließen wie Wasser unter seinen Händen, und dann beißt ihn etwas, und rote Tropfen fallen auf den weißen Boden. Blut vermischt sich mit Wasser, und er dreht die Hand langsam und betrachtet das rote Muster, das auf seiner Haut entsteht. Und dann ist da eine andere Hand, die sich um seine schließt, eine narbige, die ihm in die Höhe hilft, und ein besorgter goldener Blick.

„Hier" sagt Remus. „Vorsicht. Du hast dich geschnitten. Warte. Ich mach dir ein Pflaster drum."

Sirius lehnt sich schwer gegen das Waschbecken. Der Spiegel darüber ist beschlagen. Sirius ist dankbar, dass ihm sein leeres Gesicht erspart bleibt.

Remus kramt im Badschrank und fördert ungeschickt eine Rolle Pflaster zu Tage. Er fährt mit dem Finger darüber, und ein Stück trennt sich ganz von selbst ab.

„Ich vergesse immer meine Brille" sagt er und lächelt entschuldigend. „Ich denke nicht dran, dass ich nicht mehr gut sehe, sobald das Licht an ist."

Er tritt zu Sirius und tupft ihm mit den Zipfel eines Handtuches das Blut von der Hand. Sirius denkt, ob Remus mit seinen Wolfsaugen sehen kann, wie leer Sirius' Gesicht ist, aber er beschäftigt sich mit der Hand, trocknet sie vorsichtig und klebt das Pflaster über die Verletzung. Sirius lehnt sich ein wenig nach vorne, hinein in die vertraute Wärme, den vertrauten Duft, er kann noch überdeutlich die kleinen Wasserhände auf der Haut spüren, und wenn der Gedanke ihn erregt, wird er es vor Remus nicht verbergen können. Doch Remus hebt den Blick von Sirius' Hand in seine Augen, und Sirius findet es auf eine trunkene Art lustig, wie er sich bemüht, den Blick nicht sinken zu lassen, und dann greift er hinter sich, nimmt einen Bademantel vom Haken an der Tür und wickelt Sirius hinein.

„So" sagt er und knotet ihm den Gürtel fest, als könnte er damit ein Bedürfnis an die Leine legen. „Und jetzt könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, was du hier machst?"

„Duschen" sagt Sirius.

„Um halb drei Uhr morgens" sagt Remus. „Ein Glück, dass Jerôme einen festen Schlaf hat, im Gegensatz zu mir."

„Entschuldigung" murmelt Sirius.

Remus seufzt und hebt das Handtuch, um Sirius' nasses Gesicht abzutrocknen, und Sirius dreht sich in die Berührung und küsst Remus' Hand durch den feuchten Stoff.

„Nicht" sagt Remus und nimmt die Hand weg, aber Sirius, mit dem Tanz von Wasserhänden auf der Haut und dem Feuer des Grappa in seinem Inneren, kommt ihm nach, umfasst ihn und presst ihn gegen das Waschbecken.

„_Ich liebe dich" sagt Moony, seine Augen sind groß und voll von einer fernen Sehnsucht, die Sirius schmerzt wie Glasscherben. Er sieht aus wie ein Landstreicher, Moony, mager und abgerissen und grau, aber das Badezimmer um ihn ist königlich, weißer Marmor und goldene Armaturen. Hinter Sirius' Rücken rauscht Wasser in eine große Badewanne, er sieht es im Spiegel, neben seinem eigenen Gesicht, das jung und schön und lebendig ist zwischen Fluten von rabenschwarzem Haar._

„_Ich liebe dich" sagt Moony, „ich habe nie damit aufgehört. All die Jahre. Die Erinnerung an dich war das Beste, was ich hatte."_

„_Ich weiß" sagt Sirius. „Sei nicht mehr traurig, Moony."_

_Er lehnt sich nach vorne und berührt Moonys Lippen mit den seinen, und sie schmecken süß wie das Leben, und dann umfasst Moony Sirius' Gesicht mit zehn narbigen Fingern und küsst ihn mit einer schmerzhaften, beglückenden Mischung aus Leidenschaft und Gewalt, und Sirius vergisst vor lauter Leben beinahe, zu atmen._

„Nicht" sagt Remus und klingt ein bisschen erstickt. „Sirius! Lass…"

„Ich sterbe" sagt Sirius auf Remus' Lippen. „Lass mich nicht sterben, bitte."

„Du bist betrunken" sagt Remus und schafft es, den Kopf weg zu drehen.

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin leer, ganz leer. Ich sterbe. Ich liebe dich, Moony."

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus. „Immer, wenn du betrunken bist und sonst niemanden hast."

Sirius lässt Remus los und macht einen Schritt rückwärts, und Remus schaut vor sich auf den Boden und geht mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen.

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Beiß mich."

„Was?" sagt Remus und lässt die Hand sinken.

„Beiß mich" sagt Sirius. „Ich glaube, du kannst in den Wolf gehen, so wie ich in den Hund. Also los, tu es. Beiß mich."

„Ich höre wohl nicht richtig" sagt Remus.

„Doch" sagt Sirius. „Du hörst ganz prima. Komm schon, ich mein's ernst. Beiß mich. Ich will ein Werwolf sein. Ich will mit dir laufen."

„Du läufst mit mir" sagt Remus, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass dieses Gespräch tatsächlich stattfindet.

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Anders. Ich will es wirklich spüren. Ich will wissen, wie es ist. Ich will deinesgleichen sein."

„Hast du nichts gelernt?" fragt Remus, in seinen Augen steht ein gelbes Leuchten, das nichts mit der trüben Badezimmerlampe zu tun hat, und seine Hände zittern sichtbar. „Wie lange kennen wir uns? Fünfunddreißig Jahre? Und du hast nichts gelernt?"

„Ich habe mir das gut überlegt" sagt Sirius.

„Gar nichts hast du" sagt Remus. „Teufel, Sirius! Lykantrophie ist ein Fluch, kein Spaß! Ich dachte, das hättest du spätestens nach dem großen Vorfall gelernt, von dem wir nicht sprechen."

„Dann will ich diesen Fluch mit dir teilen" sagt Sirius. Remus schüttelt den Kopf und wendet sich ab.

„Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Sirius" sagt er. „Werd erwachsen."

„Nun mach schon" sagt Sirius. „Beiß mich. Es muss toll sein für Werwölfe, einen anderen zu beißen. Wie ein Orgasmus. Hab ich gelesen."

Remus schüttelt den Kopf und geht aus dem Badezimmer hinaus auf den Flur. Sirius folgt ihm auf den Fersen, eine Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung schnürt ihm die Kehle ab.

„Beiß mich" sagt er. „Komm schon. Beiß mich. Beiß mich, beiß mich, beiß mich."

„Nein" sagt Remus, Sirius sieht im Halbdunkel, wie er die Fäuste ballt. Gleich.

„Beiß mich" sagt er. „Komm schon. Komm schon, Wolf, komm spielen. Du hast noch nie einen Menschen gebissen, stimmt's? Lass mich der erste sein."

„Geh weg" sagt Remus mit fremder Stimme. „Augenblicklich."

Sirius schließt auf, fängt Remus um die Mitte und beißt ihn in den Hals, dort, wo die lange, alte Narbe läuft. Remus keucht.

„Beiß mich" flüstert Sirius und bekämpft ein merkwürdiges Gelächter, das in seinem Inneren kocht. „Beiß mich, beiß mich. Komm schon. Es ist wie Sex. Beiß mich."

Und dann ist es soweit. Mit einer rohen Bewegung reißt Remus sich los, es ist der Wolf, der dem schmächtigen Mann Kraft verleiht, er wirbelt herum und stößt Sirius von sich, mit einer lodernden Gewalt, die Sirius gegen die nächste Wand fegt und krachend zu Boden schickt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schreit Remus. „Ich will deine Spiele nicht mehr! Was muss ich tun, was muss ich tun, zum Teufel? Kann ich nicht einmal… was soll ich denn noch tun? Ich will nicht länger dein Ersatzmensch sein!"

Der enge Flur dreht sich um Sirius. Der Boden kommt ihm entgegen, er hat sich den Kopf gestoßen, in dem noch der Alkohol tobt. Er setzt sich, klammert sich an das gelbe Leuchten in Remus' Augen und lässt endlich das Lachen raus, das ihn zu ersticken droht, es klingt ihm verzerrt und wie das eines Wahnsinnigen in den Ohren. Remus stürmt davon, Sirius hört die Haustür klappen, und dann ruft Jerôme, verschlafen und ängstlich, und Emilia erscheint in der Schlafzimmertür.

„Seid ihr fertig?" fragt sie. „Ihr habt ja beide keine Ahnung, wer hier der Ersatzmensch ist."

Emilia geht nach Jerôme sehen, und Sirius kommt taumelnd auf die Füße. Immer an der Wand entlang tastet er sich durch den Flur, nach vorne, zur Haustür, die einen Spalt offen steht. Da ist die Abstellkammer, rechts neben der Tür, ein winziger, fensterloser, schwarzer Raum voller Mäntel und Gummistiefel. Er macht die schmale Tür auf und geht hinein, und die Wände saugen ihn ein, legen sich um ihn, schneiden ihm die Luft ab und zwingen ihn in die Knie. Mit zitternden Händen fasst er hinter sich und schließt die Tür, lauscht, wie sie ins Schloss fällt, dann sucht er sich einen winzigen Platz zwischen den Mänteln, schlingt die Arme um die Knie und erstickt an seinem Lachen.

oooOOOooo

Er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist und ob er geschlafen hat, aber als die Tür sich schließlich von außen öffnet, dringt fahles Tageslicht in seine winzige Zelle. Er wimmert und presst sich tiefer in seinen dunklen Winkel, den Kopf zwischen den Knien, obwohl er weiß, dass es nichts nützt, sich klein zu machen, weil sie ihn finden werden, weil sie ihn immer finden, weil es keinen sicheren Ort gibt.

Und dann ist doch etwas anders, die neue Präsenz ist warm, nicht kalt, und verströmt einen schwachen Duft nach Lavendel anstelle von bodenloser Verzweiflung.

„Uff" sagt sie. Die Mäntel schaukeln auf der Kleiderstange, und sie verrenkt sich, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. „Hier bist du."

Die Tür quietscht leise, und dann senkt sich die gewohnte, erstickende Dunkelheit über ihn. Er spürt, wie die Besucherin über seine Beine klettert, und schaudert bei der Berührung. Dann hat sie sich neben ihm niedergelassen, wo eigentlich kein Platz mehr ist, er spürt ihren Atem und ihre Wärme.

„Lila" flüstert er.

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Was machst du hier drin?"

„Ich weiß nicht" flüstert er. „Sterben."

„Ach Quatsch" sagt sie, und er spürt ihre Finger, die nach ihm tasten, und dann zieht sie seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, und ein Laut kommt aus seiner Kehle, der so sehr verzweifelter Hund ist, dass er für einen Augenblick nicht weiß, in welchem Körper er steckt.

„Armer Paddy" sagt sie und streichelt seine Haare, und er drückt die Nase in ihre weichen Löckchen und atmet tief und zitternd.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?" fragt sie nach einer endlosen Weile, die mit Atemzügen zum Bersten angefüllt ist.

„Hat er das nicht getan?" fragt Sirius, seine Stimme ist heiser und klingt dumpf in der engen Dunkelheit.

„Wer?" fragt Emilia. „Du meinst den, der heute Nacht hinauf in den Wald gestürmt ist und sich seitdem nicht mehr hat blicken lassen? Nein, er hat nichts gesagt."

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist" flüstert Sirius. „Ich glaube, er hat mich sterben lassen."

„Jetzt hör auf mit der Sterberei" sagt Emilia. „Hier wird nicht gestorben. Nicht nachdem wir uns so viel Mühe gegeben haben, dich zurück zu holen."

„Warum tut er so etwas?" flüstert Sirius. „Er hält mich so fest…so fest, dass es weh tut… aber er lässt mich verhungern. Mache ich etwas falsch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Emilia und seufzt. „Er macht es mit mir genau so. Ich glaube, er kann nicht anders."

„Er soll aufhören" flüstert Sirius.

„Wie ist das mit dir und Melodie?" fragt Emilia.

„Er sagt, ich darf sie nicht sehen" flüstert Sirius.

„Und?" sagt Emilia. „Hältst du dich dran?"

„Nein" sagt Sirius und spürt ein bisschen Wärme in seinem kalten, verkrampften Körper. „Ich gehe sie besuchen. Mit der Lady. Sie sagt auch, dass wir uns nicht sehen dürfen. Aber sie schickt mich nicht weg."

„Weil sie sehr verliebt in dich ist."

„Aber ich bin nicht richtig im Kopf" sagt Sirius. „Ich spür's nicht, wenn ich bei ihr bin, aber es ist doch so, oder?"

„Ist es nicht" sagt Emilia. „Mit deinem Kopf ist alles in Ordnung. Und du solltest zu ihr gehen, wenn es dir gut tut."

„Ich kenne sie von früher, oder? Ich habe sie nur vergessen."

„Ja" sagt Emilia.

„Seltsam" sagt Sirius.

„Komm" sagt Emilia und klettert über seine Beine. „Trinken wir einen Kaffee. Der Kleine wacht bestimmt bald auf, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn hier drin höre."

Sirius blinzelt im fahlen Tageslicht, das ihm grell und erbarmungslos vorkommt, aber er streckt seinen schmerzenden Körper und humpelt hinter Emilia in die Küche. Sie macht ihm Kaffee, und er sitzt am Küchentisch und sieht ihr zu, wie sie Milch und Zucker in die Tasse rührt, mit versunkenen Bewegungen.

„Manchmal denke ich an etwas" sagt sie, ohne sich zu Sirius umzudrehen. „An jemanden. Ich habe einen guten Freund. In England. Er hat mir ein anderes Leben angeboten, bevor wir nach Deutschland gingen. Ich hätte in sein Geschäft einsteigen können. Und… bei ihm bleiben."

„Muss ein ziemlich guter Freund sein" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Er ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, in vielen Dingen. Ein Eigenbrötler. Ich weiß nicht, ob er in mich verliebt war, oder ist, so wie du und Melodie. Er hat eine ganz eigene Gefühlswelt… er ist ein… ganz besonderer Mensch."

„Das klingt echt schräg" sagt Sirius. „Kann man den mal kennen lernen?"

„Besser nicht" sagt Emilia, und er hört sie lächeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr euch vertragen würdet. Ihr seid euch zu ähnlich, in vielen Dingen."

„Er kann nur charmant sein, wenn er mir ähnlich ist" sagt Sirius.

„Sagt einer, der die Nacht im Schrank verbracht hat" sagt Emilia.

„Krieg ich endlich meinen Kaffee, oder wie lange willst du den noch rühren?" sagt Sirius.

Emilia stellt ihm die Tasse hin und schenkt sich selber ein.

„Es gab da einen Vorfall" sagt sie. „Ganz am Anfang. Ich war gerade eine Woche in England. Es gab eine Art… Prophezeiung, die besagte, dass sich mein Schicksal eng mit seinem verknüpfen würde."

„Und Werwölfe kamen da nicht drin vor?" sagt Sirius.

„Nein" sagt Emilia. „Remus hatte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade kennen gelernt. Ein netter Typ mit einer schrecklichen Strickjacke, und richtig süß, auf eine schüchterne Art…"

„Tja" sagt Sirius. „Das kann er gut. Nett sein."

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob er mich jemals an sich heran gelassen hat, in den letzten drei Jahren" sagt Emilia.

„Vielleicht kann er's nicht" sagt Sirius. „Jemanden an sich ran lassen. Nur der Wolf kann das."

„Ich will aber nicht nur an Vollmond verheiratet sein" sagt Emilia.

„Willst du zu ihm gehen? Zu deinem Freund in England?"

Emilia rührt Zucker in ihre Tasse.

„Und du?" sagt sie, ohne aufzusehen. „Willst du ihn haben, deinen Moony?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Sirius.

„Ich auch nicht" sagt Emilia.

Sie schweigen und trinken Kaffee. Emilia blättert die Zeitung von gestern durch, aber Sirius glaubt nicht, dass sie liest. Schließlich ist sein Kaffee leer, und Remus ist immer noch nicht zurück.

„Ich geh' ihn suchen" sagt Sirius und steht auf. „Ich hab' sowieso Lust auf frische Luft."

„Ich kann nicht mit" sagt Emilia. „Einer muss auf den kleinen Langschläfer warten."

„Ist okay" sagt Sirius. „Ich kann auch mal mit mir selber Gassi gehen."

„Zieh dir was an" sagt Emilia. „Sie halten dich sonst vielleicht wirklich für einen Verrückten, wenn du im Bademantel durch den Wald geisterst."

„Ich dachte an schwarzen Pelz" sagt Sirius. „Damit ist man immer passend angezogen."

Emilia lächelt müde und blättert die Zeitung um.

Sirius ist schon im Hund und halb aus der Tür, als sie ihn zurück ruft.

„Paddy?" sagt sie. „Ich möchte, dass du eines weißt. Egal, was passiert. Ich habe viel für dich getan, und ich habe es für dich getan, nicht für ihn. Ich bereue es nicht."

Padfoot weiß nicht, wovon sie spricht, und er weiß nicht, ob es klarer wäre, wenn er im Zweibein wäre, aber er spürt ihre Zuneigung, geht zu ihr und leckt ihr die Hände, obwohl sie ihn dafür schimpft.

oooOOOooo

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Wo ist das Gas?"

Melodie lacht, und die Sonne verwandelt ihre Haare in flüssiges Kupfer.

„Du musst erst mal die Handbremse lösen" sagt sie. „Gib ihr mehr Zügel."

„Okay" sagt Sirius, ganz Konzentration. „Moment. Das kann ich."

Er hantiert mit den Zügeln, die sich an seinen Fingern fremd anfühlen wie die Steuerelemente eines Raumschiffs, und die alte Stute beginnt gemächlich, sich um sich selbst zu drehen.

„Ha" sagt Siris. „Nein! Stop! Das war, das wollte, ich, aber…"

„Beide gleichmäßig" sagt Melodie, die sich offenbar prächtig amüsiert. Sirius lässt die Zügel fallen und klammert sich an den Sattel, als die Stute den Rückwärtsgang einlegt.

„Bleib gerade" sagt Melodie und setzt ihren eigenen Braunen in Bewegung. „So lange du nach vorne fällst, läuft sie rückwärts. Setz dich doch mal so, wie du dich auf dein Motorrad setzt."

„Das ist aber kein Motorrad" sagt Sirius und unterdrückt einen Anflug von Verzweiflung. Er fragt sich, was passieren muss, damit er lernt, seine große Klappe im Zaum zu halten. („Reiten?" höhnt seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf und hat eine kleine Beimischung von Moony. „Kein Problem. Verlernt man doch nicht, oder? Ich war ein prima Reiter, als Kind. Und später Quidditchkapitän, das kann doch nicht so viel anders sein?")

„Du unternimmst besser etwas" sagt Melodie freundlich. „Hinter dir kommt der Elektrozaun."

Sirius wirft sein Gewicht im Sattel zurück, und die alte Stute bleibt stehen.

„Brav" sagt Melodie. „Brave alte Troja."

„Die brave alte Troja hat den Spaß ihres Lebens mit mir" sagt Sirius empört.

„Ja" sagt Melodie und lacht, dass ihre Zähne glitzern. „Und ich erst."

Sirius atmet tief durch, schiebt den Cowboyhut aus der Stirn und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt er. „Was für eine Pleite. Irgendwie hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt."

„Ich weiß" sagt sie. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich in die Brust geworfen hast. Du wolltest mich beeindrucken."

„Äh… ja. Mit meinen… unglaublich ausgefeilten… nur ein klein bisschen eingerosteten Reitkünsten."

„Aha."

„Zumindest mein Hut ist cool. Gib's zu. Wenigstens der Hut."

„Dein Hut ist sehr cool" sagt Melodie mit diesem amüsierten Lächeln, das ihm die Hitze in die unrasierten Wangen treibt. Er versucht einen schmelzenden Verführerblick unter der Hutkrempe, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber gerade in diesem Augenblick reißt Troja energisch den Kopf nach unten, um ein Maul voll Gras zu nehmen. Sirius, der die Zügel zu spät loslässt, wird unzeremoniell auf den warmen Pferdehals befördert und sieht sich für Sekunden mit dem Abgrund jenseits der Pferdeschulter konfrontiert. Ein warnender Schmerz südlich seines Gürtels belehrt ihn über die harten Stellen, die so ein Westernsattel aufzuweisen hat.

„Uff" sagt Sirius, richtet sich auf und versucht vergeblich, einen Rest seiner Würde zu bewahren.

„Aua" sagt Melodie und verzieht mitfühlend das Gesicht.

„Sie sollte das nicht wiederholen, wenn du jemals Kinder mit mir willst" sagt Sirius.

„Kinder?" sagt Melodie.

„_Kinder?" sagt Melodie. „Haufenweise. Viele kleine Sternchen. Und ein Haus auf dem Land. Mit großen Fenstern."_

„Ich bin hier" flüstert Sirius und füllt sich die Hände mit Trojas dichter, schneeweißer Mähne. „Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier. Ich bin…"

„Du bist hier" sagt Melodie, und er reißt den Blick von seinen verzweifelten Händen nach oben und starrt sie an, doch sie lächelt nur.

„Nimm die Zügel auf und setz dich gerade hin" sagt sie. „Sie soll jetzt nicht fressen."

„Was hast du gesagt?" sagt Sirius.

„Ich sagte, nimm die Zügel auf…"

„Nein. Vorher."

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Melodie. „Aber lass uns reiten, oder willst du den Nachmittag hier auf der Wiese verbringen?"

Sirius senkt den Blick zu den Zügeln, die sich nicht in seine Hände ordnen wollen. Er hätte gerne nachgefragt, ob sie es weiß, was sie weiß, woher sie es weiß, aber dann wieder ist er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihre Stimme tatsächlich gehört hat, außerhalb seines Kopfes. Er weiß schließlich, dass etwas in seinem Kopf nicht stimmt, und er muss sich sehr gut unter Kontrolle halten, damit sie es nicht bemerkt.

„_Darf ich mal reiten? Lässt du mich mal reiten? Darf ich mal drauf?"_

„_Nein" sagt Sirius, schwingt das Bein nach vorne über den Sattelpauschen und zieht den Sattelgurt an. Unter ihm macht Rex ein paar Schritte und wirft den Kopf hoch._

„_Das ist so unfair!" beklagt sich Regulus, zieht einen Flunsch und macht diese großen, runden Augen, mit denen er bei Mama immer alles durchsetzen kann._

_Aber nicht bei Sirius._

„_Du bist noch zu klein" informiert er den Bruder. „Du kannst noch nicht reiten."_

„_Das ist unfair!" wiederholt Regulus und stampft auf, dass der Sand spritzt. „Warum hast du ein Pony, und ich nicht?"_

„_Ich bin der Ältere" sagt Sirius, bringt sein Bein wieder in Position und nimmt die Zügel auf. „Du musst einfach warten, bis du an der Reihe bist."_

„_Wenn ich groß bin, habe ich einen Pegasus" trotzt Regulkus. „Kein blödes Pony. Und überhaupt ist Rex ein blöder Name! Das ist ein Name für einen Hund, nicht für ein Pony!"_

„_Ich find ihn gut" sagt Sirius. „Und es ist mein Pony. Ich kann es nennen, wie ich will."_

_Niemals, niemals würde er zugeben, wie sehr er das Tier liebt. Die Wärme des Pferdeleibs, der sich geschmeidig unter ihm bewegt, die struppige schwarze Mähne, die weiche Nase, wenn er sie in Sirius' Hände bohrt. Manchmal möchte Sirius nachts davon laufen und bei Rex im Stall schlafen, aber er hat Angst, dass jemand dann denken würde, er hätte das Tier lieb, und er hat früh gelernt, dass Dinge, die er lieb hat, schnell kaputt gehen._

_Sachte bringt er die Schenkel gegen den Pferdeleib, und Rex tritt willig an._

„Ja!" sagt Melodie. „Genau! Prima!"

Unter ihm bewegt sich Troja, warm und willig, und sie ist weiß, nicht schwarz, und Regulus ist verschwunden, und Sirius atmet tief, Wiese und Leder und Pferd, und lächelt zittrig.

Plötzlich fühlt Reiten sich ganz vertraut an, und Sirius versucht, zu entspannen, um das Gefühl nicht wieder zu verlieren.

Melodie reitet voran, durch das Gatter auf den schmalen Feldweg und dann hinüber zum Waldrand. Ihr junger Brauner tänzelt unruhig, aber Troja lässt sich nicht beirren und folgt mit weiten, schaukelnden Schritten.

Der Waldboden ist weich und schluckt das Geklapper der Pferdehufe, und Sirius wird mutig, treibt Troja zum Trab und schließt auf, bis er neben Melodie ist, beinahe Knie an Knie.

„Du scheinst dich ja schnell zurecht zu finden" sagt sie. „Erstaunlich."

„Gelernt ist gelernt" sagt er. „Und ein Pferd ist schließlich kaum anders zu reiten als ein Hippogreif."

Melodie lacht. „Angeber" sagt sie. „Sag bloß, du wärest mal auf einem Hippogreif geritten."

„Bin ich" sagt er und spürt für einen Augenblick wieder den Fahrtwind, der an ihm zerrt, hört das Rauschen der gewaltigen Flügel, sieht die glatten, glänzenden Federn auf dem schlanken Hals des Hippogreifen.

„Ich weiß aber nicht mehr, wann und wo" sagt er verwirrt, während ihm ein Name immer wieder durch den Kopf geht: Seidenschnabel, Seidenschnabel…

„Ist auch nicht so wichtig" sagt Melodie, greift zu ihm hinüber zu berührt seine Schulter. „Hauptsache ist, du bist jetzt hier…"

„Ja" sagt er, nimmt ihre Hand von seiner Schulter und lässt sie nicht mehr los.

Melodie scheint den Wald gut zu kennen. Sirius hat schon bald die Orientierung verloren, und immer noch tiefer in den Wald führt Melodie ihn, sachte bergan auf verschlungenen Pfaden, bis einer schließlich auf einen breiten, erdigen Weg mündet, der von hohen Buchen überschattet ist wie ein von grünem Licht durchfluteter Bogengang. Troja nimmt den Kopf hoch und drängt gegen den Zügel.

„Meine Lieblings-Rennstrecke" sagt Melodie und lässt Sirius' Hand los, weil sie beide Hände an den Zügeln braucht. Der junge Braune tänzelt unruhig und schnaubt. „Wie sieht's aus? Traust du dir einen gemäßigten Galopp zu?"

„Wenn ich nicht plötzlich bremsen oder lenken muss" sagt Sirius.

„Alles, was du tun musst, ist drauf bleiben" sagt Melodie. „Und genießen."

Der Braune unter ihr macht einen ungeduldigen, knapp gebändigten Satz, und Troja drängt vorwärts und ist im Galopp, sobald Sirius ihr ein bisschen Zügel gegeben hat. Automatisch kommt er nach vorne, nimmt die Hände gegen den Hals und stellt sich in die Steigbügel, es ist, als würde sein Körper sich an Dinge erinnern, die sein Kopf vergessen hat, und dann rauscht ihm der Wind in den Ohren und der Wald gleitet als eine einzige gold-grüne Masse an ihm vorbei, und Troja unter ihm streckt sich, und er kann vergessen, dass sein Kopf sich nicht erinnert, die Körpererinnerung füllt ihn gänzlich aus und rauscht ihm wie eine heiße, süße Erregung durch jede Faser.

„_Sie fliegt!"_

_Plötzlich ist das Gras unter den Rädern der Norton verschwunden, das Holpern abgerissen und ersetzt durch eine lautlose, pfeilschnelle Flugkurve, die ihn höher bringt und in sanftem Bogen über die Baumwipfel führt. Der Motor brummt und vibriert zwischen seinen Schenkeln, und um ihn ist nichts als süßer, duftender Wind, der ihm die Haare ins Gesicht schlägt und ihm den Atem vom Mund reißt. Irgendwo, tief unter ihm, sind die anderen Marauder: Prongs, begeistert, Peter, beeindruckt, und Moony, besorgt, wie immer. Er sieht ihre winzigen Gestalten tief unter sich, und dann nimmt er die Norton höher nach oben, dorthin, wo der Himmel durchsichtig blau ist, und er stemmt sich in die Höhe und reißt die Arme nach oben und schreit sein euphorisches, beinahe unerträgliches Glück hinaus, er wird ihn nie vergessen, diesen Augenblick, er ist golden, er ist für immer._

Und dann ist er nicht mehr alleine in der blauen Unendlichkeit, Melodie ist neben ihm, und dann ist er plötzlich nicht mehr oben, sondern auf dem Boden, und unter ihm bewegt sich ein Pferd, und die Norton ist verschwunden. Es gibt einen Augenblick der Irritation, Sirius wird durchgeschüttelt, gerät hinter die Bewegung, ihm wird schwindelig und sein Magen kommt ihm nach oben entgegen in einem beängstigenden Gefühl, zu fallen –

_-fallen-_

_-fallen-_

_-fallen…,_

und dann gleitet Troja in sanften Trab hinüber, verlangsamt weiter und bleibt stehen. Ihre Nüstern sind rosa und geweitet, als sie ihren Kopf zu ihm dreht und seinen Fuß im Steigbügel anschubst, als wollte sie ihm eine Frage stellen. Sirius klammert sich fest und keucht, als wäre er selbst gerannt, und Melodie treibt den schnaubenden Braunen dicht an Troja heran.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie besorgt.

Sirius nickt und bekämpft das eigenartige Gefühl, gefallen zu sein, obwohl er doch noch im Sattel sitzt.

„Gut" sagt Melodie. „Troja hat noch nie einen Reiter verloren, weißt du. Vielleicht reiten wir aber trotzdem langsamer weiter."

Sie lassen die Zügel lang, und die Pferde schreiten entspannt auf dem weichen Waldboden. Langsam kehrt Sirius' Magen an seinen angestammten Platz zurück, und das Lächeln geht ihm wieder leicht über die Lippen, als Melodie ihn mit seinem Hut aufzieht, und er kann sich Geschichten vom Reiterhof anhören und selber welche von Jerôme erzählen und ganz und gar _hier_ sein, obwohl er nicht weiß, wie lange es anhalten wird.

Dann hört der Wald auf, und der Weg macht einen Knick, um dann sanft überschattet am Waldrand entlang zu führen. Vor ihnen wirft eine sommerliche Wiese sanfte Wellen, bevor viel weiter hinten wieder der Wald anfängt.

„Komm" sagt Melodie. „Ich zeige dir meinen Lieblingsbaum."

„So was gibt's?" sagt Sirius erstaunt.

„Natürlich, Stadtkind" sagt sie und lacht. „Bäume unterscheiden sich, wie alle Lebewesen. Nicht nur im Äußeren. Auch in der Aura. Es gibt knurrige und freundliche, und schläfrige, und ganz lebendige. Alle Arten von Bäumen."

„Echt" sagt Sirius. „Das klingt jetzt aber heftig nach Hippie."

„Na und" sagt Melodie. „Ich bin ein Blumenkind."

„Ich hatte bisher ein ganz einfaches Verhältnis zu Pflanzen. Essbar – nicht essbar. Macht lustige Effekte – macht keine lustigen Effekte."

„Ich weiß" sagt sie, und er wundert sich wieder einmal darüber, wie oft sie das zu ihm sagt. „Du musst noch viel lernen, weißer Bruder."

„Uff" sagt Sirius und verschweigt, dass Bäume ihn nicht im Geringsten interessieren, außer in bestimmten Situationen, wenn er im Hund ist, und er glaubt nicht, dass Melodie das gelten lässt. Dann macht der Weg eine Biegung, und Melodie zeigt auf einen, der genauso aussieht wie alle anderen: groß, mit dickem Stamm und niedrigen Ästen, die einen lichtgrünen Baldachin bilden.

„Das ist er" sagt sie.

„Aha" sagt Sirius. „Hallo, Baum."

„Sei nicht so hölzern" sagt Melodie.

„Er wird kaum aus seiner Haut können – Rinde, meine ich" sagt Sirius.

„Ich habe mit dir geredet, nicht mit ihm" sagt Melodie.

„Oh" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin eigentlich nicht so der Typ, der rumspringt und Bäume umarmt."

„Verlangt ja auch keiner" sagt Melodie fröhlich und rutscht aus dem Sattel. Sirius betrachtet sie, wie das grün gefilterte Sonnenlicht auf ihren Haaren tanzt, betrachtet das weiche dunkelgrüne Moos zwischen den dicken Baumwurzeln und denkt, dass Bäume vielleicht doch etwas für sich haben, auch wenn er nicht im Hund ist. Er lässt seinen Körper sich erinnern und schafft einen lässigen Abgang vom Pferd, indem er das Bein vorne über den Hals schwingt. Troja drückt den Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schnauft ihm in die Hand, und er kratzt sie hinter den Ohren, wo das Zaumzeug sitzt, und denkt an Rex, der sicher lange schon tot ist…

_der gestorben ist, oder für ihn gestorben ist, an diesem grauen Oktobermorgen im Jahr 1970, am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle._

_Er hat den Brief begierig aufgerissen, endlich ein Brief von Mama, er ist der einzige am Tisch, der seit Schulbeginn keine Post hatte._

„_Na endlich" sagt James neben ihm. „Deine Eltern können ruhig öfter mal schreiben."_

_Findet Sirius nicht, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hat, es hat nicht lange gedauert, er besteht aus nicht mehr als vier Zeilen. Noch ein halbes Brötchen lang bewahrt er seine Fassung, dann knüllt er den Brief in der Faust und stürmt hinaus._

_Es ist die Zeit, in der die heimlichen Unterschlupfe noch nicht entdeckt sind, und so ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Remus ihn auf dem Jungenklo findet und vorsichtig gegen die Tür der kleinen Kabine klopft._

„_Sirius?" fragt er. „Alles in Ordnung?"_

„_Klar" sagt Sirius, und seine Stimme schallt hart und fast schrill von den Wänden. „Prima. Ich sperre mich nur zum Spaß auf diesem Scheiß-Klo ein."_

_Er hört Remus seufzen, er kann sich vorstellen, wie er sich da draußen die Unterlippe zerkaut, er kann gar nicht verstehen, wie jemand immer so viel Angst haben kann._

„_Okay" sagt Remus schließlich. „Dann könntest du ja vielleicht… rauskommen?"_

„_Verpiss dich" faucht Sirius. „Such dir ein anderes Klo, wenn du eins brauchst."_

„_Ich brauch keins" sagt Remus, und das hat Sirius auch schon gelernt: dass er sich nicht einschüchtern lässt, der kleine dünne Junge mit der komischen Narbe am Hals, obwohl er sich gleichzeitig fast in die Hosen macht vor Angst. Und dass er auf eine entnervende Art hartnäckig sein kann._

„_Ich warte hier" sagt Remus._

„_Du verpasst Tränke" sagt Sirius._

„_Du auch" sagt Remus._

_Sirius putzt sich die Nase mit Klopapier, zerknüllt den Brief zu einem kleinen, festen Ball und spült ihn im Klo runter. Ohne Remus eines Blickes zu würdigen, stürmt er aus der Kabine und an ihm vorbei zum Waschbecken, wo er Wasser laufen lässt und sich spritzend die Hände wäscht._

„_Glaub bloß nicht, ich wäre wegen Tränke da raus gekommen" sagt er finster. „Tränke ist mir egal, wirklich."_

„_Was hat denn drin gestanden, in dem Brief?" fragt Remus._

„_In welchem Brief" sagt Sirius._

„_In dem von gerade eben" sagt Remus. „Dem einzigen bisher, den du bekommen hast."_

_Sirius hebt den Blick und schaut in den Spiegel. Seine Augen sind rot gerändert, die Nase verschwollen. Es wird ein bisschen dauern, bis er wieder den Coolen geben kann._

„_Ich hatte ein Pony" sagt er. „Meine Eltern haben's mir weggenommen und es Regulus gegeben. Meinem Bruder."_

„_Oh" sagt Remus. „Warum?"_

„_Falsches Haus" sagt Sirius und trocknet sich die Hände, als wollte er dem Handtuch den Hals umdrehen._

„_Das tut mir leid" sagt Remus._

„_Ist mir egal" sagt Sirius. „Ich brauch' kein blödes Pony. Ponys sind für Babys. Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich ein Motorrad haben, und es wird fliegen können."_

„Es ist Zeit" sagt eine Stimme, und Sirius spürt eine Hand auf seiner elfjährigen Wange, und dann wird er wieder _gerissen_, sein verheultes Spiegelbild verschwindet, alles gerät in einen wilden Strudel, aber da ist ein goldener Faden, an dem er sich halten kann, und am Ende des Fadens sind Melodies weiche graue Augen und ihre Hände auf seinen Wangen, der Geruch nach Pferd und ein Vogel, der in den Zweigen zwitschert.

„Da bist du" flüstert Melodie. „Bleib noch ein bisschen bei mir, ja?"

„Ich kann nicht" sagt er, seine Stimme klingt, als presste man ihm ein Kissen aufs Gesicht. „Ich… Es zieht mich… ich bin immer wieder weg, und ich kann's nicht bremsen…"

„Es ist gut" flüstert sie und bringt ihre Lippen ganz nah vor seine. „Ich halte dich."

Dann küsst sie ihn, und er spürt nicht nur ihre Lippen auf den seinen, sondern auch ihre Gedanken in seinem Kopf, ein goldenes Licht, das durch die graue, chaotische Zelle geht, die sein Gehirn ist, und die zähen schwarzen Schatten vertreibt, die in den Ritzen lauern, und er füllt sich an mit einem goldenen Leuchten, taucht ganz ein und lässt sich überspülen, so lange, bis er von selbst leuchten kann und die Schatten ihren Schrecken verlieren.

Er fragt nicht. Er will nicht wissen, wie sie es macht oder ob es ein Zauber ist, er will nichts als strahlen für sie, die ihn zum Strahlen gebracht hat, und er will das Glück und die Zuversicht ausnutzen und das weiche Moos zwischen den Wurzeln, ehe alles wieder vergeht. Er vergräbt den Kopf an ihrer Schulter, er würde gerne in den Hund gehen, um sich noch vollständiger, noch farbiger mit ihrem Duft ausfüllen zu können, aber er kann nicht auf seine Hände verzichten, die sich an paradiesischen Orten aufhalten, er ist sicher, von allen Frauen hatte keine jemals so weiche Haut, hat keine ihn jemals mit einem Lächeln so entzündet. Und sie lächelt und gibt leise, schnurrende Geräusche von sich, während sie ihre geschickten Finger über seine Hemdknöpfe schickt, und dann fällt das Hemd hinunter ins Gras und wird von neugierigen Pferdenasen beschnuppert, und Melodie atmet ihm über die Brust und küsst die weichen Wirbel aus dunklen Haaren, die ihr den Weg hinunter zum Hosenbund weisen. Sirius atmet tief und zittrig, während das Leuchten sich in ihm zu einem heißen Drängen ballt, er geht zu ihr in die Knie und schiebt sie sachte rückwärts auf das Moosbett, und es könnte sein, dass sie einen oder zwei Zauber wirkt, während er die goldgesprenkelte Sonne auf ihre wundervollen Brüste scheinen lässt, aber er kann sich wirklich nicht darum kümmern, er ist viel zu beschäftigt, das Feuer, das in ihm brennt, auf sie zu übertragen.

Es ist ein Flammentanz, den er entfacht. In ihren Augen blitzen kleine Funken, er hat den Augenblick verpasst, in dem ihre Farbe von grau zu einem strahlenden Blau gewechselt hat, aber er weiß, dass die Flamme am heißesten ist, wo sie blau ist. Ihre Hände züngeln über seinen Körper und lösen Kleidung in Nichts auf, und er kann nicht genug haben von den Händen auf seiner Haut, die ihm Einsamkeit und Schatten weg streicheln, er fragt sich, wann er zuletzt von einer Frau so angefasst wurde, aber dann ist da ein goldenes Band, das sie um seine Seele schlingt und das ihn davor bewahrt, zu _gleiten_, und er denkt, dass er mit ihr den Weg gehen kann, bis zum Ende.

Es ist ein kurzer Weg, ein Inferno. Er hört sich selbst stöhnen, und Melodie unter ihm gibt leise, helle Töne von sich, und dann schlingt sie ihre Beine um ihn und dreht ihn auf den Rücken, unter sich spürt er Moos und Gras und flache Steine, und dann ist sie auf ihm, und dann ist er in ihr, und dann löst sich die Welt in gleißendem Licht.

Als er wieder sehen kann, befindet er sich in einer sanften, schaukelnden Bewegung. Er blinzelt und stellt fest, dass nicht er schaukelt, sondern die Zweige über ihm, an denen grün glänzende Blätter fröhlich im Wind tanzen. Melodie liegt schwer und warm auf ihm, und zwischen ihnen ist es feucht und ziemlich klebrig. Er denkt, wie aufregend es wäre, jetzt in den Hund zu gehen und mit dieser großen rosa Zunge…

Sie lächelt mit geschlossenen Augen. Er schlingt die Arme um sie und küsst ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich" sagt er.

Sie lacht leise in seine Brust.

„Unartiger Hund" sagt sie. „Ich weiß, was du tun wolltest, mit deiner Zunge."

„Ich hab nur mal drüber nachgedacht" sagt er träge, und, erst nach geraumer Zeit, weil sein Gehirn wohl doch noch nicht wieder optimal mit Blut versorgt ist: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Du bist so leicht zu durchschauen, mein Stern" sagt sie und küsst seine Brust. Er überlässt sich dem angenehmen Glühen, das ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut verursachen, er kann sich nicht erinnern, ihr von Padfoot erzählt zu haben, aber dann wieder kann er sich an so wenig erinnern, und irgendwann wird er es wohl getan haben, und wann, ist ihm egal.

„Willst du mein Frauchen sein?" fragt er.

„Ja" sagt sie.

„Geh nicht weg" sagt er. „Geh nie mehr weg."

„Versprochen" sagt sie.

„Ich liebe dich" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt sie, und ihre Augen sind sturmgrau und tief. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Das helle Gold auf den Blättern verwandelt sich schon in tiefes Kupfer, als sie schließlich zögernd in ihre Kleider finden. Sirius hat gerade den Gürtel seiner Jeans geschlossen, als ein Radfahrer mit knirschenden Reifen um die Biegung kommt, anhält und sich verwirrt umsieht. Sirius wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. Melodie schlüpft gerade in ihre Stiefel.

„Hallo" sagt der Radfahrer. „Äh… Entschuldigung."

„Hi" sagt Sirius lässig und bückt sich nach seinem Hemd.

„Ich… ich habe mich irgendwie verfahren" sagt der Radfahrer. „Komisch. Ist mir noch nie passiert. Eigentlich kenne ich den Wald gut, aber… könnten Sie mir den Weg zur nächsten Straße sagen?"

„Natürlich" sagt Melodie freundlich und schickt den Radfahrer mit detaillierten Anweisungen zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen ist.

„Zerstreuungszauber?" fragt Sirius.

„Klar" sagt sie und grinst. „Oder wolltest du gerne von einem Förster überrascht werden, oder einem Jogger?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Siehst du."

„Und die Pferde? Fesselzauber?"

„Was denkst du?" sagt sie entrüstet. „Die sind einfach gut erzogen. Die sind es gewöhnt, dass ich manchmal Stunden hier zubringe."

„Ach so? Du machst das öfter?"

„Alleine" sagt sie und tätschelt beruhigend seine Schulter. „Kein Grund zu bellen, mein Bester."

Tatsächlich sind die Pferde nur etwa hundert Meter abgewandert, grasen friedlich und kommen auf Melodies Pfiff hin bereitwillig angetrottet. Sirius schüttelt Tannennadeln aus seinem Hemd und zieht es an, während Melodie Sättel und Zaumzeuge richtet, und dann sind sie auf dem Heimweg, obwohl Sirius nichts weniger will als das, und das reale Leben sickert durch die Poren seiner kleinen goldenen Zeitblase und bildet schlammige Pfützen in seinem Bewusstsein.

Emilia wird vielleicht wissen, wo er ist, und Remus wird es bestimmt wissen und wird traurig und wütend und verletzt sein auf diese Art, die Sirius nicht versteht, und er wird diesen Blick haben, unter dem Sirius sich schlecht fühlt, wie ein Hund, der Schuhe oder Möbel zernagt hat, dabei kann ihm doch niemand verbieten, mit Melodie glücklich zu sein, und schon gar nicht Remus, der ihn wegschiebt und immer wieder wegschiebt.

Sie reiten langsam, aber die Pferde zieht es zum Stall, und so lässt sich die Rückkunft nicht vermeiden. Als sie in den Hof einreiten, steht die Sonne schon tief über den Baumwipfeln, und der übereifrige Schnauzer versieht in schrillem Diskant seinen Dienst. Für einen Augenblick ist Sirius versucht, in den Hund zu gehen und dem Kleinen klar zu machen, wer hier die dicke Hose hat, aber er lässt es aus Rücksicht auf die anwesenden Pferde und den kleinen Erik, der aus dem Stall gelaufen kommt, um die Ankommenden zu begrüßen.

Ein wenig steifbeinig sitzt Sirius ab und lässt sich zeigen, wie man ein Pferd versorgt, was sich als deutlich aufwendiger heraus stellt als die Betreuung eines Motorrades. Schließlich ist alles aufgeräumt, und Sirius begegnet Melodie in der engen, dunklen Sattelkammer. Ihr Gesicht schimmert weiß in der Dämmerung, und sie sieht verloren aus.

„Und jetzt?" sagt er.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie und schlingt die Arme um sich selbst. Ihr Leuchten hat sie verlassen. „Wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen."

„Nein" sagt er. „Oh nein, oh nein. Nein, nein. Komm mir nicht so. Fang gar nicht so an. Ich will das nicht hören. Du glaubst doch selbst nicht dran."

„Aber…" sagt sie.

„Hör auf" sagt er. „Hör endlich auf. Du kannst mich nicht rufen und mich dann bestrafen, wenn ich zu dir komme. Hör auf, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Wir wissen, was gut ist, und das ist gut."

Er bewegt die Hände zwischen sich und ihr, ihm fehlen die richtigen Worte, und sie fängt seine Hände aus der Luft und küsst die Innenflächen.

„Siehst du" sagt er, und sie lächelt und seufzt, und dann küsst er sie und lässt sein Leuchten in sie fließen, bis die Angst aus ihren Augen verschwunden ist.

„Komm" sagt er. „Wir erschwindeln uns noch ein paar Stunden."

Er nimmt sie auf der Lady mit und steigt hoch in den durchsichtig blauen Abendhimmel, und stellt fest, dass er nicht gewusst hat, was Fliegen ist, bis er es in ihren Armen getan hat.

Hand in Hand in der Babenberger Fußgängerzone sagt sie ihm, dass sie eine Legilimens ist.

„Oh" sagt er. „Dann denke ich besser nicht an andere Frauen, was?"

„Ich lese die Menschen nicht, die mir nahe stehen" sagt sie. „Nicht ohne ihre Einwilligung. Das wäre unfair. Außerdem habe ich genug damit zu tun, die Gefühle zu filtern, die ich von ihnen empfange."

Später, bei einem Kaffee und einer Zigarette in einem Rasthof an der Autobahn, erzählt er von Remus.

„Er hat immer etwas gehabt, das mich gereizt hat" sagt er. „Das mir tödlich auf die Nerven gegangen ist, oder mich fasziniert hat, oder beides. Seine Unergründlichkeit, vielleicht. Dass ich so oft nicht weiß, was er denkt. Dass er immer so undurchschaubar ist. Außer, wenn der Wolf kommt. Ich glaube, es ist der Wolf, der ihn menschlich macht – verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ja" sagt sie.

„Er ist ein Werwolf, übrigens" sagt Sirius.

„Ich weiß" sagt Melodie, und er fragt nicht, woher.

„Er lässt mich nicht los" sagt Sirius. „Ich hatte Zeiten, da hätte ich alles gegeben, um diese Schale zu knacken. Um einmal zu sehen, was dahinter ist. Ob etwas dahinter ist. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es den Menschen überhaupt gibt, den ich so… von dem ich so…"

„Den du so liebst" sagt Melodie.

„Ja" sagt Sirius. „Ich wollte das nicht sagen, ich will dir nicht weh tun, ich meine, das ist doch sicher blöd, wenn…"

„Ganz ruhig" sagt sie und lächelt. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, was du fühlst."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ich hab' nicht geguckt" sagt sie und zwinkert. „Indianer-Ehrenwort. Er ist wichtig für dich, und ich bin wichtig für dich. Ich weiß, dass man zwei Menschen gleichzeitig lieben kann, auf völlig unterschiedliche Art."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn wirklich noch liebe" sagt Sirius und trinkt den kalten, bitteren Rest aus seinem Pappbecher mit einem großen Schluck. „Oder ob wir nicht einfach – so verstrickt sind, dass wir nicht voneinander los kommen. Ich meine, er hat geheiratet, und alles. Trotzdem lässt er mich nicht los. Er hält mich auf Armeslänge von sich weg, aber er lässt mich nicht los."

„Irgendwann wird er dich loslassen müssen, wenn du es willst" sagt Melodie. „Du bist ein Stern. Man kann dich nicht gegen deinen Willen halten."

Viel später, irgendwo über Norddeutschland, schaltet er den Motor aus und lässt die Lady, gehalten vom _Levitatis_ und getragen nur vom eigenen Schwung, lautlos über das flache, dunkle Land gleiten, und Melodie erzählt.

„Nicht alles" sagt sie. „Aber du hattest recht. Wir sind uns schon begegnet. Als du… aus dem Koma wach geworden bist, war ich deine Therapeutin. Du warst sehr durcheinander, viel schlimmer als heute. Manchmal bist du so schnell zwischen… deinen Realitäten hin und her gesprungen, dass wir dir nicht mehr folgen konnten. Ich habe dir geholfen, Ordnung zu machen. Und mich in dich verliebt."

„Warum?" fragt er. „In einen Verrückten?"

„Nein" sagt sie. „In dein Lächeln. In dein Strahlen. Und dass du schön anzusehen bist, hat der Sache nicht geschadet."

„Und warum bist du dann verschwunden?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen" sagt sie, und er hört, wie sie fast an den Worten erstickt. „Nicht, ohne dir sehr weh zu tun, und das kann ich nicht."

„Ein anderer Mann?"

„Nein" sagt sie. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber nicht so, wie du denkst. Für mich hat es keinen anderen gegeben, seit ich dich gesehen habe."

„Aber Karla sagte etwas von einem anderen, einem Engländer, über den du nicht weg wärest…"

„Das warst du, Blitzmerker" sagt sie und boxt ihn in den Rücken. „Unser erstes Mal."

„Oh" sagt er. „Ach so. Findest du es eigentlich klug, den Fahrer zu boxen, in fünfhundert Fuß Höhe?"

„Ich vertraue dir" sagt sie und lehnt ihre Wange gegen seinen Rücken. „Du wirst bestimmt nicht abstürzen."

Ein weiterer Zwischenstopp ihrer ziellosen Reise bringt sie auf einen weiten, leeren Platz inmitten einer Großstadt. Eine Kirchturmuhr schlägt halb drei, und Sirius schaut hinauf zu den hoch aufragenden, gelb beleuchteten Zwillingstürmen einer gewaltigen Kirche.

„Wow" sagt Melodie. „Die ist wunderschön."

„Wo sind wir?" fragt Sirius.

„Keine Ahnung" sagt sie. „Könnte Bremen sein. Aber auf Bildern sehen solche Kirchen immer anders aus. Komm!"

Sie hält ihm die Hand hin. Er ergreift sie und lässt sich ziehen.

„Wohin?" sagt er.

„Kirche angucken" sagt sie.

„Och nö" sagt er. „Ich finde diesen Muggel-Kirchenkram doof. Ich meine, sie foltern ihren Heiligen und stellen das bei jeder Gelegenheit zur Schau. Wie muss man denn da drauf sein?"

„Aber ihre Kirchen sind wunderschön" sagt Melodie. „Komm schon. Nur gucken."

Das Hauptportal ist verschlossen, aber nach einem leisen _Alohomora_ ist es das nicht mehr. Der Innenraum ist kühl und riecht nach altem Stein und Kerzenwachs. Die kunstvollen Mosaikglasfenster spiegeln sanft die gelbe Fassadenbeleuchtung. Das Kirchenschiff liegt im Dunkeln.

„Quickie?" sagt Sirius.

„Aus" sagt Melodie. „Benimm dich."

Ihre Schritte hallen eigentümlich in dem stillen, hohen Gewölbe, als sie nach vorne zum Altar gehen. Sirius will ein Stablicht beschwören, aber Melodie hält ihn zurück.

„Ich war noch nie in einer dunklen Kirche" flüstert sie. „Es ist großartig."

Sirius löst seinen Blick von ihr und sieht nach oben, wo die Wände in anmutigem Rippengewölbe aufeinander zu streben. Etwas in seinem Inneren regt sich. Er denkt, dass er, wenn er es nur zulassen könnte, durchaus ergriffen sein könnte von der schieren Großartigkeit dieses Bauwerkes. Er versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie viele Menschen ihr Leben in die Errichtung dieser Kirche investiert haben, wie viele vielleicht dabei gestorben sind, wie lange es gedauert haben mag, bis sie stand, ganz ohne Magie. Die Zauberwelt kommt ihm plötzlich bescheiden vor. Das Pompöseste, was die Magier bauen, sind Quidditch-Stadien.

Und Gefängnisse.

„Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen" sagt er.

„Wieso?" sagt Melodie.

„Nur so" sagt er und merkt schon wieder, wie seine Stimme flach wird. „Ich kann nicht so gut mit dicken Mauern."

„Okay" sagt sie und begleitet ihn nach draußen, obwohl er ihr sagt, dass sie ruhig noch hier bleiben kann, wenn sie möchte. Das Geräusch der schweren Tür, die satt hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, ist fast zu viel. Er klammert sich an das Gefühl des kühlen Nachtwindes auf seinem Gesicht – _draußen, nicht drinnen – _und holt mit zitternden Händen die letzte Zigarette aus der Schachtel. Melodie steht hinter ihm, während er raucht, und hat die Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen, und dann spürt er wieder ihre zarten Geisterfinger in seinem Kopf, sie streicheln und liebkosen, es ist, als würde er mental hinter den Ohren gekrault, und langsam wird er ruhiger.

„Willst du weiter fliegen?" fragt sie, als er den Zigarettenstummel unter dem Absatz löscht. „Wenn das hier Bremen ist, ist das Meer gleich in der Nähe."

„Nein" sagt er. „Nicht ans Meer."

„Warum nicht?" fragt sie. „Wir könnten zusehen, wie die Sonne aufgeht."

„Ich hatte zwölf Jahre Meeresrauschen" sagt er. „Ich kann's nicht mehr hören."

„Oh" sagt sie. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Macht nichts" sagt er und bemüht sich um ein Grinsen. „Tut auch mal gut, wenn du etwas nicht weißt."

„Du musst nicht tun, als wärest du gut drauf, wenn du dich nicht so fühlst" sagt sie.

„Aber ist es nicht das, was man von mir erwartet?" fragt er.

„Ich nicht" sagt sie.

„Lass uns weiter fliegen" sagt er. „Die Sonne geht auch anderswo auf."

Die Sonne hat ihren höchsten Stand schon überschritten, als Sirius schließlich das Motorrad in der Einfahrt abstellt. Er fürchtet sich vor der Begegnung mit Remus, aber dann wieder nicht so sehr, dass es nicht auszuhalten wäre.

Da existiert plötzlich ein Teil seiner Seele völlig unbeeindruckt von Remus' emotionaler Befindlichkeit. Als wäre plötzlich vor ihm im Regen ein kleines Haus aufgetaucht, in dem er sich unterstellen kann, und er könnte schwören, auf dem Klingelschild steht Melodies Name.

Remus erwartet ihn in der Küche, er sieht blass aus und hat Ringe um die Augen, als hätte er nicht geschlafen. Er faltet sorgfältig seine Zeitung, bevor er Sirius ansieht.

„Kleiner Ausflug" sagt er. „Vierundzwanzig Stunden. Du hättest nicht anrufen können?"

„Tut mir leid" sagt Sirius. „Hab ich nicht dran gedacht."

Remus nickt und fährt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, als könnte er so die Müdigkeit abstreifen.

„Melodie war meine Therapeutin" sagt Sirius. „Du kennst sie. Deshalb hast du so auf den Namen reagiert." Er hat eine Erwähnung des belauschten Telefonates schon auf der Zunge, aber er verschweigt es. Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, Remus etwas zu verschweigen. Merkwürdig vertraut.

„Hat sie dir das gesagt?" fragt Remus. Er lässt sich nichts anmerken, aber Sirius' feines Hundegespür entgeht nicht seine plötzliche Anspannung.

„Ja" sagt Sirius.

„Und was noch?" sagt Remus.

„Nicht viel" sagt Sirius. „Dass sie mir die ganze Geschichte nicht erzählen kann, weil mir das sehr weh tun würde. Was ist damals gewesen, Moony?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst" sagt Remus.

„Warum habe ich sie vergessen? Ich war noch nie so verliebt. Ich vergess' doch nicht mal so eben die Frau meines Lebens!"

„Ist sie das?" fragt Remus, und Sirius wappnet sich in seiner neu entdeckten Zuflucht gegen eine Flut von Bitterkeit und Trauer. „Meinen Glückwunsch, dann."

„Danke" sagt Sirius, geht zum Kühlschrank und nimmt sich eine Flasche Orangensaft. Er beobachtet Remus, während er in kleinen Schlucken den kalten Saft trinkt. Remus sieht aus wie einer, dem eine Zentnerlast auf den Schultern liegt.

„Kannst du kein Glas nehmen?" sagt Remus.

„Sonst hast du keine Probleme?" sagt Sirius. Remus schweigt, die Stirn in die Hand gelegt.

„Komm schon" sagt Sirius. „Spuck's aus. Du weißt, wozu es führt, wenn du mir etwas verheimlichst."

„Ich habe dir nichts verheimlicht, damals" sagt Remus müde. „Ich hatte nichts zu verheimlichen. Der Verräter war ein anderer, schon vergessen?"

Sirius trinkt Orangensaft und fragt sich, wie Remus jetzt auf _damals_ kommt, auf die schlimmen Zeiten, als alle ihn für den Verräter hielten, wo er ihn doch nur daran erinnern wollte, dass er, Sirius, alles aus ihm heraus kriegt, er geht ihm einfach so lange auf die Nerven, bis Remus die Fassung verliert und die Wahrheit heraus schreit, das ist eine bewährte Methode und hat gar nichts damit zu tun, dass Remus für einen Verräter gehalten wird oder sich vielleicht als einer fühlt.

„Ich hab mit ihr geschlafen" sagt Sirius.

„Glückwunsch" sagt Remus und lässt den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.

„Wir lieben uns" sagt Sirius. „Wenn du's mir nicht sagst, wird sie es tun, irgendwann."

„Prima" sagt Remus. „Dann kannst du ja gut auf mich verzichten."

„Ja" sagt Sirius.

Remus stemmt sich hoch und kommt mühsam zum Stehen.

„Ich geh' schlafen" sagt er. „Ich war die ganze Nacht auf. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Sirius bleibt alleine zurück, zwischen schwachem Kaffeeduft und Staub, der in Sonnenstrahlen tanzt, und versucht, auf Remus zu verzichten, aber dann hat er doch einen Blick auf das große, schwarze Tier geworfen, das Verzweiflung heißt und in Remus' Augen wohnt, und kann ihn damit nicht alleine lassen.

Er geht in den Hund und spürt Remus im Bett auf, wo er angezogen liegt und ins Leere starrt. Er springt hinauf, winselt und wedelt und schubst Remus mit der Nase an, und Remus lächelt unter Tränen und vergräbt Hände und Gesicht im weichen schwarzen Fell, und Padfoot hält still, bis Remus' Atemzüge ruhiger werden, und lässt sich von ihnen in sanften Hundeschlaf hinüber begleiten.

oooOOOooo

„Ich will eine Kippe" sagt Sirius. „Jetzt. Sofort."

„Ich weiß" sagt Emilia. „Aber der Witz ist ja, eine zu wollen, und trotzdem keine zu rauchen, so lange, bis man keine mehr will."

„Ich brauche aber eine" sagt Sirius und kippelt heftig mit dem Küchenstuhl. „Ich kriege Kopfweh, und ich denke ständig nur an eine blöde Kippe!"

„Entzugserscheinungen" sagt Emilia gelassen und schlägt den Hefeteig, den sie knetet, auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Tässchen Kaffee?"

„Nein, danke."

„Iste beste Kaffee, den du kannste kriegen auf der Welt, Siiirrrius."

„Ich weiß" sagt Sirius seufzend. „Trotzdem nicht."

Der Stuhl unter ihm knackt, und er stellt ihn vorsichtshalber wieder auf alle vier Beine.

Wäre das wunderbar. Eine heiße Tasse Kaffee, süß und schwarz, und eine kleine, unschuldige, süße Zigarette. Sirius stöhnt auf und presst die Stirn gegen die Tischplatte.

„Hast du ein Aua?" fragt Jerôme interessiert.

„Ja" sagt Sirius dumpf. „Ein Ganzkörper-Aua. Ich will eine Zigarette."

„Warum?" fragt Jerôme.

„Hab ich eben Lust drauf" sagt Sirius.

„Warum?" fragt Jerôme, und Sirius stöhnt dumpf in die Tischplatte.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht an" sagt Emilia und walkt den Hefeteig. „Lenk dich ab. Mach einen Spaziergang. Geh in den Hund, oder etwas."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" sagt Sirius. „Du willst keinen mies gelaunten, schwer gereizten Bernhardiner-Pony-Mix in deiner Küche haben."

„Du hast recht" sagt Emilia. „Blöde Idee. Dann mach was anderes."

„Zur nächsten Tankstelle fliegen und Kippen kaufen."

„Das nicht."

„Warum hab' ich mich nur darauf eingelassen?"

„Weil du gelegentlich Momente hast, in denen du ein vernünftiger, verantwortungsbewusster Mensch bist, und weil du in so einem Moment eingesehen hast, dass die Raucherei dich umbringt."

„Quatsch. Ich habe zwölf Jahre Azkaban überlebt. Da lach ich doch über so ein paar Schadstoffe."

Emilia schüttelt energisch den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du in Azkaban gehustet hast" sagt sie, „aber das, was du hier jeden Morgen von dir gibst, klingt nicht gut."

Eine Pause tritt ein. Sirius lässt den Kopf auf der Tischplatte liegen und blinzelt zu Emilia hinüber, und sie wirft einen unsicheren Blick über die Schulter. Er fragt sich, seit wann er eigentlich Azkaban-Witze reißen kann, ohne betrunken zu sein.

„Paddy?" sagt Jerôme. „Was ist denn Asbaban?"

„Erklär ich dir andermal" sagt Sirius, der das Thema nicht überstrapazieren will.

„Mama? Was ist Asbaban?"

„Ein Ort, an dem Paddy für eine Weile gelebt hat" sagt Emilia, und Sirius weiß nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen soll, am liebsten aber würde er eine rauchen, nur eine, und morgen dann wirklich damit aufhören.

„Was wird'n das eigentlich?" fragt er.

„Das?" sagt Emilia. „Pizza."

„Pizza!" jubelt Jerôme. „Ich will Salami drauf!"

„Und wann ist die fertig?"

„Wenn Remus von der Arbeit kommt. Gegen sieben."

„Hm" sagt Sirius.

„Denk nicht mal drüber nach" sagt Emilia. „Tankstelle ist gestrichen. Du hast es Remus versprochen."

„Er muss es doch nicht wissen."

„Er wird es riechen."

Sirius seufzt. „Ich hasse mein Leben" sagt er. Emilia lacht.

„Du wirst dich toll fühlen, wenn du erst mal den Anfang geschafft hast. Du wirst wieder über Zäune springen können wie ein Junger. Und du wirst toll aussehen."

„Hmmm" sagt Sirius, der auf nichts weniger Lust hat, als über Zäune zu springen, egal auf wie vielen Beinen. „Aber ich seh doch jetzt schon toll aus."

„Noch viel toller" sagt Emilia. „Und jetzt hör auf zu nölen. Du kannst Tomaten schneiden, wenn du willst."

Sirius will nicht, er findet, Zigarettenentzug ist schon Arbeit genug. Er kann ohnehin nicht stillhalten, er muss mit dem Fuß wippen, mit den Fingern trommeln, auf dem Stuhl herum rutschen, man sollte ihm besser kein Messer in die Hand geben. Schließlich treibt ihn die Verzweiflung in die Höhe und hinaus in den Flur, um zum wiederholten Mal die Taschen seiner Jacke abzuklopfen nach einer einzelnen, verirrten Zigarette, die vielleicht in einer verborgenen Falte die Razzia überstanden hat. Vergeblich, wie schon die Male zuvor. Sirius stöhnt auf. Er will doch nur ein bisschen Entspannung, aufhören zu zittern, die Kopfschmerzen loswerden, die Finger beschäftigen und die Lippen, ein bisschen runter kommen und ruhig werden, ist das zu viel verlangt? Er wird zur Tankstelle fahren müssen, wenn er hier keine findet, dieser Zustand ist unzumutbar, niemand kann das von ihm verlangen.

Er geht in sein Zimmer und klopft Hosentaschen ab, auf diese Art findet er immerhin sein Feuerzeug, und dann durchfährt ihn die Erinnerung wie ein Blitz: unter der Matratze, da hat er einmal welche versteckt, nach seinem letzten gescheiterten Versuch, es aufzugeben.

Er fällt vor seinem Bett auf die Knie, steckt die Hand unter die Matratze und tastet.

Etwas knistert.

„Ja!" sagt Sirius. „Ja. Kluger Hund. Immer schön Knochen vergraben. Gut so."

Die Schachtel ist zerknautscht und platt gelegen, aber es sind noch zwei drin, und Sirius würdigt die zerknitterten Papierbögen, die er mitsamt der Schachtel zu Tage gefördert hat, keines Blickes, ehe er nicht die ersten tiefen Züge gemacht hat. Er lehnt sich gegen das Bettgestell, streckt die Beine von sich und verfolgt, wie sein Kopf leicht und frei wird und eine wohlige, ruhige Entspannung sich in seinem Körper ausbreitet. Müßig sieht er sich nach einer Gelegenheit um, die Asche abzustreifen, und zieht das Papier raus, das zwischen Matratze und Bettgestell heraus schaut.

Zu seinem Erstaunen ist es seine eigene Schrift, mit der das Papier gefüllt ist. Er klemmt die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und blättert. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, das geschrieben zu haben.

_ist nichts, sagt er, und mach dir keine Sorgen, aber ich weiß, dass etwas passieren wird. SIE HABEN ETWAS MIT MIR VOR. Ich weiß ich weiß ich weiß es ich habe es GEHÖRT, und niemand will mir etwas sagen._

_Ich darf ihm nicht vertrauen. Er lügt. Moony LÜGT._

_Ich bin, wer bin ich, ich bin SIRIUS BLACK, das ist mein NAME. Ich bin ein Zauberer. Ich bin ein Hund. Ich bin ein Gefangener. Nein ich bin geflohen, und sie SUCHEN mich. Sie sagen, dass niemand mich mehr sucht, es war alles ein großer Irrtum, kann ein Leben ein Irrtum sein? Ich bin ein Irrtum._

_Ich bin VERRÜCKT, ich werde verrückt. Ich war nicht im Koma. Wichtig. Ich war NICHT im Koma. Ein Vorhang, was für ein Vorhang? Der Schattenmann kommt, um mich zu holen, oder ist das nur ein Traum?_

_Sie kommen, um mich zu holen. Was machen sie mit mir? Moony ist auf ihrer Seite, ich darf ihm nicht vertrauen. Ich darf niemandem vertrauen._

_Sie sind alle tot, James und Harry und Reg und MOONY, und manchmal nicht, oder vielleicht bin ich manchmal tot und manchmal nicht. Ich wollte, JAMES wäre hier. Ich kann niemandem vertrauen, nur ihm._

_Sie kommen, um mich zu holen. James ist nicht hier. Wo bin ich? Ich will nach Hause gehen. Wo ist Harry? Jemand muss sich doch um ihn kümmern, er ist doch noch so klein._

_Harry Jerry Harry Jerry Harry_

_Sie KOMMEN_

„Ah!"

Sirius reißt die Hand hoch, auf der heiße Asche eine schmerzende rote Spur hinterlassen hat. Die Zigarette fällt aufs Papier, ein Rauchkringel steigt auf. Hektisch schüttelt er die Zigarette runter und drückt sie auf dem Holzboden aus. Obwohl das Papier nur einen verschmorten Fleck hat, brennt es in seinen Händen. Er rappelt sich auf, erst, als er versucht zu stehen, bemerkt er, wie sehr seine Beine zittern. Mit weichen Knien tastet er sich hinüber in die Küche, das Papier in der Faust.

„Lila!"

Sie sieht von Teig und Nudelholz auf, und plötzliche Besorgnis fällt über ihr Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt sie.

„Nein" sagt er. „Ich habe da, ich habe…"

Sie streift sich Mehl von den Händen und kommt zu ihm, und er will sich an sie lehnen, ihre beruhigende, schwesterliche Wärme spüren und ihr all den wirren Inhalt seines Kopfes unterbreiten.

„Was ist los?" fragt sie.

_Ich darf niemandem vertrauen._

„Nichts" sagt er und zerknüllt das Papier in der Faust.

oooOOOooo

„_Nichts als ein blöder Gesteinsbrocken" sagt Remus. Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lässt Rauch ausströmen, bevor er die Zigarette an James zurückgibt. Es ist die letzte, und sie teilen sie brüderlich. Niemand weiß, wann sich die nächste Gelegenheit bietet, welche nach Hogwarts einzuschmuggeln._

„_Ein öder, blöder, großer Stein" sagt Remus. Seine Aussprache ist verwischt, aus seinem Gesicht ist die übliche ruhige Beherrschung gewichen, er sieht aufgewühlt und blass aus, und das Licht des Dreiviertelmondes macht ihn durchsichtig wie teures Porzellan. „Er leuchtet nicht mal selbst! Er kann nichts als seine immer gleiche Runde drehen und mich durch die Hölle schicken. Es ist so demütigend."_

„_Er kann nicht anders" sagt James und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. „Er hängt an der Erde. Und die Erde hängt an der Sonne und kann auch nicht anders…"_

„_Und das ist auch gut so…" wirft Peter ein._

_James macht eine Geste, um Peters Punkt zu unterstreichen._

„_Und die Sonne ist immerhin ein riesiger Ball aus Gas und brennendem… brennendem… jedenfalls riesig, und leuchtet selber. Vielleicht geht es dir besser mit der Vorstellung, dass die Sonne schuld ist."_

_Sirius sieht zu, wie Remus nachdenkt. Selbst mitten in der Nacht, betrunken, im feuchten Gras hinter den Gewächshäusern, denkt Remus noch nach._

„_Irgendwie nicht" sagt er schließlich seufzend. „Aber danke."_

„_Flasche" sagt Sirius und streckt die Hand aus. „Der junge Mann braucht Unterstützung."_

„_Der junge Mann ist unterstützt genug" sagt James, Verwalter der Flasche, und schüttelt selbige, in der ein kleiner Rest gegen die Wände plätschert. „Wir sind alle ziemlich unterstützt, glaube ich."_

„_Flasche, du Flasche!"_

_James grinst und rückt die Flasche raus. Sirius nimmt einen Schluck, beugt sich über Remus und küsst ihm die bittere, scharfe Flüssigkeit in den Mund. Remus schluckt und schließt die Augen. James stöhnt._

„_Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass wir es nicht sehen müssen" sagt er dumpf._

„_Hab dich nicht so" sagt Peter. „Wo die Liebe eben hinfällt."_

„_Das wirst du auch wieder anders sehen, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist."_

„_Tu ich nicht" sagt Peter aufmüpfig. „Mein Cousin Paul ist schwul. Ich hab da kein Problem damit."_

„_Ich bin nicht schwul" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin Moony."_

„_Ich bin Moony" sagt Remus. „Du bist Sirius."_

„_Im Ernst, jetzt?" sagt Sirius, und Remus lächelt schwach. _

„_Im Ernst, jetzt" sagt er. „Wem würde es schon gefallen, sich von einem riesigen Stein manipulieren zu lassen?"_

„_Fragst du das den, der seit zwei Jahren versucht, bei Evans zu landen?" sagt James, und Remus grinst._

„_Gib ihm die Flasche" sagt er zu Sirius. „Er braucht jede Unterstützung, die er kriegen kann."_

Und gleiten.

„_Was mach ich nur" sagt Lily und lacht unter Tränen. „Jetzt sind alle aus dem Haus. Was mach ich nur?"_

„_Ein neues?" fragt James zwinkernd. Seine Worte gehen im Pfeifen des Hogwarts-Express unter, das die Nachzügler zum Einsteigen bewegen soll. _

„_Du achtest auf sie, ja?" sagt Lily zu Harry, fasst hinüber und streicht dem Halbwüchsigen den Kragen seiner Robe glatt. „Sag den großen Jungs, dass sie es mit dir zu tun kriegen, wenn sie sie ärgern. Und sie muss regelmäßig ihre Tropfen nehmen. Morgens und…"_

„…_abends. Ja, Mama" sagt Harry und wirft Sirius einen gleichermaßen entnervten wie hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Sirius grinst._

„_Es ist nur Hogwarts, Lily" sagt er. „Reg dich ab. Wir haben das alle gut überstanden, damals."_

„_Ich weiß" sagt Lily schniefend und durchsucht die Falten ihrer Robe nach einem Taschentuch. „Aber sie werden so schnell groß. Warte, bis du Stella hier abgibst, Sirius. Dann sprechen wir uns wieder."_

„_Kannst du nicht aufhören zu weinen, Mama?" sagt Elyse, die aussieht, als wäre sie an jedem Ort der Erde lieber als hier. „Oder heimgehen? Das ist echt so peinlich."_

„_Ich habe ein Recht darauf, peinlich zu sein!" trompetet Lily. „Du bist mein Kind! Ich habe mich elf Jahre lang um dein Wohlbefinden gesorgt, da werde ich bestimmt nicht von einer Sekunde auf die andere damit aufhören!"_

Und gleiten.

_Eine Hand in seinem Fell. Sie krault nicht, sie rüttelt, und sie will nicht damit aufhören, obwohl er ein schläfriges Knurren ausstößt._

„_Sirius? Komm aus dem Hund. Es geht los."_

_Padfoot öffnet die Augen. Etwas liegt über dem süßen, zarten Duft der Liebsten, ein Gemisch aus Schmerz und etwas Dunklem. Sie sitzt vor ihm und atmet tief. Ihre Augen glänzen._

„_Das Baby kommt" sagt Melodie._

_Sirius ist wie der Blitz aus dem Hund._

Und gleiten.

„_Okay" sagt Sirius, dem das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt. „Einmal noch. Wir vier, so wie früher. Die Marauder landen ihren letzten großen Coup. Weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?"_

„_Komm runter, Pads" sagt James, der im Dämmerlicht grau aussieht wie ein Geist. „Jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat, nur du weißt nicht, dass du jetzt mal die Klappe halten musst."_

„_Pssst" macht Remus vor ihnen, kaum mehr als ein Schatten in den Büschen. „Sie kommen."_

_Peter schließt die Augen und bewegt die Lippen. Sirius geht in den Hund. James umklammert die Phiole, bereit, den Stöpsel zu ziehen._

„_Drei" zählt Remus leise. „Zwei. Eins. Ich liebe euch. Los."_

_Remus stirbt als erster._

Und gleiten.

„_Wir finden das!" sagt Sirius. „Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!"_

„_Wir sind schon zehn Minuten zu spät, und nicht mal in der Nähe. Wie lange wollen wir die Potters warten lassen?" sagt Remus ungeduldig._

„_Es ist bestimmt hier gleich" beharrt Sirius trotzig. „Bergauf ist immer gut. Wir haben doch vorhin die Türme gesehen!"_

„_Ich frage jemanden."_

„_Wen denn? Sind doch auch nur alles Touristen hier!"_

_Doch Remus lässt ihn stehen, steuert in der heißen Mittagssonne auf ein eng umschlungenes Pärchen zu und packt sein bisschen Deutsch aus._

„_Excuse me?" sagt er. „Wir suchen das… Cathedral…?"_

„_Den Dom?" sagt die junge Frau hilfsbereit, und Remus nickt erleichtert._

„_Kein Problem" sagt die junge Frau. „Gehen Sie hier die Treppen rauf… the stairs… und dann links…"_

Und gleiten.

„_Ich will Erdbeer" sagt Harry._

Und gleiten.

„_Sie haben Remus geschnappt" sagt James mit blassen Lippen._

Und gleiten.

„… _haben Sie den Abgabetermin um fast eine Woche überschritten!" faucht Professor Chicarelli. „Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach mit Ihnen tun, Mister Black?"_

Und gleiten.

„… _haben wir beschlossen, deine eheliche Verbindung mit Narzissa schon im Frühjahr in die Wege zu leiten" sagt Mrs. Black._

Und gleiten.

„_Ich liebe dich" sagt Remus._

Und gleiten.

„_Ich liebe dich" sagt Melodie._

Manchmal ist es einfacher, sich treiben zu lassen. Die Augen zu schließen, den Widerstand aufzugeben, wie ein Stück Holz im strudelnden Fluss der Bilder und Biographien, Vater sein, Schüler sein, Rockstar, auf der Flucht, verliebt, unglücklich, ganz oben, ganz unten, viele sein, egal wer sein.

Es lebt sich schlecht mit einem verschmierten Klumpen ineinander geschmolzener Erinnerungen anstelle eines Gehirns, aber wenn er aufhört, nachzudenken, kommt er klar.

oooOOOooo

Dann ist Emilia weg.

Sirius ist nicht sicher, in welchem Leben er gerade steckt, aber der Zettel am Kühlschrank ist informativ genug:

„Bin in London bei S.S., einige Dinge klären. Jerome begleitet mich. Rückflug geplant für kommenden Mittwoch. Erreicht mich übers Handy, falls nötig. Jemand soll mich bitte um 17.00 am Flughafen abholen! E."

Die zweite Hälfte der Information sitzt am Küchentisch, hat die Brille weggelegt und starrt mit trüben Wolfsaugen in das halbvolle Whiskyglas, das die narbigen Hände umklammern, als gelte es das Leben.

Sirius sieht zwischen Tisch und Kühlschrank hin und her.

„S.S." sagt er. „Das ist der geheimnisvolle Freund aus England. Der, den sie vielleicht hätte haben können, wenn sie nicht lieber dich gehabt hätte. Stimmt's?"

„Woher weißt du denn davon" sagt Remus. Seine Stimme klingt kraftlos und erstickt, und er sieht Sirius nicht an.

„Sie hat's mir erzählt" sagt Sirius. Remus nickt, nimmt einen Schluck und verzieht das Gesicht, als hätte er es mit Wolfsbann zu tun.

„Und?" sagt Sirius.

„Was, und" sagt Remus.

„Was willst du unternehmen?"

Remus stößt ein Lachen aus, als würde er an etwas ersticken.

„Mich sinnlos betrinken" sagt er. „Das ist der Plan."

„Klingt, als hättest du da lange und gründlich drüber nachgedacht" sagt Sirius.

„Das habe ich, glaub mir" sagt Remus und trinkt einen Schluck.

Sirius steht zwischen Kühlschrank und Küchentisch und betrachtet Remus, der so ganz weit weg ist, auf seinem eigenen Planeten, eingesponnen in seine eigene Dunkelheit. Er will gar nicht anfangen, darüber nachzudenken, ob ein Remus ohne Emilia gut oder schlecht wäre, ob es gut wäre, diese vom Schicksal gezeichneten Hände nur noch für das eigene Fell zu haben, die goldenen Wolfsaugen nur noch im eigenen Orbit, die schmalen, schönen Lippen nur noch, oder endlich, oder endlich wieder auf den eigenen.

Nur, dass einer hier Licht machen muss, ist ihm klar.

„Wie wäre denn etwas anderes" sagt er. „Du apparierst nach London und haust S.S. auf die Schnauze, damit er sie nie wieder in dein Weibchen steckt."

Remus seufzt und schüttelt müde den Kopf. „Er ist ein Alpha" sagt er. „Ich haue ihm nirgendwohin."

„Du bist auch ein Alpha" sagt Sirius.

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Ich bin ein Omega. Einer, der nicht einmal ein Rudel hat. Ein Ausgestoßener."

„Du hast mich."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher."

Remus leert sein Glas, und Sirius rührt sich nicht, weil er sich selber nicht sicher ist, weil er es vielleicht nur aus Gewohnheit gesagt hat, weil er tatsächlich noch nicht weiß, ob er ihn denn nun haben will, seinen Moony, weil er aber auch von ihm nicht lassen kann, die alte Verstrickung ist zu eng.

Remus leert sein Glas und arbeitet sich in die Höhe. Er steht nicht mehr ganz sicher, sein Gleichgewicht hat immer schon zuerst gelitten. Er nimmt seine Jacke vom Stuhl und verfehlt ein paar Mal die Ärmel, ehe er sie zu einem Klumpen wickelt und unter den Arm klemmt.

„Was machst du?" fragt Sirius.

„In die Stadt apparieren" sagt Remus. „Ich halt's hier nicht mehr aus. Und der Whisky ist auch alle."

„Betrunken apparieren ist keine gute Idee" sagt Sirius mit einer Überzeugung, die aus Erfahrung kommt, obwohl er sich nicht erinnert. „Ich bringe dich."

Remus hält sich am Stuhl und sieht Sirius an, zum ersten Mal wirklich, seit Sirius die Küche betreten hat.

„Mit dem Auto" erklärt Sirius. „Komm schon. Sich alleine betrinken ist nur halb so lustig."

Remus nickt. Erleichtert hilft Sirius ihm in die Jacke und nimmt seine eigene vom Haken.

Es wird vielleicht kein Flutlicht werden, aber auch eine kleine Kerzenflamme tröstet, wenn es dunkel ist.

Er ist erstaunt, dass Remus auf dem Weg zur Garage zum Vordach hin abbiegt, wo die Lady unter ihrem Wachstuch-Überwurf steht.

„Können wir das Motorrad nehmen?" fragt er.

„Wer bist du, und was hast du mit meinem Moony gemacht?" fragt Sirius und schafft ein beinahe echtes Grinsen. Remus' Lächeln ist ebenfalls wenig überzeugend, aber Sirius denkt, dass sie den Abend gut verbringen können, wenn sie einfach so tun, als ob.

Remus deckt die Lady ab und geht mit den Fingerspitzen über den chromblitzenden Lenker, während Sirius den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche fingert. Remus umrundet das Motorrad, lässt die Fingerspitzen über das weiche dunkle Sattelleder gleiten und über die silbrige Tankklappe, die Sirius in einem nicht ganz gelungenen Gravurversuch mit seinen Initialen verziert hat. Für einen Augenblick kann Sirius die Finger spüren: warm, trocken und ein wenig rau auf seiner Brust, und sie folgen dem dunklen Flaum tiefer, über den Bauch in Richtung Hosenbund…

„… _doch nur schnell duschen" sagt Sirius erstickt, während warme, sanfte Lippen der Spur folgen, die Fingerspitzen auf seinem Körper gelegt haben. Er spürt, wie Remus an seinem Bauch lächelt. Das Wasser spritzt dampfend in die Duschwanne und färbt sein sonnengebleichtes Haar dunkel. Sirius stöhnt, und Remus lacht leise._

„_Ich halte dich nicht ab" sagt er. „Im Gegenteil. Ich folge deinem Beispiel. Gemeinsam duschen spart Wasser."_

„_Als ob wir's so nötig hätten" sagt Sirius atemlos und hält sich an der Wand. Der Strahl der Dusche spült ihm die Haare wie einen dunklen, glänzenden Teppich über die Schultern nach vorne. „Zu sparen, meine ich. Oh… ich… hm, mach das noch mal."_

_Remus grinst, kommt in die Höhe und presst sein nasses Gesicht gegen Sirius' Wange._

„_Ich hab's nicht nötig" murmelt er, obwohl Sirius den eindeutigen Gegenbeweis an seinem Oberschenkel spürt. „Ich folge lediglich meinem ökologischen Gewissen."_

„Was ist los?" fragt Remus.

„Nichts" sagt Sirius und hält seine Jeansjacke mit verschränkten Armen vor der Körpermitte.

Remus seufzt und lächelt und klettert mit unbeholfener Bewegung auf den Sozius.

„Dann komm" sagt er. „Ehe ich's mir anders überlege."

Sirius schlüpft in seine Jacke und steigt auf. Die Lady knattert und scheppert ein bisschen, als er sie anlässt, sie liegt schwer und glatt und beinahe atmend zwischen seinen Schenkeln, und vorsichtig steuert er sie vom Hof hinaus auf die enge Straße. Wie selbstverständlich schlingt Remus ihm die Arme um die Mitte und legt das Gesicht an seinen Rücken, und Sirius muss nicht fragen, er weiß, dass Remus fliegen will. Er gibt Gas, legt den kleinen Schalter um, der den Verschleierungszauber auslöst, und ehe die enge Straße die Rechtskurve ins Tal macht, zieht er die Lady sanft nach oben, über die Zweige der alten Obstbäume mit ihrem satten Grün, über die geflickten, krummen Dächer der alten Scheunen, über den Wolfswald, der schwarz und still unter ihnen liegt, hinein in einen Himmel, der golden übergossen ist vom Abendlicht.

Die Lady steigt bereitwillig höher. Die Luft ist kühl hier oben und feucht, und Sirius schließt für einen Augenblick die Augen und hält das Gesicht in den Fahrtwind, der ihn an den Haaren zerrt. Fliegen ist immer wieder das Größte.

Er gibt der Lady einen sanften Schwenk und steuert sie nach Süden. Remus hat nicht gesagt, welche Stadt, und so muss Sirius nicht die nächst gelegene nehmen, er hat wenig Lust, wieder zu landen.

Remus offenbar auch nicht, denn noch bevor die Autobahn hinter den Hügeln in Sicht kommt, hebt er den Kopf und bringt seinen Mund an Sirius' Ohr.

„Mach den Motor aus, ja?" sagt er. Sirius, erstaunt, gehorcht. Die Lady verstummt und gleitet lautlos, sicher gehalten vom Schwebezauber und noch angeschoben vom eigenen Schwung. Es ist sehr still, nur von der Autobahn kommt ein fernes Rauschen. Sirius wartet, aber Remus hat wieder die Arme um ihn geschlungen und schweigt. Sirius wirft einen Blick über die Schulter. Remus' Gesicht ist durch einen Wirbel aus schwarzen und silbrigen Haaren verborgen, aber offenbar schaut er hinunter. Es ist dichter Wald dort, dreihundert Fuß unter ihnen. Gelegentlich durchbricht heller Fels das Dach der Baumkronen. Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu sehen, aber Remus scheint gefangen in der Betrachtung.

„Und jetzt?" sagt Sirius nach einer langen Weile.

Remus löst die Umarmung und setzt sich aufrecht. Sirius dreht sich, bis er ihn sehen kann. Er sieht aus wie ein schöner, fremder Geist mit seinem silbrigen Haar, dem weißen Gesicht und den goldenen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus und schließt die Augen. „Springen, vielleicht."

Sirius atmet aus. Er ist ruhig, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er ruhig sein könnte in so einem Augenblick, aber plötzlich spürt er es wieder, das starke, goldene Band, die Leine, die ihn mit Remus verbindet, die so stark ist, dass sie nicht reißen kann, niemals reißen wird.

„Okay" sagt er. „Wenn du springst, springe ich auch."

Remus öffnet die Augen und sieht Sirius an.

„Erinnerst du dich?" flüstert er.

„_Auf drei. Eins – zwei…"_

_Abgrund unter den Füßen, böiger Wind in den Roben und im Haar. Ein bockiger Schulbesen zwischen den Schenkeln und Remus in der Dachrinne, panisch._

_Trotzdem keine Angst._

„_Bereit? Okay. Ich zähl noch mal. Eins…"_

„_Sirius! Sirius! Sirius! Um Himmels Willen! Du bringst dich ja um!"_

_Und immer noch ist es ein Spiel, und Sirius ist unsterblich, Sterne sterben nie. Wölfe schon, also muss er diesen Wolf beschäftigt halten._

„_Na klar, darum geht's doch, oder nicht? Eins…"_

„_Nein! Sirius! Nein!"_

„_Zwei…"_

„_Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!"_

„Drei" sagt Sirius, und Remus wirft sich nach vorne und umschlingt ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die sie beide auf den Lenker der Lady befördert. Remus' Gewicht presst Sirius die Luft aus der Lunge, er keucht und hält sich am Lenker und schaut über den großen, runden Scheinwerfer hinunter in die Schatten, die dort im Abgrund lauern. Er ist sich heute nicht mehr sicher, ob Sterne unsterblich sind.

„Warte" sagt er und richtet sich vorsichtig auf. „Halt still. Spring nicht, okay? Ich springe auch nicht. Niemand springt."

„Okay" flüstert Remus.

Sirius stellt sich auf das Trittbrett, hält sich am Lenker und klettert vorsichtig, bis er verkehrt herum sitzt und Remus ansehen kann. Die Lady schaukelt sachte, sie ist beinahe zum Stillstand gekommen.

„Ich springe nicht" sagt Remus mit weißen Lippen und großen Augen. „Wieder nicht."

„Gut" sagt Sirius und versucht ein Lächeln. Remus streckt die Hand aus und berührt mit den Fingerspitzen Sirius' Wange, und Sirius hält still, als die Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen gehen, über sein Kinn und in seine Haare eintauchen, und dann gehen Remus' Lippen den gleichen Weg, und Sirius' eigene kommen ihnen entgegen, und sie treffen sich dreihundert Fuß über einem dunklen Wald, während die Nacht den Himmel überzieht wie Tinte in einem Wasserglas.

Es ist nur ein Kuss, aber es ist mehr als nur ein Kuss: es ist das Echo aller Küsse, die sie nicht geküsst haben über die Jahre. Er schmeckt nach Abschied, obwohl es der erste ist, und nach bitterer Verzweiflung und unterdrückten, tief vergrabenen Gefühlen, und als er endet, ist eine Last von Sirius' Schultern genommen.

Er hält Remus fest, der den Kopf an Sirius' Schulter vergraben hat, und atmet in das weiche, silbrige Haar, während der kühle Nachtwind ihm durch die Kleider bläst und seine Erregung lindert, die sich nur schlafend gestellt hat. Er fragt sich, ob Remus ähnlich beengte Verhältnisse um die Körpermitte hat. Er schielt hinunter, aber unter Jacke und losem Hemd kann er nichts erkennen. Er atmet und seufzt leise, es ist ja auch egal.

„Hm?" macht Remus leise.

„Nur so" sagt Sirius. „Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, warum Emilia dich genommen hat, und nicht den anderen. Du bist ein verteufelt guter Küsser."

Remus hebt den Kopf und lächelt, und Sirius kann nicht widerstehen und lässt sich erneut in den Kosmos ziehen, der aus Wärme und Licht und Leben und Remus' Zähnen, Zunge, Lippen, Dreitagebart, Atem besteht und aus den kleinen Geräuschen, die tief aus seiner Kehle kommen.

„Hattest du jemals wirklich Sex mit einem Mann?" fragt Remus irgendwann. Seine Lippen bewegen sich gegen Sirius' Mundwinkel. Sirius schluckt.

„_Nun mach schon, Sieben-Vier-Eins. Schön nach vorne beugen. So ist's gut. Und jetzt entspann dich."_

„Nein" sagt Sirius. „Du?"

„Nein."

„Keine Gelegenheit, oder kein Interesse?"

Remus hebt die Schultern. „Wie soll man wissen, ob es interessant wäre, wenn die Gelegenheit sich nicht bietet?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Remus sieht Sirius an, sein Blick ist tief und weich. Sirius weiß, dass er jetzt nein sagen muss, es bremsen, so lange er noch kann, einmal stark sein, einmal kein Durcheinander anrichten.

„Nein" sagt er.

„Wie bitte?" sagt Remus verwirrt.

„Wir tun's nicht" sagt Sirius. „Du und ich. Wir tun's nicht."

„Ich dachte, das wäre es, was du wolltest?"

„Willst du es denn?"

Remus atmet ein, atmet aus.

„Siehst du" sagt Sirius. „Du willst es, aber du weißt, dass es nicht richtig wäre."

„Seit wann kümmerst du dich darum, was richtig oder falsch ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Sirius und kann ein nervöses Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Vielleicht, seit du es nicht mehr tust. Ich meine, einer muss doch."

Remus nickt und seufzt. „Ich bin wohl einfach zu spät dran" sagt er.

„Wir sind beide zu spät dran" sagt Sirius. „Aber das macht nichts. Wir haben uns. Wir werden uns immer haben. Trotz Emilia, trotz Melodie. Nur… anders."

„Das ist eine erstaunliche Erkenntnis für eine triebgesteuerte Lebensform wie dich."

„Warte, bis ich endlich das Rauchen aufgebe."

„Und die Salamipizzas. Und die Besäufnisse. Und diese schrecklichen, geschmacklosen Fantasy-Horror-B-Movies."

„Ich will kein Heiliger werden, weißt du."

Die Nacht bringt Abkühlung mit sich, und langsam beginnt Sirius zu frieren. Er wärmt seine Hände in Remus' Ärmeln, und weil es nur folgerichtig ist, es zu Ende zu bringen, gibt er sich schließlich einen Ruck.

„Du solltest in London sein" sagt er. „Sehen, was sie macht. Den anderen in seine Einzelteile zerlegen, wenn er auch nur eine Kralle auf sie gelegt hat, egal, ob er nun ein Alpha ist oder sonst ein blöder Buchstabe."

Remus seufzt, nickt und kaut auf der Unterlippe.

„Kann ich dich hier alleine lassen?" fragt er schließlich.

„Klar" sagt Sirius und grinst. „Ich kann bei Melodie schlafen. Ich vermöbel den Terrier und nehme seinen Platz auf dem Sofa, wenn sich nichts Besseres bietet."

„Also gut" sagt Remus. „Ich bin bald zurück."

„Ruf an, wenn du Verstärkung brauchst. Es sind nicht mal sechs Stunden mit der Lady über den Kanal."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein" sagt Remus und lächelt. „Ich will nicht, dass du wieder an einem Baum niedergehst."

„Das war in unseren Anfängen" sagt Sirius und tätschelt die Lady. „Mittlerweile haben wir solche Missverständnisse ausgeräumt."

„Vielleicht bringst du uns trotzdem jetzt auf den Boden, ehe mir einfällt, dass ich Höhenangst habe."

„Wird gemacht."

Sirius richtet sich vorsichtig auf und turnt. Die Lady schaukelt leise, und Remus schließt die Augen und klammert sich fest. Sirius stiehlt sich einen letzten, schelmischen Kuss, wer weiß schließlich, wann er Remus mal wieder in dreihundert Fuß Höhe und suizidaler Grundstimmung antreffen wird, dann setzt er sich, wie es sich gehört, und lässt den Motor an.

Sterne können sterben, denkt er, aber ihr Licht glitzert auf der Erde noch lange nach ihrem Tod.


	10. Chapter 10

Ihr Lieben,

hier geht es also endlich weiter mit Flashblack, und ich muss mich für Eure Geduld bedanken. Ich bin ja so froh, dass ich noch Leser/innen habe, da draußen, nach so langer Pause.

Jetzt allerdings habe ich es wieder in Angriff genommen, und werde „auf einen Rutsch" fertig schreiben. Noch ein, vielleicht zwei Kapitel werden es werden. Danach, mit „Zum anderen Ufer" schon angedeutet (und vielen Dank für die netten Reviews!), gibt es gelegentliche Oneshots aus einem ganz anderen Universum, in dem wir allerdings auch Emilia wieder treffen werden. Und, Daumen drücken erlaubt, vielleicht bald (meint einen Zeitraum von unbestimmt vielen Monaten) einen Textehexen-Roman im Regal der Buchhandlung Eures Vertrauens.

Den englischen Titel des Kapitels bitte ich zu entschuldigen, ich hatte einen Ideenstau, mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen. Ich habe ihn bei Mika geliehen, und er passt ja auch gut.

**Beta** gelesen und auf süddeutsche Wendungen, die jenseits des Weißwurstäquators kein Mensch versteht, bereinigt, hat die wunderbare **Slytherene**, vielen Dank!

**Disclaimer**: Auch wenn sie bei JKR ein sträflich vernachlässigtes Nischendasein führen, gehören sie trotzdem ihr. Ich gehe nur mit ihnen Gassi.

**Soundtrack:** Antonin Dvorak, Aus der Neuen Welt, Beethoven: Die Pastorale, und Mika, vom Album „Life in Cartoon Motion" (will denn wirklich niemand mit mir auf dieses Konzert in München gehen???), die Titel „Stuck in the Middle" und „Happy Ending."

Ja, Slytherene, tut mir leid. Modern Talking auf Ecstasy.

Tässchen Espresso für jeden, und los geht es.

**Acht: Stuck in the Middle**

„James!"

Sirius rennt. Die kalte Luft sticht ihm in die Lungen, er keucht, sein Herz hämmert, er spürt seine Füße nicht mehr, er rennt, rennt und schreit.

„James! James! Jaaaaamiiiiiee!"

Nichts als der verzweifelte Widerhall seiner eigenen Stimme zwischen den Häuserwänden. Enge Gassen, es ist dunkel. Schnee stäubt vom Himmel und legt sich wie kalte Finger auf sein Gesicht. Gelegentlich malt eine trübe Straßenlaterne einen weißen Kegel in das farblose Grau. Die Straße ist glatt, eine dünne, fahle Schneeschicht liegt auf ihr.

„James!"

Schneller. Da sind Fußspuren im Schnee, viele, aber sie führen überall hin, nicht zu lesen, nur wirres Gekritzel. Sirius wirft sich nach vorne und geht in den Hund, dreht sich um sich selbst, auf der Suche nach einer Spur, einem Hauch von vertrautem Duft, und da ist er, überlagert von Angst und Schmerz und Blut.

Sirius stürzt sich voran, lässt sich ziehen von seiner Fährte, kämpft gegen Panik, Blut, da ist Blut, er hört sich selbst jaulen, doch die Antwort bleibt aus. Seine Pfoten schlagen hart auf das gefrorene Straßenpflaster, und plötzlich ist Blut auf dem Schnee, eine zittrige, rote Tropfenspur, und viele Fußspuren rings umher, die den Schnee zu grauem Matsch zertreten haben.

Sirius erträgt den Blutgeruch nicht länger und kommt aus dem Hund, er muss hier sein, irgendwo hier, gleich, er muss noch am Leben sein, er darf nicht sterben, bitte, James, du darfst nicht sterben, es ist alles meine Schuld.

Schneller.

„James! Wo bist du!"

Sirius sprintet um eine Ecke und kommt schlitternd zum Stehen.

Da liegt jemand, im bleichen Licht einer Straßenlaterne. Reglos. Die dünne Schneeschicht um ihn ist in einer dunklen Pfütze weg geschmolzen. Zehn, vielleicht zwölf Schritte entfernt, und kein Zweifel: der borstige Schopf, der verblichene Gryffindor-Schal.

Reglos.

Sirius bricht in die Knie.

„James? James. James. James. James. James. James, James, Jamesjamesjames…"

Der Name geht ihm über die Lippen, bis die Wiederholung ihm den Sinn raubt, nichts zurücklässt als ein Mantra. Der gefrorene Boden schmerzt an seinen Händen, als er auf allen Vieren voran kriecht.

Ein paar Schritte entfernt liegt James' Brille, sie ist verbogen, ein Glas ist zersprungen. Sirius schließt die Faust darum. Merkwürdige Betäubung breitet sich in ihm aus, als er sich der zusammengesunkenen Gestalt nähert. Er sieht, wie Blut James' Haare verklebt, wie der Wind die Fransen seines Schals bewegt, das Bild ist eingefroren, für die Ewigkeit, und dann ist Sirius bei ihm und berührt die Schulter seines Freundes, dreht ihn auf den Rücken und sucht einen Puls.

James' Augen sind geschlossen, seine linke Gesichtshälfte blutverschmiert. Er ist geisterhaft blass.

„James" flüstert Sirius und weiß nicht, woher er die Luft zum Atmen nehmen soll. Seine Hände sind gefühllos, und er kann keinen Puls finden, er zittert, und James' Haut ist so kalt.

„Du darfst nicht sterben. Hörst du? Nicht sterben. Lass mich nicht allein, lass mich nicht allein!"

James stöhnt leise, seine Lider flattern.

Die Luft in Sirius' Lungen explodiert. Er reißt seinen Stab in die Höhe und schickt einen _Pericolor_ in die Luft, rote und goldene Funken, die hoch über die Hausdächer steigen, dort knallend explodieren und ein anhaltendes Nachglühen erzeugen.

„Oh, Merlin, James" keucht Sirius, schluchzt es, und dann beginnt er unkontrolliert zu weinen, Tränen und Rotz und Luftknappheit und nur ein einziges, zerrissenes Taschentuch, und er bettet den Kopf des Freundes in seinem Schoß, hält seine viel zu kalte Hand und bläst ihm manchmal, nur zur Vorsicht, Luft aus den eigenen Lungen in den Mund, noch ist es James' Körper, der schwer auf Sirius' Beinen liegt, aber jeden Augenblick könnte es seine Leiche sein, und er ist schuld, Sirius ist schuld, Sirius ist an allem schuld.

„Es tut mir so leid" flüstert er zwischen erstickten Schluchzern. „Du darfst nicht sterben. Es tut mir so leid."

Und dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, kommt die Rettung, eine Gestalt in Umhang und Kapuze, die ein paar Schritte entfernt in die Schatten appariert.

„Hilfe" krächzt Sirius. „Wir sind hier!"

Moony, oder Dumbledore? Sirius blinzelt, aber Tränen verschleiern ihm die Sicht. Die Gestalt ist hoch gewachsen und schlank, der Umhang bauscht sich schwarz um ihn, wie aus einem Stück Nachthimmel geschnitten.

„Hirnloser, dämlicher Idiot" sagt der Schattenmann. „Komm mit. Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

oooOOOooo

Heathrow ist auf den ersten Blick ungefähr so groß wie London selbst. Emilia strafft die Schultern und umfasst Jeromes Hand, der aufgeregt neben ihr zappelt und die Höhepunkte des Fluges immer wieder durchspielt.

„Soooo hoch!" posaunt er, müde und glücklich und überdreht gleichzeitig. „Über den Wolken! Und dann hat das sooo gewackelt, und bei dem Mann ist das Glas umgefallen!"

„Ich weiß" sagt Emilia müde. Ein langer, weißer Gang mit Panoramafenstern bringt sie zu einer Rolltreppe, und sie schwebt hinunter, Jerome an der Hand. Sie wünscht sich, es gäbe jemanden, der sie an die Hand nimmt. Sie ist nie viel verreist, von den Autofahrten mit den Eltern nach Italien einmal abgesehen. Der Flughafen schüchtert sie ein. Das kalte Neonlicht verursacht ihr Kopfschmerzen, oder vielleicht kommen die auch von den Gedanken, die konfus, aber unablässig wie ein Mückenschwarm um das Ziel ihrer Reise kreisen.

Die Rolltreppe endet in einer riesigen, mehrgeschossigen Halle, in der jeder es eilig hat: Menschen mit Koffern, Männer mit Handys am Ohr, Stewardessen. Jerome klammert sich an Emilias Hand.

„Wo ist denn Severus?" fragt er.

„Nicht hier" sagt Emilia. „Wir müssen erst noch zu seinem Haus fahren."

„Ich will paparieren" sagt Jerome. „Autofahren ist blöd."

„Ich kann nicht apparieren" sagt Emilia. „Das kann nur Papa."

„Wo ist denn der Papa?" fragt Jerome.

„Zu Hause" sagt Emilia. „Er passt auf, dass es Paddy gut geht."

„Ich will zu meinem Papa" sagt Jerome und hat schon ein Tremolo in der Stimme, das Emilia warnt. Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und atmet tief durch. Jerome ist blass und müde, auch wenn er an ihrer Hand herum hüpft wie ein Gummiball, und noch stehen ihm eine längere Taxifahrt und ein Fußmarsch durch Diagon Alley und ihre Seitenstraßen bevor.

„Du hast recht" sagt sie. „Autofahren ist blöd. Vielleicht finden wir ja jemanden, der uns appariert."

„Frag doch mal die Frau dort" sagt Jerome und deutet auf einen Informationsstand. Er hat schnell herausgefunden, dass man die Frauen am beleuchteten Tresen fragen kann, wenn man nicht weiter weiß: Emilia hat davon mehrfach Gebrauch gemacht, bis sie mit Jerome im richtigen Flieger gesessen ist.

„Die weiß so etwas nicht" sagt Emilia und zieht Jerome zu einer Bank. „Ich rufe jemanden an."

Sie schlägt die Nummer in ihrem Notizbuch nach und wartet eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis ihr Handy ein britisches Netz gefunden hat. Jerome legt sich auf die Bank, schiebt sein Auto und macht leise Motorgeräusche dazu. Emilia wählt die Nummer und drückt sich selbst die Daumen.

Freizeichen.

Knack.

„Potter?"

Ein dreifaches Hurra auf die Muggelisierung!

„Harry? Oh, gut, dass ich dich erreiche! Hier ist Emilia."

Hörbares Erstaunen am anderen Ende.

„Prof – äh – Emilia, hallo! Wie geht es? Wo sind Sie?"

„Gestrandet" sagt Emilia und strahlt vor Erleichterung. „London, Heathrow. Mit einem müden Kind…"

„Ich bin nicht müde! Ich habe nur gegähnt!"

„… einem müden Kind, und ich könnte ganz dringend eine Apparitionsgelegenheit brauchen, oder einen flootauglichen Kamin…"

„Sie sind in London? Warum haben Sie denn zuvor nicht angerufen? Ist Sirius bei Ihnen, oder Prof-… Remus?"

„Nein, wir sind alleine, Jerome und ich. Wir müssen nach Zauber-London. In die Robinia Road, um genau zu sein."

„Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit… Sirius?"

„Nein" sagt Emilia, nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechend, aber sie hat keine Lust und keine Kraft, die ganze Misere am Telefon zu erörtern, in einer hektischen Ankunftshalle und zu Telefongebühren, die ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen, wenn sie deren Höhe nur wüsste. „Kannst du kommen, bitte? Alles Weitere erzähle ich dir später."

„Okay" sagt Harry. „Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten."

„Danke" sagt Emilia.

„Bis gleich" sagt Harry und legt auf.

„Wollen wir Auto spielen?" sagt Jerome.

„Also gut" sagt Emilia. „Ich nehme das rote."

„Das ist ein Ferrari! Hat Paddy mir geschenkt! Guck mal, der hat zwei Auspuffe!"

Emilia guckt gehorsam und bewundert gebührend. Manchmal fragt sie sich, warum das Kind nur so versessen ist auf alles, was einen Motor hat. Von ihr oder Remus kann er das kaum haben, und Sirius, der Jeromes Held ist, seit Jerome „Motorrad" sagen kann, war ein bisschen zu lange hinter dem Vorhang, um Initiator zu sein.

Es dauert dann doch fast eine Viertelstunde, bis Emilias Handy klingelt. Harry ist dran und bittet um eine genauere Beschreibung des Standortes, er ist jetzt am Flughafen, kann aber Emilia nicht finden. Noch mal fünf Minuten später sieht Emilia den großen, schlaksigen jungen Mann zwischen zwei Koffer-Trolleys.

„Harry!" ruft sie und winkt, und Harry hört und kommt zu ihr hinüber. Er ist in Begleitung einer ausnehmend hübschen jungen Frau asiatischer Abstammung, die Emilia vage bekannt vorkommt.

„Hallo, Emilia" sagt Harry und schüttelt Emilias Hand, während Jerome mit großen Augen näher an Emilia heran rückt. „Hallo, Jerome. Du bist aber gewachsen."

„Hallo" murmelt Jerome in Emilias Jacke.

„Sie erinnern sich noch an Cho?" sagt Harry zu Emilia und umfängt die junge Asiatin mit einem Blick, der Emilia alles verrät, was sie wissen will.

„Natürlich" sagt sie und erinnert sich tatsächlich, jetzt, wo sie den Namen hört. „Cho Chang. Ich erinnere mich. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Danke, gut" sagt Cho mit freundlichem Lächeln und schüttelt Emilias Hand. „Ich bin als Verstärkung mitgekommen. Wir können Sie dann beide gleichzeitig apparieren."

„Vielen Dank" sagt Emilia. „Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich. Er war ein bisschen spontan geplant – dieser Trip – oder gar nicht geplant trifft es eher, und Jeromes Kondition hat sich mit dem Flug aufgebraucht."

„Kein Problem" sagt Harry. „Die Alternative wäre, mich um meine Wochenarbeit zu kümmern. Eine Zusammenfassung aller Methoden, die ein gewisser Boris Widdleby jemals zum Thema Infiltration von gesicherten Gebäuden entwickelt hat – und er hat eine Menge davon entwickelt, das dürfen Sie mir glauben. Sieht aus, als wäre es sein Hobby gewesen, die Nase in Häuser zu stecken, die ihn nichts angehen."

„Wie schön, dass man wenigstens noch ein bisschen Leistung erwartet von den Menschen, die für Recht und Ordnung in der Zauberschaft sorgen" sagt Emilia zwinkernd, und Harry stöhnt.

„Genau" sagt er. „Ich erwische einen Einbrecher, und statt ihn zu petrifizieren, hau ich ihm den Gesammelten Widdleby um die Ohren."

„Wohin dürfen wir Sie bringen?" fragt Cho.

„Robinia Road" sagt Emilia und kommt steifbeinig von der harten Bank in die Höhe.

„Mama" quietscht Jerome und klammert sich an ihr Bein, und sie streicht ihm beruhigend über die lichtbraunen Locken. „In die Tränkemeisterei" fügt Emilia hinzu.

„Na gut, aber zwingen Sie mich nicht, mit rein zu kommen" sagt Harry und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Keine Sorge" sagt Emilia.

„Werden Sie länger dort bleiben?" fragt Harry. „Wir könnten sonst eine Kleinigkeit kochen… und uns ein wenig unterhalten. Ich kann Hühnchen süß-sauer" fügt er mit sichtlichem Stolz hinzu. Cho lächelt.

Emilia weiß, dass es nicht um das Hühnchen geht, oder darum, alte Geschichten aus den Kriegszeiten und davor auszutauschen. Harry ist nicht blöd, und wenn sie so überstürzt in London auftaucht und zu Severus Snape gebracht werden will, ist ihm klar, dass etwas mit Sirius nicht stimmt.

Hat es doch sowieso nie eine Zeit gegeben, in der mit Sirius alles richtig gewesen wäre.

Und von allem anderen weiß Harry nichts.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt sie. „Ich bin nicht angemeldet. Vielleicht greife ich schneller auf dein Hühnchen süß-sauer zurück, als dir lieb ist. Aber es wird jedenfalls noch für einen Tee reichen, ehe ich zurück nach Deutschland fliege."

Harry nickt.

„Maaaamaaaa" sagt Jerome und zuppelt an Emilias Bein.

„Gehen wir" sagt Emilia. „Der Kleine muss ins Bett, egal wo es steht. Jerome, hast du alle deine Autos?"

oooOOOooo

Die Robinia Road, Ecke Oak Street, ist düster und voller Schatten. Die Sonne steht bereits tief, und wieder einmal hängt die dichte Dunstglocke über London, die Emilia in Deutschland wirklich nicht vermisst hat.

Die Tränkemeisterei hat ein schmales Schaufenster, durch das man in einen dämmerigen Raum sehen kann. Die Wände sind von Regalen bedeckt, die voller kleiner Schubladen stecken. Mattgoldene Griffe schimmern im spärlichen Licht, und hinten befindet sich ein breiter Tresen. Das Schild über der Tür ist schmucklos, silbrige Schrift auf grünem Grund.

Emilia betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild in der Fensterscheibe. Ihr Gesicht ist blass unter einer Wolke dunkler Haare. Jerome schläft auf ihrem Arm, das Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge geschmiegt, eine schlaffe, schwere, geliebte Last. Emilia verzieht das Gesicht. Es sähe Severus ähnlich, einer wie ihr kühl und bestimmt die Tür zu weisen mit einem Beutel Pfefferminzblätter und ein paar Knuts für den Fahrenden Ritter („Nehmen Sie bitte zur Kenntnis, dies ist keine Jugendherberge."). Sie rückt Jerome zurecht und schiebt mit der Schulter die Tür auf.

Ein sanfter, melodiöser Glockenklang begrüßt sie, und ein Duft nach Kräutern – Hogwarts, Vorratskammer, Tränkeküche – der ihr die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

Sie sieht sich um, während hinter ihr die Tür sanft ins Schloss gleitet. Jede der kleinen Schubladen trägt eine sorgfältige silbrige Beschriftung auf einem dunklen Pergamentschild, sie erkennt die Handschrift, selbstverständlich: schräg, diszipliniert, ästhetisch, aber zu schmucklos, um künstlerisch zu sein.

Dann nähern sich Schritte, leicht und schnell, und aus einem Nebenraum kommt eine zierliche Frau mit kurz geschnittenen blonden Haaren.

„Guten Tag" sagt sie freundlich. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Guten Tag" sagt Emilia und blinzelt sich die Sicht klar. „Ich würde gerne mit Prof – Mister Snape sprechen."

Glückwunsch, denkt sie. Hörst dich an wie Harry.

„Mister Snape befindet sich in einem schwierigen Projekt und möchte nicht gestört werden" sagt die blonde Frau entschuldigend. „Aber ich stehe Ihnen für alle Fragen und Wünsche zur Verfügung."

„Danke" sagt Emilia. „Trotzdem. Es handelt sich um eine Privatangelegenheit."

„Ach so" sagt die Blonde. „In diesem Fall notiere ich mir am besten Ihren Namen, und wenn Sie nach Geschäftsschluss wiederkommen…"

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin" sagt Emilia. „Ich bin von Deutschland gekommen. Mit dem Flugzeug. Mein Kind wiegt fünfzehn Kilo, und ich habe es seit ungefähr hundert Jahren auf dem Arm. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, ich will einen Kaffee, und ich muss schon seit Heathrow aufs Klo! Ich gehe nirgendwohin."

„Oh" sagt die Blonde und zaubert eilig einen Stuhl hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz. Verzeihen Sie. Es ist nur, ich habe Anweisung, nicht zu stören, und Mister Snape hat eine Art – nun, er reagiert gelegentlich – empfindlich auf Störungen."

„Erzählen Sie mir nichts" sagt Emilia und lässt sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl sinken. „Ich kenne Mister Snapes Art, glauben Sie mir. Sagen Sie ihm trotzdem, Emilia Lupin aus Deutschland wäre hier."

Die Blonde zögert.

„Soll ich gleich mitkommen?" bietet Emilia an.

„Das wäre vielleicht das Beste" sagt die Blonde.

Hinter dem Tresen ist eine Tür, die in einen schmalen Gang führt. Von dort zweigen weitere Räume ab. Eine steinerne Treppe führt in den Keller, und eine schmale, hölzerne ins Obergeschoss. Die Blonde führt Emilia nach oben und durch eine weitere Tür in einen breiten, holzvertäfelten Flur. Durch eine Tür dringt Musik, klassische natürlich, großes Orchester, eine beschwingte Melodie, die Emilia vage bekannt vorkommt. Es ist viel heller hier oben: Licht dringt durch die geschwungenen Glaseinsätze in den Türen links und rechts, und unter der Decke schweben milchige Kugeln, die ein sanftes Leuchten verströmen. Emilias Schritte werden von einem hellen, flauschigen Teppich geschluckt. Links an der Wand steht ein kleines, geschwungenes Sofa, auf dem Emilia endlich Jerome ablegen kann.

„Ich melde Sie an" sagt die Blonde. „Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick."

„Zeigen Sie mir vorher noch das Badezimmer" bittet Emilia und reibt sich die schmerzenden Arme.

„Natürlich" sagt die Blonde freundlich.

Emilia nimmt sich ein paar Minuten länger Zeit als nötig. Sie hält die Hände unter das kühle Wasser und versucht, das, was sie auf dem Kopf hat, in eine Frisur zu verwandeln, mit wenig Erfolg. Sie sieht zum Fürchten aus, findet sie. Für einen Augenblick ist sie unsicher, verspürt einen Anflug der alten Angst aus den Anfängen.

Was, wenn sie nicht mehr mit ihm umgehen kann? Briefe, und seien sie noch so lang, sind kein Ersatz für regelmäßige Teestunden. Was, wenn sie nicht mehr immun ist gegen sein Gift?

Was, wenn er sie fragt, was sie eigentlich hier will? Es ist ein einziger schneller Entschluss, der sie von Zuhause bis hierher in dieses makellose, weiße Badezimmer mit den silbrigen, altmodisch geschwungenen Armaturen gebracht hat, und Jeromes Anwesenheit hat sie effektiv davon abgehalten, nachzudenken: über sich, über ihn, über ihre Ehe. Vielleicht ist auch das symptomatisch. Keine Zeit, nachzudenken. Unterrichten, korrigieren, Lego spielen, Geschichten vorlesen, verwirrte Familienmitglieder aus Schränken holen.

Auf der Strecke bleiben.

Emilia trocknet sich die Hände an einem weichen Tuch und wirft einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Nichts zu machen. Er wird sich auf ihre inneren Werte konzentrieren müssen.

Ein dunkles, kleines Fläschchen steht auf der gefliesten Konsole unter dem Spiegel, es trägt kein Etikett und hat einen kleinen Korken im schlanken Hals. Rasierwasser vielleicht? Emilia nimmt das Fläschchen, zieht den Korken und schnuppert.

Tatsächlich. Alkoholisch, eine dunkle Kräuternote, ein wenig bitter, ein wenig süß. Vertraut.

Eilig verschließt Emilia das Fläschchen und stellt es zurück. Wenn er wüsste, wie sie in seine Privatsphäre eindringt, er würde sie auf das Stadium von Apfelkompott reduzieren.

Sie streicht ihr orangefarbenes Shirt glatt, öffnet die Tür und tritt auf den Gang.

Severus steht neben dem kleinen Sofa und sieht auf den schlafenden Jerome hinunter. Sein Gesicht ist weich und überrascht. Die Musik fließt sanft aus einer geöffneten Tür hinter ihm. Er trägt schmale schwarze Hosen und eine lange, schwarze, japanisch anmutende Tunika. Er sieht aus wie immer, nur weniger unnahbar.

„Hallo, Severus" sagt sie.

Er hebt den Blick und betrachtet sie, forschend, doch nicht ohne Wohlwollen.

„Emilia" sagt er. „Das ist in der Tat eine Überraschung."

Er streckt ihr die Hand hin, und sie geht hin und ergreift sie. Seine Finger sind kühl und schlank in ihren.

„Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen" sagt sie und versucht, nicht zu klingen wie ein Mädchen, das einem Filmstar begegnet. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, vorher anzurufen oder zu schreiben."

„Unerwartet, aber nicht ungelegen" sagt er, und sie versteht das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel als ein Lächeln, sie hat es also noch nicht verlernt, die geheime Sprache des Tränkemeisters zu deuten.

„Kommen Sie herein" sagt er und lässt die Tür zum Musikzimmer mit einem Wink aufschwingen. „Soll ich eine Decke für das Kind bringen?"

„Bitte" sagt Emilia. „Danke. Ja. Ich meine… es ist so gut, dass ich endlich hier bin."

„Haben Sie Gepäck?"

Emilia versucht ein Grinsen.

„Haben Sie Angst, dass ich bei Ihnen einziehe?"

„Ich buche Ihnen ein Hotelzimmer bei Bedarf" sagt er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Nur das" sagt sie und deutet auf ihre Umhängetasche. „Ich war davon ausgegangen, es würde sich jemand finden, der mir das Nötigste transfiguriert."

„Befinden Sie sich auf Reisen, oder auf der Flucht?"

Sie seufzt. „Beides, vielleicht" sagt sie.

Er sieht sie an, nickt.

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben Ihre Präferenz für Kaffee nicht aufgegeben" sagt er. „Ich habe mich zwischenzeitlich zu einem tauglichen Kaffeekoch entwickelt. Möchten Sie mich auf die Probe stellen?"

„Ja" sagt sie, und zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlt ihr Lächeln sich echt an.

Severus kocht Kaffee, in einer Caffetiera auf einem modernen Gasherd, und Emilia sieht sich in der Wohnung um. Die Räume sind hoch und hell. Einiges erinnert an Hogwarts: das helle Sofa, die von Bücherregalen bedeckten Wände, der große Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Aber diese Wohnung hat so gar nichts vom düsteren Ambiente des Kerkers, sie hat sogar Elektrizität und – zu Emilias maßlosem Erstaunen – einen schlanken, silbrigen Laptop auf einem polierten Nussbaumtisch unter dem Fenster. Eine Tür der Küche gegenüber steht einen Spalt offen. Emilia sieht Kessel blitzen und wirft einen Blick in den Raum. Es ist ein kleines, hoch modern eingerichtetes Tränkelabor. Emilias Blick geht über die sorgfältig etikettierten Gefäße: Drachenträne, die man nur in Tongefäßen lagern darf, Sandelholz, Lindwurmschuppenpulver, Tigerkralle, Nachtwinde.

Gegenüber in der Küche brodelt und faucht die Caffetiera, und sie reißt den Blick los, geht hinüber und lehnt sich in den Türrahmen. Die Küche ist klein, aber funktional und vollständig ausgestattet. Emilia denkt an den Tränkemeister, mit wallenden Roben und finsterem Gesicht vor der drohenden Kulisse der rußigen, düsteren Küche in Nummer Zwölf.

„Sie haben sich verändert" sagt sie. „Ich muss mich gar nicht mehr vor Ihnen fürchten."

„Ich kann den vorherigen Zustand wiederherstellen, wenn Sie es wünschen" sagt er ungerührt und gießt schwarzen, schaumigen Kaffee in kleine Tassen.

„Nein danke" sagt sie.

Er ordnet Kaffeetassen, Zucker und Amarettini auf ein Tablett und schickt es mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Emilia weicht dem Tablett aus und wirft einen Blick auf Jerome, der das Gesicht an seine Stoffmaus gedrückt hat und tief schläft. Als sie sich wieder zurück wendet, steht Severus direkt vor ihr.

„Wenn man lange genug eine bestimmte Rolle spielt – oder mehrere" sagt er, „erreicht man einen Punkt, an dem die Umwelt vergessen hat, wer man eigentlich ist. Und schlimmer noch, man tendiert dazu, es selbst zu vergessen."

„Da haben Sie recht" sagt Emilia. Severus nickt und macht eine Geste, die Emilia bedeutet, dem Tablett zu folgen.

Sie kommt immer noch nicht drauf, welche Musik es ist, die mittlerweile sachte und in der Lautstärke gedämpft durch den Raum weht. Sie lässt sich auf dem Sofa nieder und rührt mit einem zierlichen Silberlöffel Zucker in den Kaffee.

„Vermissen Sie Hogwarts?" fragt sie.

„Sie belieben zu scherzen" sagt Severus und nimmt die Zuckerdose, die sie ihm hinüber reicht.

„Ich schon" sagt sie. „Es gab eine Zeit, während der ich dort ganz glücklich war. Bevor alles immer schwieriger wurde. Eine ziemlich kurze Zeit, aber trotzdem. Wie macht sich meine Nachfolgerin?"

„Ich nehme an, sie ist kompetent" sagt Severus. „Ich besitze keine aktuellen Informationen."

„Nicht?" sagt Emilia erstaunt. „Und das aus Ihrem Mund – dem best informierten Zauberer der Insel."

„Information ist kein absoluter Wert" sagt Severus. „Sie muss relevant oder interessant sein, und Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts sind weder das eine noch das andere."

„Erstaunlich" sagt Emilia. „Wie lange waren Sie dort? Fünfzehn Jahre?"

„Black ist nicht der einzige, der versucht, seinem Leben noch etwas abzugewinnen, ehe es zu spät ist" sagt Severus und sieht Emilia an, als erwarte er Protest angesichts des Vergleiches. Emilia schweigt und nimmt sich einen der kleinen, runden Kekse. Sie weiß, dass es nicht darauf ankommt, wie dick die Mauern wirklich sind, von denen man umgeben ist. Es kommt darauf an, wie dick sie sich anfühlen.

„Ich nehme an, er ist der Grund Ihres plötzlichen Besuches" sagt Severus und hat immer noch diese Art, die Musik um seine Stimme herum fließen zu lassen. „Black. Ich nehme an, ich hatte Recht und sein modifiziertes Gedächtnis beginnt, sich aufzulösen."

Emilias Hände sind plötzlich feucht. Sie umklammert ihre bejeansten Knie und lutscht hilfesuchend an ihrem Amarettino, während es durch ihren Kopf jagt, dass dies der Augenblick ist, auf den sie sich in keiner Weise vorbereitet hat. Weder hat sie entschieden, ob sie einen Vorstoß wagen will, noch, auf welche Weise, aber falls sie keinen wagt, muss sie sich nach dem Zweck ihrer Reise fragen.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt sie dumpf. „Lesen Sie einfach meine Gedanken, ja? Vielleicht kennen Sie sich ja in dem Durcheinander aus. Ich tu's nicht."

„Bestätigen Sie meine Vermutung" sagt er. „Ist es Black?"

Emilia seufzt und lässt den Kopf zurück gegen das weiche Sofa sinken. Er soll ihr einen Trank geben, der sie willenlos und gefügig macht, und dann soll er ihr Leben in Ordnung bringen.

Er tut nichts dergleichen. Er sitzt ihr gegenüber und betrachtet sie mit seinen dunklen Augen, präzise und analytisch wie ein Skalpell, und wartet.

„Ja" sagt sie schließlich, warum nicht mit diesem Problem beginnen, sie hat so viele davon, es ist schon egal. „Er… löst sich auf. Die Erinnerungen kommen zurück – und immer schneller. Als würde ein Damm brechen."

„Kaskadeneffekt" sagt Severus. „Wie beschrieben."

„Es wird schwer, mit ihm umzugehen" sagt Emilia. „Man weiß nie, wo er gerade ist, und mit wem er spricht. Einzig mit Jerome wirkt er… einigermaßen normal. Außerdem hat er wieder angefangen zu trinken. Kürzlich war er eine ganze Woche lang entweder betrunken oder im Hund. Oder beides gleichzeitig."

Severus verzieht das Gesicht.

„Amüsante Vorstellung" sagt er.

„Nicht, wenn Ihnen ein Bernhardiner-Pony-Mix auf den Teppich kotzt" sagt Emilia.

„Und was soll ich Ihrer Vorstellung nach unternehmen?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Geben Sie mir einen Trank und machen Sie mich willenlos. „Sie sind der Experte. Ich wollte einfach… mit jemandem sprechen, der… nicht komplett den Verstand verloren hat."

„Dem entnehme ich, dass Ihr Ehemann als kompetenter Gesprächspartner nicht zur Verfügung steht."

„Nicht wirklich." Emilia rührt in ihrer Kaffeetasse und sucht nach Worten. Das Schweigen zieht sich. Severus sitzt unbewegt und hat offenbar nicht die geringste Absicht, ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen. Emilia trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. Er ist heiß und süß und aromatisch und schmeckt auf eine raffinierte Art nach mehr als nur Kaffee.

„Haben Sie da wieder etwas drunter gemischt?"

Mist. Ihre Stimme lässt die Leichtigkeit vermissen, die einen Scherz als solchen kennzeichnet.

„Hätte ich das denn tun sollen?" fragt er und verzieht die Mundwinkel zur Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Emilia trinkt die Tasse mit einem großen Schluck leer.

„Es ist lächerlich" sagt sie, obwohl ihr nicht nach Lachen zumute ist. „Ich bin nach London gekommen, um mich Ihnen an den Hals zu werfen, und jetzt kann ich nicht einmal ein schlechtes Wort über Remus verlieren."

„Loyalität ist etwas, das ich an Ihnen sehr schätze" sagt er und erhebt sich geschmeidig. Das dicke, warme Steingut klirrt in Emilias Händen, aber er geht am Sofa vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Raumes, wo vor einem Wandteppich eine teuer wirkende HiFi-Anlage mit Lautsprechern aus rötlichem Holz aufgebaut ist. Über die Schulter verfolgt Emilia mit Erstaunen, wie der Tränkemeister die Musik unterbricht und eine neue CD einlegt, als hätte er noch nie etwas anderes getan als Muggelgeräte bedient.

„Meine neue Leidenschaft" sagt er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Der Verzicht auf die Errungenschaften der Muggel ist ein Politikum in Zauberkreisen, das ich nicht länger unterstütze."

„Aha" sagt Emilia zittrig, und dann bleiben ihr weitere Worte erspart, denn die Musik wäscht in einer großen Welle über sie hinweg, und sie beißt sich auf die Lippen, weil die Welle eine Mauer in ihr zum Einsturz bringt, hinter der alles ganz weich und empfindlich ist.

„Pastorale" sagt Severus, der wieder bei ihr ist und ihr behutsam das Kaffeegeschirr aus den Händen nimmt.

„Ja" sagt Emilia, während die sanfte Musikwelle ihr Tränen aus den Augen spült. „Aber wir haben das Gewitter ausgelassen."

„Das Gewitter haben wir hinter uns" sagt Severus. „Wohlan. Tun Sie, weshalb Sie gekommen sind."

„Was?" sagt Emilia verwirrt, und dann beugt er sich über die Lehne des Sofas und küsst sie mit schmalen, kühlen Lippen. Sein Mund schmeckt bittersüß nach Kaffee und verpassten Gelegenheiten, und sein glattes, weiches Haar legt sich auf Emilias Wangen wie ein Schleier aus Träumen.

Viel zu früh löst er sich aus ihren Armen.

„Ich will dir etwas zeigen" sagt er, und Emilia betastet ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und fragt sich, ob sie tatsächlich Trauer gehört hat in dieser Stimme, die so sparsam mit Gefühlen ist. Er steht auf und holt ein gerahmtes Foto aus dem Bücherregal. Schweigend hält er es ihr hin, und sie nimmt es und betrachtet es.

Ein leichter Wind geht und versetzt die lila Oberfläche eines Lavendelfeldes in Wellen. Am Rand des Feldes steht eine Frau. Sie trägt eine schmale, dunkelrote Robe mit silbrigen Abschlüssen. Ihr Gesicht ist streng und schön wie das einer italienischen Heiligen, und ihr dichtes dunkles Haar fällt ihr in einem schweren Zopf geflochten über die Schulter.

„Salvatora" sagt Emilia.

„Richtig" sagt Severus, und tatsächlich, da ist zumindest Bedauern in seiner Stimme. „Ich bin deinem Rat gefolgt, im letzten Jahr, und habe wieder Kontakt aufgenommen. Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass es mir heute leichter fällt, sie Anteil an meinem Leben nehmen zu lassen."

„Ja" sagt Emilia. „Wie schön", und ein Teil von ihr meint es ehrlich.

„Auch ich pflege Loyalität" sagt Severus.

„Ich weiß" sagt Emilia.

„Nicht nur ihr gegenüber" sagt Severus und geht mit den Fingerspitzen über das Bild. „Auch Remus gegenüber. Und nicht zuletzt dir gegenüber. Du hast dich für ihn entschieden, damals. Du hast ein Kind mit ihm. Du wirst nicht von ihm lassen. Bleibe auf dem Weg, den du eingeschlagen hast, und ich bleibe auf meinem."

„Dann war das unser letzter Kuss" flüstert Emilia.

„Drei hat ein starkes arkanes Finitum" sagt Severus lächelnd. „Ein vierter Kuss ist mindestens so schwer zu erreichen wie ein erster. Das wissen sogar die Muggel: Aller guten Dinge sind drei, sagen sie."

„Ich weiß" flüstert Emilia. „Und bist du so glücklich mit ihr – so – wie…"

„Wie ich es mit dir hätte werden können? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es gibt im Leben immer mehr als einen Weg, der zufrieden stellend verlaufen kann."

Emilia stößt zitternd Atem aus.

„Wo ist sie?" fragt sie und unterdrückt den Impuls, sich umzusehen. „Ist sie hier in London?"

„Sie ist in Rom" sagt Severus und nimmt das Foto wieder an sich. „Sie hat einen Lehrauftrag an der Academia und ein florierendes Geschäft mit Zweigstellen in Florenz und Siena. Sie ist weder willens noch in der Lage, ihren Beruf dem Privatleben unterzuordnen."

„Hast du mal ein Taschentuch?" sagt Emilia. „Ich glaube, ich muss vor Rührung in Tränen ausbrechen. Das ist ja so romantisch."

„Versuchter Sarkasmus" sagt Severus. „Ich bin beeindruckt. Aber es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Die Verabredung erfährt beidseitige Zustimmung. Du weißt, ich reagiere schreckhaft, wenn man sich mir zu plötzlich nähert." Winziges Zucken der Mundwinkel. „Ich wäre geneigt, mich in eine schwarze Robe zu hüllen und im Keller Zuflucht zu nehmen, wo ich mit finsterer Miene Arachnidenbeine zu Pulver zerreiben würde, bis ihr die Lust an meiner Gesellschaft vergangen wäre."

Emilia grinst, noch ein wenig schwach, aber es wird schon wieder.

„Wo hast du denn gelernt, witzig zu sein?"

„Ich habe eine Menge gelernt, seit der Krieg zu Ende ist."

„Ja" sagt sie und seufzt. „Ich auch. Und immer von den falschen Sachen."

„Es war deine Entscheidung" sagt er und drückt ihre Schulter, während er sich von der Sofalehne erhebt. „Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Jetzt bleib auch dabei und lass uns sehen, wie wir die größten Steine aus dem Weg räumen."

„Du meinst, den riesengroßen Felsbrocken, dass mein Mann sich total auf seinen besten Freund fixiert hat?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich dir helfen kann, diesen zu bewegen. Aber ich hoffe, etwas für Black tun zu können. Ihn in die Lage zu versetzen, ein eigenes Leben zu leben, sich nicht mit den Almosen zu begnügen, die von Remus' Tisch zu ihm herunter fallen. Es wäre vielleicht heilsam, er würde einmal nach der Hand schnappen, die ihn füttert."

Er geht zum Regal und stellt das Bild zurück. In seiner strengen Haltung liegt ein Echo des Robenraschelns, das ihn so lange begleitet hat.

„Ich glaube, er hat eine zweite Hand gefunden" sagt Emilia. „Im Augenblick frisst er aus beiden, aber scheinbar schmeckt es aus der anderen Hand besser. Du erinnerst dich an Melodie Blanche?"

„Selbstverständlich. Black und Blanche. Man ist versucht zu fragen, welcher verkitschte Kopf sich das ausgedacht hat."

Emilia lächelt. Sie spürt schon wieder, wie es wirkt: die satte, nicht zu laute Harmonie der Musik und der trockene Sarkasmus des Tränkemeisters befreien ihren Kopf von den Nebeln, wie ein Haus, das gründlich durchgelüftet wird. Sie ist dankbar, dass ihr der Platz auf diesem Sofa nicht verweigert wird, nun, da es Salvatora gibt. Manchmal fragt sie sich, womit sie die unverbrüchliche Freundschaft dieses verschlossenen, undurchsichtigen Mannes verdient hat.

„Ziehe doch bitte in Betracht, deine Ausführung fortzusetzen" sagt Severus.

„Was?" sagt Emilia. „Ach so. Ja. Sirius und Melodie – sie haben wieder etwas miteinander angefangen. Eine – romantische Verbindung, wie du es nennen würdest. Sie wohnt in unserer Nähe – sie ist uns hinterher gezogen, genau genommen. Und in der Folge hat sie sich nicht so ganz wie verabredet von ihm fern gehalten. Ich hatte das schon kommen sehen. Schließlich sind sie sich über den Weg gelaufen, und er hat sich sofort wieder in sie verliebt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlt? Zum zweiten Mal den ersten Kuss – zum zweiten Mal – all die ersten Male? Er erinnert sich tatsächlich an nichts."

„Interessiert mich nicht" sagt Severus, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr Aufstellung genommen hat wie vor einer Schulklasse. „Beschreibe mir lieber den Fortschritt seiner Degenerationserscheinungen."

„Wie gesagt. Die Gedächtnisreparatur – bröckelt. Wie Tapete, die sich von der Wand löst, und man sieht immer mehr von der Mauer dahinter. Genau wie beim ersten Mal, nur diesmal schneller. Ich frage mich, ob man ihn ein drittes Mal löschen kann."

„Ich habe euch schon bei der ersten Nachbesserung gesagt, dass keine weiteren Eingriffe möglich sind – jedenfalls nicht, ohne weit reichende Beeinträchtigungen in Kauf zu nehmen. Mit anderen Worten, ich würde ihm mit jedem weiteren Eingriff sein letztes Restchen gesunden Verstand entfernen."

„Aber es muss doch etwas geben, das wir für ihn tun können?"

„Ja" sagt Severus. „Lasst es kommen. Lasst ihn sich erinnern."

„Was?" sagt Emilia erstaunt. „Aber – weißt du nicht mehr, wie er sich zuletzt erinnerte? Ich weiß es noch, es war nämlich in St. Mungo's, und wir hatten einen verwirrten, verängstigten Patienten, der völlig frei von Verstand war! Deshalb haben wir doch erst die Gedächtnismodifikation in Betracht gezogen: weil er nicht klar kam!"

„Als ob das nicht sein Normalzustand wäre, frei von Verstand zu sein" wirft Severus ein, aber es klingt milde.

„Die Ausgangslage ist diesmal eine andere" fährt er fort. „Damals kam er zurück – kam zu Bewusstsein – und alle Erinnerungen strömten gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Die echten, und die aus den ungezählten Leben hinter dem Vorhang. Mit dem Handicap, dass viele seiner echten Erinnerungen in Azkaban geblieben waren. So oder so konnte er die beiden Seiten des Vorhanges nicht unterscheiden. Ich zog schon damals in Erwägung, der – Natur, wenn man so will – ihren Lauf zu lassen. Es gibt legilimantische Psychologen, die mit ihren Patienten arbeiten, ohne sie zu löschen. Aber du und dein Mann, ihr wart so beseelt von der Idee, es ihn vergessen zu lassen und ihm diese haarsträubende Geschichte vom Koma aufzutischen, dass ich annahm, es wäre nicht angezeigt, meine Meinung zu äußern."

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, ob es angezeigt ist?"

Severus hebt die Schultern. „Ich hatte wenig Motivation, mich auf ein neues, fruchtloses Gefecht mit deinem Mann einzulassen. Ich hatte soeben einen Krieg überlebt. Mit knapper Not, wie ich betonen möchte. Ich war, gewissermaßen, ermüdet."

„Verständlich" sagt Emilia. Sie denkt nicht oft an die grausame Zeit der letzten Kriegsmonate, während der sie ihren eigenen Krieg geführt hat: gegen die Traurigkeit und Mutlosigkeit in Nummer Zwölf, gegen die Erschöpfung, gegen die Einsamkeit. Gegen die Angst vor der eigenen Entscheidung.

„Diesmal kommen die Erinnerungen nacheinander, wenn auch rasch" sagt Severus. „Sie gehören zu ihm. Sie haben ihn geprägt, hinter oder vor dem Vorhang. Er wird immer einer sein, der viele Leben gelebt hat."

„Aber sie sind nicht real" sagt Emilia verwirrt.

„Sind sie nicht?" sagt Severus und bedenkt Emilia mit seinem analytischen Blick. „Hast du je ein Buch gelesen, das eindrucksvolle Bilder in deinem Kopf zurück gelassen hat?"

„Natürlich" sagt Emilia. „Der Herr der Ringe, zum Beispiel. Als ich achtzehn war."

„Und willst du behaupten, diese Eindrücke seien nicht real, nur weil sie einem fiktiven Hintergrund entstammen?"

Emilia denkt an die Faszination, mit der sie das Buch verschlungen hat, an die Romangestalten, die über Wochen hinweg ihre Tage und ihre Träume bevölkert haben.

„Na ja" sagt sie zögernd, „ich konnte zumindest zu jedem Zeitpunkt unterscheiden, was real war – außerhalb des Buches – und was nicht."

„Ein fiktiver Erlebnishintergrund führt zu realen elektrischen Impulsen, die zwischen den Nervenzellen deines Gehirnes kreisen und die Synapsen anregen" sagt Severus und ist plötzlich wieder ganz Lehrer. „Eine nicht ganz geklärte chemische Veränderung der Gehirnzellen führt zur Erstellung eines Engramms. Eine Erinnerung entsteht. Ob es die Erinnerung an ein fiktives oder ein stoffliches Erlebnis ist, macht für das Gehirn keinen Unterschied. Diese Information wird an anderer Stelle archiviert."

„Okay" sagt Emilia verwirrt. „Du meinst also… wir sollen zulassen, dass seine Erinnerung zurückkehrt, und ihm einfach beim Sortieren helfen?"

„Warum nicht" sagt Severus.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Remus begeistert von dieser Idee ist" zweifelt Emilia. „Er war so glücklich mit dem Gedanken, dass Sirius sich nicht mehr mit Azkaban und der Flucht und all dem Drama befassen muss."

„Er war vor allem glücklich mit dem Gedanken, dass Black nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihn nach seinen Motiven zu befragen, und ob er immer in Blacks bestem Interesse entschieden hat" sagt Severus mit schmallippigem Lächeln.

Emilia schweigt und spielt mit den Fransen der sahnefarbenen Decke, die sauber gefaltet über der Sofalehne hängt.

„Warum hast du dich dafür hergegeben?" fragt sie schließlich. „Man hätte seine Erinnerung an Melodie nicht löschen müssen. Die Erinnerung an uns haben wir schließlich auch nicht gelöscht. Gut und schön – man will ihm wenig Anknüpfungspunkte geben – aber man kann ihn doch nicht in eine wildfremde Umgebung setzen. Wenn er sich erinnert, tut er es so und so, oder?"

„Ich wollte wissen, was passiert" sagt Severus und ist plötzlich wieder ganz der unnahbare Tränkemeister. „Ich hatte begonnen, die gesamte Konstellation als eine Art experimentellen Aufbau zu betrachten. Ein komplexes Gefüge, das sich mittels der Eingabe verschiedener Reize beeinflussen lässt. Vergleichbar mit Alchemie: Entferne den Faktor Melodie. Prognose: Black fusioniert mit Lupin. Folge: Liguster spaltet sich von Lupin…"

„… und fusioniert mit Snape" vollendet Emilia den Satz.

„Möglich" sagt Severus unbewegt. „Der Faktor Salvatora Crisante trat erst später auf."

Emilia atmet tief durch und streicht sich Haare aus der Stirn.

„Das ist die merkwürdigste Liebeserklärung, die ich je bekommen habe" sagt sie.

„Eine andere wirst du nicht erhalten" sagt Severus. „Und auch nichts anderes. Das Experiment ist abgeschlossen."

„Noch nicht ganz" sagt Emilia. „Trennen wir bitte noch diesen Liguster-Black-Lupin-Klumpen. Geben wir ein bisschen Melodie bei, und dann kräftig rühren. Vielleicht bildet sich ja doch noch eine schöne, glatte, klümpchenfreie Masse."

„Einverstanden" sagt Severus. „Ich werde einen Besuch in Deutschland einrichten. Ich muss mit Remus und Melodie konferieren, um die Vorgehensweise abzustimmen."

„Eines ist trotzdem schade" sagt Emilia und versucht ein Grinsen. „Jetzt werde ich nie erfahren, wie es mit einem Legilimens im Bett ist. Endlich mal ein Mann, der einer Frau alle Wünsche von den Augen abliest, und ich lasse mir die Gelegenheit entgehen."

„Diese Entscheidung hättest du treffen müssen, bevor du dich zum Weibchen eines lunar induzierten Flohhotels machst" sagt Severus, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Wahrscheinlich" sagt Emilia seufzend. Dann legt sie den Kopf schief und lauscht.

„Mach mal die Musik leiser" sagt sie. „Ich glaube, der Welpe ist wach."

Tatsächlich kommt ein dünnes „Mamaaaa" aus dem Flur. Emilia springt auf und sieht nach. Jerome sitzt, seine Maus eng an sich gedrückt, und sieht sich mit großen Augen um.

„Komm zu mir" sagt Emilia. „Alles ist gut. Wir sind bei Severus, in London."

Es wird dann noch ein überraschend netter Abend. Zu ihrem erstaunen stellt Emilia fest, dass nichts Schlechtes dabei heraus kommt, wenn man Severus in der Küche werkeln lässt, im Gegenteil. Spaghetti, präzise al dente, und eine schlichte, aber raffinierte Tomatensoße. Auch Jerome ist begeistert und verziert das weiße Tischtuch mit roten Spritzern, was vom Hausherren kommentarlos mit einem Schlenkern des Stabes beseitigt wird.

Dann ist es draußen dunkel, und Jerome schläft auf dem hellen Sofa. Emilia ist so müde, dass sie kaum die Augen offen halten kann: als würde die Erschöpfung von drei Jahren Überlastung sich auf einmal Bahn brechen.

„Muss ich ins Hotel?" fragt sie. Severus, die leeren Teller in der Hand, lächelt auf sie hinunter.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Gäste zu beherbergen" sagt er. „Aber ich kann mich anpassen. Falls du mit dem Sofa vorlieb nehmen kannst."

„Das kann ich" sagt Emilia. „Vielen Dank. Für alles."

Severus nickt und trägt die Teller in die Küche.

oooOOOooo

Es ist eine unruhige Nacht, die Emilia mit Jerome auf dem Sofa verbringt. Der lebhafte Schlaf des Dreijährigen reißt sie immer wieder aus ihren eigenen verworrenen Träumen, und sie ist froh, als sie schließlich durch einen schläfrigen Fußtritt Jeromes wach wird und trübes Regenlicht durch die Fenster flutet. Auf Zehenspitzen schleicht sie sich ins Badezimmer und stellt auf dem Weg fest, dass im Tränkelabor bereits leise geraschelt und geklappert wird. Sie schiebt die Tür auf und steckt den Kopf durch den Spalt.

„Morgen" sagt sie.

„Guten Morgen" sagt Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr steht, in eine dunkelviolette, sanft glänzende Robe gekleidet, und getrocknete Zweige aus einer Papierhülle befreit.

„Drachendorn" sagt er und hält eines der bräunlichen Blätter prüfend gegen das Licht. Dann zerreibt er es zwischen den Fingern und schnuppert daran. Ein Hauch des bitteren Duftes weht zu Emilia hinüber. Drachendorn und Bocksklee, Tintenträne und Schneeballblüten…

„_Animal familiaris_?" sagt sie.

„Ganz recht" bestätigt Severus. „Zu meinem Bedauern wird es seit dem Krieg immer schwieriger, qualitativ hochwertige Grundstoffe zu bekommen."

„Und welches Tier willst du befreunden?"

„Es ist eine Auftragsarbeit" sagt Severus und befördert die Blätter zurück ins Papier. „Die Mäuse, die ich im Wohnzimmer unter dem Parkett habe, reichen mir völlig."

„Auch nett" sagt Emilia, denkt an Doxienester im Dachstuhl und Spinnenkolonien im Keller, und grinst.

„Ich könnte dir einen Hund vorbei schicken" schlägt sie vor. „Zu Jagdzwecken. Ich kenne einen guten."

„Das fehlte mir noch" sagt Severus. „Morgen kommt der Kammerjäger. Ein paar Zauber, und der Spuk hat ein Ende."

„Und allemal schonender für das Parkett. Sag, dürfte ich wohl deine Dusche benutzen? Der Kleine schläft noch."

„Bitte sehr" sagt Severus und macht eine entsprechende Geste.

Emilia duscht in dem makellosen weißen Badezimmer, bis das heiße Wasser alle ist und sie mangels Zauberei kein neues heiß machen kann. Ihre Kleider sind faltig und nicht ganz frisch, aber sie fühlt sich wesentlich besser, als sie sich die Haare mit den Fingern kämmt und das Fenster öffnet, um den warmen Dampf vom Duschen hinaus zu lassen.

Das Badezimmerfenster geht zur Rückseite des Hauses. Ein Grünstreifen trennt die Hauswand von der Straße. Die Luft draußen ist genauso feucht wie die im Badezimmer, nur kühler. Auf der Straße geht eine Hexe mit etwas Gassi, das wie ein kleiner, grüner, geflügelter Dackel aussieht. Sie hält einen gelben Regenschirm über den Kopf. Emilia streckt die Hand aus dem Fenster und schaut an der Fassade hinunter, um zu sehen, ob es regnet, denn außer dem gelben Regenschirm deutet nichts darauf hin.

Eine Fensterreihe zur Linken befindet sich der Hintereingang des Hauses. Die zauberische Hausgemeinschaft hat dort ihre Fortbewegungsmittel geparkt: geflügelte Fahrräder, ein paar Besen in einem Ständer, ein kleiner, faltiger Fesselballon, eine kirschrote Vespa, die nach Muggel aussieht.

Und dann sitzt da noch jemand auf den Stufen zum Hintereingang, offenbar dösend oder in Gedanken versunken, in einer zusammengekauerten Haltung, als würden die fadenscheinigen Kamele wenig gegen das kühle englische Wetter ausrichten. Emilia wirft das Fenster zu und eilt zu ihren Schuhen.

„Severus? Würdest du bitte eben auf Jerome aufpassen, falls er aufwacht?"

„Wohin willst du?" fragt Severus erstaunt.

„Raus" sagt Emilia und fummelt an den Schnürsenkeln. „Du hast da einen Wolf auf deiner Hintertreppe."

„Ist er eine Lösung für mein Mäuseproblem?"

„Keine Ahnung. Eher nicht."

„Ist er eine Lösung für eines deiner Probleme?"

Emilia gibt den Kampf mit den Schnürsenkeln auf und atmet tief durch.

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt sie. „In letzter Zeit hat er mir Probleme gemacht, statt sie zu lösen. Aber ich will doch schon wissen, warum er hier ist."

„Soll ich eine Prognose wagen?"

„Nein, danke. Deine Prognosen sind meist so pessimistisch."

Severus zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, und Emilia wartet die nächste messerscharfe Bemerkung nicht mehr ab. Sie läuft die Treppe hinunter in den Laden, orientiert sich kurz, findet den Gang auf die Rückseite des Gebäudes und schließlich die Hintertür.

Ihre Hand zittert auf der Klinke. Sie hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr nachkommt. Andererseits ist er immer aufgetaucht, wenn der Tränkemeister ins Spiel kam.

Sie wird einfach hören, was er zu sagen hat.

Sie öffnet die Tür und tritt ins Freie.

Er dreht den Kopf und zieht die Beine enger an den Körper, als wolle er Platz machen für jemanden, der vorbei will. Sein Blick streift ihr Gesicht, und ein winziges Lächeln huscht ihm über die Lippen, ehe er den Blick wieder auf die fadenscheinigen Knie seiner Cordhosen richtet.

„He" sagt er heiser. „Guten Morgen."

„Was tust du hier?" fragt Emilia, die Türklinke noch in der Hand. Wäre da nicht Salvatora, sie könnte einfach wieder hinein gehen, in eine helle, schöne Welt, zu Teppichen und glänzenden Kesseln und einem, der sie in seiner strengen, tiefgründigen Art auf Händen tragen würde. Wäre da nicht Salvatora, sie müsste hier und jetzt entscheiden, welche Seite der Tür sie will.

Remus hebt die Schultern. Der Wind treibt ihm silbrige Haarsträhnen über die Augen.

„Nach dir sehen" sagt er. „Was du machst."

Emilia lässt die Tür los und tritt nach draußen.

„Seltsam" sagt sie. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dir überhaupt auffällt, wenn ich weg bin."

Er nimmt den Hieb und steckt ihn ein wie einer, der ihn verdient hat. Plötzliche Wut schießt in ihr hoch. Einmal nur will sie mit ihm streiten, will hören, wie er sie anschreit, will ihn Dinge sagen hören, die er später, bei klarem Verstand, bereuen wird, aber mit ihr tut er das nicht, nur mit Sirius, Sirius ist der einzige, den er selten, aber regelmäßig anschreit. Sirius, immer Sirius.

„Warum bist du hier?" wiederholt sie ihre Frage. „Konntest du nicht landen bei ihm?"

Volltreffer, obwohl es nur als Kränkung gedacht war. Sie sieht es an der Art, wie er den Kopf einzieht.

Emilia seufzt und schlingt die Arme um sich. Sie will sich nicht vorstellen, was da gelaufen ist.

„Mach dir nichts draus" sagt sie, kommt zu ihm und setzt sich neben ihn auf die Stufe. „Ich konnte auch nicht landen."

Wieder einer dieser flüchtigen Blicke, mit denen er sie nicht ansieht, nur streift, dann nimmt er die Brille ab und lehnt sich zu ihr hinüber. Emilia erstarrt, sie will sich jetzt nicht küssen lassen, aber er küsst sie nicht, sondern vergräbt das Gesicht an ihrem Hals und nimmt einige tiefe Atemzüge. Als wäre er auf der Suche nach einem Geruch.

„Ziemlich zwecklos" sagt Emilia. „Ich habe geduscht, gerade eben."

Er löst sich von ihr, nickt und streicht sich mit der Hand über die goldenen Augen.

„Du bist ganz kalt" sagt sie. „Wie lange wartest du schon?"

Er hebt die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Drei oder vier Stunden. Ich habe zuerst vorne auf der Straße gewartet, aber als der Zeitungsladen gegenüber geöffnet hat, haben sie mich verjagt. Keine Wegelagerei auf der Straße vor ihrem Geschäft, oder so ähnlich. Alles beim Alten, hier in der Hauptstadt." Flüchtiges Lächeln.

„Warum bist du nicht rein gekommen?"

Winziges Kopfschütteln. „Ich wusste doch nicht, was mich erwartet. Außerdem brauchte ich die Zeit zum Nachdenken."

„Nachdenken ist keine Handlung, weißt du. Mit Nachdenken kann man nichts bewegen."

„Was hätte ich denn noch bewegen sollen? Der Zettel am Kühlschrank war eindeutig. Ich habe alles falsch gemacht, ich habe mutwillig meine Ehe zerstört, ich habe genau das gleiche gemacht wie damals mit Sophie, nur schlimmer. Und das, obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, dass es nie mehr passieren soll."

„Und mir."

„Was?"

„Geschworen. Mir geschworen, am Strand von Cayman Island."

„Richtig. Ich habe mich in etwas hinein ziehen lassen, das mir längst über den Kopf gewachsen ist. In jeder Hinsicht."

„Falsch. Du hast dich nicht hinein ziehen lassen. Du bist hinein gesprungen, kopfüber. Du konntest es kaum erwarten."

„Vielleicht."

„Gib es zu, verdammt!"

Er zuckt ein bisschen zusammen, aber er nickt.

„Du hast recht."

Schweigen auf der Hintertreppe. Es ist kühl, und still, weil die Millionen Londoner Autos alle hinter der schützenden Barriere fahren, die den Stadtkern von Zauberlondon umgibt.

„Der Zettel am Kühlschrank war nicht eindeutig" sagt Emilia irgendwann. „Ich bin eigentlich nach London gekommen, um die Sache mit Sirius in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber schön, dass du gleich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen hast."

„Hat es denn noch einen Sinn?"

„Soll es denn noch einen haben?"

Er seufzt und lässt den Kopf hängen. Mit der rechten Hand reibt er die knotige Narbenkante der linken, als hätte er Schmerzen dort.

„Die Pause ist schon viel zu lang, weißt du" sagt sie. „Ich erwarte nichts weniger, als dass du hier vor mir auf die Knie fällst, mich um Verzeihung anflehst, unter Tränen alles bedauerst und mir klar machst, dass du mich zurück haben willst, und zwar so, dass ich es auch verstehe. Das ganze Programm."

Er sieht sie aus goldenen Augen an, dann nickt er, steht auf, macht einen Schritt die Treppe hinunter und geht tatsächlich vor ihr auf die Knie.

„Emilia" sagt er, und sie sieht, wie er, der Tausende Bücher gelesen hat, nach Worten sucht. „Pass auf. Ich… habe eine Reihe schwerer Fehler gemacht. Es tut mir leid. Sirius… und ich… er hat mir nie die Wertschätzung gegeben, die ich mir gewünscht hatte. Früher schon nicht. Ich bin nicht… ich wollte nie… mit anderen Männern. Ich bin nicht homosexuell veranlagt. Aber ich wollte so dringend einmal im Zentrum seiner Welt stehen, dass mir jedes Mittel recht war."

„Deshalb hast du Severus dazu gebracht, ihm die Erinnerung an Melodie zu nehmen."

„Ja" sagt er, und seine Augen glitzern verdächtig. „Ich konnte sie nicht ertragen. Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, aber sie sollte nicht… sie sollte einfach nicht auftreten und ihn mir wieder wegnehmen. Nicht nach allem, was ich durchlitten hatte. Ich weiß doch, wie es läuft, wenn er ein Mädchen hat. Ich löse mich in Luft auf, für ihn."

„Du hast ihm nicht mal die Chance gegeben, es diesmal anders zu machen."

„Er hätte es nicht" sagt er, und sie sieht, wie er sich quält. „Nicht anders gemacht. Er hat mich immer nur… konsumiert. Er war immer achtlos."

„Der einzige Mensch, der sich nicht achtet, bist du selbst" sagt Emilia. „Ich habe Sirius auf unserer Hochzeit gesehen. Ich wusste, er war nicht so begeistert von der Idee, dass du heiratest. Anfangs. Aber dann hat er begriffen, wie glücklich es dich macht, und dass es gut für dich ist, mich zu heiraten, und er hat die Arme aufgemacht und gestrahlt und hat sich für dich gefreut. Aufrichtig. Zu Missgunst ist er nämlich überhaupt nicht fähig. Und du bedankst dich bei ihm, indem du ihm die Erinnerung an seine große Liebe löschen lässt."

Remus nickt und schaut auf seine ineinander verschlungenen Hände hinunter.

„Du bist ein Kleingeist, Remus" sagt Emilia.

Remus nickt.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht die Größe habe, die du verdienst" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt Emilia.

Remus schlingt die Arme um sich selbst und lässt den Kopf hängen, aber er erhebt sich nicht von seinen Knien, als wüsste er, dass Emilia noch nicht mit ihm fertig ist.

Und sie ist noch nicht fertig mit ihm: eine Schleuse hat sich geöffnet, und sie weiß, sie wird jetzt alles aussprechen, was sie bisher in sich verborgen gehalten hat, egal ob es sinnvoll ist oder Unheil anrichtet, egal, ob sie vielleicht damit Türen schließt, ohne wirklich zu wissen, auf welcher Seite sie sein will.

„Würde ich euch heute treffen" sagt sie, „dich und Severus – den neuen Severus – den unverkleideten… ich wüsste, für wen ich mich entscheiden würde. Ich war damals schon ein wenig unsicher. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mich zwischen zwei Männern entscheiden zu müssen – ich bin kein solches Mädchen. Und Severus… ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Er war gefährlich, aber faszinierend. Vor dir hatte ich keine Angst. Du warst nett, und sexy… und du hast mich zum Lachen gebracht. Du warst der einzig Normale in diesem Haufen von Spinnern. Deshalb habe ich mich in dich verliebt. In dein Lächeln. Deine schüchterne Art. Du warst so… süß. Du hast mir den Hof gemacht, wie keiner vor dir. Und heute hat sich alles verändert. Severus ist… immer noch nicht nett. Aber er ist da. Er war da, als Sirius weg war. Als du… völlig in Scherben gegangen bist… in diesem Haus. Er war da, als ich nach dem Ritual zu mir gekommen bin, in St. Mungo's. Ich brauche jemanden, der für mich da ist. Ich kann nicht immer nur für andere da sein."

Sie weiß nicht, wie es kommt, dass ihre Wangen plötzlich nass sind. Ihr Atem kommt stockend, und beinahe wütend wischt sie sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du dich damals für den Falschen entschieden hast" flüstert Remus.

„Zum Teufel!" schreit Emilia. „Würdest du bitte endlich anfangen, um mich zu kämpfen? Und zwar schnell, weil ich sonst nämlich weg bin!"

„Soll ich das denn?" fragt Remus, beinahe überrascht, und hebt unsicher den Blick.

„Wir haben ein Kind, verdammt" sagt Emilia. „Und da mach ich nur im Notfall ein Scheidungskind draus."

„Ich würde gerne" sagt Remus, und in seinen Mundwinkeln hängt etwas, das entweder ein Lächeln oder bittere Verzweiflung ist. „Ich wäre gerne… wieder so verliebt… wie am Anfang. Es ist schlimm, dass meine Verbindung zu dir so abgerissen ist. Ich bin… manchmal… fühle ich gar nichts mehr. Nur Müdigkeit. Es gibt eine Müdigkeit, gegen die Schlafen nichts mehr hilft, wusstest du das? Nur Sterben hilft."

„Nein" sagt Emilia. „Ich glaube, so müde bin ich nie gewesen."

Remus nickt und lächelt und schaut mit fernem Blick hinunter auf seine verschlungenen Finger.

„Wie kann ich dich denn zurück gewinnen?" flüstert er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es kannst" sagt Emilia. „Aber du kannst es versuchen. Lass Sirius gehen. Lass ihn sein Leben mit Melodie einrichten. Severus sagt, wir sollen seine Erinnerungen zulassen, man könnte sie ohnehin nicht ein drittes Mal unterdrücken. Sag Sirius, was du ihm getan hast, und ertrage es, falls er dich hinterher nie wieder anschaut. Das alles könnte helfen."

„Okay" sagt Remus kaum hörbar.

„Und werde wieder der von früher" sagt Emilia. „Der aus Nummer Zwölf, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Der lustige, kluge, nette Wolf, der seine Pfoten nicht von mir lassen konnte. Den will ich wieder haben."

„Ich will's versuchen."

„Na, das klingt ja Erfolg versprechend."

„Was willst du hören?" sagt er. „Du hast mir gerade zu verstehen gegeben, dass du nur hier bei mir bist, weil du bei Severus nicht landen konntest. Deine Worte. Und ich stecke viel zu tief in einem Labyrinth, und habe nur eine ungefähre Ahnung, wo der Ausgang sein könnte. Es ist ein bisschen früh für ein _Alles wird gut_, findest du nicht?"

„Vielleicht" sagt Emilia seufzend. „Aber ich hätte gerne, dass alles gut wird. Du nicht?"

„Doch" sagt er, und zum ersten Mal sieht sie wieder die vertraute Wärme in seinen Augen. „Ich auch."

Emilia wickelt sich die Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts um die Hände. Es ist kalt hier draußen. Remus in seiner Strickjacke muss in den letzten Stunden einen hohen Verbrauch an Wärmezaubern gehabt haben. Sie wischt sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht.

„Du könntest mich mal in den Arm nehmen" sagt sie. „Falls du willst."

Er lächelt einen Anflug seines früheren, netten Lächelns. Sie sieht ihn an, während er steifbeinig von seinen Knien in die Höhe kommt und sich neben sie setzt: irgendwo in diesem merkwürdigen, silberhaarigen, goldäugigen Mann muss er doch noch sein, der charmante, freundliche Wolf aus Nummer Zwölf. Er legt seine Arme um sie, ein wenig unbeholfen, zieht sie näher und vergräbt das Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, und ihre Arme finden den Weg um seine Mitte, sie haben sich während der letzten Jahre sehr daran gewöhnt, diese Arme, und Emilia denkt, dass sie sich lieber nicht umgewöhnen möchte. Es ist noch zu früh, aber es ist nie zu spät für Hoffnung.

„Wenn du schon dabei bist, wieder der alte Wolf zu werden" murmelt sie in den zerfransten Kragen der Kameljacke, „könntest du zehn, zwölf Kilo zulegen, und ein bisschen Sport treiben. Damit du dich nicht länger anfühlst wie ein Sack voll Knochen."

„Besten Dank" sagt er. „Ich setz' es auf die Liste."

„Und dir die Haare schneiden lassen. Die sind zu lang."

„Von mir aus."

„Und diese scheußliche Jacke in den Müll werfen."

„Treib es nicht zu weit, ja? Ich werfe nichts in den Müll, was noch seine Funktion erfüllt."

„_Und_ von diesem irrsinnigen Spartrip runter kommen."

„Wenn du einen willst, der schön ist und nicht mit Geld umgehen kann, versuch's mal mit Sirius."

„Nein danke. Ich glaube, ich bin das einzige Mädchen der Welt, das bei ihm nicht in Versuchung kommt. Was nicht heißt, dass er nicht mal wieder oben ohne den Rasen mähen darf."

„Ich richte es ihm aus."

„Wenn ich allerdings dich erwische, wie du ihm lüsterne Blicke zuwirfst…"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin nicht in diese Richtung veranlagt."

„Es war ein Scherz, Remus. Nur ein Scherz."

„Oh."

Im gleichen Augenblick dringt ein markerschütternder Schrei durch die dicken Mauern nach draußen.

„Maaaaaamaaaaaa!"

Wie der Blitz ist Emilia auf den Füßen und an der Tür. Remus folgt eilig, aber langsamer. Nur am Rande nimmt Emilia wahr, dass er hinkt. Sie reißt die Tür auf und stürmt in den Hausflur.

„Jerome? Jerome, was ist passiert?"

„Nichts wirklich Schlimmes, so lange er noch so schreien kann" vermutet Remus von hinten.

„Keine Panik" kommt Severus' Stimme vom oberen Treppenabsatz. „Ruhe bewahren, alle zusammen. Der junge Mann hat soeben entdeckt, dass er ein Zauberer ist."

Augenblicke später versammelt man sich im Wohnzimmer, wo Jerome in euphorischer Begeisterung sein kleines rotes Auto über den Teppich hopsen lässt wie einen Frosch, indem er die Hände danach ausstreckt und „Hex, hex!" schreit.

„Es kann fliegen!" jubelt er. „Papa! Mama! Papamama! Es kann fliegen, wie Paddys Motorrad!"

Emilia presst die Hände gegen die Wangen, weil sich auf ihnen schon wieder nasse Spuren abzeichnen.

„Mein Hasenkind" sagt sie. „Meine Güte! Du kannst ja schon zaubern!"

„In diesem Alter tatsächlich ungewöhnlich" kommentiert Severus milde. „Ich möchte allerdings wissen, wer ihm diesen albernen Zauberspruch beigebracht hat."

„Das Kinderfernsehen" sagt Remus lächelnd. „Er ist ein Fan von Bibi Blocksberg."

Severus zieht fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die Muggel-Version von Hermione Granger" erklärt Remus und grinst jetzt breit. Severus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Hex, hex!" schreit Jerome, worauf das Auto einen senkrechten Raketenstart hinlegt und ihm gegen die Stirn fährt. Mit erschrecktem Weinen flüchtet Jerome sich in Emilias Arme.

„Zumindest offensichtlich, dass er das väterliche Zaubertalent geerbt hat" sagt Severus. „Ein Glück für das Kind."

„Das hab' ich gehört!" sagt Emilia, während Jerome sich tränenüberströmt an sie klammert und „Pusten! Pusten!" verlangt.

„Ruhe, alle miteinander" befiehlt Severus. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr alle hier ein Frühstück haben wollt?"

„Klar" sagt Emilia, pustet und grinst. „Dieses Hotel ist echt zu empfehlen."

„Ich will eine Milch!" verlangt Jerome.

„Wenn es keine Umstände macht" sagt Remus zögernd.

„Natürlich macht es welche" knurrt Severus, doch Remus scheint plötzlich abgelenkt, schaut sich um und sieht aus, als würde er lauschen.

„Du hast Mäuse unter dem Parkett" sagt er. „Wusstest du das?"

„Jeder braucht ein Haustier" sagt Severus, und, mit einem Seitenblick auf Emilia: „Manche heiraten ihres sogar."

„Böser Slytherin" sagt Emilia augenzwinkernd. „Geht jemand Brötchen holen? Remus?"

„Lieber nicht" sagt Remus und deutet auf sein linkes Bein. „Ich bin heute nicht so gut zu Fuß."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Apparitions-Unfall" sagt Remus und verzieht das Gesicht. „Beinahe hätte ich mich gesplintert. Ich war wohl ein wenig nervös, und durcheinander."

„Ui" sagt Emilia erschrocken. „Schlimm?"

„Geht so."

„Du bist aber danach nicht mehr appariert, oder?"

„Nein. Ich habe mir eine Floo-Verbindung rausgesucht, die überraschend in Köln endete. Streik der Netzwerkmitarbeiter. Ich hatte Glück und konnte ein paar Stunden später einen Portschlüssel erwischen, sonst hätte ich vielleicht doch noch mein fliegendes Taxi bemühen müssen."

„Und niemand ist glücklicher als ich, dass uns allen dieses Schicksal erspart geblieben ist" sagt Severus. „So. Ich koche Kaffee. Jeder, der etwas anderes möchte, muss im Tropfenden Kessel frühstücken."

„Ich will eine Milch!" wiederholt Jerome seine Forderung.

„Umgangsformen hat das Kind" sagt Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Komm mit mir in die Küche, kleiner Zauberer. Und denk daran, wenn du etwas anderes fliegen lässt als dein Auto, werde ich unangenehm."

Sehr zufrieden zieht Jerome mit dem Tränkemeister ab. Emilia bleibt mit Remus im Wohnzimmer zurück, das plötzlich ganz still ist. Remus hat die Arme um sich geschlungen und schaut auf seine Füße. Sie geht zu ihm und lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, und er öffnet die Arme und zieht sie an sich.

„Ich möchte mit dir nach Hause gehen" flüstert er auf deutsch. Sie nickt und lächelt.

„Versprochen" sagt sie.


	11. Neun: Aufbruch

Ihr Lieben,

nun hat es sich auch schon fast mit Flashblack. Es wird in den nächsten Tagen noch einen kurzen Epilog geben, dann ist die Geschichte abgeschlossen.

An dieser Stelle gilt mein Dank allen, die mir so großartige, ausführliche, herzliche Reviews geschrieben haben. Leider habe ich einfach nicht die Zeit, mich einzeln zu bedanken, seid nicht böse – ich habe jedes einzelne Review genossen und Wort für Wort gewürdigt.

Außerdem verdient meine aufopferungsvolle Beta **Slytherene** meinen besonderen Dank, die sich trotz knappen Zeitplanes sehr engagiert durch süddeutschen Slang und Tippfehler gearbeitet hat.

Bezüglich der Nachfragen, ob ich auch einmal etwas mit Harry als Hauptperson schreiben werde: hm, ist nicht geplant, ich kann mit den Weltretter-Helden immer nicht so gut was anfangen. Ich kann ihm aber jedenfalls in meinem „Anderen Universum" eine größere Rolle einräumen, das würde wahrscheinlich Spaß machen.

Also, auf zur letzten Etappe. Tässchen Kaffee für jeden, und los geht's.

**Disclaimer**: Unverändert gehört mir nichts, was erkennbar JKR gehört.

**Soundtrack**: Everybody hurts, von R.E.M.

**Neun: Aufbruch**

Der Raum um Sirius ist grau und verschwommen, wie in einem sehr alten und sehr schlechten Schwarzweißfilm: kein Licht, kein Leben, keine Farben. Trotzdem ist er Sirius erschreckend vertraut: zu viel Zeit hat er hier verbracht, ein Gefängnis, das er gegen ein anderes Gefängnis getauscht hat. Auch hier hat es Leben nur ohne ihn gegeben, auf der anderen Seite der schmutzigen Fensterscheiben.

Sirius ist jedes Detail vertraut. Er könnte Landkarten anlegen von den Falten, die sein zerknülltes Hemd auf dem Sessel am Fenster wirft. Er könnte den Text des „Fängers im Roggen" auswendig hersagen, dort, wo er aufgeschlagen liegt. Er sieht zu, wie der Staub die scharfen Ränder der Seiten abrundet und das Schwarz-Weiß der Buchstaben zu Grau verwäscht. An dem angebissenen Apfel, der dort auf dem Tisch langsam verfault, ist ihm jede dunkle Stelle vertraut.

Auch er ist grau: der Wolf, der hier in zweibeiniger Gestalt seine Kreise zieht, graues Gesicht, graue Haare, grauer, müder Blick. Er kommt oft nachts in dieses Gefängnis, sperrt sich selbst darin ein und folgt den Spuren von Sirius' früherer Anwesenheit. Ein rotes, pulsierendes Glühen in seiner linken Hand ist die einzige Farbe im Universum zwischen diesen Mauern.

Sirius versucht, sich bemerkbar zu machen, doch es ist, als hätte er keinen Körper, keine Präsenz, und das, obwohl die Wellen von Schmerz, die der Wolf verströmt, ihn bis ins Innerste erschüttern – erschüttern, man sollte doch meinen, etwas, das sich erschüttern ließe, müsste Bestand haben, aber Sirius ist nichts, weniger als ein Geist.

Der Wolf setzt sich auf die Bettkante, vorsichtig, als würde zu viel Erschütterung das Gefängnis zum Einsturz bringen, und berührt mit leichten Fingerspitzen die Kuhle, die Sirius' Kopf im Kissen hinterlassen hat, vor Ewigkeiten, als es noch einen Körper gab.

Dann krümmt sich der Wolf, ein lautloser Schmerz, der an ihm reißt wie ein Raubtier, und Sirius wirft sich nach vorne.

„Moony!"

Es ist weniger als ein Lufthauch. Lediglich die Erinnerung an eine Stimme.

„Ich bin hier! Du musst nicht traurig sein."

Für Sekunden hebt der Wolf den Kopf und sieht sich um: wachsam, ein Funke von Gold in einem grauen Meer, als hätte er gehört oder gespürt.

„Moony! Ich bin hier! Hilf mir!"

Kopfschütteln, ein hilfloses, bitteres Auflachen, eine Qual, die nicht zum Aushalten ist, und der Wolf lehnt sich nach vorne und bettet den Kopf in der Kuhle auf Sirius' Kissen. Seine verstümmelte Hand geistert über die zerwühlten, staubigen Laken. Der goldene Funken ist aus seinen Augen verschwunden.

Sirius schreit nicht mehr. Ohnehin ist diese Stimme noch weniger als eine Stimme in seinem Kopf: keine Stimme, kein Leben, nicht einmal ein Geist.

Sirius fragt sich, warum er nicht gehen kann, wo er doch gar nicht hier ist.

Dann ballen sich die grauen, staubigen Schatten, verdichten und verdunkeln sich, und heraus tritt eine hohe Gestalt in wallender Robe. Unter ihren Schritten knirschen die Scherben von Sirius' zerbrochenen Träumen.

„Komm mit mir" sagt der Schattenmann. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause."

oooOOOooo

Manchmal mag Sirius fremde Leute lieber als die vertrauten. Fremde Leute haben nicht diesen sorgenvollen Blick, wenn er wieder mal etwas durcheinander bringt. Fremde Leute merken es nicht einmal, wenn es ihm passiert, und so merkt er selbst es auch nicht und kann sich für Augenblicke fühlen, als sei alles ganz richtig mit ihm. Fremde Leute müssen sich überhaupt erst mal an seinen Anblick gewöhnen, sich satt sehen, ehe sie seinen Worten Beachtung schenken. Und bevor es überhaupt so weit kommt, kann er längst wieder woanders sein.

Manchmal denkt Sirius, er sollte es als Fotomodell versuchen: alle sehen ihn an, aber niemand interessiert sich dafür, was er zu sagen hat. Perfekt.

Heute, und gerade jetzt, dieser Augenblick, ist leider weit entfernt davon, perfekt zu sein. Spätestens seit der Typ, Marco, seine Hand auf Sirius' Knie abgelegt hat, ist klar, dass die beiden nicht die gleiche Leidenschaft für Leder teilen.

Marco ist braun gebrannt und trägt die blonden Haare glatt und kinnlang. Seine Oberarme sehen aus, als hätte er viel Zeit für das Training investiert. Er trägt ein rot-weißes, sehr enges T-Shirt und eine rote, ebenso enge Hose.

Sirius überlegt, ob er, Sirius, Chancen als Model hätte, wenn er etwas für seine Oberarme täte, und ob gelegentliche Liegestütze und Stöckchenholen ausreichen würden.

„… du mit zu mir kommst, zeige ich dir meine Maschine" sagt Marco und lächelt.

„Hm?" sagt Sirius, immer noch durch die Gegenwärtigkeit solcher Muskelpracht abgelenkt. „Wie viel hast'n du trainiert, sag mal, um so auszusehen?"

„Gefällt's dir?" sagt Marco. „Ich geh' mindestens viermal die Woche ins Studio. Man muss was tun, wenn man jenseits der vierzig ist, das wirst du auch noch merken."

Gestorben, der Traum von muskulösen Oberarmen. Naturschön muss reichen.

„Oh. Hm. Danke schön. Ich bin aber doch schon…"

_Dreißig?_

_Vierzig?_

_Siebenundvierzig?_

_Alles Gute, Pads!_

_Alles Gute, alter Rocker!_

_Happy Birthday, dear Padfoot, happy birthday to you…_

"… in einem Studio angemeldet."

"Tatsächlich?" sagt Marco und lächelt immer noch. Eigentlich nett. „Vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen trainieren?"

Eine Hand, die unter dem Tisch seinen Oberschenkel hinauf wandert. Sirius gibt der Sache eine echte Chance, rührt Zucker in seinen Kaffee und überlegt. Eigentlich egal, dass er nur wegen eines Fachgespräches unter Motorradfreaks in die Stadt gekommen ist, und dass er sich lediglich über Bezugsquellen für Ersatzteile hatte informieren wollen: nicht einfach hier in Deutschland, an einen Vergaser für eine Achtzigerjahre-Maschine zu kommen. Schließlich hat er kürzlich erst neu entdeckt…

_Sich kürzlich erst daran erinnert?_

_Entspann dich, Sieben-Vier-Eins, sonst tut's weh._

„_Nicht… Pads… aus! Nicht hier im Treppenhhhhh… oh… warte doch, bis… mmmmmh..."_

„_Je t'aime, Sirius."_

„_Ich liebe dich auch, Jean-Luc."_

Die Hand wandert auf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Marco beugt sich rüber. Sirius trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. Zu süß.

„Du hast schöne Augen" sagt Marco. „So unglaublich blau."

„Ich kann das nicht" sagt Sirius und lässt klirrend den Löffel fallen. „Tut mir leid. Nichts gegen dich… aber ich hab' eine feste Freundin, und außerdem bin ich in meinen besten Freund verliebt, oder so etwas in der Art, und er wollte mich kürzlich sogar beinahe ranlassen, aber ich darf nicht, weil er verheiratet ist, und seine Frau ist meine beste Freundin, und mein Leben ist schon kompliziert genug. Ich wollte wirklich nur über Motorräder reden."

„In einem Internet-Schwulenforum?" Marco sieht ehrlich verletzt aus.

„Tut mir leid" sagt Sirius. „Die Suchmaschine hat mir den Link ausgespuckt. Ich hab' da nicht so drauf geachtet."

„Die Forenbeiträge zum Thema Coming-Out, Penisgröße und empfehlenswerte Kondome hast du aber schon bemerkt?"

„Ja, und mit Interesse gelesen." Sirius grinst, und Marco verschränkt die prachtvollen Oberarme vor der gestählten Brust und schüttelt den Kopf, ganz klar zwischen Enttäuschung und Belustigung.

„Was willst du" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin eben für alles offen. Und ich hab' ne Menge gelernt."

Jetzt lacht er schließlich doch.

„Du bist ein Freak, Engländer" sagt er. „Ruf mich an, wenn du etwas anderes tun willst als über Vergaser reden. Ich bin sicher, es gibt ein paar Sachen, die du im Forum noch nicht gelernt hast."

Eine halbe Stunde später ist Sirius auf dem Weg zu Melodie. Er fährt nach Muggelart über die Landstraße; er hat kürzlich festgestellt, dass die viele Fliegerei der Karosserie und Aufhängung der Lady nicht gut bekommt. Einige Anläufe und ein bisschen Hilfe von Moony haben ihm zu einem roten Piratentuch verholfen, das für Muggel aussieht wie ein Motorradhelm: niemals, um nichts in der Welt, könnte er seinen Kopf in so ein enges, dunkles Ding stecken. Er hat Moony versprochen, noch einen Schutzzauber drüber zu legen. Moony muss nicht wissen, dass er es bisher nicht getan hat. Es ist nicht so viel in diesem Kopf, das er als schützenswert erachtet. Der Gedanke, dass auf einen Schlag alles ein Ende haben könnte, fasziniert ihn.

Melodie ist nicht zu Hause. Karla weiß nicht, wann sie zurück sein wird, und auch nicht, wo sie hin gegangen ist. Die Einladung zum Kaffee lehnt Sirius ab. Karla wird ihm nicht sagen, dass er schön ist, dass es reicht, schön zu sein, dass sie ihn schon allein um seiner Schönheit Willen liebt, dass er ruhig ein bisschen verwirrt sein darf, doch das genau muss er jetzt hören, und wenn nicht von Melodie, dann von…

Und dann fliegt er doch, weil er es so eilig hat, weil es doch sein könnte, dass Melodie mit Emilia in der Küche Kaffee trinkt und Moony im Garten Zeitung liest, und Sirius könnte in den Hund gehen und sich abwechselnd von allen Anwesenden die Ohren kraulen lassen, bis er in diesen beinahe hypnotischen Zustand des Wohlbefindens hinüber gleitet, aus dem er nur wieder zurück in den Mensch findet, wenn Moony auf ihn einspricht und ihm die Lady zeigt oder ein Foto von Sirius-Zweibein.

Ein bisschen unsanft setzt er die Lady auf der Straße vor dem Haus auf. Die Stoßdämpfer knirschen, ein Geräusch, das ihm einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagt. Er parkt sie in der Garageneinfahrt und läuft zum Haus. Der Landrover ist weg, ein schlechtes Zeichen: Emilia ist nicht da, und Melodie dann wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber vielleicht immer noch…

„Moony? Moony!"

Keine Antwort. Das Haus ist leer.

Sirius rennt zurück zur Lady und springt auf.

„Entschuldige, Schätzchen, du musst noch mal."

Während er in die Stadt fliegt, versucht Sirius, sich zu erinnern: heute ist Montag, hat Moony montags Spätdienst? Ist er überhaupt noch im Antiquariat, schließlich ist es schon abends, nach acht? Manchmal hat er noch nach Ladenschluss dort zu tun.

Sirius zerbeißt ein Lachen zwischen den Zähnen. Gewagt: da will sich einer an Dienstpläne erinnern, der manchmal sogar vergisst, wer die strenge, schöne, verbitterte Frau auf dem Bild ist, das manchmal in seinen Träumen auftaucht.

(Er wünschte, sie würde aufhören, ihn zu beschimpfen.)

Sirius hat herausgefunden, dass die Babenberger wenig von Park-and-Ride halten, und dass der entsprechende Parkplatz am Stadtrand immer leer ist. Er landet dort ohne Zeugen und fährt auf Schleichwegen, die er längst kennt, in die Innenstadt. Er parkt im Halteverbot und wirft einen eiligen Verschleierungszauber, damit die Lady nicht abgeschleppt wird.

Die Läden haben schon geschlossen. Vor der Eisdiele drängen sich die Menschen, Gelächter und Musik kommt von dort. Die Büchertische vor dem Antiquariat sind schon in den Laden geräumt. Sirius fällt in Laufschritt. Er will Moony nicht verpassen, falls er noch dort ist. Manchmal appariert er aus dem Hinterzimmer, er darf jetzt noch nicht weg sein, er muss Sirius die Ohren kraulen und ihm sagen, dass er schön ist –

- und er muss ihm sagen, ob das tatsächlich Sirius' Mutter ist, auf dem Bild, und wenn ja, warum sie immer so böse zu ihm ist. Mütter müssen sein wie Emilia: liebevoll und fröhlich, und nach Keksen riechen.

Die Ladentür ist abgeschlossen. Sirius prallt gegen die Tür und jault, ehe er es verhindern kann. Er sieht sich um, aber er kann nicht in den Hund gehen: überall Muggel, und manche von ihnen werfen ihm ohnehin schon merkwürdige Blicke zu.

Sirius atmet tief durch und zieht sich das Piratentuch vom Kopf. Er will nicht daher kommen wie ein Einbrecher: um die Ecke ist ein Polizeirevier, und auch wenn Moony ihm sagt, er müsste keine Angst mehr vor Polizisten haben, meidet er sie doch, wo er kann.

Durch das Schaufenster schaut er ins Innere des Ladens.

Tatsächlich: da hängt Moonys Jacke, seine neue, blaue. Sirius hat immer noch nicht verstanden, warum Emilia nicht mit ihm geschimpft hat, an diesem einen Nachmittag, an dem er aus Versehen Löcher in die Kameljacke gebissen hat (sie lag, warum auch immer, in seinem Hundekorb und roch so gut, dass er sich bis über die Ohren hinein vergraben musste). Und hinten, im Laden, bewegen sich Schatten. Irgendwo brennt noch Licht.

Sirius klopft, aber niemand macht auf. Er wartet und klopft erneut, und dann kann er es nicht mehr aushalten.

Stab aus dem Ärmel, eine Geste, ein gemurmeltes „_Alohomora_", und die Tür ist offen. Sirius schiebt sich ins Innere, vorsichtig, damit die Glocken nicht klingeln, und lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gleiten. Wenn es Moonys Chef ist, der da hinten rumort, kann er immer noch versuchen, ungesehen davon zu kommen.

Sirius geht hinter dem Tisch mit den Kochbüchern auf die Knie und in den Hund.

Der Laden riecht nach Buchleim, Papier, Staub, einem Hauch von Feuchtigkeit, der vom Fluss herauf steigt, und nach unzähligen Leuten, die sich hier die Klinke in die Hand gegeben haben. Padfoot wittert.

Moony, hmmmh, aber auch…

…Melodie?

Und Emilia.

Und… ist das möglich?

James? Jamesjamesjames?

Nein. Anders.

… Harry?

_Harry_?

Und dann noch…

Ein Geruch, der ihn förmlich aus dem Hund katapultiert, der ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellt und ihm ein entsetztes und wütendes Knurren entlockt, das zum Schluss wieder aus menschlicher Kehle kommt.

Bitter-beängstigend. Unerträglich.

Sirius keucht und zieht sich am Büchertisch in die Höhe. Durch einen Schub von Panik kann er jetzt gedämpfte Stimmen hören.

„… eine Begleitung sicher nicht schaden." Melodies Stimme. „Unter anderen Umständen würde ich sogar gerne auf ein Krankenhaus zurückgreifen, aber das hat ja schon beim ersten Mal mehr Schaden angerichtet als geholfen. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, welche enorme Belastung da auf ihn zukommt, und er ist ohnehin schon angegriffen."

„Das heißt, es gibt ein gewisses Risiko, dass er es… nicht übersteht?" Emilia.

Schweigen. Dann Melodie:

„Ich glaube, das hat es von Anfang an gegeben."

Wieder Emilia, ihre Stimme klingt erstickt: „Und wenn nicht? Ist er dann… ich meine… stirbt er? Oder… verliert er den Verstand?"

Und Melodie: „Ich weiß es nicht. Man kann es nicht vorher sagen. So, wie ich ihn kenne, glaube ich nicht, dass er ein stiller, vergnügter, verwirrter Mensch wird. Ich meine, im schlimmsten Fall. Ich glaube, er würde in eine schwere Psychose gleiten. Etwas, das wir… außerhalb einer… Anstalt… nicht bewältigen könnten."

Dann Moonys Stimme, und Sirius erschrickt, weil eine glühende Leidenschaft in ihr ist, die Sirius nicht kennt.

„Eine Anstalt wird es nicht geben" sagt Moony. „Nie wieder. Nie wieder vergitterte Fenster. Damit das klar ist."

„Du kannst mit einem schwer psychotischen Menschen zu Hause nicht umgehen" sagt Melodie sanft, und Sirius fragt sich, über wen da gesprochen wird, und ob es in diesem Haus voller Bücher eines gibt, in dem steht, was _psychotisch_ überhaupt ist.

„Er hat einen anderen Weg" sagt Moony. „Er kann in den Hund gehen, im schlimmsten Fall, und dort bleiben."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" sagt Melodie.

Und dann steigt eine Stimme aus Sirius' schwärzesten Träumen an die Oberfläche.

„Ich bin erstaunt" sagt der Schattenmann. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich zu einer Diskussion über Sterbehilfe gebeten wurde."

„Das hat mit Sterbehilfe nichts zu tun!" widerspricht Moony. „Frag ihn selbst, ob er lieber eine zufriedene, glückliche Hundeseele sein will oder ein geisteskranker Mensch!"

„Aber sind wir nicht deshalb hier?" fragt der Schattenmann mit einer Stimme, die kühl ist wie aus einem tiefen Keller. „Um zu entscheiden, was das Beste für ihn ist, weil er selbst nicht entscheidungsfähig ist?"

Sirius ist auf den Knien, er weiß nicht warum.

„Ich versuche gerade, mir das vorzustellen" sagt Harry – _James_… „Wir lassen zu, dass er sich erinnert… es funktioniert nicht, und er entwickelt eine Psychose… wir schicken ihn in den Hund und…fixieren ihn dort… ist das nicht auch eine Art Gefängnis? Er ist ein Mensch. Ein Animagus. Kein Hund."

„Ich will ihn dort haben, wo er glücklich und zufrieden ist" sagt Moony. „Und sei es auch im Hund."

„Und ihm in die Augen sehen, Tag für Tag, und daran denken, dass da ein Mensch für immer verloren ist?"

„Er wird nie wieder hinter Gittern leben, und das ist mein letztes Wort" sagt Moony.

„Beruhige dich" sagt der Schattenmann kalt. „Wir haben alle verstanden, dass du darauf bestehst, sein Gefängniswärter zu sein."

Etwas in Sirius' Innerem spannt sich unerträglich, und dann reißt es.

Dann wieder James: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich könnte damit nicht umgehen."

Sirius springt vorwärts.

Er platzt in die Versammlung zwischen Belletristik und Geographie wie ein unerwarteter Apparitionsgast. Emilia schreit erschreckt auf, und Sirius sieht am Rande seiner Aufmerksamkeit, wie Moony die Hand vor den Mund schlägt und einen Schritt in seine Richtung macht.

„Keine Bewegung!" schreit Sirius, presst den Rücken gegen Belletristik A bis G und versucht, alle Anwesenden gleichzeitig mit seinem Stab in Schach zu halten. Melodie richtet den Blick auf ihn, Sturmgrau ballt sich in ihren Augen, und sie bewegt flüsternd die Lippen. Eine kleine Stimme wacht in seinem Kopf auf. Er setzt eine glühend rote arkane Entladung in die Mitte zwischen die Anwesenden. Die Stimme verstummt.

Ein seltsam vertrauter Mechanismus ergreift von Sirius' Denken Besitz, es ist eine Lektion, die er vor langem gelernt hat, er weiß nicht, warum, aber sie ist da, und er kann sich erinnern. Schnell muss er sein und skrupellos, die Schrecksekunde der anderen ausnutzen. Nicht zögern, nicht versuchen, die Situation zu erfassen, einfach handeln und sich eine starke Position verschaffen…

…_weil sie ihn sonst kriegen, ihn kriegen und ihm die Seele aussaugen, und sie dürfen ihn nicht kriegen, unter keinen Umständen. Schnell und skrupellos sein, den anderen das Tempo diktieren. Nicht denken, nicht weich werden, nicht wissen wollen, warum Moony neben dem Schattenmann steht, Moony, der Verräter, dem man nicht trauen darf mit seinem harmlosen Lächeln und den freundlichen braunen Augen, denn er verbirgt ein Monster._

_Schmerz in Wut verwandeln._

Er greift zur Seite, packt James und zerrt ihn vor sich. James, der einzige, dem er trauen kann, der einzige, der immer da ist. Es tut ihm weh, dem liebsten Freund den Stab gegen die Kehle drücken zu müssen, aber er tut es. Keine Zeit für Schmerz.

„Okay, Jamie" sagt er laut. „Wir zwei gehen jetzt. Schön langsam, und wenn einer von euch anderen eine falsche Bewegung macht, lass ich euch seinen Kopf hier und nehme nur den Rest mit."

„Merlin, Sirius" sagt James und klammert sich an Sirius' Arme, die seinen Brustkorb umklammern. „Ich bin's, Harry. Ich bin nicht James."

„Klappe halten" sagt Sirius. „Niemand sagt ein Wort."

Remus macht eine Bewegung. Sirius ist schneller. Der _Petrificus_ schleudert Remus rückwärts gegen die Geographieabteilung, wo er zu Boden geht und stöhnend versucht, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„Paddy!" schreit Emilia und geht neben ihrem Mann in die Knie. „Komm zu dir! Lass dir erklären, ich weiß nicht, was du denkst, aber…"

„_Silencio_" sagt Sirius, und Emilias Worte werden ihr in den Mund zurück geschoben.

„Hinterausgang" befiehlt Sirius und schiebt James voran.

Merkwürdig, der Schattenmann lächelt immer noch.

„Sirius" flüstert Melodie, und dann ist doch wieder die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die wortlos summt, eine kleine, liebevolle Melodie, die sein gesträubtes Fell glättet und ihm die Angst nimmt, beinahe. Er richtet seinen Blick auf James' borstigen schwarzen Schopf, den Brillenbügel, der ein wenig schief hinter dem Ohr sitzt.

Nur James kann er trauen, und er wird ihn hier heraus bringen, er wird nicht zulassen, dass er zum Opfer wird, nicht diesmal, nie mehr.

Die Melodie in seinem Kopf verstummt.

Sirius gelangt zur Stirnseite des Regals und dreht sich, um die anderen weiterhin im Blick zu behalten. Nicht mehr weit bis zur Hintertür, und dann können sie auf der Lady fliehen. Ganz wichtig: Spielraum gewinnen. Sich bewegen können. Wenn er erst mal draußen ist, werden sie ihn nie mehr kriegen.

„Sirius" sagt James, der sich immer noch verzweifelt an Sirius' Arme klammert. „Lass mich, bitte. Ich erkläre dir alles. Niemand will dir etwas Böses."

Sirius findet, dass James die Rolle der verängstigten Geisel überzeugend spielt. Wie immer müssen sie sich nicht absprechen, verstehen sich ohne Worte.

Sie sind unschlagbar, zusammen.

Der Gang ist schmal und nur ein paar Schritte lang. Auf der linken Seite geht es in eine winzige Kaffeeküche. Die Tür steht offen, niemand ist darin. Sirius behält den Durchgang im Auge, aber von den anderen scheint niemand ihm zu folgen.

„Gut macht ihr das" sagt erlaut. „Behaltet schön die Nerven, dann muss niemandem etwas passieren."

Er entlässt James aus seinem Griff und bringt seinen Mund nahe an James' Ohr.

„Hör mir zu, Jamie" flüstert er. „Das Motorrad steht unten an der Straße. Rechts am Haus entlang. Wir treffen uns dort."

James weicht zurück, ganz blass, und schüttelt zitternd den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht James" sagt er, und es klingt fast flehend.

Sirius hält für einen Augenblick inne. Er versteht nicht, was James hat, warum er solche Angst hat. Etwas läuft schief.

Sirius wirft einen Blick über die Schulter.

Die schmale, hölzerne Hintertür ist verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle erhebt sich ein steinerner Torbogen, alt und verwittert. Eine Art Vorhang bewegt sich dort in einem Windhauch, den Sirius nicht spürt, und hinter dem Vorhang sind Stimmen, die flüstern.

Sirius fängt an zu schreien.

oooOOOooo

„James!"

„Merlin, nein. Nicht schon wieder."

„Jaaaaamiiiiieeee!"

„Holt ihn runter von diesem Trip!"

„Sirius? Sirius, wach auf."

„Pads? Bitte…"

„James! Nein!"

„Das mit dem Tor war keine, und ich wiederhole, keine gute Idee, Severus."

„Sie erzielte Wirkung. Für die Streicheleinheiten bin ich hier nicht zuständig."

Da ist er wieder, der Schattenmann. Sirius krümmt sich zusammen. Er will schreien, aber seine Kehle ist so heiser, dass kaum mehr als ein Krächzen heraus kommt.

„Geh weg" flüstert er. „Geh weg. Ich will nicht mitkommen."

„Du musst nicht mitkommen." Das ist Melodie, und gleichzeitig spürt er ihre zarten Finger auf seinem Gesicht. Ihre Hand ist warm, und er presst das Gesicht hinein und schluchzt.

„Alles ist gut" flüstert Melodie, und dann beginnt sie wieder zu summen, eine beruhigende, kleine Melodie, und langsam wird sein Atem ruhiger, und das Gefühl der ultimativen Bedrohung verblasst.

„Was ist passiert?" flüstert er. „Ich will zu James."

„James ist nicht hier" sagt eine andere Stimme. Moony. „Es tut mir so leid, Pads. Aber wir sind bei dir, alle, und dir kann nichts passieren."

Sirius richtet sich auf, mühsam, muss für eine Sekunde sortieren, in welchem Körper er sich befindet, und blinzelt.

Ein dunkler Holzfußboden, auf dem er liegt, und Bücher rundum. Neben ihm sitzt Harry und mustert ihn aus besorgten grünen Augen. Vor ihm Moony, der ganz weiß im Gesicht ist und mit der versehrten Hand seine heile umklammert. Ein weißer Verband leuchtet am Handgelenk. Emilia ist auch da und sieht aus, als hätte sie geweint. Melodie ist ganz nah, sie hat ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und streichelt mit der Wange sein Haar.

Der Schattenmann steht abseits vor den Büchern. Er trägt eine schmale Robe, keinen Umhang wie in den Träumen. Sein Gesicht ist menschlich und ziemlich hässlich.

„Du" sagt Sirius heiser. „Schattenmann. Was passiert, wenn ich mit dir gehe?"

„Wie bitte?" sagt der Schattenmann irritiert und sieht sich um, als wolle er eine Verwechslung ausschließen.

„Wenn ich mit dir gehe" sagt Sirius. „Was passiert dann? Wohin bringst du mich?"

„Ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass du mit mir kommst, Black" sagt der Schattenmann. „Mit allen Mitteln, wenn es sein muss."

„Aber willst du es nicht?" sagt Sirius. „Ich träume von dir. Oft. Du willst mich mitnehmen. Nach Hause, sagst du. Aber ich will nicht mitkommen. Was passiert, wenn ich mitkomme?"

Der Schattenmann sieht Sirius an, lange und nachdenklich.

„Ich habe dich einmal nach Hause gebracht" sagt er schließlich. „Ich werde es kein zweites Mal tun."

„Aber du kannst es? Du kannst mich mitnehmen? Kannst du mich zu James bringen?"

Jetzt huscht etwas über die Züge des Schattenmannes, das in jedem anderen Gesicht als Mitleid zu erkennen wäre.

„Nein" sagt er. „Ich kann dich nicht zu James bringen. Niemand kann das. James ist tot."

Neben Sirius nimmt Harry seine Brille ab und poliert die Gläser am Ärmel.

„Ich bin hier" sagt er, und die Worte fallen ungeschickt vor ihm auf den Boden. „Falls dir das irgendwie weiter hilft. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob… aber… ich könnte… dich öfter besuchen. Falls du, falls du mich nicht mehr mit meinem Vater verwechselst. Das ist nämlich ein ziemlich blödes Gefühl."

Sirius betrachtet Harry und sieht für einen Augenblick ganz klar.

„Ja" sagt er heiser. „Das wäre cool. Wenn du da Lust drauf hast. Ich meine, ein paar Leute behaupten, ich wäre nicht ganz richtig im Kopf."

„Stört mich nicht" sagt Harry und lächelt schmal. „Was andere Leute so sagen."

Sirius gibt das Lächeln zurück, obwohl sein Gesicht schmerzt.

„Okay" sagt er. „Auf die Gefahr hin, bekloppt zu klingen, aber kann mir mal einer sagen, was wir hier machen? Und wer ist der schwarze Typ am Bücherregal?"

„Ich bin der Schattenmann" sagt der Schattenmann. „Der Rabenkönig. Der Tränkemeister. Der Spion, der aus dem Keller kam. Der Mann mit der Maske. Ich habe viele Gesichter."

„Na, hoffentlich ist eines dabei, das nicht so hässlich ist" sagt Sirius und wundert sich, wie beinahe gewohnheitsmäßig ihm die Schmähung über die Lippen geht.

„Ich sehe, du erholst dich" sagt der Schattenmann unbewegt. „Wie erfreulich."

„Willst du wissen, was passiert ist?" fragt Moony. „Die ganze Geschichte, als du Woanders warst, und die anderen Dinge, die du vergessen hast?"

„Du meinst, als ich im Koma gelegen bin, und…"

„Du bist nicht im Koma gelegen. Ich meine die wahre Geschichte."

Sirius betrachtet Remus, seinen Moony mit den silbrigen Haaren und der zweifingrigen Hand, in dessen Blick Trauer und Entschlossenheit liegen.

„Du warst kein Verräter" sagt er. „Oder? Wir haben das nur gedacht."

„Doch" sagt Remus. „Dich habe ich verraten. Nur nicht so, wie du glaubst."

„Remus" sagt Emilia und legt ihrem Mann die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bist du sicher, dass dies der richtige Augenblick ist?"

„Bist du sicher, dass es einen richtigen Augenblick gibt?" fragt Remus und sieht so traurig aus, dass Sirius ihn am liebsten anspringen und ablecken würde. Er tut es nicht, weil Remus das nicht mag.

„Moony" sagt er hilflos. „Sei nicht traurig. Du hast mir nichts Böses getan, das weiß ich. Du liebst mich doch."

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus" sagt Remus seufzend. „Erinnerst du dich an den Abend, als Melodie die Panne hatte und du sie nach Hause geflogen hast?"

„Na klar" sagt Sirius und grinst, noch ein wenig zittrig. Er dreht den Kopf und küsst Melodies Wange, und sie lächelt in sein Haar hinein und hält ihn fest.

„Du sagtest zu mir, es würde sich anfühlen, als würdest du sie seit langem kennen" sagt Remus und schaut vor sich auf den Boden. „Du hattest recht. Du hattest sie in London kennen gelernt, einige Monate zuvor. Ich habe veranlasst, dass man dir die Erinnerung an sie löscht. Zusammen mit ein paar anderen, aber das ist ein anderer Teil der Geschichte."

„Gelöscht" wiederholt Sirius verwirrt. „Aber… Melodie? Wusstest du davon?"

„Ja" sagt Melodie. „Ich wusste es."

„Warum hast du es getan?" fragt Sirius.

Remus lächelt müde und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich wollte dich nicht teilen" sagt er. „Ich hatte dich zurück geholt… mit Severus' Hilfe… ich hatte so viel gelitten. Ich wollte dich ganz für mich. Ich habe egoistisch gehandelt. Zu meinem Wohl, nicht zu deinem. Es tut mir leid."

„Ihr habt in meinem Kopf herum gepfuscht?" fragt Sirius. „Aber warum? Was habt ihr mich vergessen lassen?"

„Es hängt mit deinem Unfall zusammen" erklärt Remus. „Du hattest Erinnerungen, die dir den Verstand geraubt haben. Du konntest sie nicht verarbeiten. Wir wollten dir einen Neustart ermöglichen."

„Aha? Und wer, zum Teufel, ist Severus?"

„Niemand von Belang" sagt der Schattenmann. „Vergiss Severus."

„Mir scheint, ich habe schon zu viel vergessen" sagt Sirius. „Ich will die ganze Geschichte, Moony."

„Du solltest zunächst entscheiden, ob du noch mit mir zu tun haben willst" sagt Remus. „Ich war kein guter Freund. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich nie wieder ansiehst."

Sirius betrachtet seinen unglücklichen Moony, der mit hängendem Kopf zwischen den Büchern seines Antiquariats sitzt und das Fallbeil erwartet.

„Moony" sagt er. „He. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden, aber das muss ich auch nicht. Ich liebe dich, und ich will nicht böse auf dich sein. Ich weiß, dass ich ein Idiot sein kann, wenn es um Frauen geht. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich vernachlässigt habe. Ich will's nicht wieder tun. He, Moony. Sei nicht traurig."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst" sagt Remus und schüttelt den Kopf. „Du kannst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Du hast noch nicht verstanden, was passiert ist. Der einzige, der sich zu entschuldigen hat, bin ich."

„Ist doch egal" sagt Sirius. „Du entschuldigst dich sowieso ständig. Komm schon. Ich muss gar nicht alles verstehen. Du liebst mich doch, oder? Du liebst mich."

„Ja" sagt Remus tonlos. „Sehr."

„Siehst du" sagt Sirius. „Ist doch alles prima. Mehr muss ich gar nicht wissen."

Remus seufzt und presst die Hand vor den Mund, und dann kann Sirius sich doch nicht mehr beherrschen, springt ihn an und wirft ihn nach hinten um und bedeckt sein Gesicht mit feuchten Küssen, bis Tränen in Remus' Augen glitzern.

„Du musst nicht weinen, Moony" sagt er. „Alles wird gut."

„Schmerz" knirscht Remus. „Meine Hand. Du… aua."

„Oh" sagt Sirius betroffen und klettert von Remus herunter. „Was ist mit deiner Hand?"

„Gebrochen, wahrscheinlich" stöhnt Remus. „Sturz ins Bücherregal."

„Was machst du auch solche Sachen" sagt Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „He, Antiquar ist echt ein gefährlicher Beruf."

„Genau" stöhnt Remus und kommt mühsam zum Sitzen.

„Haben wir den rührenden Teil der Veranstaltung abgeschlossen?" fragt der Schattenmann. „Wie schön. Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Der Patient sollte nicht mit Erinnerungen überfüttert werden. Lasst sie langsam kommen. Gewährt nur vorsichtig Unterstützung. Lasst auch die Erinnerungen aus den anderen Leben kommen, und kennzeichnet sie ihm als solche. Vielleicht mag es hilfreich sein, eine Reise zu unternehmen, Orte zu besuchen, mit denen er einprägsame Erinnerungen verknüpft."

„Nummer Zwölf" sagt Emilia.

„Zum Beispiel" bestätigt der Schattenmann.

„Welche anderen Leben?" fragt Sirius erstaunt.

„Man sagt, Katzen hätten sieben Leben" sagt der Schattenmann. „Du hattest wahrscheinlich mehr, Sirius Black. Du bist wahrlich etwas Besonderes."

„Huh" sagt Sirius verwirrt.

„Man soll mich künftig nur mit dem Fall belästigen, wenn es ernsthafte Komplikationen gibt" sagt der Schattenmann. „Für alles andere ist Miss Blanche zuständig."

„Echt?" sagt Sirius. „Du bist zuständig? Finde ich gut. Meine Süße ist zuständig. Dann muss ich jetzt auch nicht mehr von ihm träumen, oder?"

„Gäbe es eine Methode, Trauminhalte dauerhaft zu beeinflussen, ich wäre der erste, der sie zur Anwendung bringt" sagt der Schattenmann. „Unglücklicher Weise regiert immer noch das Unterbewusstsein unsere Träume."

„Gib's zu, du träumst auch von ihm" sagt Emilia grinsend, und für einen Augenblick fragt sich Sirius, ob sie nicht Angst vor ihm haben müsste, aber ihr Umgang mit ihm ist entspannt und freundschaftlich.

„Bringt jemand mich ins Krankenhaus?" fragt Remus, der auf den Knien ist, sein Handgelenk umklammert und gar nicht gut aussieht. „Das bisschen Verband wird das Problem nicht beheben, und ich möchte ungern noch eine Hand verlieren. Ich habe nur zwei."

„Klar" sagt Sirius sofort. „Ich fahre dich."

„Und wie gut, glaubst du, kann ich mich festhalten auf deinem Motorrad?"

„Oh."

„Ich könnte Sie apparieren" bietet Harry an. „Wenn es nicht zu weit ist, kann ich huckepack."

„Danke" sagt Remus und kommt mit weichen Knien vom Boden hoch. „Das ist mir lieber."

„Pass auf ihn auf" sagt Sirius zu Harry. „Ich brauche ihn noch. Er muss mir eine lange Geschichte erzählen."

Harry nickt, nimmt Remus bei den Schultern und verschwindet mit ihm und einem Knall.

„Okay" sagt Emilia und streicht sich die Löckchen aus der Stirn. „Ist der Laden abgeschlossen? Ich nehme dann das Auto und fahre ins Krankenhaus. Severus…"

„Keine Sorge. Sag mir, wohin Black verbracht wird, und ich wähle die entgegen gesetzte Richtung."

„Wir _verbringen_ ihn nach Hause" sagt Melodie sanft, aber entschieden. „Er braucht dringend eine Pause."

„Ich brauch' keine Pause. Mir geht's prima."

„Aber ich brauche eine" sagt sie.

„Gut" sagt Emilia. „Also. Krankenhaus, und später hole ich Jerome von meinen Eltern ab."

„Ich übernehme das" sagt der Schattenmann – Severus… Severus Sss… Sn…

„Snape" sagt Sirius. „Snape! Wir waren zusammen in der Schule! Ich erinnere mich!"

„Wie grenzenlos bedauerlich" sagt der Schattenmann – Severus.

„Ich habe dir mit der Faust eines auf die Nase gegeben" sagt Sirius triumphierend. Der Gedanke ist Genugtuung für die vielen schwarzen Träume.

„Ich würde dir das heute nicht mehr empfehlen" sagt Severus.

„Warum darf er Jerome abholen?" fragt Sirius Emilia.

„Weil er ein guter Freund ist" sagt Emilia nachdrücklich. „Und falls du ihm jemals wieder eines mit der Faust gibst, bringe ich dich ins Tierheim und hole dich nie wieder ab."

„Alles klar" sagt Sirius und zieht den Kopf ein.

Später, auf der Straße, nachdem Sirius die Ladentür mit einem _Colloportus_ verschlossen hat, tritt Severus ihm in den Weg. Tiefe Regenwolken hängen zwischen den Häusern und ziehen das Licht aus dem Abendhimmel, und beinahe sieht Severus Snape wieder aus wie der Schattenmann, mit schwarzen Augen wie Kohlestückchen in dem blassen Gesicht.

„Mach dir nichts vor, Black" sagt er. „Du hast es lange noch nicht hinter dir. Du wirst dich an Dinge erinnern, die du in die Grube des Vergessens zurückwerfen würdest, wenn du könntest. Du wirst sie aushalten müssen. Du wirst ein Stück deines Verstandes – so du einen hast – aufgeben müssen, für die schmale Chance, danach ganz gesund zu werden. Beim ersten Mal war der Ansturm so gewaltig, dass dein Gehirn sich abgeschaltet hat. Diesmal hast du eine bessere Position, aber ich möchte nicht mit dir tauschen."

„Besten Dank" sagt Sirius unbehaglich. „Du kannst einem wirklich Mut machen."

„Im schlimmsten Fall wirst du dein Leben als Hund fristen, ohne eine Erinnerung an deine Menschengestalt" sagt Severus. „Das ist es, was auf dem Spiel steht."

„Das ist okay für mich" sagt Sirius. „Ich bin gerne im Hund. Das war lange Zeit mein Plan B."

Severus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Viel Glück" sagt er. „Du kannst es brauchen."

„Glück hab ich schon" sagt Sirius und schiebt Melodies kleine, runde Hand in die seine. „Der Rest wird sich finden."


	12. Blick nach vorne

Geschätzte Leserschaft,

hier kommt also das letzte Restchen dieser Geschichte, die damit vorerst abgeschlossen ist. Ich danke allen, die sie bis hierher begleitet haben. Bedauerlicher Weise scheint es, als hätte gerade das Ende nicht alle Leserwünsche befriedigt, ich hatte selten so viele kritische Stimmen, und das ist schade nach einem Projekt, an dem ich so viel getüftelt habe. Natürlich fehlen geschätzte drei Kapitel: ursprünglich geplant war, Sirius' „Erinnerungsreise" zu erzählen (je ein Kapitel Hogwarts, Azkaban und Nr. 12), das habe ich nun vorerst aus Zeitgründen gestrichen. Ich kann mich einfach nicht vom hauptberuflichen Schreiben erholen, indem ich in meiner Freizeit Fanfictions schreibe.

Möglicher Weise werde ich die fehlenden Kapitel gelegentlich nachtragen (dazu dann diesen Epilog löschen und am Schluss wieder on stellen). Ich würde es schade finden, eine an sich gelungene FF durch einen krummen Schluss abzuwerten. Aber urteilt selbst.

Erneuter Dank gebührt an dieser Stelle wieder **Slytherene**, der überschallschnellen Betaleserin.

Ein letzter **Soundtrack**: Sixpence non the richer, Kiss me.

Ein letzter **Disclaimer**: alles erkennbar Harrypottersche gehört JKR, und das, obwohl sie nie ein so schönes Happy End hinkriegen wird. Denkt an meine Worte. Wir sprechen uns Ende Juli.

So, Bruschetta für alle, und los geht es.

**Epilog: Blick nach vorne**

Padfoot ist im Himmel. Im Hundehimmel, so weit er das beurteilen kann. Moony ist glücklich, Lila ist glücklich, der Welpe ist glücklich und wahnsinnig aufgeregt, und Frauchen trägt Stiefel unter ihrem Rock, die so unglaublich gut nach Lederfett duften (und ein winziges bisschen nach Pferd), dass er sich schwer beherrschen muss, nicht ganz zart an den Falten herum zu kauen, die sie am Knöchel werfen. Er lässt es: er weiß, sein Hundeglück hätte ein Ende, würde er es wagen. Moony, Lila und Melodie haben alle Hände voll zu tun und keine Zeit, ihn ausgiebig zu kraulen, aber dafür sind ja offensichtlich all die anderen netten Leute da: Harry und Cho und Molly und Ginny und eine lichtblonde Sirene, nein, Veela, vor der Padfoot sich schon mehrmals auf den Rücken geschmissen hat, weil ihr Anblick und ihr Duft ihn einfach umhaut. Außerdem noch Antonia, die eine talentierte Kraulerin ist, obwohl die Zwillinge in ihrem Bauch ihre Bewegungsfreiheit erheblich einschränken, und Tonks, die er zum Glück am Geruch erkennt, denn sie trägt die Nase stupsig und gepierced und die bonbonrosa Haare zum Irokesen aufgestellt. Von McGonagall hält er sich fern. Sie hat sich ein drittes, hölzernes Bein zugelegt, das sie in der Hand hat, es ist sehr dünn und hat oben einen Griff, und sie braucht es zum Laufen. Padfoot ist nicht sicher, ob sie nicht auch damit nach ihm werfen würde: ihre katzenhafte, wachsame Aura ist ungebrochen. Dann lieber Moody, von dessen Holzbein keine Gefahr ausgeht, der ihn allerdings auch nicht kraulen will. Er hat es gerade wieder ergebnislos versucht, als Moony sich durch einen Haufen Italiener schiebt und vor ihm in die Knie geht.

Padfoot hechelt glücklich – bis Moony ihn bei den Ohren nimmt und sanft daran zieht.

„Aus dem Hund" befiehlt Moony. „Jetzt. Du hast dich lange genug vor der Arbeit gedrückt."

Padfoot jault und will sich auf den Rücken werfen, aber Moony lässt seine Ohren nicht los, und so macht Padfoot ziemlich ungeschickt Sitz.

„Hopp" sagt Moony.

Padfoot gibt ein Hundeseufzen – Menschenseufzen von sich und erhebt sich vom Fußboden.

„Was soll ich machen?" fragt er.

„Du meinst, was sollst du zuerst machen?" sagt Moony. „Zuerst, hol Stella unter dem Buffet raus. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie das Tischtuch runter reißt mit allem, was drauf steht. Dann mach ein Schild mit der Aufschrift _Geschlossene Gesellschaft_ und häng es an die Tür, damit uns nicht ständig Passanten in den Laden laufen. Dann sieh nach den Getränken, und ich glaube, wir haben nicht mehr genügend Gläser. Dann…"

„Reicht! Soll ich mir das alles merken, oder was!"

„Mach dich einfach irgendwie nützlich, Pads. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein."

„Aye, Aye, Capt'n!"

Sirius zieht Leine und fischt Stella unter dem Tisch hervor, wo sie bereits begonnen hat, sich an den Tischbeinen hoch zu ziehen.

„Braves Mädchen" sagt er zu ihr, obwohl sie lautstark protestiert. „Auf allen Vieren musst du immer zusehen, dass keiner dich tritt." Mit Schwung setzt er sie sich auf die Hüfte und organisiert sich Stift und Papier vom Tresen. Dahinter wirbelt Emilia zwischen Kaffeeautomat und Bruschetta. Ihre Wangen glühen, und ihre Haare sehen aus, als hätte sie in die Steckdose gefasst.

„Wir brauchen noch Rotwein" sagt sie über die Schulter. „Heilige Maria und alle ihre Kolleginnen! Wer hätte gedacht, dass so viele Leute kommen."

„Ich" sagt Sirius. „Allein mit Weasleys kannst du den Laden voll machen. Jetzt, wo die alle heiraten… wie viele Enkel hat Molly mittlerweile? Sieben oder acht?"

„Kommt hin" sagt Emilia und ordnet Espressotässchen auf ein Tablett.

„Und die ganzen Italiener" sagt Sirius. „Möchte wissen, wer die alle eingeladen hat."

„Und all die hübschen Damen aus dem Falkenorden, alle unter Dreißig" sagt Emilia. „Wer hat die wohl eingeladen?"

Sirius macht ein unschuldiges Gesicht und grinst, während er _Geschlossene Gesellschaft_ auf den Zettel schreibt, und darunter: _Hübsche junge Damen ohne männliche Begleitung herzlich willkommen._

Keine zwanzig Minuten später hängt der Zettel an der Ladentür. Sirius nimmt Remus' Auftrag sehr ernst, und was könnte nützlicher sein auf einer Party, als bei den Gästen Frohsinn zu verbreiten? So muss er sich auf dem Weg zur Tür mit Harry über die jüngsten Bewerbungsgespräche austauschen („Man sollte meinen, es würde einem einen Vorteil verschaffen, wenn man mal die Welt gerettet hat" stöhnt Harry. „Pustekuchen!"), sich von Emilias Schwägerin Angela aus der Oberpfalz eine unverständliche Geschichte anhören, das Bruschetta auf dem Teller des Tränkemeisters in einen Ochsenfrosch verwandeln, mit der Veela flirten, Bill Weasley beruhigen, Tonks' neuen Freund begrüßen (der eine Frisur hat, zu deren Herstellung normale Menschen eine Handvoll Zauber brauchen), Mundungus Fletcher klar machen, dass auch er die Bücher in diesem Laden bezahlen muss, wenn er sie mitnehmen will, und dass es nur das Essen, nicht aber die Teller umsonst gibt, und bei allen Anwesenden seine kleine Tochter herum zeigen, die mittlerweile stumm und mit riesigen himmelblauen Augen auf seinem Arm sitzt. Irgendwann scheint sie aber genug vom weiblichen Begeisterungsgezwitscher zu haben, das ihren Auftritt überall begleitet, und beginnt zu quengeln und an Sirius' Haaren zu ziehen.

Sirius sucht Melodie. Er findet sie im regen Gespräch mit Angelina und Sabine Schwarz und nicht im Geringsten bereit, das unruhige Baby zu übernehmen.

„Du machst das schon, mein Stern" sagt sie und haucht ihm einen Kuss über die Lippen. Sirius seufzt und transfiguriert aus einem Kugelschreiber ein Hundespielzeug für die Kleine. Sie nimmt es mit Begeisterung entgegen und beginnt sofort, darauf herum zu kauen. Erleichtert schiebt Sirius das Baby in seinen Armen zurecht und kehrt zu seinen Pflichten zurück.

Der Zettel hängt gerade, als Sirius auf der anderen Seite des Raumes Remus gegen sein Glas klopfen hört.

„Darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" sagt Remus, bevor er von Fred und George übertönt wird, die Zimmerkracher starten lassen und „Eine Rede! Eine Rede!" skandieren, bevor sie von Arthur zum Schweigen gebracht werden.

Einstweilen klettert Remus auf einen Stuhl und lächelt auf die Anwesenden hinunter. Er sieht müde aus, aber glücklich und voller Leben. Die körperliche Betätigung im Laden und regelmäßige Wolfsfütterungen haben seiner Erscheinung Substanz verliehen, das blasse Gespenst von früher ist verschwunden.

„Emilia und ich" sagt er, als er sich wieder verständlich machen kann, „sind sehr glücklich, dass ihr alle so zahlreich – überraschend zahlreich, wie ich zugebe – erschienen seid, um an diesem wichtigen Abend mit uns zu feiern."

Applaus, und Remus dreht sein Glas zwischen den Fingern, bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist.

„Es war ein langer Weg, der uns bis hierher geführt hat. Viele von euch sind ihn mit uns gegangen, und ihr alle wisst, dass ich ohne euch nie den Mut gehabt hätte, ihn zu gehen. Das gilt insbesondere für Emilia, die von Anfang an begeistert von der Idee war, und ohne deren Mut und Beharrlichkeit ich heute sicher nicht hier stehen würde."

Erneuter Applaus. Remus und Emilia teilen ein Lächeln, das den Raum überspannt.

„Am Anfang stand die Idee, sich selbständig zu machen" fährt Remus fort. „Eine befriedigende Arbeitssituation zu schaffen, die wir auf unsere… zeitlichen Vorgaben… abstimmen können. Eine Nachhilfeschule war im Gespräch, aber unter den Muggeln ist die Wettbewerbslage sehr angespannt, und in der Zaubergesellschaft… nun, sagen wir, Babenberg ist nicht London. Dann kam die Gelegenheit, diesen kleinen Laden zu mieten und ein Cafe daraus zu machen. Emilia hat lange genug in der Gastronomie gearbeitet, um eine kleine Küche betreiben zu können, und ich… nun, ihr wisst alle, dass ich die meiste Berufserfahrung als Kellner gesammelt habe."

Nicken und bedauerndes Lächeln unter den Gästen, mit Ausnahme des Tränkemeisters, der seiner schönen Begleiterin etwas ins Ohr flüstert. Sie hat ein bisschen Ähnlichkeit mit Emilias Mutter, findet Sirius, nur jünger, und sie ergänzt das unterkühlte Auftreten des Tränkemeisters mit mediterranem Charme. Sirius grinst. Sie ist definitiv der schönere Teil des Paares.

„Dann kam die Frage, worin sich unser Cafe von den vielen anderen in der Innenstadt unterscheiden soll" fährt Remus fort. „Italienische Küche stand schnell fest, außerdem eine umfangreiche Teekarte und eine breite Auswahl an internationalen Zeitungen, was mein Wunsch war. Die zündende Idee kam schließlich von Sirius: ein Lesecafe, oder ein Antiquariat mit Teeausschank, wie man es betrachtet."

Erneut Applaus, und Sirius strahlt, als sich alle Köpfe ihm zuwenden.

„Danke" sagt er mit betonter Bescheidenheit. „Man tut, was man kann."

„Ihr wollt nicht wirklich wissen, wie viel Arbeit es war, von der Idee bis zum fertigen Laden, der morgen früh öffnet. Welche bürokratische Odyssee nötig war, die zum großen Teil mein Schwiegervater Konrad auf sich genommen hat."

Applaus, und Emilias Vater verbeugt sich ungelenk.

„Wie viele Wochen wir ohne Pause mit dem Umbau beschäftigt waren: dank Daniele habe wir elektrisches Licht und dank Leo Farbe an den Wänden. Dank Mundungus haben wir eine Kücheneinrichtung – und dank der Sammelleidenschaft der Familie Black Mobiliar…"

Gelächter. Sirius lächelt. Er hat sich zuerst sehr daran gewöhnen müssen, die Stühle, Teetischchen und Bücherregale aus Nummer Zwölf hier im Laden zu sehen, aber abgebeizt, gestrichen und frisch bezogen erinnern sie kaum an die dunklen, staubigen Möbel aus seiner Vergangenheit.

Was vermutlich für Nummer Zwölf ebenso zutrifft, denkt Sirius. Er ist seit damals nicht dort gewesen, aber seit Charlie mit seiner schwedischen Verlobten Selma dort eingezogen ist und eine bunte Wohngemeinschaft mit Tonks und ihrem Frisurenfuzzi plant, muss das Haus sich sehr verändert haben. Vielleicht kann er bald den Mut finden, den Freunden dort einen Besuch abzustatten.

Er hat einen Teil von Remus' Rede verpasst, stellt er fest, als er sich wieder zuschaltet.

„… wird Jerôme eingeschult" sagt Remus gerade. „Auch das ist ein großes Ereignis. Stella wird im Herbst ein Jahr alt… und die Tränkemeisterei wird demnächst eine Filiale in Deutschland eröffnen. Auch hierzu meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke" sagt Severus unbewegt. „Ich eröffne in Berlin. Weit genug entfernt. Niemand muss sich Sorgen machen."

Erneut Gelächter und Applaus.

„So" sagt Remus. „Diese Rede war lang genug. Nochmals danke für euer Kommen, und amüsiert euch gut."

Der begeisterte Applaus lässt darauf schließen, dass die Gäste genau das vorhaben. Remus klettert von seinem Stuhl und verschwindet in einer Traube aus Gratulanten, aus der er sich mühsam zu Emilia hinter die Theke rettet. Emilia lächelt und zieht ihren Mann in einen innigen Kuss, während sie gleichzeitig mit der freien Hand zielsicher Jerôme von der Zapfanlage pflückt, mit der er vorhin schon eine Coca-Cola-Überschwemmung angerichtet hat.

„Guh" sagt Stella und greift mit ihren Händchen in Sirius' Gesicht. „Baaah."

„Gute Idee" sagt Sirius und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die winzige Handfläche. „Gehen wir die Mama suchen."

Ein leises Klopfen hält ihn zurück. Zwei junge Blondinen stehen vor der Ladentür und spähen durch die Scheibe ins Innere.

Sirius rückt Stella auf seiner Hüfte zurecht und reißt die Tür auf.

„Hallo, Ladys" strahlt er. „Willkommen im Moon's."


End file.
